Attack on Harem
by monster646
Summary: Read for full summary and let me know what you think. Manga spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all!

So I had this idea for an Eren harem smut story for some time and I was looking for some feedback. If you read the manga then (spoilers!) you know Eren only has a few years to live because of the titan curse. The idea was that in order to break the curse, Eren must take multiple wives, have children with them to stay alive.

The main girls would be: Mikasa, Christa/Historia, and Annie.

The others I was hoping to leave up the readers, there might be 9 girls total for the nine titans, but nothing is solid yet. the choices for the other girls are but not limited to:

Hitch, because she's pretty cute.

Ymir? Maybe, there could be a threesome between Eren, her and Historia.

Petra, in a setting where she lives

Sasha, not too many ErenxSasha stories out there.

Mina, she should have lived.

Pieck, a tough one to include, but we all pretty much love her.

The six others listed are not confirmed yet and are not limited to them. If you like the some of them or would like to suggest others, please, drop a review or PM me and let me know. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all!

So just a follow-up to the first one, I just wanted to provide additional information about the idea so far and SPOILERS to any anime-only fans, I just wanted to present more options for you all because I love hearing feedback and working with y'all.

The main girls would still be: Mikasa, Christa/Historia, and Annie.

There will (most likely) be 9 girls total for the 9 titans. The choices for the other girls are but not limited to:

Hitch, because she's pretty cute and It'd be fun to include her.

Ymir? Maybe, but that's a loooong shot.

Petra, in a setting where she lives (saved by Eren of course)

Sasha, not too many ErenxSasha stories out there and that needs to change.

Mina, she should have lived, but I get if she shouldn't be included

Pieck, a tough one to include, but we all pretty much love her because she's one of the best new characters.

Frieda, since Eren does experience flashes when in contact with Historia, there could be a way to have her included in like a mental/wet dream kind of way, or even bring her back through the Founding Tian power.

Any other girl in the series, really, just so long as the final number is 9

The others listed are not confirmed yet and are not limited to them. If you like the some of them or would like to suggest others, please, drop a review or PM me and let me know. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 1: Eren x Mikasa

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is it?" Eren asked, confused to why Commander Hange had summoned him at such short notice.

It was only a few days since they managed to retake Shiganshia, seal the hole in the wall, and discover the journals hidden away in the basement of his old home. So much had happened in such a short amount of time Eren hadn't even had time to process it all. Hange had been studying his father's journals religiously, searching for more information about this country called "Marley" and the power of the Nine Titans. What he knew so far wasn't good. Anyone who had the power of a titan only had thirteen years to live.

At first, Eren thought the power of a titan made him a monster, but the more he got used to it, he realized he could be a great use to the Scouts, and now... he was a dead man walking. Only eight years left.

"Ah, Eren!" Hange looked like she had made a major breakthrough. He knew that was the look she got when she was about to talk about something titan related. That crazy gleam in her eyes... er... eye. She had lost one after retaking Shiganshia. "You're right on time. Come! Sit, join us!"

Captain Levi was standing against the wall looking as disinterested as ever, and surprisingly, Mikasa was sitting down across from Hange. Eren took a seat next to Mikasa, not really noticing the flushed look Mikasa had.

Hange continued right away. "Eren, after studying your father's journals, I've made a rather fascinating discovery: the special powers of all the known titans!"

"Special abilities?" Eren asked.

"Yes!" Hange nodded. "The Colossal Titan has its size and the steam and heat attack. The Armored Titan has full body-armor all the time, the Female has the scream to lure other titans, the Jaw Titan has jaws that can break just about anything. The Founding Titan seems to have the power to control tians and manipulate memories, the Cartman Titan can carry and endure great loads and is capable of speech, same with the Beast Titan which can also talk. The last unknown titan just has a question mark by it along with the name Tybur."

"What about my titan, the Attack Titan?" Eren asked Hange couldn't have forgotten about that.

Hange looked like she was about to die from excitement. "Oi, Shitty Glasses, just tell him already." Levi frowned from the wall.

"Fine, way to kill the suspense. Eren, the Attack Titan has an ability to temporarily prolong the Curse of Ymir."

"Wait! Are you serious?" Eren stood from his seat. If that was true, then he would not die an early death, maybe he could even use it to save Armin who was the new Colossal Titan. "Does it say anything about how to unlock it or how it works?"

"Oohhhhh, you bet it does!" Hange looked crazy. "But you might want to sit down for this." He did as she said. "You see Eren, the first person to hold the titan power, Ymir made so based on her own preference, giving them to those loyal to her. Turns out, the Yeager family was the first to hold the Attack Titan and only they can use its full power. But no one ever got the chance to. Eren the way to prolong the curse comes from..." she motioned for him to come forward so she could whisper the next part. "By taking nine wives."

"I see. So... What did you say?!" she was making it up, she had to be.

"Nine for the nine titans." Hange excitedly said. "The Attack Titan is meant to push past the barriers of this world and be a rebel, a rogue in a way, even if that means against the Curse of Ymir. Of course it isn't forever, sexual activity will prolong it, but once the nine lucky ladies give birth, you'd only have until your children turn thirteen before the curse takes effect."

She was making this up. This was all a prank, there was no explanation. This was just punishment for disobeying orders during the mission and Mikasa was just her because she had sided with him. Yeah, this was humiliating punishment for her too.

"Commander Hange, that makes no sense," Eren told her. "If that were true, why didn't my dad try to use this prolong power? He was the one who wrote about it." He really hoped this was just his father's sick sense of humor. It wasn't funny, but it would make more sense than what Hange was telling him.

"Your father wanted to lay low, blend in," Hange explained. "One doctor with nine women, that would have raised questions. But with knowledge of titan-shifters more commonly known, it can be better explained. Besides, he also wrote that the Attack Titan's power can apply to any women who are titan-shifters too, prolonging the curse for them too. And there were no female titan-shifters when your father was here."

Eran ran a hand through his brown hair. "I'm dreaming. This can't actually be real."

"It is brat," Levi folded his arms. "Quit acting like you're dying, you're the exact opposite."

"Eren," Mikasa spoke for the first time, "if this means that you might be able to live longer..."

"Why is she here?" Eren asked, embarrassed that Mikasa had to be here listening to all of this.

"Because when I read this, I figured I should tell her first so she didn't overreact or flip out, or go crazy." Hange explained.

"Look," Eren pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know that she thinks of me as a brother, but..."

"Eren," Mikasa cut him off. "I volunteered."

"What?" this was looking more and more like a fever dream more and more. He knew Mikasa could be overprotective, but to offer herself for something like this... what was she thinking? "Mikasa, I get that you care, but risking your value and dignity because you think of me as..."

"I don't think of you as a brother, not even an adopted one." Her face was as red as her scarf. "I never thought of you that way. Never."

Levi scoffed. "So, she finally admitted it. Took long enough."

Eren felt his whole world collapse around him. When he walked in here he was a dead man, then there was a chance for him to live (longer), and now the only way to do that was by taking nine wives, and the girl he had grown up with was volunteering herself to be first because she harbored secret feelings for him.

"You mean all that time, all that training and work you did, it wasn't to try and show me up?"

Mikasa shook her head. She was serious. All this time what he had taken for overprotectiveness was just because she had a giant crush on him? Eren didn't know how much more he could take, his world was spinning, everything was turning upside down for him. He was only half aware of his head hitting Hange's desk.

"Oh geeze," Hange said. "He looks to have fainted."

Mikasa slung an Eren's arm over her shoulder. "I'll take him back to his room."

"Yeah I bet you will." Levi teased as Mikasa left with the unconscious titan shifter.

"Well I suppose we can't really blame him, it is a lot to take in," Hange offhandidly mentioned.

"The brat has no idea how many men would kill to have the life he's about to have," Levi told her. "You looked like you were willing to volunteer yourself."

Hange just shrugged it off. "Eren is an attractive young man and even if I'm Commander of the Scouts, I still have a love for science, and Eren is always promising new results."

"Just keep it in your pants, will ya?" Levi left as well.

When Eren came to, he wasn't in Hange's office, he was back in his room, laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He must have passed out. It wasn't everyday that someone finds out that the only way to prolong a curse was to have... that kind of interaction with someone, let alone a girl he had grown up with. Speaking of which, a cold washcloth was pressed against his forehead.

"Mikasa?"

"Yes it's me." She went to wipe his face, but Eren swatted her hand away, sitting up fully in his bed.

"Please tell me everything discussed back there was just a dream."

"Which part?" Mikasa asked.

"Gee, I don't know, how about anything from a girl I've known since childhood volunteering herself to have... relations with me just to see if it'll prolong a stupid curse. Or maybe that in order for it to really work, there needs to be nine women total."

"You mean that you don't want to have nine women in your life?" Maybe he should be glad that she looked uncomfortable talking about it.

"That's weird!" Eren protested. "What would even be the point if I would die once any children I had turned thirteen? Besides, how would the girls all feel about it anyway?" he finished with a scowl.

"So you don't want to live a longer life than expected?" asked Mikasa.

"Of course I do!" what kind of question was that? "I want to see more of this world, I want to explore, spend time with the people I call friends."

"And I want all that for you too Eren," Mikasa moved closer to his bed. "I want you to be happy, I want you to feel safe and loved. I volunteered for this because I want to be by your side through it all, not as a sister figure though." She took his hand. "I never wanted to join the military, I would have been content to live a quiet life and settle down with a family. And when I pictured that happening, the only man I thought of was you."

"Mikasa..."

"So... please... if it really is the way for you to life, I would volunteer myself again and again. And even if it wasn't, you're still the only one I can picture being with, Eren."

Oh man, she was actually serious about this! Curse or no curse, Mikasa really did love him. "Mikasa, for as long as I've known you, you always put your life on the line to try and save mine. I hated it. I always thought you were trying to show me up, make me feel weak. But I never thought it was because you... loved me." It sounded weired to say it out loud.

"I do," Mikasa didn't deny it. "That way volunteering for this, it was an easy choice to be made."

Eren was about to dive into some long winded speech about how it was still weird, how it might not even work, how it was all unfair, and he never got the chance. Mikasa leaned forward, capturing his lips with her soft, pink ones. As far as kissing went, Eren was a complete first timer, and he knew Mikasa to be as well, but he couldn't help but feel that the half-oriental girl was putting much more meaning and passion into it than his wooden performance.

Mikasa pulled away. "Sorry Eren. I shouldn't have..." she was ready to get up and leave, but Eren caught her by the wrist. "Eren..."

This time, Eren caught her with a sneak attack, pressing his lips back to hers. "Mikasa, I had known you had felt like that before, I wouldn't have acted like the jerk that I was."

Mikasa blushed a little. "Being angry is part of what sets you apart. I know you never meant any of it. But, does that mean... you'll have me?"

Even Eren smiled at that. "I wouldn't turn you away now. I might get angry a lot, but I'm not an idiot all the time." Jean would probably disagree, but Eren didn't want to think of him at a time like this.

Mikasa's blush deepened. "Alright." One by one, Mikasa began undoing the buttons on her shirt, setting her red scarf aside as well. When she got done with the last button, it allowed Eren the chance to see her smooth porceline skin and toned but still femanine form. Not many girls could pull it off, but Mikasa could.

Her shirt fell to the ground, leaving her top half covered by her red bra.

Holy Walls! Did Mikasa always have that chest? Eren should not have been so flustered, he and Mikasa had taken baths as kids, but she didn't have that chest back then! They were firm, but soft, a good size C cup with no signs of sagging. In a word, they were perfection.

"Umm," Mikasa blushed. "Are you going to… take yours off?"

"Oh! Right." Eren quickly removed his shirt, tossing it with Mikasa's. She ran her eyes along his bare torso, clearly liking what she was seeing. It looks like all that training had paid off. She wasted no time hopping on his bed, straddling his hips.

Mikasa leaned forward and they engaged in another kiss, this one far less awkward as they both got into the flow of the others lips. Things tipped in Mikasa's favor when she put her waist down on Eren's crotch, his member getting hard at the contact. She felt it as well, pulling away from their kiss.

Great, now he had made it awkward for her!

But to his surprise, Mikasa traced the outline of his growing bulge with her slender hand. "Ooh!" Eren's foot gave a twitch at the feeling of Mikasa touching him down there. "Mikasa, where did you learn to-,"

Eren became transfixed by Mikasa's fleshy orbs as she used her arms to press her two breasts together. "You can… touch them…"

Feeling hesitant, but still willing to comply, Eren reached up to cup each mound. He gave a light squeeze. "Mmmoh!"

Mikasa Ackerman, the strongest of the 104 and the second coming of Levi, just moaned.

With her free hand, Mikasa pulled her pants down, leaving her in just her underwear, the sight of her near naked body almost sent Eren over the deep end. Before the two of them could continue to explore the others body more…

Knock-Knock! Someone was at his door.

On the other side was Sasha. "Uh, Eren, It's Sasha. I saw that you weren't at dinner so I saved you some food. Weeelllll, I might have eaten half of your potato but it was going cold anyway."

The door opened just a crack for Sasha to see a portion of Mikasa's face. "What do you want?" she sounded like she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Uh… I was just dropping some food off for Eren. Is he there?"

Mikasa opened the door a bit more to accept the food. "I'll give it to him."

"Ok. Wait- mikasa! Are you… in your underwear." Sasha saw through the gap and noticed a shirtless Eren on the bed. Wait! Was it finally happening with him and Mikasa?! No wonder she looked so irritated now, and Eren must be… attractive? Sasha always knew Eren was cut from his titan form, but seeing him as a human…

Mikasa must have noticed her staring. "Leave."

"Yes ma'am!" Sasha fled the scene.

Mikasa shut the door behind her, locking it for good measure. "Now we won't be disturbed." She wasted no time in rushing back to the bed to straddle Eren's hips once more. "Can I?" she pointed to his pants.

"Yeah, sure," Eren nodded dumbly.

Mikasa had both his pants and underwear off in one swift motion freeing his trapped member. "Oh." Was all Mikasa said.

"What?" Eren worriedly asked. Was he not big enough? He had never thought about it before, but that was before a half naked lady was hovering above his lap.

"It's big."

"W-wait, what?"

Mikasa nodded. "Probably nine inches."

Nine? That seemed to be his number.

Eren felt his whole body twitch as Mikasa traced a finger from his shaft to his head, giving it a flick, causing it to throb further. Not wanting Eren to be the only one in a compromised position, Mikasa used her free hand to undo her bra clip, tossing the fabric aside before moving her arm away for Eren to see.

"Are they… ok for you?" her milky orbs caught his attention, causing his manhood to harden even further. "Are they… too small?"

Eren cupped one each, moving his thumb across her nipples, feeling them grow as hard as his manhood. "Mikasa, they're perfect." He traced circles around her nipples before giving a gentle squeeze of the mounds themselves.

"Eren," Mikasa's eyes went wide open. "I'm ready."

She sat up a bit to remove her red panties which had a noticeable wet stain on them. She tossed them aside as she positioned herself above his throbbing member. Mikasa guided her way down, the tip of his head just brushing past her folds.

"Mf! Mmm! Oh! Ah! Nngh!" Mikasa made a series of moans as she took Eren inside of her. Mikasa was so tight, so warm, so wet. It took all of Eren's will not to fully thrust up inside of Mikasa. The moans she was making were from pain of her first time let him know she had to take this at her own pace.

After she had taken half of Eren's length, her moans of pain turned to pleasure real quick. Mikasa sunk the rest of her way down his shaft. She gave an experimental roll of her hips and the feeling Eren got made him want to start thrusting into her right then and there.

Mikasa gave a few more rolls of her hips before giving him the all clear. "Alright, Eren, I'm good. You can start moving."

Eren wasted no time grabbing her firm hips and thrusting up to meet her movements. "Eren!" Mikasa yelled his name as he began moving in tandem with her. Eren reached around to Pull Mikasa forward, capturing her lips once again as she continued to meet his thrusts.

One of Eren's hands continued to fondle Mikasa's chest and the other snaked down to where they were connected to rub at a spot just above Mikasa's womanhood. "Gah!" Mikasa gasped into their kiss. The only reason Eren knew about that spot was because he had read about it in one of his father's doctor books. He never knew it would come in handy.

"M-Mikasa!" Eren moaned her name as he felt her walls adjust to meet the size of his member inside of her. Not wanting to be on the bottom forever, Eren grabbed both of Mikasa's wrists and flipped the to where he was no on top.

Eren leaned down to plant a kiss between the valley of her breasts as he began moving at his own pace, giving Mikasa time to adjust. "Eeeh! Eren!" Her breasts swayed with every thrust inside of her.

Still maintaining his hold on her wrists, he moved his hands to meet hers, intertwining their fingers as he hovered above her, seeing the effect he was having on the strongest of the 104. Eren planted another kiss on Mikasa's mouth, which she gladly accepted, deepening it.

His hands moved to her swaying breasts, giving gentle squeezes at first but getting more intense, not that Mikasa seemed to mind.

But staying true to her nature, Mikasa channeled her strength to sitting up so the both of them now on equal footing, legs wrapped around one another as they both rocked their hips in their sitting up position. It was brilliant, it was ecstasy, Eren had no idea how long he was going to last.

"Eren!" Mikasa called his name. He could feel her walls tighten and contract around his member as it hit a sensitive spot within her. A fluid was seeping from her folds, a sign of her orgasm.

Seeing the way he had been able to make Mikasa feel, Eren picked up his pace, his first time coming to a short but sweet conclusion. "M-Mikasa! I'm going to… cum!"

"Inside Eren. I can take it."

"Are you…"

"It's a safe day," Mikasa assured him. Neither of them were ready for kids just yet, and sex was only needed to prolong the curse.

Eren held her close as he felt an intense heat and pleasure build up from his balls and travel up his shaft. "Mikasa!" Eren called her name as he shot his seed inside of her. A flahs of white light seemed to blind him and a voice saying One Down!

Both he and Mikasa collapsed on the bed, panting and sweating from their first time. Mikasa cuddled closer to Eren's form, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Both fell fast asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was the first chapter. Eremika isn't my favorite pairing, but more will occur in this fic since if anyone is going to jump on the Eren bandwagon first, it would be Mikasa. Historia is up next.

As for the other girls, I've read reviews and PM's and the top three now confirmed are: Sasha, Petra, and Pieck.

The other girls up for entry are: Frieda (She took Ymir's spot), Hitch, Mina, Hange (she's new), and Ms. Tybur (we seriously need a name for her.)

Let me know what you think by either review or PM. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 2: Eren x Historia

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"E-Eren! Faster! Go faster, Eren!"

Eren almost lost all his senses as he heard Mikasa cry out his name like that. She worked so hard to keep that untouchable air about her and to see the effect he could have on her was pretty unbelievable. He was breathing heavily as sweat coated his bare chest, Mikasa lay naked on the bed beneath him. Eren had his hands on her hips as he continuously pumped into her, the sight of her jiggling breasts held his attention as he neared his climax. Mikasa had already had two so at least he knew she got her sense of pleasure already.

"Mikasa!" Eren called her name as he felt a hot sensation building from his loins. "Mikasaaa!" he experienced a whiteout and a sense of fulfilled purpose and life before the strain of his effort took hold and he collapsed next to Mikasa's sprawled form.

The raven-haired beauty wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him and affectionately kissed his forehead and face. "That… was amazing… Eren."

"No… kidding." This wasn't the first time they had done this, nor the second, or the third. After their initial act of intimacy, Mikasa and Eren both experienced a pleasure they never thought possible and both were eager for some more. If they had a long stress filled day or had nothing better to do they would spend their time getting a better feel of the others body and what turns them on.

With Mikasa, Eren noticed that she had a lot of stamina and could last a long time, pushing him to last longer than her so he wouldn't feel like he was half-assing the whole thing. It was also nice to see a more submissive side to Mikasa, the slightest touch from him seemed to get her off and while she did have a dominant side, it had yet to come out during one of their sessions. They would give that time, they were both still new to this. But there was the fact that Eren's life time did largely rely on it and if he really had to find eight other women… it could at least benefit to know what the hell he was doing when the time called for it.

"I wish we could stay like this," Mikasa nudged her head in the crook of his neck, her eyes already growing heavy.

"That'd be nice…" Eren felt his own eyes getting heavy and he swore he dreamt of a woman who was Ymir Fritz holding up eight fingers and flashing a teasing grin.

Eren dressed as usual the next morning, going down to the mess hall and grabbing a table to eat with his friends from the 104.

"Morning Eren," Armin glanced between him and Mikasa who was sitting much closer than usual.

"Hey, Armin." Knowing his blonde friend, he had likely already figured out what was going on between the two of them. And like a true friend, he was keeping shut about it, and at the same time offering that Armin-knows-all smile of his whenever he saw them.

"You seriously hide food away until the next morning?" Connie asked Sasha as he sat down too.

"Of course. I can't wait in a line to put food on my tray. When I'm hungry, I'm hungry. And… oh!" Sasha spotted Eren and Mikasa. "Hey… Eren… Mikasa. Nice to see you both out of bed. I mean – its nice to see you both awake and here with us now!" she had been acting weird whenever she saw them after catching a peek of what they were up to their first time. Eren guessed it was reasonable enough, seeing two people you've known since training suddenly in bed together. But knowing Sasha she couldn't keep a secret for long and Eren really didn't want something like this to be public it'd just be embarrassing for all involved.

"Hello Sasah." Mikasa greeted the same as usual, not missing a beat. "Won't you join us?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sasha wasted no time in scarfing down her toast, eggs and fruit. "I probably should have grabbed some water, that made me pretty thirsty."

"Indeed," Mikasa agreed. "Thirst can be dangerous, and you may not have any of mine."

Eren didn't really know if that was a code for something or not, but Sasha quickly excused herself to go and grab something to drink.

"I'm gonna head to the training field, I need to work on my ODM maneuver," Eren announced after finishing his meal. "Want to join in, Armin? Connie?" before he could even stand out of his chair, Eren felt a hand excitedly grab his shoulder. "Huh? Commander Hange?"

"Glad I caught you at the right time Eren!" she handed him a letter.

"What's this?"

"I managed to secure you an invitation with the queen," Hange told him. "Since you seem to have time to train, why not try to better understand more about your previous memories. Only one with royal blood can help you unlock that."

"Historia?" Eren had not seen her since they arrived back from his home town and he had been awarded a medal for his part in retaking Wall Maria. From what he remembered, Historia was coming into her own as queen, looking much more suited for the role than anyone else. And after refusing to become a titan and turning on her crazy father, she definitely had Eren's respect and support in whatever she wanted to do. "She agreed to help?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" Hange asked. "She was the nicest person in your class, and she knows the backing of the Scouts is one of the reasons for her political advantages. Of course she'll help."

"I'll come too," Mikasa finished the rest of her food.

"Actually Mikasa, we need you here." Hange shook her head. "Our recent success has made our branch quite popular, I need you here to show some of the newer recruits some drills, really put them through a few laps."

"But-,"

"It's fine, Mikasa," Eren assured her. "I'll make it up to you later, alright?"

She knew what that meant. "Very well. Best of luck to you, Eren."

A carriage was waiting for Eren outside of headquarters waiting to take him to the capital of Mitras. The city was at its usual hub of activity crowds of people were enjoying the nice weather but made way as the carriage rode past to the royal palace of the walls.

A few MP's were stationed outside and requested Eren had him his invitation before proceeding. Even after he did, Eren felt like a criminal being escorted by six armed guards to where Historia was waiting for him. Even though he had helped take back Wall Maria, it was clear that some still viewed him as a mindless monster. They didn't lead him to the throne room, they went up instead to where the living quarters were. The MP's paused in front a door and when none of them made any sort of move, Eren took it upon himself to knock.

"Yes?" Eren heard the voice of Historia from the other side.

"Uh, hey." Real great way to start. "It's me, Eren. I was told by Commander Hange that you agreed to meet with me."

"Please come in."

Opening the door, Eren stepped into what he now recognized as the master bedroom. It was basically everything the Scouts Headquarters wasn't; lavish, luxurious, ornate, and spacious. There was room for a king size bed, two dressers, a small laydown couch at the foot of the bed, a window with a terrace view, and a desk space where Historia sat.

Her golden hair was done up in a bun on the back of her head, a crown rested on her head, and she was dressed in a pure white dress and gloves. Eren was never a fan of her Krista personality, he always thought it was phony, no one could ever be that nice, and he had been right. Krista was just a mask, a persona she made up so others would like her. Eren had told her before, but he actually preferred the personality of Hisotria, she felt like a much more real girl.

"Eren Yeager," Historia addressed him with all formality of a queen. "Guards, you may leave us." The MP's looked a bit hesitant, but obeyed their queen's command. Historia gestured for Eren to take a seat.

"Not meeting in the throne room?" Eren asked as he pulled up the chair.

Historia made sure that the door closed fully before answering. "And make my back suffer from poor design choice? Would you see your queen in pain?"

"You own the image with that look, why not top it off?"

The corner of her lip turned up for a smile. "It is good to see you again, Eren." She dropped the act.

"Yeah, you too, Historia." She looked good, but Eren didn't say that out loud, while he did consider Historia a friend, he also knew of the connection she had to Ymir. She was probably at this Marley nation now since she left with Reiner and Bertholdt. It was a topic he would be sure to avoid. "So, how did you want to do it?"

"What?" she looked confused and a bit… red in the face?

"The titan memories," Eren clarified. "That is why you agreed to meet me."

"Oh, yes, you just phrased it as bit of a broad question. I thought… never mind." She pulled a glove off her hand. "Take my hand then. Commander Hange said that it happens through physical connection, like back at the cave."

"You're not about to flip me on my ass, are you?" Eren recalled the moment Historia turned on her father to in turn save his own life. He still had to make that up to her.

"Not unless you disrespect your queen."

"Now you're starting to sound like a tyrant." Eren smiled as he reached his hand out to touch hers.

He didn't know what he was expecting, would the memories just come all at once or in small bits and pieces, and whose would they be? His fathers? Eren Krueger's? Frieda's? And the answer was… none of theirs. He did feel a spark as his flesh touched hers, his warmth transferring over to her slightly colder hand, but no sudden memory flash that suddendly overtook him.

"Well?" Historia asked. "Do you feel anything?"

"Do you think Commander Hange would be upset if I lie and say yes?"

"I think she would question you religiously about what it was until she realized you have no idea what you were talking about. And you wouldn't lie, it isn't like you, you give it to people as it is."

"Thanks," Eren took his hand away and ran it through his sheen hair.

"You're very much like Jean in that regard."

"Way to ruin it." Eren didn't hate Jean like he did in their cadet days, but the two of them still butted heads, mainly due to the spirit of their rivalry and it kept things from getting boring. "I don't get it, it worked before when you touched my back. Hold on!" a thought just popped into Eren's head.

"What is it?"

"Didn't Rod say something in the cave about how only the spine needs to be eaten for the power of the titans to be transferred?"

"I… believe he said something like that. What did you have in mind?"

Eren pulled his chair out and took of his jacket and pulled his shirt up to his shoulders and knelt before Historia. "Try touching my back this time."

"Hm?" she sounded distracted. "Oh! Right." He felt her small dainty hand touch his bare back and felt a tickling sensation run all the way down his spine and he felt like his brain temporarily shut off. "Feel anything now?"

"I felt something," Eren told her. "Try a different spot."

"You're not tricking me into giving you a massage, are you?" Historia asked as her hand moved closer to his nape. It felt like sparks of lightning were tickling his flesh from her touch. It wasn't like how he felt like when Mikasa touched him. What?! What made him make that comparison of all things?

"No, but you'd make a fortune off of it if this whole royalty thing doesn't work out." Better to switch the topic.

"Ah yes, and get a chance to meet all the old men who would pay to be touched by the queen. It'd have more gold than the treasurary."

"Well then you'd have enough to hire some muscle to keep the old men in check."

"Are you volunteering?"

"Does my queen order me to volunteer?"

"Your queen would rather you just call her Historia, and she would ask you to do it as a favor."

"Well it's good to know I found a way to finally repay you then." He felt her remove her hand.

"What do you mean? What do you owe me for, Eren?"

"For snapping me out of my funk back in that cave. If you hadn't, I would have been crushed under all those rocks wishing I had died. So yeah, I have a lot to owe you for."

Historia thought over her words before answering. "You don't owe me for that. Like I told you before, we're both enemies of humanity. Consider it as a act of camaraderie. Heh." She laughed. "That's probably something Krista would say."

"No, it isn't." he turned his head to see her confused look. "Krista would have said to think nothing of it, and that she should be thanking me for giving her the courage or something, and she never would have the two of us enemies of humanity." Her blue eyes got a bit wider before she blinked and cover the side of her face with her hand.

"Perhaps you're right."

They tried more touch sensitive ways of trying to trigger any sort of memories, but all Eren ended up feeling was that same tingly electric sensation, that and a sense of warmth and fulfillment when their skin touched. He must have been thinking about the promise he made to make it up to Mikasa, that was it.

"Is this getting boring for you, too?" Eren asked after nearly an hour had gone by.

"Have you grown tired of my company, Eren Yeager?"

"Yeah, you found me out. I'm intimidated by your high class status." It felt nice to joke around with Historia like this, knowing that she could carry on with it as well, especially since being queen was never something she had planned on, just accepted because it had to be done.

"Well then, perhaps we should try on another day, one where you have had time to refine your ruffian ways."

"I should be free tomorrow," Eren said, not recalling any chores or cleaning that had to be done.

"Same time then. And don't be late; it isn't wise to keep a queen waiting."

"Duly noted."

"Huuugh! Huuh! NNEGGH!"

Eren felt like his legs were going to collapse out from under him as he stood jut off to the side of the bed with Mikasa laying spread across the side. A thin trail of his semen leaked out of her as he pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed.

"Ooooh, Eren!" Mikasa stroked his hair and assisted in pulling him fully onto the bed. "You were really going fast that time."

"Really? I hardly noticed." Mikasa must have took that as a joke as she lightly punched his arm, but really Eren felt his head had not been in the right spot. He had only made Mikasa cum once before he finished too. Whenever he looked at her, it might have been the trick of the light, but he thought her raven black hair looked lighter, and her eyes a bluer hue. He fell asleep shortly after.

The next day was a hot one. The sun had risen early and promised to stay until the moon was out. As lahish as the royal palace was, it was extremely stuffy.

"Man, can we open a window or something, geeze." Eren wiped some sweat from his brow and took a drink of the water one of Historia's maids had provided for their meeting.

"The window's are all open, Eren," Historia used a hand fan to cool her face. Her room was especially stuffy.

"Shit," Eren cursed.

"Language," Historia chided him. "I could have your tongue removed, you know?"

"Then you'd be punishing yourself."

"How so?"

"Who else are you going to have meaningful conversations with?"

"My, you seem to have gotten the best of me, Eren Yeager."

Eren briefly rolled his eyes. "Is there somewhere else we can go? Somewhere cooler?"

Historia thought it over. "Hm. Well, we could go to the gardens. There is a nice shaded spot and there is a nice breeze today as well."

When they went outside, Eren realized that Historia did not mean garden in the practical sense, it was basically a park. There was a hedge maze, hedge statues of animals, trees in full bloom, and even a number of other nobles taking a tour. Historia led him over to an alcove just by the hedge maze that was shielded by the local shrubs and the branches of a tree overhead.

"Is this more to your standards?" Historia asked.

"My standards? I would have been fine with a bench and a tree, so no, they don't meet my expectations, they blew it out of the water."

"I'm pleased to hear it." They sat down and touched hands once again. Still the same as before. They continued for a bit longer before taking a break and decided to people watch.

"Hey, is that MP over there falling asleep?" Eren pointed to a standing guard who seemed to be teetering where he stood.

"What a splendid performance for one is dedicated to protecting their queen," Historia said with sarcasm. Eren snapped a branch off and lightly tossed it at the MP, hitting him and jolting him awake. "What an excellent throw."

Eren shrugged. "I know what happens when people slack on their jobs. What about that guy over there?" Eren thumbed to where a fat noble was talking with a few others. "Is he asking where the kitchen is?"

Historia chuckled. "That is Lord Balto, a promising lord in Wall Rose and parts of Sina too. He had an appointment and proposition with me earlier and I was quick to shoot him down."

"What did he ask for? More food?"

"My hand in marriage."

Eren felt like a knife had just been plunged into his heart and an icy feeling began to spread from it. "What?"

"This is not the first time he has asked that of me, nor will it be the last. Lord Balto is like most all nobles, always looking for ways to move up in society. I am unmarried and the queen of these walls, it only makes sense that my hand would be a sought after item."

"Yeah, but still that's gross!" Eren said, disgusted by the idea. "Your young and that guy has to be in his fifties!"

"They see my age as a good thing," Historia explained. "It means that I have many opportunities to have their heirs. But in Lord Balto's case, to breed his piglets."

Eren felt an all too familiar sense of fury begin to boil up inside of his chest, the same kind that time he killed those kidnappers to save Mikasa. "Wait here." Eren made a move to go over and hit the noble in his fat face, but he felt a dainty hand take hold of his.

"Eren, don't."

"Historia, you-,"

"I have refused his request, I told you. Causing a scene would only ruin the reputation you have and for the Scouts too. Is one pig really worth it?"

Eren clenched a fist, but ultimately sat back down. "You don't deserve that."

"I don't deserve what?" Historia asked.

"You don't deserve to have to keep tell gross old men to back off. You're not like them, you don't care for this kind of life. You actually have respect for yourself to not be treated like a prized breeding horse. You might not be an angel like Krista, but you could still do better than any stuck-up noble." Eren felt the heat from the air and from own body. He looked over to see Historia with a beat-red face. He chalked it up to the heat.

"That is… kind of you to say, Eren. Thank you. But this is a game of politics here, the only reason why I hold the throne is because of the Scouts backing. If their funding were to run low and a noble was to make them a deal, well, there would be a new king sitting on the throne besides mine. The people of these walls are still very traditional, they expect a new ruler from royal blood sooner or later." She paused seeing the look Eren was giving her. "Sorry. I am talking about matters that are irrevelent. You probably don't worry about such things."

"Actually…" Eren rubbed the back of his head. "I think I can one-up yours." If Historia had been a stranger, he would not be telling her this, but as a friend, he felt she could be trusted. So he explained the secret power of his titan and how performing such an act prolonged the curse. By the time he was finished, her face looked like a tomato.

"Well… Ymir Fritz certainly was… perverted." She composed herself. "I don't mean to assume, but I take it Mikasa has made her move?"

"Was it that obvious?" now he was embarrassed.

"Ever since our cadet days, yes. Has she said anything about the other eight? Mikasa never struck me as one to share."

"We uh, never talked about that." Man, how would that even go down?

"Ah, I see. Mikasa is a more physical type."

"You said it. She's practically… hey!" Eren caught on to what she was implying noticing the coy smile Hisotria wasn't trying to hide.

"You don't need to sound embarrassed about that. We all figured Mikasa would be the one to make the first move."

"…Right." It kind of miffed him that he was the only one not to realize how Mikasa had felt. "And I care about Mikasa too. Sure I was an asshole a lot of the time, but I always thought she was just trying to one up me. But knowing now, I would have acted differently, you know, not like a jerk."

A breeze blew by, knocking golden lock of Historia's hairs out of place to hang to the side of her face. "Hey, you got a…"

Eren reached out to tuck her hair back in place, only for her to do the same. Their hands met, with Eren's cupping the side of her heart-shaped face. This time, he felt much more of a jolt, it was like his nervous system was on high alert, taking in every feel of heat from her hand to his. Histotia had yet to move her hand from his, maybe she was feeling the same?

Eren had no idea what compelled him to do it, but slid closer to Historia, his face coming down meet hers, his lips brushing against hers. When he kissed her, it was like lightning shoot all over his body, he felt the hairs on his arms and neck stand up as he took in this new, unexpected sensation. He… liked it. He liked it a lot.

He pulled away.

Historia blinked a few times, bringing a finger up to where Eren's lips had met hers, her face was tainted red. "Eren…"

"Uh…" shit what the hell does he say to get out of this? He just kissed the queen of all people. He wouldn't have considered it as awkward as he should have if not for the fact that he knew that Historia had feelings for Ymir. He might have been dense when it came to Mikasa, but anyone could see the chemistry the two of them had."I'm uh… sorry." His face must have been as well as hers. He stood up. "I'll just… show myself out then."

His legs were already moving, his ears not listening if Historia called his name or not. All he knew was that he had to save the both of them the trouble and embarrassment.

Later that night

Eren laid down next to Mikasa who practically slept in his room now. He had been in a weird funk since his kiss with Historia, thinking about nothing but it since it happened. "Eren?" Mikasa called his name, cuddling closer to him. "If you're having trouble sleeping, we could always…"

"Wha? Oh! I'm actually really tired, it was a long day at the capital. Could we just… stay like this tonight?"

Mikasa rested her head on his arm. "Sure."

After a few minutes of silence Eren finally asked, "Hey, Mikasa?"

"Hm?"

"About this whole ability of mine and everything…"

"I'm not pregnant."

"I wasn't going to ask that, but good to know. What I was going to say, you know that for it to fully work I have to have… eight more, right?"

"I do."

"Right. Well, what would you do when that happens?"

"I would have to approve them myself. I don't want you to be with just anyone, they should love you for you, and they have to not hog you all of the time."

"Oh. Good to know." That put him a little more at ease. Did he even know eight girls?

"Have you thought of someone else?" her question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"It's Sasha, isn't it?"

"Sasha? What, no. what are you talking about?"

"Oh. Never mind."

Eren went to sleep thinking about blonde hair and blue eyes.

He expected to wake up with Mikasa the next morning, get dressed and go down to breakfast to resume his regular training session so that his skills didn't go to hell. Two of those things happened. He and Mikasa woke up, got dressed, but the letter stuck to the outside of his door threw the rest of his plans to ruins.

It was a royal summons from Queen Historia. She expected him promptly at the palace at 6. No excuses.

Yeah, he was in for it.

That kiss must have been a line crossed for Historia especially after everything that happened with Ymir. Eren must have reminded her of the other girl somehow and now was going to face the consequences for it. He doubted Historia would have him killed, but she wasn't a saint like Krista, she could still have things done to him.

When the hour of fate came about, Eren found himself standing outside of the queen's doors, knocking softly.

"Come in." she didn't even ask who it was. She knew, there could be no one else here.

Eren opened the door and entered. Historia was seated at the couch at the foot of her bed, still wearing a formal white dress and her hair done up in the bun behind her head. She looked as regal as ever, and the look she gave him only added to that image.

"Historia-,"

"Come sit." It sounded more like a command than anything else. He took a seat next to the short blonde. "Do you know why I called you here, Eren?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Tell me."

"It was about what happened yesterday in the garden when I…"

"Kissed me?" Historia finished for him.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry," Eren apologized. "It was wrong of me to do it, all things considered. It was highly inapproiate and I'm sorry."

"Hm. Well it was inapproiate, but what do you mean all things considered?"

"Well, you know, you're the queen and I'm just some guy turned Titan Shifter."

"Eren, when have you ever cared about class?" she didn't sound mad when she asked that. "We agreed that we were… friends, yes?"

"We are. It's just… friends don't usually kiss one another."

"You and Mikasa do."

"Yeah but that's-," he stopped talking as his brain picked up on what Hisotria was implying. It was something he wouldn't have been able to do since before getting with Mikasa, but now, it seemed much more obvious. "Wait! Are you saying that you-?"

"Are you asking if I enjoyed it, yes." She said that with barely a blush on her face. "I was actually offended when you walked off."

"B-but I thought… you and Ymir… you were always so close, she had feelings for you."

"You're right. Ymir did feel that way about me, and I about her. Apart from you, she was the only person interested in knowing Historia over Krista. I care for her, just as I care for you. It is hard to explain, but there are people who find both men and women attractive. Maybe I am one of those types. All I know is that when you kissed me, I just felt right."

"You- you're being serious right now?" it was like having reality flipped on him twice since he found out about the titan power. Historia really liked him like that.

"I wouldn't have invited you back here if I didn't. I know that you have Mikasa, and it would sound selfish of me to ask this of you, but… I would rather be with you Eren than any other noble in these walls. You see me for who I am and accept me for it; that is all I could ever ask from someone. So," she took off her glove and presented her hand to Eren, "if you would have me?"

This was happening, Historia was actually offering herself to him. As Krista, he acknowledge that she was cute, that was undeniable, she was just creepy with how positive she was. But all the other cadets loved her for that, they would often talk about one day marrying her or sharing their fantasies about her, but none of them would ever get to experience them.

Eren took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He kissed the back of her hand, and kissed farther up along her arm. He stopped when he reached her shoulder, looking at her angelic face. She put a finger to the side of her mouth to show where she wanted him to go next.

Cupping her face, Eren planted a chaste kiss to the side of Historia's mouth until she turned her head and brought her lips to his. With one hand cupping her face, Eren used his other to undo the bun and letting her blonde hair fall free to her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her golden locks, feeling like he was touching the sun.

"Mmmhnn!" Historia moaned into the kiss, sliding her body closer to his until she was straddling his hips. She broke the embrace, her blue eyes flickered open. "I'm new to this, but would you prefer we move to the bed?"

"If that's what the queen desires," Eren said trying to sound cool.

"You're the expert when it comes to this, I was asking you. But… yes, I would." Historia got off of him and went to sit at the side of her large bed, Eren followed soon after. He felt Historia put her dainty hands on his arms, running the length of them and finding their way to his torso. "You… have some muscle to you." She averted her eyes.

"You've seen my titan form," Eren told her.

"My, is that what I'm in for?" she was trying to sound unfazed, but Eren could pick up the hesitation on her end.

He put a hand behind her head and one on the small of her back, pulling her closer and giving her a kiss. "If that bothers you, you can always find one of those other lords."

"You're very funny," she mock glowered at him. "Are you trying to shy out of this, I wonder? Fear of Mikasa would put anyone in line."

"If anyone should be afraid of Mikasa, it's you," Eren told her. "She said she had accepted the fact that I have to have others, but it's still probably too early for her to fully come to terms with it all."

"Well, if she asks, just say that you were fulfilling your favor to the queen. And as a reward I have granted you a section of land." Eren had a feeling that that land was a valley between two mountains in a metaphorical sense.

He shed his shirt and helped her undo some of the fabric that tied her dress and corset together. Historia was now clad in her panties, but moved an arm up to cover her exposed chest. "They're… probably not as big as Mikasa's," Historia admitted. "That's what I get for being the shortest in our year."

Eren finished pulling off his pants leaving him in just his underwear with a very noticeable bulge forming. To put her at ease, Eren kissed her once more. Using his tongue, he parted Historia's lips and touched his tongue to hers. He had done this only a few times with Mikasa, but he found it helped to show affection.

"Mmff!" the both of them moaned into the kiss, Historia moving her tongue as well to touch his own.

While they kissed, Eren moved his hands to her arms that covered her chest. Eventually, Historia moved her arms, and guiding his hands to her breasts. At first touch, Eren knew that they weren't as big as Mikasa's, they felt much more firm though. If he had to guess, he would say Historia was a good or full B-cup.

Still not breaking the kiss, Eren slid his thumbs across her chest, running his thumbs across her nipples, feeling how they became hard at his touch. Eren continued to kiss Historia as he simultaneously handled her breasts with care, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. That was why he was caught off guard when he felt one of her hands travel from his toned chest down to his pelvic region where she rubbed a thumb across his growing bulge.

Eren broke the kiss. "Historia?"

"Well… I don't want you doing all the work." It was impossible for her to say that without turing red. "Am I not… doing it right?"

"Oh no! No, you're fine. Just," Eren took his hands off her chest to slide his underwear off, his member springing from its confinement to its full length.

"Well… you certainly have… wow." Historia seemed at a loss for words. She hadn't been expecting the first phallus to be so… big. "Is it okay of I?"

Her hand wrapped around his manhood, moving up from the head and down the shaft to his balls. Eren's cock tingled at the sensation Historia was eliciting from him.

"Hss!" Eren wheezed out as Historia used her thumb and forefinger now for a better, tighter fit.

Eren bent his neck to plant a kiss to each of her breasts, squeezing them together and leaving a trail of saliva to run down the valley between her breasts.

"Eren! Historia cried. Eren snapped his head to attention to see Historia breathing heavily, her eyes nearly glazed over. Historia leaned her forehead to his, her hot breath hit his face. "I… I'm ready."

She snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed so that he hovered over her. "You sure?" Eren asked as he adjusted himself once Historia had spread her legs.

She nodded, blue eyes filled with determination. "I'm sure. You're the only man I can see myself doing this with."

"It might hurt at first," Eren warned her.

"It's alright, Eren. I trust you."

She trusted him. Not wanting to let her down, Eren instead moved a hand between her spread legs. Using his thumb, Eren flicked at her clit, getting her more aroused. Her legs squirmed and her toes curled as she felt a new sense of pleasure.

Taking it a bit further, Eren slid a finger inside, not too far, but deep enough to give Historia a sense of what was to come. "Ah! Eren! Do that again!"

She enjoyed it. This time, Eren went with two fingers, he went a bit deeper this time, and curled them once he felt a certain spot. Historia gasped at his action, her body convulsing with pleasure. Hitting that same spot again with his fingers, Eren went back to using his thumb to flick at her clit.

"Eren! I… ah! I feel something! Ah! Ahhhah! Haaaaa! Eren!" Historia shouted his name as her inner walls contracted and he felt her sexual juices cover his fingers as she reached her climax.

"Are you ready for real this time?" Eren placed himself above her, his face only an inch from hers.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Eren took that as his que to slowly start to enter her. She was tight, tighter than Mikasa had been her first time around, but her walls parted so easily for him. Historia let out a loud, "Hnngh!" when he reached a certain point and Eren stopped to let hr adjust.

She dug her nails into his back as the pain showed on her face, so Eren reached a hand around and under her back to slowly rub circles to put her more at ease. Eventually, Histoira rubbed his back in comforting circles. "Okay, you can move now."

Eren sheathed the rest of his length inside of her and gave her time before pulling out slightly to move back in. her eyes were closed, but her mouth began to turn upward before she let out her first moan, "Oohh!"

Eren went back in a bit faster. "Ooh yes!" he went a bit faster. "Oh yes, Eren!"

His hips moved against hers as he felt Historia mold around his shaft, the feeling being absolute bliss. She opened her blue eyes to stare into his green ones and Eren couldn't help but intertwine their hands and lean down to kiss her with passion, letting her know how much her cared for her in this moment.

Eren continued to pick up his pace, but eventually Historia let out one moan that wasn't in pleasure, "OW!"

"Sorry!" Eren instantly stopped pumping, an action that went against the feeling of a tightening about to occur from his manhood. "Wait, I have an idea."

Still connected, Eren flipped their positions so that he was on the bottom, and Historia lay across his chest. It was fitting for a queen after all. "Ooooh, Eren!" Historia moaned in pleasure once more at the change of pace.

With her on top, Historia moved her hips back to meet Eren's thrusts, building a steady rhythm between the two of them. Eren's hand's traveled Histoia's body, finding her hips and ass. He gave her a small squeeze as he picked up his pace once more.

Historia's eyes went wide. "E-Eren, I think… it's time… I'm going to-to…"

"Yeah… me too." He had been resisting the urge to blow his load since entering her. "I- here it comes. Hnngh! Historia!"

"Ahhhh! Eren!"

Both of their sexual juices met as Historia's walls contracted around Eren's manhood, milking him for all that he was worth. And apart from the wonderful feeling of release, Eren experienced a flash of someone's memories, but they went by so fast he couldn't see who. Then came the image of Ymir Frits holding up seven fingers.

Historia collapsed across his body, sweat coating both their bodies as they came down from their orgasmic high. "Eren… thank you."

"Anything for you, my queen." Eren wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand connecting with hers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So that was the second chapter. I meant to have it out by 5/10 since that's Erehisu day (he's rank 5, she's rank 10). But better late than never.

Still looking for the last three girls to include. the choices are:

Frieda (with a way to bring her back)

Ymir (Got a few reviews and PM's about her so she's back on the voting list)

Hitch

Hange

Ms. Tybur

Let me know by review or PM. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 3: Eren x Annie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahhh… Ahh… Nnghh!"

Eren was breathing heavily as he put all his focus on pleasuring the blonde haired girl lying on the edge of the bed in front of him. He was on his knees, holding one of Historia's legs up, her free leg having found its way to wrap around to his back. Her petite hands were clenching at the sheets beneath her, her blue eyes flickering open with almost every other thrust Eren pounded into her.

"Oooo… E-Eren…" Historia moaned his name out loud, her breasts lightly jiggling with the movement of their bodies. Eren's eyes were naturally drawn to their movement, occasionally drifting to look her in her eyes, but only when they were opened.

He could feel Historia's juices already begin to cover his member, a clear sign of her arousal and approaching orgasm. Eren looked down to where they were joined, his member moving in and out of Historia's womanhood with ease, the Queen having time since their first intimate act to adjust to accommodate for Eren's length and size. She remained miraculously tight, no surprise since she never pictured she would ever do this with a man, but as she had told Eren after their first act, "I understand that there will be other women aside from myself, but… this could work as well for me as it could for you."

"How do you figure that?" Eren had asked her later.

"I told you, I find both women and men attractive."

The way in which she had said it suggested she was more than open to the idea of being with him and another woman at the same time. And the only other woman he had right now was Mikasa and he still had to tell her about Historia since she wanted final say on which girls he would be involved with. He had no doubt Mikasa would accept Historia, she was the Queen and the two of them had no bad blood that he knew of. But he also knew that Mikasa was never really one to share. He would have to tell her later when he got back to the barracks, but for right now, Eren was content to serve his Queen in a way that only he was permitted to do.

"Historia…" Eren moved one his hands that was holding her leg up and rubbed at her clit, stimulating her even further. "I'm getting close now." He could feel the tip of his manhood lightly tapping at another barrier inside of Historia. With her leg held up he was able to reach new depths and from what he had read of his father's medical books, he had a good idea of what he was making contact with.

"Don't stop then, keep going." Historia looking up at him with one eye closed and the other open with clouded lust. "Just a little bit longer…"

Eren could feel Historia's approaching orgasm since her inner walls were beginning to tighten around his length, milking him and trying to pull him deeper inside of her. That was why it came as no surprise when he heard her scream out his name as her eyes shot open fully.

"E-Eren!"

He felt her juices cover his manhood as her head lolled back on the bed, taken from her sudden heat flash that her orgasm brought. Eren wasn't holding up for much longer either. The sight of Historia sprawled out on her large bed like this, her eyes half lidded and breasts jiggling with each thrust he gave was enough to send him over the edge as she felt a sudden heat begin to run up the length of his organ.

"I'm… here it is, Historia!" Eren moved his one had up and to caress the side of her face as he felt his seed get ready to release from his body. "Fuck! Historia!"

Eren gave one last thrust before letting Historia's leg free and collapsing alongside her on her royal sized bed. He could see his heavy breathing move the ends of her now loose blonde hair as she turned her head to face him.

"You were amazing today, Eren." Historia smiled weakly at him, still tired from her orgasm.

"Do you mean to say I wasn't amazing before?" this wasn't the second time they had done this, since their first time together, they had done it twice more, this one marking a third.

Historia lightly smacked his arm. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He moved a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Hey, um… if it's alright with you, I was thinking of telling-,"

"Mikasa?" Historia finished his thought.

"…Yeah." Maybe it wasn't the smartest of moves to mention that right after he and Historia got done being intimate, but he had never really been one for subtilty or beating around the bush.

"If you think she's ready to handle it," Historia partly agreed. "Depending on how that goes, I'll be sure to leave myself some time to go camp out in the safe house. All the security in Mitras won't be able to protect me from her wrath."

"What about me?" Eren asked. "I'd calm her down if she does go crazy."

"That's sweet of you, but I think we both know the only way you'd be making it up to her. An entire week of you tied to your bed with her doing whatever she wants to you."

Eren looked at her strangely. "Would you do that if you were Mikasa?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it as Historia," she lightly teased, stroking his hair. "But as I said Eren, do as you will, just be ready to accept the consequences. My influence can go a long way, but with someone like Mikasa…"

"Yeah, I understand," Eren assured her, he would have to be considerate of the raven-haired girl's feelings in all of this, something he had been completely useless at for years of his life.

He would have plenty of time to think of how he would end up breaking the news to Mikasa later, but for now, Eren was content to spend more than a few moments of peace with Historia lying beside him. He pulled her shorter body closer to his, Historia made no move to object and instead snuggled her head on his outstretched arm, Eren was able to smell her golden hair, the scent of strawberries invaded his nostrils.

He knew some time had passed when he felt Historia stir from her place in his arms and tossed the sheets over his head. Eren opened his eyes enough to see Historia sitting on the end of the bed, her bare back exposed before she slipped her rope on. That was around the same time he heard the knocking on the door.

"Stay there for now," Historia instructed. While she did care for him, she didn't want any rumors flying around just yet. She would be the one to make the announcement that her hand was no longer up for discussion. Eren just made a mumbled "fine" as Historia answered her door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your Highness, Commander Hange sent me to inform you that a plan has been put in place concerning the Female Titan's status."

If Historia hadn't been ordering him to keep quiet, Eren would have loudly yelled, "what." It had been quite some time since he had even thought of Annie. So much had happened between his last fight with her and retaking Wall Maria. He had looked up to her as a valuable teacher during their cadet days and it was thanks to her teaching that he knew most of the moves he did today. A sort of student-teacher bond had been formed between the two of them and Eren was one of the people Annie had socialized with the most aside from Reiner and Bert, not that that was saying much.

But Eren found that when Annie did open up, she had just been like any other girl he had talked to. Her cold front and cynical attitude was just a front for a very frightened girl hiding beneath. Knowing that about Annie made him feel closer to her and… as crazy as it may sound, she had actually been his first ever crush.

Sure he thought Krista was cute, but he preferred Historia. Mikasa had grown into a real beauty, but he had always seen her actions toward him as being like an overprotective sister instead of actual affection, until a few weeks ago, of course. Sasha was fun and cute too, but she was mostly hanging around and goofing with Connie that he had very little time to spend with her. Yeah, Annie was the only girl he had felt himself attracted towards.

She was cute when she wanted to be and Eren recalled the few times he had actually seen the other blonde girl smile, and not a cynical one, a real one. They were few, but they did happen and Eren wished that she had done it more.

That was why it came as a huge blow to him when he learned that she was the Female Titan. He had been hoping against hope that she wasn't, that Armin was somehow wrong and Annie had nothing to do with it. Mikasa had been right that day when she suggested that his inability to transform into a titan was due to feelings he had for Annie.

He had been so close to almost eating her in his rampage that it was only some twist of luck that he recognized her in time to stop himself from doing so. Not that it accomplished much anyway, she was still trapped in that crystal.

"Thank you," Historia told the one who knocked. "I'll be sure to meet with them as soon as possible." Closing the door, Historia threw the sheets off of Eren and handed him his clothes. "You'll be needing those. Commander Hange will be wanting you for whatever they're doing."

"Yeah, but… did they really just say Annie?"

Historia nodded. "Yes. Can you help me with my hair?" she wasn't going as the Queen today, she was going as a member of the Survey Corps. "We're to meet with the Commander outside of headquarters."

Afer the both had dressed in a way to hide the activites they had been up to previous, a carriage was waiting to take them to the headquarters. The old castle looked the same as ever, just much less dusty with Captain Levi on the job.

Waiting out back was the Commander and Captain both dressed in their regular outfits and a dozen of some of the more seasoned members around as well. Mikasa was among them and it was easy to see why. The crystal containing Annie had been moved outside and a perimeter had been set up around it.

"Ah! Eren, Historia, glad you could make it," Hange greeted them.

Eren saluted. "Commander, what is this?"

Hange got that excited look in her eye at the question. "Glad you asked. You see, I was talking with Armin about this, and he believes he has a plan for extracting Annie from that crystal."

The blonde boy stepped up. "That's right. You see, the crystal is made from basically the same material as the walls and the only known thing strong enough to break it is something equally as hard like Reiner's armor. Eren, you have hardening abilities, you were able to break some of Reiner's armor by hardening your fists."

"Yeah, but if I punch the crystal, Annie will be crushed with it."

"Yes, so you won't be punching it. If you focus your hardening to your fingers like knives almost, you might be able to cut around to the point where you can safely extract her."

Leave it to Armin to come up with a plan as crazy as that. But he trusted his friend more than he did himself sometimes. If he believed that it would work, he would try it. "Alright, but what happens when she's out?" Eren asked.

"That's where we come in," Levi's voice was as monotone as ever. "Soon as she's out, we swoop in and restrain her. Knock her out and lock her up underground. She won't even have a second to turn into a titan."

Eren nodded. "Alright. I'll do it." He trusted Armin and he knew Levi and Mikasa would act the second Annie was free. Biting down on his hand, his body transformed into his standard 15 meter titan form.

Focusing his effort into hardening the tips of his fingers into sharp nails, Eren began the process of cutting his way into the crystal. It was no easy task. More than once he had to pull his one hand back and let the other take over as his fingers had been worn down to the bone and needed time to heal up.

After about an hour had passed, Eren had managed to wither away most of the crystal, only a thin layer surrounded Annie's body now. And as he made contact again, the thin crystal began to shatter. It fell off of Annie's body like drops of water as the girl lightly fell to the ground.

Her eyes began to open. "…Uhhh. Wha…." Her eyes spotted Eren's titan form above her. "Eren…"

Mikasa and Levi moved at that exact moment, using their ODM gear to propel themselves forward, they were able to pin a still stunned Annie, gap her mouth and bind both her hands and wrists, ensuring she wouldn't be able to pull the same stunt she had before of turning into a titan.

Annie began to make muffled cries as she realized what had just happened. "Take her inside and lock her up in the deepest cell," Levi ordered a handful of soldiers. "She has a lot to answer for."

As Annie was dragged back to the castle, Eren freed himself from his titan body. "Captain Levi, what other orders do you have for me?"

"Take five for now, Yeager," Levi followed after the other soldiers. "Clean your room while you're at it. It looks like you haven't cleaned it for a few days. I wonder why." His eyes darted to Historia in a way that Mikasa wouldn't notice. "Get to it."

"Yes, sir!" Eren was quick to respond. Mikasa approached his side.

"I can help with the cleaning," Mikasa offered, her tone suggesting otherwise.

"Well…" it was awkward with Historia standing to his other side, the Queen's face was unreadable.

"Why not take her up on that, Eren?" Historia offered a coy smile. "You've been a tremendous help to your Queen, you're friends have clearly missed you." That's right, she gets benefits from this whole thing too on account of her liking both.

"…Yeah," Eren agreed, still surprised Historia was fine with it. But she knew he had known Mikasa longer and that Mkasa's feelings were well known by every other girl in their year. "Thanks for the help, Mikasa."

As soon as they arrived back in his room and the door shut, Mikasa was all over him. She practically devoured his lips with her much softer ones, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth which Eren granted after breathing through his nose. His hands wrapped around her waist, but Mikasa was in no mood for being slow and sweet right now.

She moved her hands off his face and tossed her jacket to the floor, stripping Eren of his as well. Mikasa shifted her weight around as her boots came off next and she nearly ripped Eren's shirt to get it off of him and run her hands down his chest.

"Geeze, Mikasa, what's with y- mmhmm!" Mikasa captured his lips once again, pushing him until his legs hit the bed and he was laying down on his back with Mikasa straddling his lap.

She broke the kiss, her breathing heavy and a thin trail of saliva fell between their two mouths. "Sorry Eren, but the feeling I had back there of tackling Annie… I've wanted to feel that for a long time." Her eyes were completely clouded with pure lust at the moment. She was in pure heat from being able to take down who she considered her biggest rival and she was keen to prove she was superior by claiming Eren.

She sat up on his lap, unbuttoning her shirt at record speed and leaving her top with just her bra on. Her pants came off next and she already began work on tearing his pants off and started to rub at the erection that was becoming visible beneath his underwear.

"I've missed you when you were away, Eren." Her voice was low in his ear which she nibbled at.

He had missed her too. While he did love Hstoria too, Mikasa had been the first person he had ever done this with and he knew her body the best. It was made evident by the bulge that could barely be contained anymore in his underwear. Seeing it too, Mikasa wasted no time in freeing him of his last bit of clothing and actually giving a small kiss on the top of his member. The feeling made it seem like a jolt of lightning went down his spine and his toes curled in response.

Wanting to waste no more time, Mikasa removed her panties and positioned herself above his hardened member. She didn't even wait, she just lowered herself until she had taken his entire length inside of her. "Ahhhhh!" Mikasa moaned from the pleasure.

Leaning forward so that her chest was in his face, Mikasa reached around to undo her bra, freeing her orbs in front of his face. Eren's hands moved on their own, each cupping one of her well-developed breasts.

"Squeeze them harder, Eren…" Mikasa commanded as she began to rock her hips, slowly at first but already picking up a fast paced pattern.

Eren gave more force to how he handled Mikasa's chest, pressing them closer together and giving three tight squeezes. "How do they feel, Eren?" Mikasa asked as her inner walls molded and began to milk his penis for his juices.

"They're the best," Eren said as he gave an experimental pinch of her nipple.

"Ah! Eren!" Mikasa half moaned and laughed. "I loved that."

Feeling Mikasa become tighter at his action, Eren did it again. This time as Mikasa let out a faint moan, Eren used this opportunity to flip them so he was on top and Mikasa stared up at him. "Not expecting that?" Eren asked as his hands pushed her boobs up and lightly twisted at her sensitive nipples.

"Take me, Eren," Mikasa almost pleaded. "I want it, I can take it. Just give me your all." Mikasa moved her legs so they were no resting on his shoulders, giving him more access to pound into her womanhood.

And he did. From this position, Eren felt himself reach new depths, exploring more of Mikasa than he ever had before. Her walls wrapped around him perfectly, and with her lightly moving her hips to match his thrusts, the bed was rocking on the floor and Eren really hoped no one came to check it out.

"Mmmm," Mikasa bit at the bottom lip. "E-Eren!" he could feel her tighten up as her orgasm began to take over. "Give it to me, Eren, please!"

Hearing her beg like that overtook Eren's senses and he felt a burning sensation shoot out of him and into Mikasa. He collapsed on the bed, Mikasa moving her legs off his shoulders, but still making sure they stayed connected at the nether regions.

"F-fuck…" Eren muttered out, his brow coated in sweat.

"That was great, Eren, thank you." He saw that the lust was gone from Mikasa's eyes. "But… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why were you spending some nights at the capital?"

"Oh," he had been planning on telling her, but he didn't think it would be right after they had had sex. "Well… work with Historia takes time and…" he could see she wasn't buying just that. "And… I told hr about the… you know."

"What did she say?" Mikasa asked.

"She… wasn't opposed to it."

"Ah, I see. So, I take it you and her…"

"…Yeah." He braced himself for a punch that never came.

"Historia, huh? Alright, I approve."

"Wait, for real?"

Mikasa nodded. "Historia is a caring queen. She even refused her own father to try and save you. I was jealous of her at one point when I saw how close you were acting, but… if she okay with me too, I'll accept her."

"Something tells me that won't be a problem."

Mikasa smiled. "I don't really know Historia all that well, but at least she's better than Annie. If you had said her name, I would have reacted different."

"…Good to know." He would keep the fact that Annie was his first crush a secret then.

The next morning came and while at breakfast, Commander Hange asked to speak with Eren alone.

"What is it, Commander?"

"It's about Annie." Eren listened intently. "You see, we interrogated her all night, basic questions and all that. No torture, not yet, at least."

"Meaning that if we don't get something out of her soon, you'll resort to that." Eren understood the picture. "What do you need me for?"

"You were close with Annie, right? If she isn't going to talk to us, she might talk to someone she feels at ease around. Captain Levi is against this idea, but as Commander, I get final say." Hange also had a secret motive involving a theory she had concerning when two titan shifters reproduced, but she would save that for another time depending on how this goes. "Come with me, I'll escort you."

Eren remembered his time being locked in a cell, but they seemed to be taking extra precaution with Annie. It was an isolated cell deep below the actual dungeon making it impossible for her to even think about transforming into a titan. Annie had shed her MP jacket leaving her in just her white hoodie and pants. Her back was facing away from them as Hange opened the door to the waiting area outside of the cell.

"Take as much time as you need," Hange said before closing the door behind Eren.

Eren just stood there, looking beyond the bars at the back of Annie's head. She knew he was here, she had to know.

"Hey, Annie," Eren said, barely able to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. "It's been some time."

Upon hearing his voice, Annie sat down on the ground, facing away from him and began doing sit ups.

"Not going to say anything?" Eren demanded, his anger rising.

After she reached 20, she switched to doing push ups.

"Oh, am I interrupting your work out?" Eren asked, his tone rising. "You always brushed things off as being meaningless, why change now?" he seriously considered leaving right now and allowing Hange to come back to torture her. She was a traitor, she deserved it.

But, knowing what they did about Marley, she couldn't have betrayed them if she was never loyal to begin with. But… if she really was loyal to Marley, why join the MP's and try to live out the rest of her life there away from conflict?

"Still as hot headed as ever, Yeager." Annie spoke at last once she had reached 20. "You haven't changed either."

Eren scoffed. "You're been out a long time, I've changed plenty."

"Am I suppose to be impressed?" Annie asked, sitting on the ratted mattress allotted to her. "Even if you've changed, I haven't. I'm just another titan for you to exterminate so why not go get Hange and have me executed?"

"Because you know things, Annie. We know you do."

"Ah, so you're going to be a torturer now. I was wrong Yeager, you have changed."

"I'm not here to torture you, Annie, the Commander just wants me to talk with you. I'm not happy about it either."

"There's something we can agree on," Annie mocked. "So, let's hear it then, what are you going to ask that I can ignore?"

She had no idea they had made it to the basement. She had no idea how much they knew now. "When did you get your titan power Annie?" Eren asked.

"That doesn't matter."

"I guess not. So it doesn't matter who you got it from either, huh?" much to his internal joy, her eyes widened a bit before she composed herself.

"No. Not really. You found out the power is inherited, I see."

"Yeah, and you're right, Annie, it doesn't matter who the last person was or how long you've had it. We're both still living on borrowed time. That's the Curse of Ymir, right?" he could tell that struck home. Annie was having a much more difficult time putting her front back up.

"So… you know about that, too. Some time has passed for someone like you to figure all that out. How many titans did you have to kill to realize that?"

"Nowhere near the amout of Eldians Marley killed."

Annie turned to face him now. "You…"

"I know all about that, yeah. I know about Marley, where they drop Eldians off to become titans, I know about the warrior program, Reiner and Bertholdt the nine titans, my father and Zeke, I know about it."

It took Annie moments to process what she had just heard. "…Then why are you here? You know all about that stuff. There's nothing more I can tell you."

"What about the other tians Marley has working for them? Who are the users?"

"That's what you want to know?" Annie asked. "How would I know?"

"You trained with them."

"Marley can pass titans on if a cadet is not suitable," Annie said. "Maybe it changed in the time I was here, I don't know so don't waste your time."

"I know Reiner and Bertholdt, and my half-brother Zeke. That's three. You must know I have the Attack and Founding Titan, and you have the Female and Ymir had the Jaws. That's seven, who are the other two?"

"No one knows who one of the titans is, they're a secretive family. And the other is a girl who I actually kind of like so why should I tell you her name?"

"Do you want to get tortured?"

"I'd take it over listening to you act all serious like a thug cop."

Eren gave a dry laugh. "That can be arranged, you know? But what I don't get is why you would have any sort of loyalty to Marley to begin with." A bit of surprise flashed across Annie's face. "If it were me and the government that killed my people wanted me to fight for them, I'd fight back."

"Of course you would," Annie hung her head low. "That's who you are. You're not afraid to do what others wouldn't."

"So that's it, you're afraid? I knew you had that side to you Annie, but I didn't know it was that bad. I always looked to you as being strong enough to put on a face to hide it, that you could over come it. Guess I was the one who was wrong."

Annie grabbed at the bars. "And why shouldn't I be afraid, huh? They have my father back there who probably thinks I'm dead. Back in Marley, you're either loyal to Marley or you're dead. So of course a suicidal maniac like you would have no trouble resisting them." She threw herself back on the mattress. "Sorry to disappoint you so much."

"So you're loyal out of fear."

"Like I would honeslty be loyal out of love. Marley has done so many awful things and I was unlucky enough to be caught up in all of it. If it wasn't for people like Zeke…" she stopped before she could say more.

"What about Zeke."

"Nothing. It's just… if someone like him had more power… I wouldn't mind following him. I think ever Titan Shifter would. I know Pieck would without hesitation."

"Pieck?"

"One of the shifters," Annie said. "I'm not saying what her titan is or anything so don't ask. Just know that she's a fan of your brothers and would do whatever plan he came up with. That enough information to get me sparred?"

"Not from Levi."

"Oh, yeah. It was his squad that day." It sounded like Annie was a bit… remorseful. "His entire squad died."

"Not all. Petra was seriously hurt and has been in a hospital recovering." Eren had little time to stop by to visit the kind woman who looked after him around the headquarters. He owed her a visit though.

"Feeling guilty?" Eren asked.

"With all that you apparently know, shouldn't you be able to figure that one out?" Annie asked, looking away. "We were just three little kids who didn't know anything. Believing whatever Marley would tell us." She was quiet, but Eren thought he heard her say, "We were fools."

He hated to admit it, but he could almost to relate to what she was saying. He had been an ignorant kid before too, believing that the Survey Corps was good and all titans were just vicious animals that had to be killed. He never thought that those monsters would actually be people, the same people with blood just like his.

Close to 3 hours passed with Eren asking more questions, his anger slowly subsiding with each one and Annie seemed to pick up on this as her answers became a bit more responsive.

"So how long do you have?" Eren asked. "How long do you have to live out the rest of your days, not able to go back to your father?"

She looked at him again. "I told you before, it doesn't matter. why ask me again?"

It was stupid. He knew it was stupid, but after talking with Annie for a bit, he realized that she was not some evil titan. She had done plenty of wrong and people were dead because of her, but she was a soldier following orders, same as him. it was not her fault that she had been forced into the titan program. It was clear from talking to her that she had no love for Marley, just her father who was stuck there.

"Just asking," Eren brushed the question aside. "I'll tell the Commander all of what you told me, I'll see if I can come back again tomorrow."

"Growing attached?" Annie asked. "No kiss goodbye?" she said it with a straight face, probably hoping to make him flustered for the hell of it, but after Mikasa and Historia he was the one throwing her for a loop.

"I wouldn't be surprised that you made the first move, that was one of the reasons you were my first crush." He had just enough time to see her face turn red before he closed the door to the cell behind him.

True to his word, Eren told Hange all of what Annie had told him. Hange wrote it all down and told him to go and deliever his own report on the subject to Historia in Mitras. If Hange knew of his other relationship with the Queen, she sure wasn't opposed to it. So after catching a carriage there and informing Historia of all that had happened the two of them… did what they would normally do when they were alone.

They both lay on their sides this time, facing each other. Eren had to hold Historia's one leg up a bit to make it easier to enter her delicate folds, but he ran his hand up and down her leg, his thumb caressing her thigh when he reached it.

Eren's other hand focused on lightly squeezing her breast and giving an experimental flick and pinch of her nipple like he had done to Mikasa. He felt Historia gasp into the kiss they shared, her mouth opening slightly and Eren took the initiative to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Historia gasped a bit, but her tongue lightly rubbed against his before she tried to work her way into his mouth as well.

Feeling Historia tighten around him, Eren deepened the kiss, silencing the moan she would have given once her orgasm took her over. Still not breaking the kiss they shared, Eren's thrusts matched up with Historia who was giving all she had to move her hips with his as well. It was too much for him and he spilled his seed inside of her.

Letting her leg go free, Eren wrapped both his arms around Historia, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "That was fast," Historia commented, her eyes half open.

"Not to your liking?" Eren asked, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel unsatisfied.

"No, you were great as always, it's just… you felt like you weren't here."

Eren lightly kissed her lips. "Still feel that way."

She answered, "Yes. What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you're thinking hard about something, you get this serious look. Some of the girls used to joke about it."

Was he really that easy to read? "It's just… Annie, I guess."

Historia propped herself up on her elbow. "What about her?"

"Just… I don't really know. After I learned she was the Female Titan, I thought she was just as evil as every other titan. Now, I guess that really isn't the case. She was a just a victim in all of this the same as every other Eldian in Marley."

"And you like her." Historia didn't even say that as a question.

"Well… she was my first crush and all, but how did you know?"

"I used to share a dorm with her Eren, I saw the way you two would look at each other. She even talked about you a few times."

"Of course," he should have figured. "I guess, I just want to try and save her like anyone else even if she has done a lot wrong, she could still help out."

"Save her as in prolong the curse with her as well?" Historia asked, catching him off guard.

"She's still… an enemy of humanity," Eren had to admit.

"She is," Historia agreed. "But so are we. You have the Founding Titan, and I refused to eat you. We're both to blame for this conflict going on. What's one more life to have on our side?"

Was she really...? "Are you suggesting adding Annie as well?"

"That is what you were thinking, right?" Historia rested her chin on her hand. "Hm. Since I am the Queen, I could see what strings I could pull with Hange to perhaps get Annie some sort of pardon."

"Are you being serious?" Eren asked, surprised Historia would be willing to do that. "You'd be fine with having Annie on board as well?"

Historia made a mock surprise face. "Oh my, a member of royalty being involved in a harem, what a new and original idea. But really, I never had much interaction with Annie, but I trust you. If you think Annie will be of help and worth saving, I'll back you up on that."

Historia really was the best. "Any way I can make it up to you?"

She leaned closer. "That last round was a little too fast for me. I'm ready to go again if you are." He didn't refuse her.

The next day with permission from Hange, Eren was allowed back to visit Annie for a follow up session.

Seeing him walk in, Annie stiffened a bit from her workout this time, maybe due to the fact of his parting words from yesterday. "Back again Yeager?"

"You sound surprised." Eren closed the door behind him.

"I didn't think you missed me that much," Annie said. "Is your crush getting the better of you?"

"Probably not as much as you would like," Eren didn't allow her to get to him.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's hear this next set of questions you have."

"You seem pretty eager."

"What good will they do?" Annie asked. "Even if I spill my guts about everything, I'll still be locked up here until my time expires or you just kill me. Then you'll have nothing but what you know about Marley and let me just say that it won't be a fight you can win. Even with titan powers, they're leagues ahead of you all with technology. And with the titans they have on their side… it won't matter."

"Then why'd yo'd mention my brother?" Eren asked. "You mentioned any warrior would follow Zeke over Marley, why even say that?"

"Because it's true," Annie said. "If Zeke ever went against Marely, he wouldn't be alone."

"Right, that Pieck girl would join him."

"Probably. But like I said, it doesn't matter. I'm stuck here with time ticking away and nothing to do but answer you're stupid questions."

"But if you had the choice: keep here and be loyal to Marely out of fear, or help us and win your freedom, what would you choose?" Eren asked the million dollar question.

"Did you have an head injury or something?" Annie asked. "Did you not hear a single thing I just said?"

"I heard you fine," Eren told her. "But I spoke with Historia and Hange both, they agreed you can be useful if you agree to renounce Marley and help us."

"figures," Annie brushed a blonde lock behind her ear. "I'm a means to an end with a convenient expiration date."

"And what if that could be changed too?" Eren asked. He had Annie's attention now.

"It's a curse, Yeager. There is no breaking it. Thirteen years, that's the deal."

"It can't be broke, but it can be prolonged, put on hold until a certain point," Eren said, pulling his father's journal out from his jacket pocket. "My father made accounts of all known titan powers, includeing mine." He slid it through her cell bars. "Read for yourself."

He watched as her blue eyes scanned the pages. He knew she had found the big reveal based on her eyes stopped moving and her cheeks became tinted with red. "You… did you and Mikasa…?"

"Historia too," Eren said. "I don't know why or how it is that way, but it is."

"Wow." Annie was hard to read, she used her foot to slid the book back under the bars. "You're a pervert."

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked, sounding defensive.

"I could expect this sort of thing out of Connie or Jean, but you… I thought you had some decency about you. Guess you proved me wrong again. You can't honestly expect me to believe that having… you know… with you can prolong Ymir's curse. No way."

"Fine forget about that for now," Eren brushed it aside. "But what if you could get pardoned for all the crimes you committed here?"

Annie looked at him strangely. "I'd say you were dreaming. After everything I've done? There's no way."

To that, Eren pulled out the other piece of paper he had in his pocket. "Signed by Historia herself." He handed it to her through the bars. "A royal pardon on the grounds that you aide and abide by the Survey Corps and Mitras Royal Government."

"You must have had to pleasure your queen greatly to get her to agree to this," Annie read it over. "Not that it would even work out with Levi and Mikasa wanting to murder me every time they see me."

"That a no?" Eren asked. Annie was all about self preservation. If she had a chance like this, she should take it.

"I didn't say that. Don't go putting words in my mouth. It's just… even if I agree, I still only have a few years left. That isn't nearly enough time to even try to undo what I did before." Annie looked him in the eye. "Do you still keep up with your combat training?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that, Annie?"

"Let me see, come in here and show me how far you've gotten."

"You want me to fight you?" Eren asked. "You've always been strange, but what good would that do?"

"If I'm going to be pardoned and free, I want to earn it," Annie said. "I don't want what others can just give me as a handout. If I beat you in a fight, the pardon gets amended to that I can go back to Marley to try and persuade them from attacking. I'll get to be with my father and that'll be the end of it. But if you win… the pardon stays the same, I'll help the Survey Corps. What do you say, Yeager?"

So this was it. This was what it was leading toward. He had first met Annie during sparring match and it made sense she would try to play to her strength in this. But he had put up a decent fight against her in the forest and behind the walls as a titan. Annie didn't have any powers in her human form and neither did he so it would be an even match and with all Eren had progressed, he was confident he could beat Annie.

"Fine. Have it your way, Annie."

With the keys, Eren unlocked Annie's cell and closed it behind him, he didn't want her to try and make a dash for the exit. Annie assumed her signature stance and Eren adopted a much more personalized one, each waiting for the other.

Like he had done before, Eren lashed out with a right hook and Annie blocked it with her arm. She then followed up with a sweep of the leg which Eren jumped over and punched with his other fist. Annie grasped it with both hands and used his force to try and slam him into a wall. Eren stopped short of hitting the stones by kicking off it and going to tackle Annie at her legs.

Annie had to dig her heels into the ground to keep herself from falling and grabbing Eren by his waist, she tried to force him down to pin him. Flipping his body around, Eren faced Annie and grabbed both her wrists before she could try to jab at him. Seeing her leg ready to come and kick him, Eren used his knee to block it, spreading her legs apart and pinning her against the wall of the cell.

Annie's face was of pure shock.

"I win." Eren told her.

Heat began to rise in her face. "Are you going to… have your wicked way with me?"

"Huh? What are you…?" And Eren felt what she was talking about. With all the blood pumping and the fact that he had Annie pinned to a wall had gotten him… excited and it was made very obvious when it was able to show in his pants while it was pressed against Annie's leg.

Annie used that to her advantage and headbutted him, and pinning him to the floor of the cell. "I win, Yeager."

It took a minute for Eren to process, but unable to move his hands, he sighed in defeat. Annie was still on top of her game.

"Did you really think you could beat me, Yeager? I was the one who taught you most of what you know. You agreed to fight me in a space I had control over, you even allowed yourself to be distracted. This is the real world, Yeager, you don't just win by trying to do good for others and having other people watch your back, you do it by being strong and not by being so… so…" Eren saw her eyes getting misty. "So… why?"

Eren felt a tear land of his face. "Annie?"

Annie leaned in closer to him and he could see the tears ready to fall from her blue eyes. "Eren…" she said his name, leaning closer. She stopped only when her lips lightly brushed against his own. "I can't… go back…"

"Annie… you're…"

"I can't go back empty handed. I want to see my father, I do, but I can't go back. I don't want more people to die, this world is shit enough as it is. I don't… I don't want to fight for Marley."

"So don't." Eren told her. "For as long as I've known you, you always look after yourself. Don't stop now. If Marley is your enemy, then you're my ally. We're both enemies of humanity."

Annie's eyes widened as he said that. Without thinking, without caring, Annie leaned down again and captured his lips again. He felt her lips were stiff and unmoving, almost chaste, but just inexperienced. Having more than his fair share of experience, Eren moved his lips against hers, hoping to get her to do the same.

Annie made a small, "Gh!" at feeling him kiss her back, but she quikly overcame it and slowly moved her lips with his, both of them finding a steady groove and rhythem.

Annie let Eren's wrists go as she put her hands on the side of his head to hold him still as they continued to kiss. With his hands now free, Eren put one on the small of her back and the other went to pet her pale blonde hair.

They continued to kiss to the point Eren felt comfortable to try and work his tongue into her mouth. Feeling what Eren was doing, Annie was close lipped at first, but with Eren's insestint prodding, Annie finally relented and opened for Eren to have access. But as it turend out, Annie wasn't going to let him be the one to dictate how this went.

Annie used her own tongue to try and pin Eren's own inside her mouth, which he was quick to fight back against. It wasn't long before their tongues began a wrestling match of their own. Annie was fast with how she moved hers, triy to force Eren to push back out of her mouth and into his own where she could properly pin him, but they just ended up in the shared space where their lips met, both eventiually breaking the lip lock when they realized the other wasn't going to give up.

Annie;s breath was rapid as she stared into Eren's eyes and she helped him take off his jacket and boots. She briefly sat up to allow him to take his pants off before she began to pull up on her hoodie.

"Just… don't judge me, okay?"

Eren silently nodded seeing how insecure Annie was of herself. With her hoodie off, Eren could see her toned stomach, but not ike Mikasa's. her skin was milky like Historia, and from the size of her chest from behind her bra, he would say Annie was a good in between of Historia and Mikasa. Not as big as the black haired girl, but firm and pleasing like Historia.

"You're lovely Annie," Eren assured her. "Can I…" he pointed to her chest.

She looked away with a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Pervert… go ahead. Just… be gentle, please."

He was. He caressed them from the sides first, geeting a feel for how the soft fabric of her bra felt in his hands. It felt nice. He could tell her boobs were a good size and had a softness to them that mixed with how firm they felt. "Ah!" Annie lightly gasped as his thumb ran across her nipple, the shape became visible through her bra. "Pervert…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Eren asked., looking up at her.

"…No."

Working his hands around, Eren undid the clasp, letting her bra fall to the floor. Annie almost instinctually covered her exposed chest, but Eren moved his hands to stop her from doing so. "Don't be embarrassed," Eren told her. He planted a kiss on her collarbone and started trailing down to the valley between her bosom.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Annie lightly moaned as Eren began to kiss back and forth between each of her boobs. Her hand went to hold his head there and stroke at his hair. She fidigited, but she got her pants off and began work on pulling Eren's underwear off. His manhood sprang out, throbbing to be made in contact with something.

"Geeze, Eren, how were you walking with this thing?" Annie seemed apprehensive as she took her panties off, positinong herself right above his member.

"Take it slow," Eren instructed seeing the tip of his penis lightly rub against Annie's inner thigh as she lowered her folds to meet his member.

"I… I got it," Annie said she took a hold of his manhood and held it between hr thumb and forefinger as she slowly began to lower herself onto his erection. Feeling the tip part the folds, Annie slowed a bit and allowed herself to process what was happening. She took a deep breath and began to lower herself further.

Once she had taken more of Eren's length, they both felt an obstruction of sorts. "Do you want this, Annie?" Eren asked. There was no going back if she did.

"I want… I want you, you dummy. Don't quit on me now." Acting fast, Annie lowered herself to take the rest of Eren's length, her maidenhood breaking from the penetration. "Nnghaaa!" Annie moaned, bifing into Eren's shoulder at the pain.

Eren soothingly stroked her back, patting her head to assure her she was ok. It was taking everything he had not to start thrusting up inside of her. She was tight. Tighter than Mikasa, but not as tight as Historia had been, a perfect balance between them.

Annie let a few tears out before her breathing got under control and she stopped biting into Eren. Instead, she gave him a passionate kiss, her hands running up his torso and ruffling up his hair. Eren in turn moved his hands along Annie's back, caressing the smooth skin.

As Annie began to get well adjusted to Eren's length, she began to slowly rock her hips, getting a feel for how this all felt. As it turned out, she like it very much. "Oh… ah… ha…. Oh yes." Annie sat up straight on Eren's lap, rocking her hips against his, her walls already working on adjusting to fit his large member inside, milking it for his seed.

Eren moved his hands to her hips as she rocked, getting a good grasp, Eren began to try and match the speed she was creating. As his hands moved to her hips, Annie moved her hands to his torso and pushed him down so he was flat on his back and she was the one on top, controlling how things were going.

"What's wrong… Eren? Not… oh… used to… ahha… being on the bottom?"

Sensing a playful challenge from Annie, Eren grabbed her thigh and flipped them over so he was the one on top. "Who wins now?" Eren asked as he started to recreate the rhythem Annie had set earlier.

"Ahhhahhh! E-Eren!" Annie cried his name as he started picking up with his speed. "K-kiss me!"

Heeding Annie's request, Eren leaned down to capture Annie's lips with his own. But something was off. He could feel her grin into the kiss and the next thing he knows, he was on the bottom and she was back on top. "That was a cheap move."

"Too bad," Annie began her own rhythem again.

Two could play at that game. With one hand on her hip, Eren used his other hand to reach around and _Slap!_ Give Annie a spank. Her face turned beat red in an instant. "E-eren! What was that?"

"A cheap move, that's what."

Annie lightly scowled. "Do you want me to end this little session of ours?" she made a move to rise off his hard manhood.

"Alright, alrihgt, sorry," Eren apologized.

"Hm…" Annie thought it over. "Fine. I suppose I can forgive my first crush too." She went to lower herself again, but did so in a different way, she faced away from him so her back was to him and she put her hands on his legs as she began rocking her hips again. From this position, Eren could see a light red mark on her fine ass from where he had spanked her. It would heal, but knowing that she had a mark from him really got his blood pumping.

With one hand feeling the curve of Annie's backside, Eren used his other hand to reach around and start rubbing at where they were joined. He could hear Annie take a sharp breath as he massaged at her clit. Her breathing got heavier as her walls started to tighten .

"Ahha! Eren!" Annie screamed as her fluids coated his member, her first orgasm had overtaken her. It was short, but since she was still new to this, it was to be expected. But Eren had lasted much longer before.

As Annie all but fell limp back toward him, Eren propped himself up with one arm and used the other to cup and massage Annie's developed chest. He alternated from one to the other, not wanting to leave any forgotten. And now that Annie had been pleasured, Eren felt no shame about wanting to please himself.

His thrusting combined with how perfectly Annie's vagina was molding around his manhood, clouded all of Eren's judgements and he began to rapidly pick up the pace of fucking her. He lightly bit the back of her shoulder as he felt his own climax approaching.

"Annie, I'm getting close," Eren whispered into her ear.

Annie turned her head to face him. "Do it inside. This cell is messy enough."

Hearing her give her blessing, Eren captured her lips in one last passionate kiss as a familiar heat sensation traveled the length of his manhood and shot out into Annie's inner cavern.

Eren's vision became hazy as he and Annie collapsed and for a brief moment, both shifters thought they could see an image of Ymir Fritz holding up six fingers.

"Hey," Annie began. "What I said before about prolonging the curse being fake… I think I might have been wrong." 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry about the wait. My Laptop was like 10 years old and met its end so I had to save up for a new one. Anyway, the next update should be much sooner and will feature everyone's favorite potato girl.

As for the rest of the girls, I'm still keeping track for the 3 other slots open and Ymir and Frieda seem to be the most popular right now, with Hitch and Hange being not too far behind.

I saw a review asking about Rico, Anka, and Nanaba so I thought I would add them to the voting list to see what others think. Unti lnext time, peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 4: Eren x Sasha

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eren really hoped that Historia would be able to secure some kind of pardon for Annie as soon as possible. The Queen had had his back before and he trusted her completely, but he knew that Annie was starting to get a bit restless at being cooped up in her cell for a few days now. She was still allowed her basic food and water, and Eren still had permission to visit her to "extract information" as Hange had called it. In fact, Eren was really the only one allowed to do so. Hange reported that anyone else who attempted to visit Annie were met with a cold shoulder and an even colder stare that could kill a man that was already dead.

Yup. That was Annie for you.

She did know Eren better than anyone else in the Survey Corps so of course she was more open to him. And there was the fact that they were actually involved with eachother.

Having also been with two other girls previous, Eren was able to make some very detailed comparisons. With Mikasa, she was more physically based in their relationship, always wanting to be close to him and possessing a very capable sex drive as she was fine with whatever he wanted but also not afraid to be the one to make the first move.

Historia was more balanced, he had not known her for as long as he did Mikasa,but she was still a close friend who would help him out with anything he ever needed. With her, sex was more of a side thing that they both still enjoyed, but both really just liked spending time and getting to know the other better.

Annie was like a mix of both. She was the other girl he had known the longest outside of Mikasa and still had a lot of knowing to be done. But as she was his first crush, the sexual drive was still present and with her, it was almost like they were having a sparring match. Each of them fought to be the one on top and that often led to some very interesting positions and built the heat of the moment.

As of now, Eren had gained the upper hand with Annie. He had her up against the wall of her cell with her hands pinned above her head. With Annie subdued, Eren planted a multitude of kisses from her lips to her jawline and down her neck and exposed chest. He had fought hard to get her off of him after she had rode him like she would a horse and Eren matched each thrust into her with a shower of kisses on her bosom.

"Haaa..." Annie shivered as he continued to pump into her while his lips sent sparks across her skin. "Looks like you got me pinned, Erennn, Ahh..." Annie's cheeks were dusted with red.

He eased up on his kisses. "Are you going to try and fight me off?"

"What... gnnhha... good would that do? I'm a prisoner being taken by her watcher, this is what happens when pretty girls get caught." hearing her say that made Eren wonder if she had a captive/punisher fetish. "Why should you stop... ahh... now. Keep... going. I'm almost there."

Eren could feel her coming orgasm too. Her walls were molding themselves to fit around his hardened dick perfectly. He could feel some of her juices already starting to leak out and coat his member. "I'm... AAhhhhh-MMpffmm!" Eren clamped his lips over hers, muffling the orgasmic cry Annie let out. He broke the kiss as he felt Annie's body go lax against the wall.

Annie's breath was hot on his face and it surprised him when she leaned forward to capture his lips once more. Her tongue slowly crept into his mouth, rubbing against his own. And as soon as he responded to the kiss, Annie moved her leg up to his side and before Eren knew it, she had flipped him over onto the bed and lay across him, pinning his arms to the side.

"Annie, what the-?"

"Didn't think you'd won, did you?" her voice held a hint of menace. "Don't you know that I always come out on top?"

"Pretty sure I made you cum first," Eren teased, trying to flip her over, but Annie had him pinned good.

"Yeah, so let me show you a good time, alright?" her dominating tone was still there but it had lessened.

Annie began moving her hips from side to side and then back and forth all the while coating Eren's face with an array of kisses. She kept moving her hips to the point Eren was unsure who was thrusting into who, their bodies joined together like it was just one flesh. He could easily feel his own release coming fast.

"Say my name, Eren," Annie commanded.

"F-fuck, Annie!" Eren said as his seed shot out of him and into Annie who collapsed on top of him. Eren lightly rubbed her back after his hot flash vanished and he was felt feeling more tired than usual.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eren didn't have much time to rest after his coupling with Annie concluded. Mikasa also seemed to be in a rather friskful mood and dragged him off to his room as soon as dinner ended. Feeling tired but not wanting to disappoint Mikasa, Eren still put all his effort in, but still tried to make it last shorter than usual.

"Mmmm, Eren!" Mikasa moaned in content as she lay on her back with both her legs wrapped around Eren's lower back. Eren was on his knees sitting up straight and pumping continuously into Mikasa, his hands having left her hips when she wrapped her legs around him and traveled north to grab at both her breasts. They really were a perfect blend of firm and soft with no signs of sagging whatsoever especially considering she was a well developed C cup size.

"Eren, just like that!" Mikasa closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as Eren mashed and fondled with her boobs, giving light and hard squeezes with his hands. Mikasa had already had her orgasm once early on and she was urging Eren to reach his by giving her body fully for him to play with. "Keep doing that Eren!"

"I'm getting close, Mikasa," Eren advised. He ignored the pain in his knees from kneeling as well as the pain he felt forming in his groin. It was overshadowed by the feeling of heat that was working its way up and along his shaft, the feeling of being inside Mikasa was just too great. The pressure was about to release. "Mikasa!"

"Give it to me Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she felt his hot seed shoot out and into her. Eren collapsed a heated mess beside her. Mikasa rolled on her side to face him. "Are you alright Eren? You seemed tired out."

"Just a bit sore." It was more than a bit sore,but there was no way he would tell her that. "Don't worry about it."

Mikasa smiled lovingly and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm glad. But if something was bothering you,you'd tell me, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Eren agreed.

Mikasa smiled brightly. "Good because we have an expedition planned for a week from now to Wall Maria and beyond. You had better be in your best health."

Eren could already feel his mind going hazy from the sweet afterglow of sex with Mikasa and as such, he didn't really think too much when he spoke next. "Hey, there is one thing I need to tell you about." If his mind was working properly, it would tell him to shut up now.

"What is it, Eren?" the way she looked at him with so much trust and affection, he didn't want to wait and find out another way.

"You know about Annie?"

"What did she talk to you about?" Mikasa asked.

"A bit of stuff, but that's not really important. You see, Historia and Hange agreed to extend a sort of pardon to her."

"Meaning?" Mikasa's eyes seemed as dark as stormclouds.

"She's going to give us more information in exchange for her freedom," Eren told her. "She'll... probably be working alongside us."

"..." Mikasa was deadly silent. "...And... this is the Queen's and Hange's decision?"

"...Yeah. And..."

"And what?" Mikasa asked.

"...And I also agreed with it." He waited for the explosion to happen.

Mikasa's hand tightened so tight on the sheet that she actually ripped a piece off. "If... that's what you think is... best... let the bitch free. I trust you." She sounded so forced on that, clearly upset that he had ruined the afterglow for her by bringing up Annie.

"I mean she's going to be... working... with us. You me and Historia."

He didn't really know why he had to say it like that. It was one of those things that just sort of... came out. And he could tell she was mad, she wasn't saying had that look she got when she killed titans. A very scary look.

Mikasa stood up from the bed, grabbing a sheet to cover herself while she collected her clothes from the floor.

"Mikasa...?"

"I love you, Eren," Mikasa said as she began to dress. "I really do. But sometimes, you can be really fucking stupid."

"Hey, you're not about to..."

"I'm not going to touch Annie. Not now, at least. If you had said that before mentioning she had a pardon, she'd be dead right now. I said I had to approve the other girls and you know how I feel about her. But what should I expect from the one who had your affection first? I just... need some time right now. Just know that if  
Annie even says anything that makes me mad, she'll lose her head." Mikasa loosly put her scarf on and left the room.

She barely left before Eren smacked himself in the face. "Stupid." he told himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No one saw Mikasa at breakfast the next morning and Sasha reported that Mikasa had been up all night even sounding like she was crying at one point. Eren of course felt like shit after hearing that and he made a note to go and apologize as soon as he could. And, of course, that proved to get pushed to the side when Hange informed him that he was needed back at the capital. Not wanting to disappoint Historia either, Eren obliged. It felt wrong as hell to leave when Mikasa was distraught so he had to rely on her closest friend from the 104th.

"Hey, Sasha," Eren called to the girl who was sneaking a loaf of bread.

"Huh, what is it, Eren?" she asked, releived that he was not Levi about to bust her.

"I have to meet with Historia about something. Would you mind checking on Mikasa until I get back?"

"Oh, sure no problem!" Sasha easily agreed. "I was real worried when she came back to the girls side of the barracks looking like she had just been crying. I was actually stealing some of this food for her. It's really sweet you're worried about her."

"Thanks, Sasha, I owe you one."

In his hurry to leave, he missed the hint of red on the girl's face.

When Eren finally did arrive to meet with Historia, it was under their usual circumstances. Historia seemed to be in a very good mood about something, and Eren wasn't about to refuse her and ruin her good mood.

So, it was by that that Eren choose to stand at the end of the bed and have Historia lie down at the edge, his knees were still sore from his time with Mikasa and he figured standing would offer a better angle for him to thrust. Eren massaged both of Historia's smooth creamy thighs, moving his hands up and down, stimulating her senses.

"Hehe! That tickles Eren." Historia smiled up at him.

"What about this?" Eren asked as he bent over to kiss the valley between Historia's breasts. He bit down a bit on the flesh of her left breast, leaving a small mark.

Feeling that soreness returning in his bones and in his groin, Eren hurried in his pleasuring of Historia, wanting to hurry things along before the pain got any worse. Eren continued to run his hands along her thighs at a much more rapid pace and he trailed kisses from her breasts all the way up her neck and to her jawline.

"E-Eren! Neeghh!"

"Gneegh!" Eren felt his own orgasm take him over the moment Historia had hers. Feeling totally exhausted at this point, Eren collapsed on the bed next to Historia, his right arm lazily draped across her midsection.

"You were eager to please," Historia noted.

"That's what happens when a beautiful girl is right there," Eren complimented, ready to pull her smaller form a bit closer.

"Hold on a minute," Historia instructed. "Before we cuddle, I have some good news."

"That's good,I could use some good news about now." The memory of Mikasa walking out last night still stung.

Historia picked up on that. "What's wrong?"

"Just, I told Mikasa about Annie."

"She didn't kill her, did she?"

"No. Not yet at least. She could at one point, but I don't think she ever imagined something like that happening."

"Hm." Historia nodded. "Well, she has your word going for her and part of the good news was that I got the pardon worked out with Hange. Annie will be under your watch and if anything happens..."

"I'll be jailed?" Eren guessed.

"I'll tie you to the bed and have my wicked way. But yes, you would serve some time."

Eren nodded. "Seems fair, I guess. Although I never would have figured the goddess of the 104 to be a closet sadist."

"You don't know the half of it." Historia played along.

"So what was the other good news?" Eren asked.

"Well... it hasn't been made public yet, but my hand in marriage is no longer up for debate. No more sleezy old nobles will ever trouble me with that topic again."

"Wow. How'd you manage to pull that off?"

"I spoke with Commander Hange," Historia said like it was obvious. "And seeing as you're the only man I want to be with, the spot as future husband and King will go to you."

The news hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Me... King?"

"Well... yes," Historia said. "I am Queen and expected to marry. I'd rather it be my lover and not a stranger."

"Me... King?"

He was Historia's lover, sure and he wanted to be with her no matter what and while that probably would lead to marriage later on, he never even thought about the title as King.

"The position is just for show, really," Historia informed. "You will have some political power, but it really is the military in control since the uprising. That way, as King, you would be entitled to the eight other girls and have it be acceptable."

"Me... King..."

"I know it must be sudden for you, Eren,but the fact that you wouldn't want a position of power really only makes you that more qualified for... Eren?"

The stress from last night with Mikasa, the now revelation that he was going to be King, and the fact that he had been having sex with 3 different women with no break finally got to him. The last thing Eren remembered before blacking out was of Historia yelling his name.

000000000000000000000000000000000

When Eren did open his eyes, he was back in his bed at Survey Corps HQ with a delicious small invading his nostrils. "Ugh?" Eren looked to see a bowl of stew on the cabinet next to his bed. "Wha?"

"Eren! You're awake!" Sasha exclaimed hurrying over to his bed. "I knew the smell of food would wake you up."

"Sasha? What happened? What's going on?" Eren asked.

"We'll Historia said you passed out while meeting with her, so you were brought back here to heal up. Although Hange did want to speak with you once you did, so I'll be back." Her brown ponytail disappeared with the closing of his door.

He had actually passed out. He had the opportunity to have 3 girls and he passed out from that male fantasy. The sex so far had been adventurous and numerous and it looks like he had found his limit for the time being.

The door opened again and Hange stepped in. "Eren! How're you feeling?"

"A bit better," Eren admitted. "Still a bit sore in my knees."

"Ah, late night ecapades will do that to a man," Hange turned to write something down in her notebook. "And from what I understand you're up to three girls now. Impressive given the amount of time that's passed."

"Yeah, sure, I guess." he had no idea what to say to that. "Can you at least tell me why I blacked out?"

"Hm? Oh, right, well, it actually loops right back around to your night life. Every man has his limit and you seemed to have reached yours for the time being."

"But what about the nine?" Eren asked. "Wouldn't it make sense to have something like this happen then?"

"One would think. But this is all still so new to discuss and I can imagine Historia would have told you about your future title as well?"

"Yeah, you could have warned me about that." Eren didn't even try to sound like he wasn't upset he wasn't told earlier. "Don't get me wrong, I love Historia and all, but to actually make me King..."

"Sure is a big leap from being th son of a doctor," Hange noted.

"No. Finding out I can turn into a titan was a big leap. This... politics isn't my thing."

"They don't need to be," Hange told him. "You'd be a figurehead, the people are on our side since taking back Wall Maria. You're not some mindless monster to them anymore. You're the hope of humanity." she saw he was thinking that over. "Tell you what, since you're obviously processing a lot, I'll leave you be. If you need anything, Sasha has been appointed your caretaker. Anything you need, just let her know." Hange opened the door only to have Sasha fall to the floor from the other side.

Sasha looked up at them with an innocent expression. "Uh... hey." she stood up.

"Don't be neglectful with your responsibility Sasha,"Hange advised. "This requires your utmost concentration. We have to have Eren back up to normal next week when we set on the next expedition to map land beyond Wall Maria. So do your best." As Hange closed the door to leave them alone, she hid her smile about the thing she had actually written in her journal; the fact Eren's condition may be based on the need for a new mate beyond the 3 he already had. She wished the best of luck to Sasha Braus.

"So, uh..." Sasha rubbed the back of her head.

"So, how much did you hear?" Eren asked, knowing full well Sasha had been eavesdropping.

"I, uh... everything." Sasha admitted.

"Then I guess the big secret is out then, huh?" she knew he was going to be the next King.

"You bet it is! You're cheating on Mikasa with Historia!" Sasha exclaimed. "No wonder Mikasa was so upset."

"What?" that caught him off guard.

"Shame on you Eren Yeager! You know you mean more to Mikasa than life, and this is how you repay her, by sneaking behind the scenes with Historia? And then there's a third girl, too? Who is it? Is it Annie?"

"Sasha,you-,"

"OH MY GOD! It is Annie! Eren, are you even thinking?"

"Sasha, they know about it!" Eren raised his voice before she could continue.

"Huh?"

"Mikasa, Historia, and Annie. They all know about each other. Mikasa is fine with Historia, and Historia got a pardon for Annie. They all know."

Sasha had to blink a few times to make sure she heard him right. "So, you mean to say that you're seeing three girls who know there are two others involved?"

"I know how it sounds, and yeah, that's why Mikasa is upset, because of Annie."

Sasha still looked confused and ready to yell again if he didn't explain. "I'm still not getting it."

Eren heaved a sigh. "Alright, let me explain then."

By the end of it, Sasha was beat red in the face at what Eren had told her about the curse and his titan power. "Make sense now?" Eren asked.

"Uh-huh." she could only nod. Sasha shook her head to compose herself. "Alright, I can see why Mikasa would have an issue with Annie being in your, ah, group of bed-buddies. But you really think she can be trusted?"

"Annie is just a scared girl trying to survive," Eren said. "She'll be in worse trouble if she goes back empty-handed, so she'll stay and offer us any information we want. Mikasa is just... coming to terms with that. When I told her, I was worried she was going to go and kill Annie."

"You told her?" Sasha repeated. "You were always brave, but wow! That was suicidal! I'm surprised she didn't hurt you." As messed up as it all was, Sasha actually admired Eren's honesty toward Mikasa and wanting her to find out by him and not some other way. She found that trait attractive, it was the honest trait her pa used to tell her to admire and to one day find a honest boy to settle down with.

 _What are you thinking Sasha?_ she internally battled. _Eren already has 3 girls, he doesn't need another!_

"I was surprised too," Eren admitted. "I mean, she wanted final say for the other eight girls."

Eight? Eren seems to have left that part out until now.

 _Wait. 8? So there are still 4 slots left._

"Well, if you want, I could try talking to Mikasa for you," Sasha offered.

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Sure! Mikasa is my friend, and personally, I was rooting for you two to get together. In exchange, I want whatever portions you don't finish for the rest of your meals."

"Leave it to you to come back to food," Eren smiled. "Sure, you got a deal."

"Sweet! And speaking of food, I prepared some stew for you." she poured him a bowl. "Eat up! Or don't, I get to eat no matter what."

Eren took a spoonful and soon had finished half the bowl. "This is delicious. You made this?"

"Special village recipe," Sasha proudly admitted. _Oh my god! He likes my cooking!_ "Glad to see you like it."

After Eren had finished, Sasha took the bowl from him and went to go clean it off. "Do you need anything else before I turn in for the night?"

"Nah, I should be good. Night, Sasha."

"Night Eren."

After washing the bowl, Sasha took her leave for the girls side, stopping by Mikasa's room to make good of her promise. "Mikasa?" Sasha asked after knocking and peeking in the door.

"Sasha?" Mikasa asked. She was out of bed and had a knife tucked away in her pocket.

"Hey, uh, what's with the knife?"

"Don't worry about it."

Sasha paled. "You're not going to go... visit Annie are you?"

"It's late," Mikasa said. "Go to bed, Sasha."

Oh shit she was going for Annie!

"Whoa! Whoa! Mikasa, have you lost your mind?"

"I feel in perfect health."

"Look, Mikasa,I know that you're mad and all, but this isn't going to do you any good."

"You don't know," Mikasa almost growled. "Now if you wouldn't mind stepping out of my way."

"Mikasa... Eren told me about the curse and everything. The eight other girls, all of it."

Mikasa fixed her with a deadly look. "He told you?"

"Hey, don't get mad at him, he only told me because I was yelling at him because I thought he was cheating on you."

Sasha wasn't sure, but she thought Mikasa's expression softened a bit. "You did that?"

"Of course I did. You're my friend and I hate seeing you upset. If that had been any other guy who you weren't totally head over heels for, I would have kneed him right in the groin." She tried to get some kind of smile. "Look, I talked with Eren for a nit and he's a great guy, really. I can tell he and Historia are close and he trusts her. Annie... well, he trusts her more than any sane man would." That got barely an upward curve of the lip. "But he does care for her too. And if he really does need eight girls, they should at least be one's he's close too, right? You don't have to like her or anything, but you can love him more than she can."

God, she hoped she was making some sort of sense. If not, she could be on the chopping block as well.

"So you would have me prove that I love Eren more in a display of dominance as a way to crush Annie's moral spirit?" Mikasa summarized.

"Well... if that's how you want to take it to mean."

Mikasa mulled it over. "Hm. Very well. Annie's life shall be spared. Instead, I shall make her feel the cold agonizing feeling of indescribable loneliness that I felt in my heart learning that she was going to be a part of this harem."

"...Damn you're scary Mikasa."

"And thank you for your words of wisdom Sasha," Mikasa thanked her. "If it were up to me, I would rather have you as a fellow member than Annie."

"Uh... thanks?"

 _Holy hell! That's almost like a blessing to go from it from Mikasa!_

Come the next morning, Sasha began the day by running breakfast up to Eren's room.

"I hope your hungry, Eren! I brought a banquet for you!" Shehad grabbed him 1 of everything from the mess hall.

"Geeze, Sasha, you expect me to eat all this?" Eren asked as he helped himself to some toast.

"No. I expect you to eat some and leave the rest for me. You remember our deal?"

"Yeah,yeah, I remember. Just, how much of this stuff did you steal?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Does Shadis and the potato ring a bell?" Eren asked. "Or how about the meat you hid on top of Wall Rose in Trost?"

"Well, it was't like anyone was using it," Sasha shrugged. She waited until Eren had eaten his fill before devouring the rest in record time. "So, anything else I can do for you?"

"Not really," Eren sat up out of bed. "You've done enough by bringing me food. It almost reminded me of what my mom used to make."

"Oh, what did she make?" Sasha asked.

"Just a dish that had egg and noodles mixed in with it. It was simple, but delicious." Eren stretched his back as he walked over to his dresser.

"Hey, should you be up and moving around?" Sasha asked. "If you need something, I can get it for you."

"It's fine. If I don't move, my body just gets stiff and I feel sore." Eren rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt to exchange for his worn one. He stripped his upper body and went to put the new shirt on.

 _Don't look at his abs! Don't look at his abs! Don't look at his abs!_ Sasha mentally shouted to herself. Her eyes darted to the side. _Damnit! I looked at his abs! Fuck me! Wait, no, don't fuck me! I mean I wouldn't mind it but... agghhh!_

"That's uh... nice shirt, Eren," Sasha said as she tried to hide her growing blush.

"Hm? Oh, thanks."

 _Nice shirt? Real smooth Sasha._

"Hey, are you alright if I take off for now?" Sasha asked before leaving. Eren said it was ok so she headed to the place she was the most at home, the kitchen.

Come time for dinner, Sasha returned to Eren's room this time with a special dish in hand.

"What's this?" Eren asked at the covered plate.

"Just something special," Sasha said as she unveiled her creation. "I hope you like it." It was the dish Eren had described his mother having made.

"Sasha, you actually made this?"

"Well, I didn't have the right recipe and I may have ate a few noodles, but I added a few spices to um, spice it up a bit. Tell me what you think."

Eren took a first bite, and then a second, and then a third and even a fourth before speaking. "Sasha... this is... really good."

Sasha beamed. "Really, you mean it?"

"Well, it isn't how I remember, but this is really close. I just... thanks, really. You're amazing."

"Ah, it was nothing."

 _He thinks I'm amazing!_

Sasha didn't even request to finish what Eren didn't eat as he ate all of it, and she couldn't have been happier to see him enjoy her cooking. Really, something about seeing him and Mikasa happy really made her feel happy about herself. And then that got her thinking about that curse of his and how Eren was required to have 9 girls and have kids with them. Sasha had never really given much thought to what she would do if she wasn't part of the scouts,but seeing how happy her cooking made people and how he pa always said to help others, she really wouldn't mind being a chef for kids.

Wait a second. A thought just dawned on her, if Eren became King, he had influence over food. That food could be used to cook, she could be that cook. She could have unlimited ingredients and a whole bunch of kids to feed. Not just her kids, but Mikasa's Historia's and even Annie's as well. She would make sure they all had full bellies all the time and grew to be big and strong. And if she was thinking about kids, pregnant women always got to eat more than regular people and her appitte knew no bounds.

But, she wouldn't do it just for kids or the food. She would want it to be real too. She knew Eren was always real with people, always telling how he felt with no ulterior motive. She knew Connie and Jean were like that too, but Connie was like her twin brother separated at birth and Jean was hopelessly in love with Mikasa. She was attracted to Eren for sure and was willing to take the chance to see if it would be able to go further than that. She might not have known Eren for as long as those 3 other girls, but there was time to expand on that.

But... would Eren even accept her attraction to him. She knew he had to have 5 other girls but did she have what it takes?

No! She can't afford to think like that. She was taught that if she was going to hunt, she would have to take initiative.

"Hey, uh, Eren, you have some food on your mouth."

"Huh?" Eren wiped the corner of his mouth. "Did I get it?"

"No. It's still there."

He wiped again. "Gone?"

"Nope. Do you want me to..."

"Sure." He handed her a napkin.

"No need," Sasha declined it. "Just, ah... close your eyes, please."

"Why?" Eren asked.

Damn, she didn't think he would ask that. "Because, uhhh... welllll..." ah screw it.

"Sasha, what are, mmffhh!" Eren suddenly felt Sasha's lips crash against his own very roughly. It was rough since she was just pressing her lips against his without moving them. It was a clear sign of her inexperience. After about half a minute of not moving her lips, Sasha seemed to figure out that the kiss was lacking and began to move her lips against Eren's.

It was a gesture he later returned. And as soon as he did, Sasha pulled away.

"S-sorry Eren, it's just..." she was struggling to find the words.

"Just what?" Eren asked. He wasn't angry, just extremely curious.

"...Look, I think you're attractive, alright. And, I don't have the same connection you do with the other three, but I want to see if this can work. I don't know how you feel about me, but I'm really going out on a limb here, ok."

Eren pondered her words. "Well, you're right. I don't have the same connection with you as I do the others. But, I'd be lying if I said you weren't pretty cute yourself." Her heart and stomach soared at his words. "And I know you're close with Mikasa and maybe you can calm her down if she ever goes nuts about Annie. Thanks by the way for speaking to her."

Sasha lightly laughed. "Heh. Yeah, no problem."

Eren sat up a bit on his bed. "So, if you were ok with it, do want to continue with the..."

"Oh, right!" Sasha nodded sitting down on the side of his bed. Sitting up so they were on level, Eren started the kiss this time.

Having experience with 3 other girls, Eren was much more skilled and knew to actually move his lips when they touched with Sasha's. Sasha was bit timid with the kiss, really only moving her lips in accordance with his, not really taking any openings when she felt it. Wanting to put her more at ease, Eren moved his hand up to caress the back of her head, feeling all the hair she had bound up in her ponytail.

"Hmm." Sasha lightly moaned into the kiss, moving a bit further onto the bed as Eren moved over to allow the both of them to occupy the furnature. Feeling her becoming more content, Eren put his other hand on the small of Sasha's back and slowly started moving it south toward...

"Agh!" Eren yelped as he broke the kiss, feeling a pain in his abdoman.

"Sorry, Eren," Sasha apologized after hitting him. "It was instinct."

"Instinct?" Eren could already feel the pain fading, but still.

"Yeah. When I told my pa that I was leaving for the military, he wanted to teach me what to do if any boys there got frisky. Sorry."

"Alright, fair enough," Eren could respect that decision on her dad's end, he just didn't figure he would be lumped in the category of frisky guy. "Why don't you take the lead then, go at your own pace."

"That... sure, I can do that."

Sasha resumed with the kiss that had been cut short. She seemed to learn quick, moving her lips to match a slow pace with Eren before switching to quick pecks on set intervals. Eren could tell she was starting to enjoy it, she was becoming quicker with the series of kisses she was applying to his lips. Sensing an opportunity, Eren parted his lips slightly to give her the chance to see how she liked more access to his mouth. "Hmmn!" Sasha sensed she could explore deeper with her kisses.

Slowly, Sasha stuck her tongue out to brush against Eren's lips. She poked her tongue between Eren's parted lips and touched the tip of her tongue against his own. Eren took that as a sign to touch his tongue to hers. Sasha almost pulled out of his mouth, but relaxed into the kiss and allowed it to deepen.

This time the kiss only broke when her hands went to pull Eren's shirt off of his body to expose the toned form she admired so much. "Eren, you really are cut."

Eren looked over her own body. "You're not too bad yourself, Sasha."

"Huh? What are you talking abo- huh?!" Sasha looked to see her jacket and shirt were already piled at the side of the bed.

"Was that instinct too?" Eren teasingly asked.

"I... it must have been." Sasha couldn't deny that she was in heat. She was really going to go through with this. "I guess we can... take out pants off." After that, she knew she would have to take off her bra and panties.

Eren meanwhile was equally as stunned at the brunette beauty sitting on his bed next to him. Despite eating more food than any person he knew, Sasha retained a slimand toned figure. And her chest, even though it was covered by her bra, Eren could tell she was easily a C cup size, maybe just a bit smaller than Mikasa but looking more soft than firm and having a bit of sag to them. It looked like he solved the mystery of where she stored all that food.

Sasha slid out of her pants leaving her in just her panties and bra and stripped Eren of his pants as well. She could spot the bulge growing in his underwear. "Is it ok if I..." she pointed toward the growing bulge.

"If you're ready," Eren told her. She pulled his lst bit of clothing off, freeing his member which sprang up to attention in front of her face.

Sasha's brown eyes widened at the sight of it. "Wow. It looks like..."

"What?" Eren asked. None of the other 3 ever really stared at it like Sasha was.

"It kind of looks like a sausage."

"Only you would say that, Potato Girl," Eren tried not to laugh at it.

But Sasha seemed entirely serious about it, moving closer until her lips were just at the tip of his manhood. "Sasha?"

"I wonder... does it taste like one, too?"

What came next was a sensation Eren had yet to experience with any of the other girls. Sasha had taken the head of his cock in her mouth and was now sucking on it like she was savoring the flavor of some new piece of meat. Her mouth was unlike the womanhood's of the 3 previous girls, wheras they all had their tightness to them, Sasha's mouth could mold itself to accomadate his length and girth perfectly and she had yet to even move on from the head yet.

"Sllggghh, guugggh,luuukkk!" Were among some of the sounds that escaped from Sasha as she continued to suck on the head of Eren's cock.

"God, Sasha!" Eren called her name as he felt a bit of precum escape from the tip of his penis which was still in Sasha's mouth. He was almost expecting to feel the pain in his groin, but with Sasha sucking him like that, he felt only a sweet new sense of pleasure.

That pleasure was only made greater when Sasha moved her tongue around the entire head of his cock, even at the very tip where she moved her tongue up to lick at the bit of precum that he had released unintentionally. Eren almost expected her to stop there and pull back, but Sasha surprised him.

"Mmmmhmmm!" Sasha moaned as she swallowed the bit of precum, not at all bothered by it. Instead, her mouth began moving down to take more of his length inside her wet and flexible cavern.

The sensation was of total bliss and Eren had to move both his hands to caress the back of Sasha's head, encouraging her to take more of his length as he found the pleasure to be that divine. She had so much hair too even if she did have it in a ponytail, but Eren ran his fingers through her soft hair, rubbing at her temples as he helped her head move farther along his length.

All the while, Sasha continued to suck on his impressive length. Eren had to wonder how Sasha was able to do it this long without coming up for air, but it dawned on him she was breathing through her nose and given all the food she ate, it was safe to assume she had mastered her gag reflex.

Sasha was forced to come to a stop when her nose bumped into Eren's groin and her chin brushed against his scrotum. Shehad taken his entire length in her mouth. It was also at that point where Sasha opened her eyes to stare back into his. And from what Eren could see, her brown eyes were dilated and filled with a hungry lust.

Sasha closed her eyes again and started moving her head back away from his groin only to stop half way and go back down again. "Slllghhh!"

"Hsss!" Eren rolled his head back at the feeling of Sasha's mouth moving to expand around his length. And it also was due to her still moving her tongue along the underside of his dick, lubing it up with her saliva.

Feeling his desire get the better of him, Eren pulled her head down and bucked his hips up at the same time, allowing Sasha to take his full length once again.

"Ggnnmmmff!" Sasha moaned at the unexpected feeling, but nonetheless continued to bob her head going back more each time to the point she was nearly back at the head of his cock before taking the entirety of his length in one bobbing motion. Sasha ws mastering it so quickly that Eren could barely keep up with his own pelvic thrusts to match the pace Sasha was setting with her mouth.

Now Sasha was focusing more back on the head of his cock, swirling her tongue along all the sensitive spots he had there and it was enough to nearly send him over the edge.

"H-hey Sasha, you might want to ease up, alright?" He tried to pull her head away, but Sasha was enjoying herself far too much to be pulled away from her meal now.

"Slggghh! Guuughhh! Spplllghh!" Sasha continued to suck away at his cock, too caught up in the taste she seemed to be enjoying.

"Sasha, seriously, I'm going to... S-Sasha!" there was no pian in his groin, just the feeling of sweet release as his seed shot out into Sasha's mouth just as she took his entire length inside of her mouth one more time. And Eren could feel the thick strands shooting out as well, a few days to recooperate had done wonders for him as he felt it was a healthy load.

But even with him spilling his seed in her mouth, Sasha still directedher attention to the head of his cock, licking around it and moaning all the same. "MMMMhhhmnnngnnnhmmm!"

With one last roll of her tongue, Sasha pulled her head away. _Slpop!_ was the sound that was made when she seperated her mouth from his cock which was still hard even after releasing a massive load. A load that was resting on Sasha's tongue. It was like a white gel and it was gone before Eren knew it as Sasha swallowed it all in the blink of an eye.

"That was pretty salty," Sasha said at last.

Eren could see why his dick was still hard, Sasha looked absolutely irresitable right now. "Are you ready for your turn, now?" Eren asked.

"What do you- Eren!"

Eren flipped them over so Sasha was the one lying down and he was the one to remove her panties and toss them aside. Sasha almost crossed her legs but stopped when she felt Eren's tongue brush across her folds. "Hhhgnn!" Sasha gripped at the sheets.

Eren moved his tongue to further stimulate Sasha, moving inside her folds to quickly find her G spot. He felt Sasha's hands run through his hair as shepulled his head deeper into her snatch. "Oh god Eren!" Sasha was nearing her orgasm alredy. Eren was a bit disappointed but since this was her first time, it was to be believed.

He pulled away before Sasha could release her necter into his mouth. "Eren, why'd you stop...oh." Eren was positioning himself at her entrance.

"You want this, Sasha?" Eren asked.

"I... yes, I want this."

That was all Eren needed to ease himself into her. "Mmffnn!" Sasha gasped as he slowly stopped after breaching her hymen and allowed her time to adjust. "You good?"

"...Yeah, just peachy."

Eren slowly began to move his hips, getting a feel for how tight Sasha was. She wasn't as tight as Mikasa, but still molded to fit his length as best she could. "Oh, my god Sasha,you feel great."

"K-kiss me please, Eren,"Sasha said as she finally removed her bra, allowing her breasts to jiggle freely with each thrust he made inside of her. Eren leaned forward and granted her request, capturing her lips once more as he built up the speed of which he fucked her. At some point his hands went to fondle Sasha's generous chest. Her nipples became erect nearly as soon as Eren ran his thumbs across them.

But Eren barely registered how soft they felt as Sasha seemed keen to explore his mouth some more as she deepeend the kiss. She only broke it when she gasped when she felt Erengive each of her boobs a squeeze. "E-eren! I - I feel something."

"So do I," Eren said as he grinded his hips against hers. "S-Sasha, I'm going to cum again!"

"You can do it inside, I don't mind, Eren!" She shouted his name her own orgasm overtook her.

"Sasha!" Eren called her name as an equally impressive amount of semen shot out and into Sasha, not a drop spilling out. After that, they shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep. And as expected, Eren sawan image of Ymir Fritz holding up 5 fingers.

Come morning, Sasha woke up early and gathered her clothes and after dressing made ready to head back to her room before anyone could come to check on Eren. But Sasha's luck ran out the second she opened the door.

"Gah! Mikasa!" the halforient girl was standing on the other side of the door with a deadly expression.

"Hello Sasha. What an hour to find you here. Outside of Eren's room. Care to explain?"

"Well... uh, you see..."

"I'm waiting."

"Alright! We did it! I agreed to be the fourth girl in the bed-buddies club, but I only really went through with it because you said you would rather it be me than  
Annie, so I just went for it, And Eren is a really sweet guy and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me and I also want to see the two of you happy and I figured it would be best if I joined to keep you both happy, and I really like Eren and I'll do whatever I have to to make it work!"

Mikasa stared blankly at her. "And that's your final word?"

Sasha nodded, closing her eyes when she saw Mikasa reching out a hand to her. Here comes the pain. And it surprised Sasha when Mikasa put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"You passed," Mikasa told her.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to see if you truly loved Eren, and by standing up to me just now,you proved it. I will accept you as well and you have my blessing to couple with Eren." Miksa actually smiled. "I really am glad its you, Sasha."

Sasha let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god!"

Mikasa tightened her grip. "But just know that my spot in Eren's heart will always be greater."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sasha confirmed.

Mikasa nodded. "Good."

Well, the worst had past for Sasha,but there was just one snag left; her pa was going to want to meet Eren.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And Sasha has offically joined. It isn't like anything bad happens to this fan favorite. Chapter 105? What's that, it hasn't been released yet, Sasha is doing perfetly fine and will continue to steal bread and potatos for all time.

Anyway, any suggestions you all have, either leve a review or just PM me. Peace


	7. Chapter 7

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 5: Eren x Mikasa x Historia x Annie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eren knew that he should be nervous for tomorrow. Hell, he was nervous about tomorrow. It was the day Sasha was taking him back to her village to officially meet her father and introduce him as being her boyfriend. Of course by extent Sasha would also have three girlfriends as well in the form of another Titan Shifter, a superhuman, and the Queen herself, but they would just stick with a boyfriend for now since that would be easier to explain. It would be the first time he actually got to meet the father of any of the girls properly and it wasn't like he had much experience in that field.

Mikasa's dad had been killed the day he went with his father to visit, Annie's dad was somewhere back in Marley, And Historia's father... Eren had met under different circumstances and did not think highly of him at all. Sasha would be the first girl that he would have to try and get his approval from.

So he had every right to be nervous. But he found it extremely hard to be nervous as the girl in question lay on top of him with his head between her legs while she worked her mouth around his manhood. The feeling was too good to fight and it certainly helped get his mind off of the impending meeting. Sasha didn't seem to have a gag reflex as she took his entire length as she bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue dragged along his shaft and swirled around the tip before she went back down again.

Mikasa had the best body, Historia had the best personal connection, and Annie had the best stamina and creativity, Sasha was the best at this.

Eren ran his hands along Sasha's smooth thighs and gave her ass a small squeeze as he too began to lick at her private region. His tongue neatly parted her folds as he started to lick her sexual juices that were starting to leak out. Sasha tasted like a variety of things, some sweet and some salty like meat. It was like having a whole feast in his mouth and left him hungry for more.

"Mmmffmm!" they both moaned as they felt an approaching orgasm. Eren started to move his hips up to match Sasha as she continued to take the entirety of his length. And Sasha in return moved her own hips to the side as Eren prodded deeper with his tongue.

Finally, Eren felt Sasha's walls contract as her orgasm took her over and flooded his mouth with her juices. Her hips went slack but she continued to bob her head up and down until Eren too exploded in her mouth. He could feel her mouth still around him as she sucked until she had gotten every last drop of sperm out of him. She even pulled up just to the head of his cock so she could use her hand to rub his shaft until she was satisfied she had gotten it all.

Spop! Sasha pulled her head away and rearranged herself so she was able to lay next to Eren on his bed. "Wow... that was a lot."

"You sure satisfied yourself." Eren was not at all opposed to finishing by means of a blowjob with Sasha. She knew what she was doing and the first time they had had sex together, the conversation the following morning had gone a little something like:

Sasha: "I'm pregnant!"

Eren: "Wha-! Shit are you serious?!"

Sasha: "I'm pretty sure, yes!"

"Eren: "How do you know?"

Sasha: "Well I'm not taking any medicine and when I went to breakfast, everything just smelled so good I wanted to eat it all. I have a bunch of food cravings."

Eren: "You always have those."

Sasha: "Yeah, well... maybe a false alarm?"

Luckily it had been a false alarm. Eren knew that he would have kids eventually but he wasn't ready for that now. Besides, he knew Mikasa would want to be the first one to want to get pregnant. Eren noticed something as Sasha snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, you got some on the end of your hair."

"Huh?" she felt the long brown bangs that framed her face. Sure enough, some of his cum had gotten on the end. "Damn. I was sure I got it all. I might have to get a haircut soon." Sasha did have more hair than most girls in the Survey Corps.

"It would be kinda strange to see you with shorter hair," Eren tried to picture it but couldn't.

"I guess. I tried wearing it short when I was really little but everyone just thought I was a boy. My pa's probably going to tell that story to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow..."

"Don't sound so scared!" Sasha tried to encourage him. "My pa's like the nicest guy. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Just be himself. Just be himself. Just be himself.

He kept telling himself that until the day of reckoning finally came for him at last.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, you really come from deep in the woods, huh?" Eren observed all the trees around them. Some sun was still shining through, but the trees were getting thick enough to show that they were far from any other village.

"Yeah, you could say that," Sasha smiled as they rode further down the path. "But as isolated as it is, I owe a lot to this place."

"Hm? Like your sense of smell and hearing?" Eren inferred.

"Exactly!" Sasha exclaimed. "I learned all my hunting and survival skills from growing up here. By the way, it wouldn't hurt to bring up any outdoor skills you have when talking to my pa."

"You're telling me now?" Eren thought over what she had said before. "What about just being myself?"

"Well, yeah, still do that," Sasha said like it were obvious. "But it wouldn't hurt to mention how you like chopping wood or spending time outside. It'll go over really well, trust me."

Eren wished he had been given a little heads up sooner, but he still nodded. "Fine, I trust you." Now he just had to figure out how he could use that and still be himself at the same time.

"We're here!" Sasha let him know as they neared a small wood cabin. Standing on the porch was a brown haired man wearing basic clothes and a hat. He had a bit of stubble on his face as well. There was only one person he could be. He looked up as they approached.

"Hiya, pa!" Sasha yelled as she hopped down from her horse.

"Sasha," her dad came over to greet her properly. "I didn't think you'd be here this soon."

"We wanted to get a head start," Sasha told him as she rushed over to give him a proper hug. Her father returned her hug in kind.

"It's nice to see you again, Sasha." Eren got off of his own horse but stood a little off to the side as the father and daughter reunited. After a minute, her dad ended the embrace to take notice of Eren. "And this must be the boy you wrote to me about."

"Yup," Sasha nodded, going over to wrap her arm around Eren's and bring him over. "Pa, this is Eren Yeager. Eren, this is my pa."

Steeling his nerves, Eren reached out his hand. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Braus." After eyeing Eren's outstretched hand, Mr. Braus smiled lightly and reached out his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you as well, Eren," he said as he shook his hand. Eren wanted to keep a firm grip, and he did, but his initial nervousness made it feel like he could have held tighter. "Sasha mentioned you quite a bit in her letter and even in some of her earlier ones."

"Earlier ones?" Eren looked at Sasha curiously.

Now it was Sasha's turn to look embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. You see, I wrote some other letters about all the crazy stuff that happened and all the adventures the rest of the squad and us went through."

"From the sounds of it, you kids have had more than your fair share of adventure," Mr. Braus agreed. "Sasha, I'm surprised you didn't tell him that. From what you wrote before, it sounded like you really like him."

Sasha's face became dusted with red. "Paaaaaaaaa!" she whined.

"I'm jokin' I'm jokin'," he assured his daughter. "But what kind of pa would I be if I didn't get to embarrass my daughter to the boy she's bringing home?" he smiled in good-nature. "How's about I make it up to you? I knew you's was coming so I went and got a deer to make venison stew. How's that sound?"

"Delicious!" Sasha's whole attitude changed at the mention of food.

"I thought you would say that. What about you, Eren? Care to try some?"

"That... sounds great, sir."

"Well how's about we head on in then? Knowing my daughter, she won't be able to hold her hunger any longer than she has to."

After just one taste of the stew, Eren could almost begin to understand where Sasha's intense appetite came from. The food was good. No, it was better than just good. He had no idea if Mr. Braus had added some unknown forest spice or herb, he just knew that it was one of the best things he had ever tasted. No surprise but Sasha was already helping herself to a second serving.

"Slow down there, Sasha," her dad told her. "Food ain't going nowhere."

"Ts oong en ma tomaghck." (It's going in my stomach)

"Well if you keep that up, you won't be able to answer some of my questions. Your pa's curious as to how you two first met an all."

Eren really hoped Sasha hadn't planned this so he would answer all the questions by himself. "Well, we met back during our training, sir," Eren answered. "We had a few assigned tasks back then but we were both in the same squad when we joined the Survey Corps."

Sasha drained a cup of water to quell some heartburn from eating too fast. "Yeah, but we became an... item not too long ago." She thankfully joined in the conversation. "Eren came down with something so I offered to bring him food as a way of getting better and things just kinda... took off from there."

"And she didn't eat any of the food she was bringing you?" Mr. Braus asked.

"We...made a deal of sorts, sir," Eren explained. "There was a problem with my adopted sister and her... rival I guess and Sasha helped resolve it so as a result, I agreed to give her a portion of all my meals."

That actually made him laugh. "Heh! Well, that's one one of going about it, I suppose. And I'm proud to hear you were willing to help a few other folks out, Sasha. You've come a long way from that greedy girl that used to be scared of outsiders."

Sasha seemed proud of the praise. "I guess so. Eren is actually from Shiganshina too now that you mention outsiders."

"Really?" he looked at Eren again. "I'm sorry for what happened those few years ago. Wasn't right what happened back there. No one should have their home taken away like that. But from what I hear, you all managed to take it back."

"Thank you, sir, it was... you're right about that," Eren agreed starting to feel more at ease. "But with Wall Maria sealed, we can finally begin to get back the land that we lost."

"No doubt about that," he agreed. "Even in this neck of the woods, people are feeling hopeful again. It wasn't something I thought I would see anytime soon. Suppose we have you Scouts to thank for that. But people will be needing that land soon enough. Lots more families are gonna start popping up."

His words nearly made Sasha spit her drink. "P-pa! Wh-what makes you say that all of a sudden?" her reaction made Eren believe that he knew what kind of relationship they had.

"Well it's the truth, ain't it?" her dad asked. "Not much room with just two walls. All those people who had to leave Wall Maria might decide to go back with their kids and settle back there. That's all I meant." Eren relaxed at his answer, feeling silly for getting nervous over nothing. That was until Mr. Braus asked his next question. "Do you plan on settling back there one day, Eren? I imagine once they get all the damage cleared up, it'd be a good place to settle and start a family."

"Well, even though Shighanshina is my old home... I don't know if I'll go back there just yet." There was still the matter Historia proposed to him. Damn! He really needed to talk to her again to really sort things out. And then there was Annie who had no home inside the walls herself. And Mikasa... would she want to go back to Shighanshina? They may have taken her in, but her real home would be wherever he was. "I have some friends from Shighanshina too, but I don't know what they're going to do yet. Besides, Shighanshina..." he recalled the grotesque titan form of Dina Fritz, "it still has a lot of bad memories to it."

Mr. Braus nodded his head. "I can understand that. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, just think of it as an old man thinking of his daughter's future."

"You're not old, pa," Sasha told him. "And Eren's like one of the best guys out there. You don't have ta worry about me."

"I'm a pa," Mr. Braus told her. "Worrying is what I do. Can't blame me for that."

And Eren could in part understand where he was coming from. He too worried for everyone in his squad and didn't want to see them get hurt. But he was also reminded of his mother and despite how annoyed he had felt at times, she only did what she did to try and keep him safe. "Parents worry about their kids," Eren said. "I know words only go so far, but I can promise you that I'll never hurt Sasha in any way." He had said some hurtful things to Mikasa in the past, but seeing now how much parents cared for their kids, it was a habit he didn't want to repeat no matter how angry he could get.

Mr. Braus studied him closely before smiling and offering his hand again. "You're right on that. Words are just that, they're useless unless you act on 'em. But for the one who sealed up Wall Maria, I can take it that you'll make good of that."

With a confident nod, Eren reached out and shook his hand once again.

0000000

A few hours later, the two of them felt the small cabin, waving goodbye to Sasha's dad as they mounted their horses.

"Ya know, I think he really likes you," Sasha said as she looked back one more time before the home was out of sight.

"Well you were right when you said he was one of the nicest guys," Eren told her. "I was worried if he didn't like me he would have made a show of his gun or bow and arrow."

Sasha shrugged. "Eh, he probably would have. Buuuut, you handled it great back there! So no worries."

"That could have been useful to tell me before," Eren said, wondering how that outcome might have looked.

"I didn't want you worrying," Sasha told him as she snagged an apple from a low branch. "But turns out you had nothing to worry about. And uh... did you mean what you said back there, about... you know?" she looked eager for an answer.

"Yeah," he said easily. "Why wouldn't I? Even if you hadn't known me as long as Mikasa, you know when I'm serious about something."

Sasha thought it over. "Yeah, can't argue that. I kinda feel like I want to get you something as thanks." She thought about it some more. "I got it: Honey! You like honey, right?"

"Uh... yeah, honey is fine. I don't want a pot of it or anything, that's more of your thing." What would he even do with honey?

Sasha was shaking her head. "No, you don't get it." She rode over to him to whisper, "The honey will be all over me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things might have gone well with Sasha's dad but another dilemma quickly rose to occupy Eren's thoughts and that had to do with the tension between Annie and Mikasa. It was no secret that both girls had a rivalry with the other since their training days and now that they both considered themselves to be higher ranking by Eren's standards, it was only a matter of time before things got out of hand. Annie was still confined to her cell but Eren visited her frequently enough and returning with more information about Marley.

Sometimes Annie was open with what she would release, other times (most times) Eren had to work for the information. Annie knew that he reported the information back to Hanji, but since she was getting something out of it as well, she was content for now.

"So, this dock is to the south?" Hanji mulled over what Eren had told her of the Marley dock where Eldians were turned into titans and left to roam around. "That matches up with what we found in your father's journal. And from the sound of it, they also upgraded their boats from when your father first arrived." She sighed. "They really are leaps and bounds ahead of us with technology."

"Are we still set for the expedition to reach the ocean then?" Eren asked. He had still always wanted to see it but knowing what else was out there, the impact would be a much different one.

"Yes, I fully suspect so," Hanji told him as she wrote down what Annie had told him and put it away in her desk. "I've worked it out to where Annie will be under your supervision during this expedition, anything happens, it's on you." She didn't sound like she believed anything would happen though. At least, she wasn't worried Annie would transform and try and kill them. "Are things between her and Mikasa... better, I guess you can say?"

Eren sighed. "Mikasa hasn't said much about her so she probably still hates her guts. I don't think she's about to go loose on her or anything, but things probably won't be a smooth journey."

"Ugh! I figured as much." Hanji rubbed her head. "Have you considered an intervention?"

"You mean sit them down and let them talk it out?" Eren asked. "They'd either kill each other then or not talk and sit in silence glaring the entire time." He could almost picture it playing out.

"And if you were there, would that be the case?" Hanji asked, she had what looked like a knowing look in her eye.

"Well... I don't know, really," Eren admitted. "Maybe not. They'd probably not do anything unless they were provoked but they would interpret anything as being provocative from the other."

"Hmm. And what if there was another party involved to ease the tension?" Hanji asked. "A neutral party perhaps?"

"Are you... talking about Historia?" Eren asked. He still had to talk to her about before.

"You said her name, not me," Hanji said. "But you are close enough to her that she would agree to help you sort out the bad blood between them, wouldn't she?" The way Hanji was talking, it made Eren wonder how much she really knew about his connection to each girl mentioned.

"I... guess you could say that." Eren knew Historia also benefitted from a relationship with other girls based on her preference. "I've actually been meaning to talk to her again too."

Hanji looked like a plan had just come together. "Splendid! I'll send our Queen a note telling her to expect you and the two rivals tomorrow to sort this all out. It won't benefit anyone to have infighting during the journey."

Eren nodded his understanding. He had no way of knowing it at the time, but he was about to endure something other members of the 104th could only dream of happening to them one day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Never thought I'd be seeing the inside of the palace like this," Annie said in her usual monotone voice as Eren escorted her inside. It was part of his responsibility after all, he had to keep a continuous watch over her if she ever left her cell. She was also to wear a jacket with the Survey Corps logo on it as she was no longer affiliated with the Military Police.

"As opposed to sneaking in and trying to find information on the royal family?" Eren asked her, a slight tease present.

"I meant in a Scout jacket. Do have that little faith in me?" She said it with a straight face but Eren could detect a tease present with her as well. "Where's the inhuman by the way? Is she too good to arrive with us?"

"Mikasa got held back by Hanji," Eren told her. "I think she wanted to read her off a list of things that would happen if she acts out." Eren wanted to believe that she wouldn't, but Mikasa could be unpredictable at times when she felt a strong enough emotion.

"So that means I'll get to see Kris- er, Historia first. Fine. I can tell her myself that I'll be a good girl and behave myself. Surely the Goddess of the 104th will be understanding."

"Krista was the Goddess," Eren told her. "Historia is an average girl."

"What a mighty step upwards," Annie commented. "Should you really speak that way about another girl you're emotionally involved with? She is the Queen. She can have you gelded if she heard you saying that."

"She'd take it as a compliment, trust me," Eren told her much to her masked confusion. "What I meant is, Historia isn't the perfect girl she wanted people to see her as. She has her flaws like the rest of us and likes knowing about them."

"So if she up and acts like a cold-hearted bitch, she'd thank me if I call her on it?" Annie asked.

"Depends on how you say it," Eren told her. "Not that I would urge you to." He led her to the private dining room that was adjacent to Historia's own chambers. "Alright, this is where we're meeting." He gave a knock on the door and heard the voice of Historia from the other side.

"Just a moment."

It was shorter than that as the door opened to reveal Historia in her royal attire minus the crown. "You both made it. Please, come in and have a seat." Historia beckoned them inside. "It's good to see in prime health again, Eren," Historia said. "And, Annie, it has been a while, but you look the same as you did before."

Annie seemed unsure if she meant that as a compliment or not. "You look the part of royalty," Annie said to her as she also remembered what Eren had said to her previous. "It's different from your old look, I think the more plain look fit you better though, not that it really matters to me though."

Historia seemed to relax a bit at Annie's words. "Well, I suppose I can increase the tally of people who prefer a more modest look." She paused. "Annie, I know this may sound sudden, but would it be alright if I borrowed Eren for a moment or two? There was just something I wanted to discuss in private beforehand." Eren had a feeling it was exactly what he wanted to speak to her about.

She was met with a suspicious glance. "Isn't this whole thing about to better relations for everyone?" Annie asked.

"Well, it is. But-,"

"So go ahead," Annie said in her usual monotone. "You're the Queen, and I'm a prisoner who wants to be a good girl. I'll be right here, waiting."

"Thank you, Annie," Historia opened the door to her room.

"Oh, Eren," Annie spoke again. "I hope you know you owe me a spar as a reward for good behavior."

"I figured as much," Eren said a tad embarrassed Annie would bring it up now as he was about to go talk to Historia, but this could just be her way of establishing dominance. Historia closed the door behind them.

Once it was closed, they both seemed to share the same thought. "About the other night-," they stopped as they both said what was on their minds.

"Sorry," Eren apologized. "You go ahead."

Historia sighed. "About that night, you are feeling alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eren assured her. "Sasha helped a lot in that regard."

"Sasha, hmm?" Historia contemplated. "Can I assume she is to join our... group of female companions?"

"That would be safe to assume. You okay with her?"

Historia gave him a look. "Brunette's are my type, you should know. But in all seriousness, I do want to apologize myself."

That got him confused. "I'm pretty sure I was the one to pass out all of a sudden by no fault from you. What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For springing the betrothal on you in such an... impromptu moment. It might not have been something you gave much thought to, but I was quite looking forward to seeing your reaction to being able to have my hand. If I had known then what I do now... I would have broken the news to you in a more... appropriate way."

"Historia, you don't have to be sorry for that," Eren told her. "I just kinda... couldn't process what you said. And the thought of being King... even if it is just a title, I never thought about it when I was with you."

She smiled with melancholy. "Then you are fitting of it. But... I can understand why. I never even asked for your opinion on marriage. I mean, I assumed it was a given and you would be willing, but if the responsibility and title is not something you desire... you could just be considered my consort and a 'suitable' husband will be chosen for me at a later time."

"Hold on a second," Eren said, earning her rapt attention. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to marry you." the words sounded foreign to him. "The other day, I met with Sasha's dad and it honestly got me thinking about a few things. He mentioned settling down and I guess I didn't really know what to say. But it's going to be something I have to consider. When they crowned you Queen, you accepted because it had to happen. When I first learned I was a Shifter, I did what I did in Trost because it needed to be done. Now, I don't have to marry you, but I want to."

"Huh?" Historia looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Eren asked. "You think I'm going to let you be bothered by a bunch of old men asking for you to marry them just so they can have a stupid title like King? They'd be pretty disappointed when they find out you're probably the most normal girl around."

That elicited a true smile from Historia. "I consider myself lucky that a fair Queen like myself has a terrifying monster at her command. Thank you, Eren."

He felt relieved that he had been able to work that out with Historia, but there was one thing that still bugged him. "And what about Mikasa, Annie, and Sasha? I would think they'd want to be married too."

Her smile changed to a more clever one. "You agreeing to marry me was all I needed to hear. You see, I did a bit of research on this beforehand. After King Karl Fritz passed and his successor took the throne and Founding Titan, he found himself short an heir with his wife. So, he took a multitude of women as wives and had children with them and decided on a successor. One of the families that came about was the Reiss family that became the inheritor. But the point is, that King passed a law during his reign that those of true royal blood can accept more than one marriage if a moment of dire need is presented. I would say being able to delay the curse is worthy of that exception." She smiled and tilted her head. "Something you want to say?"

"Historia, you... you really are the best."

She shook her head. "You can tell me more about it once the announcement is made official. You're not leaving me alone during the banquet that follows. But there is something you can do for me right now." She had to stand on her toes to bring herself closer to his face, but the moment was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened from the next room over.

"Oh no," the both realized as Historia opened the door back to the dining room where Annie was joined by the strongest girl in the 104th.

The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife and cause the knife to need sharpening afterwards. Annie sat calmly at one end of the table while Mikasa stood at the other. Both of their eyes were locked on the other. They might have to open a window to allow some warm weather in because it felt as if the temperature had just gone down. Eren and Historia's eyes flickered between both girls.

"Annie," Mikasa spoke first, her voice completely void of emotion.

"Mikasa," Annie said back with equal amounts of flatness.

Eren half expected lightning to shoot from their eyes.

"Welcome, both of you!" Historia seemed to find her voice as she beckoned Mikasa to sit as far from Annie as possible. Of course, if Mikasa did decide to attack, a table was not going to stop her. "Mikasa would you care for some walnuts?" She offered Mikasa the bowl on the table.

"Don't mind if I do," Mikasa accepted a handful and cracked them with a single squeeze, all the while keeping eye-contact with Annie.

"Would you, uh, care for an apple, Annie?" Historia offered.

"Sounds grand." Annie ripped it in half and took a bite keeping her gaze even with Mikasa.

"Uh, glad you enjoy," Historia sat in the middle and nodded for Eren to sit opposite her. If he was in the middle, it would show he wasn't taking sides and wouldn't condone any violence. "Mikasa, was your journey here well?"

Mikasa cracked a new handful of walnuts in her hand. "It was fine."

"Didn't get held up or anything, did you?" Annie asked as she squished a grape with her thumb.

"No longer than necessary." The air was filled with the cracking of walnuts and popping of grapes.

Eren was glad Sasha was absent, she would have had a heart attack from all the waste of food. His eyes darted between the two rivals as their intense battle of eyes continued. He felt Historia's foot kick him from under the table and when he looked over at her she was discretely mouthing words to him. _"Compliment them."_

His mind was going into overdrive to think of something. "You both look nice today." He could almost recall when Annie advised him that he should better learn how to talk to girls.

Both of their eyes drifted over to him. "Thanks." "Thank you." They said, maybe even a little relieved themselves. Of course, as soon as they said that, they gave each other a suspicious glare. Eren looked over to Historia who had a rather deadpan expression. _Really?_ it seemed to say.

"Anyway," Historia was quick to jump back into it, "it's nice that we can all finally sit down to sort some issues out so to speak. With the upcoming expedition, morals among Survey Corps members have to be high, wouldn't you both agree?"

"Sure," Annie actually ate a grape instead of popping it. "Nothing like the camaraderie between old friends."

"I agree," Mikasa said. "Of course, many old friends are not with us for a variety of reasons. Some have passed on and others turn out to be far different than what we believed. Which one were you referring to?"

Annie didn't flinch, but retorted with, "Isn't the top soldier supposed to be a combination of strength and brain? Clearly I was wrong."

"Ahem!" Historia cleared her throat before either other girl could do or say anything else. "This is exactly what this is about. I know you two well enough from our cadet days to understand this rivalry you have, but this is hardly the time to bring this up, wouldn't you both agree?" her blue eyes sent a silent plea of help for Eren to jump in.

"She's right you two," Eren agreed. "This feud thing can't keep going on. Mikasa, after what we learned about Marley from the journals, do you think Annie really had a choice when she came here? And Annie, if you want to be a good girl, pissing Mikasa off isn't going to help."

Both took a moment to look at him. Mikasa's bottom lip lowered a bit like she wanted to say something, but kept it closed by force of will. Annie's lips remained closed, but something behind her eyes seemed to have lessened. Neither girl continued their staring contest and now seemed focused on just ignoring the other. Eren wasn't sure if that was good or even worse than before.

Historia continued. "You two can't go on pretending the other doesn't exist now. Eren, not to make you feel uncomfortable," it was far too late on that, "but I know a further cause for the behavior between them. I did share barracks with the both of them."

Annie just rolled her eyes. "Is it even any secret at all by this point? I mean we all know that we're sleeping with the same guy."

Mikasa jumped in as well. "If that is what you were going to bring up, Historia, it would have been a waste. My feelings for Eren are not as secret as I believed them to be and that is clearly the case here as well."

"I thought you might say something like that," Historia said. "But as long as we're on this subject, I suppose I should just make the announcement to you both before anyone else. That is, if Eren wants to share this as well."

They were back to staring at him now. "Yeah, it's going to be public sooner or later."

Historia straightened. "Very well. As of today, Eren and I are betrothed and as such-," the sound of two chairs scratching against the floor interrupted her. Both Mikasa and Annie were standing, their eyes trained on Historia.

"And here I thought Annie was to be my greatest rival," Mikasa said, her voice was low. "Clearly I was mistaken."

"Guess I can't fault a Queen for being ambitious," Annie said just as low as Mikasa. "Doesn't mean I like it one bit."

Yeah, things were about to get bad. "Hold on a second!" Eren started but paused when Historia raised a hand.

"I admire the chivalry, but I think I can sort this out from here." Historia seemed oddly at ease with the two deadliest women from their class bearing over her. "Would you two please come with me in private for a moment?"

"What for?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, isn't this suppose to be about understanding the other better, what good are secrets now?" Annie asked. "Seems a bit off to me."

"I will explain everything," Historia said as she walked past them and opened the door to her room. "Now would you like to find out or will you continue to glare daggers at me until I'm dead?"

"...Fine," both relented, not even acknowledging the fact they said it at the exact same time.

"Need me for this too?" Eren asked. If things got ugly, Historia would need the support.

"Not at the moment," she told him. "I'll tell them exactly what I told you about what the former King decreed."

So that was her game. "If you think that'll work. But, why not just tell them that here, why do it privately?"

"Just trust me on this," Historia said as she started to close the door. "You might be pleasantly surprised."

With little say in the matter, Eren put his trust in Historia that she would pull through. So he waited. The door wasn't too thick, but he couldn't hear any sound coming from where he was. If there was any shouting, he would have heard it, but no. He didn't hear a single noise coming from the other side. And that began to make him worry. While he trusted Mikasa with his life and he knew Annie wasn't about to jeopardize what she had going for her, it was how they would react with other people that made him worry. His curiosity got the better of him and he put his ear against the keyhole.

"-understand how you can feel that way, believe me, I do," he recognized Historia's voice. "This is a legitimate rule that was passed. If Eren and I wed, he can still legally marry the both of you if you so desire."

"You're not making this up?" Mikasa asked.

"Seems a little too good to be true," Annie said. "What's the catch?"

"Oh, do you want to just be considered someone with the title like a concubine, or would you have any future kids be legitimate?" Historia asked. "Of course, that would also mean you and Mikasa would have to spend ample amounts of time together if you want to consider that a catch."

"But I would still be able to marry Eren as well?" Mikasa insisted. "Even if it means being around Annie, I will accept. I care for Eren more than I despise her."

"What do you get out of this, Historia?" Annie asked. "I'm not saying no right now, but unlike some, I want to know what I'm getting into before I agree to this."

"We all shared barracks as cadets, you both know how close Ymir was to me. What do you think I get out of this?"

"So," Annie began, "the Goddess has her own dark desires. I never said anything, but that perfect girl always seemed too good to be true. I just never thought you'd be relevant."

"So you are not opposed one bit to sharing Eren?" Mikasa demanded. "You'd be getting pleasure from this as well."

"Yes... about that actually," Historia said. Eren couldn't hear what she said next so she must be whispering it. He heard Annie speak next.

"You can't be serious."

"I've given it a fair bit of thought," Historia told her. "Besides, it may even help the two of you overcome this heated barrier between you two."

"You're not scared, are you Annie?" Mikasa asked.

"The only thing I'm scared of is how quickly you seem to be agreeing to this," Annie retorted. "You never struck me as the type to share."

"I've devoted my life to being by Eren's side, I wouldn't expect you to understand. But, Historia, you do realize neither of us is Ymir, don't you?"

"Yes, that is quite obvious," Historia answered. "I loved Ymir, and I love Eren as well. Sometimes... sacrifices have to be made, so long as you both agree to what I just proposed."

"Damn," Annie said. "You really are serious about this."

"Does that mean you consent?" Historia asked.

"... It isn't a no, but don't take that to be an eager yes. This is something I never thought I would be a part of."

"Should we inform Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"I believe that is best." He could hear feet coming closer so he quickly sat back down in his chair, acting like he hadn't heard them talking. The door opened up. "Waiting patiently I see." Historia peered from the door. He didn't see Mikasa or Annie behind her.

"Standby in case things got rough," Eren said. "What uh, what did you talk to them about?"

"Why not come inside and we can fill you in?"

"Something wrong with this room?" Eren asked not sure why they would just switch rooms all of a sudden.

"Not personal enough," was all Historia said as he ultimately gave in and entered the bedroom.

Annie and Mikasa were seated at the foot of the bed but on either side, both had their arms folded and faced away from the other. For strong and fierce women, they really could be like kids with their stubborn attitudes. Eren sat on the little couch... rest... couch thing at the end of the bed and Historia stood off to the side closer to her wardrobe.

Eren spared a look between Annie and Mikasa. "You two... good for now?" he had only caught a hint of what Historia discussed with them but they both seemed... hesitant with their stubbornness still in place.

"Armin once told me he doesn't like words like good or bad," Annie said. "I can understand why, they're too broad. Do you mean good as in feeling well, or good as in we're the best of friends and will start calling the other sister?"

"I meant are you two willing to accept each other and move on?" Eren clarified. "Leave it to Armin to say something philosophical like that."

"Eren," Mikasa spoke, "you have to understand Annie and I are a long way from being friends or anything of that sort. Think of it like what you have with Jean."

"Do you have to mention him?" Eren wished she had used someone else considering he and Jean butted heads less often and he could respect him to a degree. "Wouldn't it be better to compare it to you and Captain Levi?"

"Maybe," Mikasa conceited. "I still haven't forgotten what he did to you during the trial. But I do trust the midget to know what he's doing and to not betray anyone." She shot a not-so-discreet look in Annie's direction to which the other girl rolled her eyes dismissively. "But I do love you, Eren and if being with you means having to put up with her, so be it."

Annie made contact with his eyes. "Historia also told us about that implausible decree that was made about 100 years ago. Lucky you."

"You sound eager," Eren meant it as a snarky remark that he knew Annie could somewhat appriachite, but Mikasa seemed to take it quite literally.

"Of course, I'm eager Eren," Mikasa leaned forward. "When we were kids, when you and Armin would look in that book he had, I would sometimes wonder what it was like if we got married one day. I haven't thought about it since the breach, but I've been reminded of it a lot now."

"Guess that doesn't surprise me," Annie said. "You always had that look about a girl who never outgrew her childhood crush."

"Oh, are you going to use that to your advantage?" Mikasa questioned her. "If I remember correctly when we were cadets and Mina and Hannah were asking which boys we thought were cute, you never gave an answer when they mentioned Eren to you. You just turned and said you thought it was stupid."

"It was stupid," Annie affirmed. "Who I like is none of their business."

"It's my business now," Mikasa added. "You also plan to capitalize on this decree too, don't you?"

"If I'm sleeping around with a guy, I'd like to know he has the decency to commit to it," Annie responded. "Of course, he'd have to marry the Queen first, wouldn't he? How convenient for her."

Eren looked over to see Historia opening her wardrobe to hang up her royal cloak. She discarded her shoes as well leaving her barefoot which Eren found strange. She even removed the pin from her hair, letting her blonde hair fall free. "It is as I explained, if you want to be legally recognized with Eren, he would have to first wed someone of royalty. Not my fault it turned out that way. But do you really wish to discuss marriage now, Eren?" He was thankful she asked him in advance this time.

"It's something that can't be avoided and I don't want to disappoint either of you," he said to Annie and Mikasa. "But for now, can we focus on the task at hand?"

Mikasa nodded, the idea of being able to still discuss this pleased her. "Yes."

"Sure," Annie agreed as well. "No point talking in circles." She looked over at Historia. "Oh, you seem ready."

Eren spared a glance over to her as well and his jaw almost dropped. "H-Historia!"

She had taken off more than just her cloak and shoes. She had also removed her dress as well leaving her in just her undergarments. "What is it Eren?" she asked like nothing was the matter.

"Yeah, what is it Eren?" Annie joined in asking. Was she seriously not seeing this?! Normally, Eren wouldn't feel embarrassed at seeing Historia in a state of undress, but she was doing it with 2 other people present.

He had to clear his throat to find his voice. "We can come back if you wanted to change."

"Why would we do that?" Mikasa asked now. "We girls shared barracks during training, we know what she looks like before you did."

"Well obviously, but-,"

"Not feeling jealous about that are you, Eren?" Annie asked. "We're no strangers to a sight like that. I thought after how many times you would be too."

"Well, yeah that's different!" Eren said, feeling the heat rise to his face. "Whenever I see one of you like that is when we usually-," he stopped himself short. He could feel three sets of eyes on him.

"When we usually what?" Historia asked.

"It's rude to not finish your sentence," Mikasa added. He was equally baffled when she took off her jacket and started removing her boots.

"Are you going to finish or are you just going to gape like a fish out of water?" Annie asked as she too started to remove her attire.

What in the hell did Historia say to them?!

It wasn't long before both of them had also stripped down to their underwear leaving him speechless. This... couldn't actually be happening.

"You look a little pale, Eren," Historia said to him. "Why don't you lie down for a bit?"

"Pale?" Eren repeated. "I probably look like a tomato right now!" he felt the exact opposite of pale. He could feel the blood pumping through his entire body especially below the waist; it was impossible not to.

"No, Historia is right, you do look pale," Mikasa agreed with her. "You should lie down."

"You... you're joking," Eren stared at his childhood friend. For as long as he knew her, Mikasa could be incredibly possessive, she still had her red scarf after all these years.

"I would never joke about your health," Mikasa insisted. She wrapped an arm around his. "Won't you lie down?" his arm was nestled right between her soft breasts.

"You want him to lie down all dressed up?" Annie asked. "Isn't Captain Levi a real stickler for keeping clean? He should probably take it off." Annie worked on removing his jacket and pulling his shirt up over his head. Mikasa only let go so his top clothes could come off before she held his arm between her breasts again. When his skin made contact with her flesh not covered by her bra, it sent goosebumps along his arm.

He was too in shock to register that Mikasa had already pulled him up on the center of the bed. Mikasa kneeled behind him, his bareback resting against what now felt like her bare breasts if the two nubs he felt were anything to go by.

"You're tense," Mikasa almost whispered in his ear. "Let me." Her hands began rubbing his shoulders, loosening up his tense muscles.

"You're going about it wrong," Annie stoickly informed as she eyed the growing bulge in his pants. She wasted little time in stripping his pants and running a finger along the fabric of his underwear covering his bulge. Eren felt a jolt run along his spine. "Doesn't this feel better?"

"You're rushing it," Mikasa told Annie as she moved her face near Eren's ear to lightly blow on it. "Feeling relaxed now?"

Eren lightly turned his head to where Historia was on the bed. She was near the top, lying on her side with her elbow propping her up. one strap of her bra hung free from her shoulder as she eyed the scene with interest and sending him a seductive look.

Seriously, what the hell did she say to them to get them to agree to this?!

"Eren..." Mikasa lightly nibbled his ear to get his attention. "We're over here."

"Feeling jealous?" Annie asked Mikasa. "Maybe he just prefers blondes." Annie topped her insult off by running her whole hand along the length of his covered member. Eren's legs lightly twitched at the feeling. "See?"

Mikasa, clearly jealous, turned Een's head and brought her lips to meet hers. "Hmmmmm!" Mikasa moaned into the kiss.

Annie, not wanting to get left behind, tore his underwear from him and began to fully stroke his length. But Eren found it hand to actually gasp at Annie's touch when as soon as he opened his mouth, Mikasa used it as an opportunity to snake her tongue into his mouth. She flicked his tongue with her own as her hands roamed the front of his chest and the other held his head in place with an iron grip.

If he opened his eyes and looked down, he could see Annie making an O with her thumb and index finger at the top of his shaft and as she moved down added more fingers along the way and removing them as she moved back up. Her free hand was moving around his abdomen, feeling the muscles that he had built from his training with her. She seemed satisfied with his progress.

And if he moved his eye as far as it would go to the corner, Eren could see Historia still lying there on her side propped up, but this time, one of her hands was under her bra, feeling her own breast and her other was moving down to between her legs. Her eyes here half-lidded, but she could still see all of what was going on and she was clearly enjoying the sight of it. She even sent a wink in his direction.

Eren knew that she was no Goddess, but he never figured her to be this big a pervert. He didn't know if it had to do with him or the two other girls. Maybe both.

At last, Mikasa broke the kiss she had trapped Eren with to catch her breath. Her cheeks were dusted red and her eyes were dark with lust. "Mikasa, you... mmff!" Eren was cut off as Mikasa captured his lips for another kiss, this one quicker as she began to pepper his whole face with kisses.

"E...R...E...N..." Mikasa spelled out his name for every kiss she planted on his face. She began to move from behind him and to his side so she did not strain his neck as she moved his head down to her breast, inviting him to bury his face in them as she held him there. Her free hand moving between her legs to massage at her folds.

Not being able to see as he gave himself over to his desires and began to fondle Mikasa's chest as he planted kisses in the valley between them, Eren felt Annie change her approach as well. He felt something lght touch the head of his member and he had enough experience with Sasha to know exactly what Annie was up to. She wasn't outright sucking, but she was taking the tip in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. He couldn't see, but he felt her eyes on him.

"Ooooh..." Eren heard Historia moan. She was likely still pleasuring herself to this sight.

Annie shifted her approach again, not just focusing on the head, but planting kisses all along the shaft, picking out points that seemed to be the most sensitive given his toe twitches. She seemed to find the most sensitive spots with ease as she put her focus there.

Mikasa eventually let his head go free, but she still took one of his hands and moved it up to further fondle her breasts. "You can do what you want with them, I don't mind."

Not having the will to even dare to argue, Eren gave each boob a squeeze and enjoyed the feeling of cupping her full chest. But one of his hands was seized by a smaller pair and pulled to his other side, the touch sending what felt like lighting down his spine. Historia seemed to have finally joined in and Eren couldn't help but notice that her fingers were wet.

"Get tired of waiting?" Eren had to ask as he elicited a moan from Mikasa and Annie continued to find the most sensitive spots along his shaft.

"Can you blame me for wanting to be part of a beautiful scene?" Historia asked as she allowed his hand to move toward her own chest, now free from coverage. As Eren squeezed, he thought he saw another girl with dark hair on the bed as well, but he blinked and it was gone.

Eren tried to lean over to her to ask, "What did you say to get them like this?"

Historia gave him a chaste kiss. "I put my diplomatic skills to good use. Are you complaining?" Eren said nothing. "Good. But I did play off their competitive nature. Whoever-,"

"Careful, Historia," Annie stopped her oral pleasuring. "You already know what order you're in."

"Eren has to be unbiased in this," Mikasa actually agreed with Annie.

Annie's hands wandered up to his chest, pushing him to lay down on the bed as she moved further into his lap, her folds resting just above his erect member. "If you're agreeing to that, you won't mind if I go first then."

Eren could have sworn he heard Mikasa whisper what sounded like "greedy bitch," as Annie began to lower herself down, allowing him to penetrate her. "Mnnn!" Annie surpressed a moan as she slowly took more of him inside of her. She stared him in the eyes while red flooded her face, her mask starting to slip. Clearly she was hesitant to do this in the presence of two other girls, if they had been alone she would have done this no problem, but she began to lightly move her hips.

Annie leaned forward to touch her forehead to his as she channeled power to her legs as she began to move up and down. She clearly took comfort in just having her eyes on him at the moment. Wanting to put her more at ease, Eren moved a hand to where they were joined and started to massage it. Annie failed to stop her next moan from coming. "Ahh..."

Not happy that Annie was receiving so much attention, Mikasa laid down parallel to Eren and pressed herself against him so that he could feel her soft chest on his bare skin. She turned his head to her and claimed his mouth once more. All the while, Annie continued to move up and down along his length. With his head turned, he could still hear and feel Historia shift next to his other side as she moved his free hand south to between her legs.

Eren felt right away that she was already very wet as she guided his hand to her folds and let go, allowing him to take the rest from there. "Gnnha..." He heard Historia moan as his thumb flicked across her folds, on of his fingers moving to probe a little inside as well.

Meanwhile, Annie was greatly accelerating the pace at which she was riding him and Eren felt her inner walls start to grip and mold around him, ready to extract his seed. "I... I feel it," Annie said as she increased her speed once again.

Hearing this, Mikasa broke her liplock with Eren. "Careful, Annie. There are still two of us left." Eren could see sweat glistening Annie's brow, her pale blonde hair sticking to her forehead.

"Annie," Historia said, "why not let your hair down?"

"You... you would have to help me put it back after," Annie managed to say. Historia took that as a go ahead and reached over to undo the pin holding her hair, letting it fall down. It wasn't long after that Eren felt her contract around him as her eyes widened. The sight of her almost made him finish right there but before he could feel that release, Annie had moved off of him. She crawled over to his side where Historia was as she laid propped up on her elbow, catching her breath.

Mikasa wasted no time in moving to fill Annie's spot and guided herself until she had taken his entire length inside of her. "Nnghha..." Mikasa gave little time to let her adjust.

"Take it easy, Mikasa," Eren advised partly due to the fact that he was equally caught off guard as well by the sudden change.

"No... it's fine. I'm fine," Mikasa insisted as she lightly rocked her hips and leaned closer to him, letting her chest press against his. "I can take it."

The more Mikasa began to rock her hips, the more her walls wrapped around him, putting him at ease and sending his mind and vision into a haze. Eren moved a hand to caress her silky black hair before it traveled down to her rear to grab it. He was distinctly aware of his other hands fingers become coated in a wet juice as it continued to feel around Historia's snatch as she shuddered.

By that point, Annie had recovered enough to move around to his side opposite Historia where Mikasa once was and lie down next to him there as Mikasa leaned forward some more, but not even taking notice of the blonde girls presence as she was too enraptured by Eren to care about anyone else at the moment. Eren did notice here however and turned his head to look over at her.

The moment he did, Annie quickly stole a kiss from him similar to how Mikasa did before. "You should work on your reflexes," Annie said trying to play it cool. "Didn't I teach you that?"

"You had your turn," Mikasa said not even looking at Annie as she moved a hand to where she and Eren were joined. Eren could feel Mikasa growing tighter either from pleasure or a need to try and one-up Annie. Either way, it felt all too good and his free hand moved up and down her back like he was petting a sleek cat and always paused near her bottom to give a squeeze before continuing his usual pattern.

"Hnnn... ohhhh..." Mikasa moaned out and spurring Eren to move his own hips up to match her movements.

But Mikasa's moans also seemed to urge Historia on as well as she tightened around the few fingers Eren was suing to probe her and she let a soft moan escape her lips as well. "Gnnnn..."

Mikasa's eyes met his and she started to really pick up her pace to the point Eren felt himself unable to continue to match her movements. But he did feel Mikasa's coming orgasm. "Ah... ah... E-Eren!" her juices leaked out as he felt ready to explode, but was disappointed as Mikasa also sat up and lifted herself from his lap. Mikasa positioned herself just at his feet, her breathing heavy and her eyes dark with lust. She found the strength to speak.

"I suppose... it's your turn then."

From his side, Historia moved so that she was positioned over his member and with little hesitation guided herself down onto it. She took Eren's length with ease as she had already been loosened up quite a bit from his and her own fingers. "Ahh... haaa..." Historia panted as the feeling overtook her. She didn't move or rock her hips right away as the other two did, she seemed to still be letting herself adjust.

She placed her hands on either side of his head, encouraging Eren to sit up instead of lying down or propped on his elbows. He did so and placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on the side of her face. Eren gave an experimental thrust of his hips to Historia's surprise.

"Seriously," Eren said as he moved his face close to his ear. "What did you say to them?" both other girls were lying off to the side parallel to the other. Annie looked on the verge of sleep, but Mikasa, while her eyes were half-lidded, kept her sight on Eren and what he was doing with Historia maybe to find out what he enjoys.

He could feel her breath on the side of his face. "Just... some words of hnngh... encouragement." He could tell he reached a sensitive spot inside of her as he moved to sit up fully with her on top of his lap. She moved her hips in a sideways motion. "I'm almost hoping one of them will rub the back of my neck." Neither of them moved. They seemed comfortable with Eren, but to pleasure another girl, that would take some more encouraging

And he might have tried to pry more out of her, but for now, he just wanted to express some gratitude for actually being able to get the two of them to momentarily set aside their feud. Eren kissed her and felt the familiar sense of tingling that came with it when he usually made contact with her.

Feeling his heart and blood pumping in his head, Eren moved some more to where he was on his knees fully with Historia wrapping her arms aorund her neck as she kept them attached at the waist. It did not take long at all for him to feel Historia tighten around him and to feel her fluid seep out. "Haaaa Ahhh..." Historia almost went limp from the pleasure but Eren could feel his own release about to come fast especially after Annie and Mikasa had had their turn with him.

"Wait..." Historia said to him. It took all the willpower he had not to thrust and spill his seed then, but he obeyed Historia's request. He was puzzled when Historia separated from him to lie on her back between Annie and Mikasa who looked at him eagerly. "We all want it."

Eren couldn't hold it back anymore if he tried. So with what he had felt Annie do previously, Eren gave one stroke and felt the heat come shooting out and along his length. It shot far, covering the midsections of all three girls as small strands of his seed rolled down their stomachs and nestled right above the space between their legs. And he felt himself fall and lie down next to them after expending himself.

"You are pleased?" Mikasa asked. "Was I to your liking?"

"Well... yeah, why would you-?"

"How was I?" Annie asked. "You seemed to enjoy it an awful lot."

"I did, but-,"

"So who was better?" Mikasa asked, she sounded like she desperately wanted to know.

"Maybe now's a good time to tell you waht I told them," Historia jumped in.

"You think?" Eren asked sarcastically.

"Like I said, I used their competitive nature to an advantage."

"And what's the prize?" Eren asked already getting an idea of where this was going.

"To see who gets to marry you first." Historia told him. "They'll be expecting an answer by tomorrow morning."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So there's Eren and the 3 main girls of the story. Up next: Petra.


	8. Chapter 8

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 6: Eren x Petra

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bed in the Queen's room was large enough to fit the 4 occupants easily and still have room for more. Eren had thought it unnecessary at first given Historia's vertically challenged nature and the fact that it was usually just the 2 of them there usually. Now, he didn't mind the additional room so much now that they were joined by both Mikasa and Annie.

Mikasa slept soundlessly on Eren's right, her arms wrapped around his and her raven head resting between his shoulder and crook of his neck. Annie slept off to his left, curled into a protective ball of sorts, but one of her hands still loosely held onto Eren's. Her now loose blonde hair fell just beyond her shoulders and hung like a curtain over the side of her face. Between the gap of Eren's outstretched left arm and Annie, Historia had snuggled in. Her arms were wrapped around his midsection and her golden head rested on his chest.

He couldn't move if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to at the moment. It wasn't just that he enjoyed the situation, but he could find some unlikely humor in it. Who would have ever guessed that Mikasa and Annie would spend the night in the same room on the same bed without killing the other? That was the true miracle. Even further still, Eren was still honestly trying to wrap his mind around what had actually happened a few hours previous. If the two biggest rivals were willing to set aside their differences (even for their own gain) he could at least expect that none of the other girls would have too strong an opposition; when the time for that actually came. They would still have to have permission from Mikasa as promised, but if she had been willing to perform the act with Annie present, she probably wouldn't turn any of the other girls away.

"Hmm." Mikasa actually inched closer to him, drawing his arm in closer to her chest. He hadn't even tried to move either. Maybe she had a sixth sense where she could tell when someone was thinking about her. With her superhuman strength, it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

To his left, the blanket covering the four of them shifted as Annie curled in further on herself. She had covered them after they had finished previously which Eren found almost ironic. Despite Annie's cold exterior the girl, in fact, hated feeling cold. She was also a blanket hog. She could have been doing it to steal more sheets away from Mikasa, but since it covered the entire bed. Annie still had a sizable portion to wrap around herself like a cocoon. Subconscious feeling of being trapped in the titan crystal maybe?

From under the covers, Eren saw a shift and felt a foot touch his. On his side, Historia shifted closer as well, her head lightly rising and falling with his chest. That was also something Eren noticed about the 3 girls so far, they were all cuddlers. Mikasa had been clinging to his side since they were kids, Annie, behind her mask wanted to feel safe and secure, and Historia liked the warm feeling of another body giving her heat.

Eren could see and feel the light starting to come in through the window of the room. He should probably be getting up soon. Hanji and Levi would be expecting him, Mikasa and Annie back today to prep for the expedition beyond the wall and to the Marley titan dumping ground. He knew that he had to... but he still couldn't move. Mikasa pulled his arm closer to her chest, Annie grasped his hand tighter and Historia flickered her eyes open.

Her blue eyes were only half open, but she still stared up at his green ones. "Sleep well?" she lazily asked picking her head up off his chest.

"I could ask you that," Eren said. "You orchestrated all of this."

"True. And it was probably the best sleep I've had in a while. Maybe Mikasa will invite Sasha next time."

"Really planning ahead, aren't you?" Eren sarcastically asked. "We should probably get dressed now that we're awake." Mikasa and Annie were still asleep. "Want to help me out of here?"

Historia yawned cutely. "Hmmm, no." She rested her head back on his chest.

"No?" Eren repeated.

"No." She said again.

"Any reason?"

"You're warm and I'm cold." Historia nestled her head right above his heart. "Besides, think of it as an engagement gift."

Ah. That's right. "Let me guess, you're going to make the announcement public today." He didn't bother to say it like a question as he could see the smile pulling at her lips.

"It's a fine a day as any," she told him. "Care to stick around to see the faces of some of the nobles who tried to win my hand? We do not have the same luxuries as Marley so we do not have cameras to savor the moment with." Eren remembered the photo he had seen when first opening the journal. Thinking about it, Historia really did look a lot like Dina had and he saw a lot of his features in his father back when that had been taken.

"You know, in order to do that, you'd have to let go of me and help me get up." Eren hoped that would sway her.

Historia just nudged her head further into him. "You can at least try to sound grateful."

"I'm still in awe that you managed to convince the two of them to agree to this."

"Not that," Historia said. "The more you stay right there, the longer Mikasa and Annie will stay asleep. And when they wake, they'll be expecting an answer." She had a point. "I hope you had time to think about it before they wake."

"Honestly, we've been awake before either of you," Annie slightly shifted around.

"And neither of you said anything until now?" Eren questioned the both of them.

"We're not sleeping." Mikasa's sudden voice caused the both of them to look over at her still prone figure.

"Honestly, we've been awake before the two of you," Annie stirred a bit beneath the covers.

"And you're just saying so now," Eren wanted to know.

"I like watching you sleep," Mikasa told him. "You looked at peace."

"I'm not a creep," Annie said. "I just liked the quiet is all."

"It isn't nice to call someone a creep," Mikasa advised with a tone.

Eren sighed. "It's too early for this."

"Couldn't agree more," Annie agreed. "So as an act of peace, I concede."

"What?" the three of them asked at once.

"I concede, you can get your wedding after Historia. Happy?"

Eren thought she was joking, but the look on her face gave nothing away. Maybe she was serious. "Wow. That's pretty big of you, Annie. If you-,"

"Hold on," Mikasa cut in. "Eren, it's okay. You should marry Annie before me."

"What?!" the three of them now asked in complete awe that Mikasa would turn down a golden opportunity like that. Even Historia was confused by this.

"Mikasa... Annie is giving you a good offer."

"And I want not what she can give me. I was Eren's first, I've been his friend the longest. What kind of friend would I be if I did not allow Eren to grow emotionally?"

"The exact opposite of how you usually are," Annie answered. "Have you forgotten how much damage I did to this island? It'd be a fitting punishment for a wicked girl like myself."

"I've waited this long for Eren to return my affection, I can wait a bit longer." Mikasa was insistent.

Both Eren and Historia's eyes darted between the two girls as they came up with more counter points. "Please tell me you know what this is," Eren whispered in Historia's ear as she took the time to move closer to him.

"I have a hunch."

"And..."

"Instead of hating each other, they're going to use kindness as a weapon. By making it seem one is okay with giving up the grudge, they would want you to pick them by doing so."

Two shapes drifted down and over to where the two of them laid. "Whatever are you telling him, Historia?" Mikasa asked.

"Not being greedy are you?" asked Annie.

"Just, uh... telling Eren you two were working out your differences." Historia nervously answered, not even taking notice that neither girl bothers to use the sheet to cover themselves as they neared.

"Indeed." "Right." Both answered before raising more points and counters.

"I might have made a mistake," Historia whispered to him.

"Yeah," Eren couldn't help but agree. "Somehow this is more unsettling."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eren was at last able to get dressed along with the three of them once Mikasa and Annie eventually stopped their non-hateful competition with each other after neither girl caved or gave into the others counter points and Eren said nothing on what he thought would be better. He had considered saying he would just marry them both at the same time, but he had actually thought better of it. Given both of their prideful nature, they might have taken it as an insult that they did not have a wedding day dedicated for them only. He was glad he did not bring it up as the both of them seemed to just have to figure a way of how to properly decide.

Huh. That was something he had would have never done a few months ago, be more considerate of girl's feelings. Maybe it was just something that happened from being around girls too much.

As Eren put his jacket on, he passed by the vanity mirror Historia had in her room and for a brief second caught a glimpse of a dark haired girl behind him. When he blinked she was gone, but he knew exactly who it was.

Frieda. He had been having more flashes of her with more exposure to Historia. Sometimes when he went to sleep, he could see some of her memories like when she would visit a young Historia at a farm and read stories to her. He never saw any of Uri's memories but that was probably because it had been Frieda who his father had devoured and he could only see her memories since she was the last holder of the Founding Titan.

Then again, the Founding Titan was never meant to be held by anyone other than the royal family and now that he had it, maybe he could only have access to the memories of the user that was eaten. That was something for Hanji to think about.

"How do you like your hair?" Historia asked Annie as she helped the other blonde get it back to her usual style. Annie had made Historia promise to help her with it after letting it free yesterday.

"Looks fine," Annie said although she even seemed to think it looked a bit better when Historia did it. "Why don't you order me to do yours, or something. Make it even."

"How kind of you to offer." She was soon sporting her usual regal hairstyle of her hair tied behind her head in a bun. Eren saw she was also picking out her best dress and cloak along with her crown and scepter. "I believe this will be enough to suffice. Will you two also join us in the throne room?"

"I will go where Eren goes," Mikasa said with a small smile in his direction.

Annie was less sentimental. "Considering you asked us to be part of an orgy a few hours ago, asking for us to attend court is more practical."

There was no way to argue the logic with that. So when they did arrive in the throne room, Historia summoned for an attendant and requested an audience as well as a member of the press to b there as well. In the time it took for them to all arrive, Historia had a few chairs brought for the three of them to sit off to the right of her throne.

"Thank you all for attending on such short notice," Historia began. "I do not wish to keep any of you longer than necessary so I will simply get to the intent of this assembly. The issue of my hand in marriage has officially been decided." Many looked confused at the purpose of the gathering while some nobles looked stunned or even eager as they thought they might be chosen. They were in for a rude awakening. "After much thought and consideration, I have chosen Eren Yeager to fit the role at my side."

Historia waved a hand over to where he sat on her right. He could see the reporter scrambling to write down everything that she said as no one seemed capable of forming a coherent sentence. With that, Historia continued. "That is all. Thank you all for your time." Damn, she really didn't care that she just damaged the ego of everyone who just asked for her hand before.

Her words seemed to finally take effect with the other occupants. "Q-queen Historia! That is a monumental decision. Do you really wish to-,"

"My decision is final. Any additional queries can be sent to me by letter and unless it refers to the impending wedding, I will consider it irrelevant." She rose from her throne and walked past where Eren, Mikasa, and Annie sat. A look to both of them showed that while they remained stoic, they did have respect for what Historia had to say. Eren really wished that they had developed cameras as they had at Marley because Historia had one of the best smiles he had seen her with. And the faces of some of those nobles was priceless as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the next morning, the news of the Queen's betrothal seemed to have circulated all through Wall Sina and the most inhabited parts of Wall Rose. It was all the people seemed to talk about and Historia was probably being swarmed by letters congratulating her on the match or asking her to reconsider her choice. But Eren knew Historia didn't really care how many letters she got, she had made her decision and she believed that he was the best match so that was that. Eren hadn't had to deal with the publicity too badly yet as he had to return back to Survey Corps headquarters after the announcement was made. But when the news did reach back to their spot in Wall Rose, there was Connie to deal with.

"So... how did it happen?" Connie walked behind him as they loaded their trays in the mess hall. "You can tell me, I swear."

"How did what happen?"

"C'mon man!" Conne whined. "How did you end up engaged to Historia?"

"She just thought I was the best choice. We became good friends after the uprising so she must have just felt comfortable with it. She surprised me when she brought it up too."

Connie nodded. "So that's why you're always at the capital these days; you two were talking about this." They did much more than talk, but Eren wasn't about to say that to Connie, he'd never leave him alone if he did. "Alright. But, did you like... say anything to her about it?"

"What would I say about it?"

"You know, is it like just a political thing so old men will leave her alone. Let's face it, you've never gotten distracted with romance and Historia doesn't she... uh..."

"Doesn't she, what, Connie?" Eren asked, a bit annoyed with what Connie might be insinuating.

"Doesn't she... play for another team?"

"Way to phrase it," Eren walked to find a table with Connie following behind. "She was the one to bring it up to begin with so its up to her what she wants from the marriage." The two sat down at a table with Mikasa, Jean, and Armin.

"Yeah, but if you're married, wouldn't the two of you have to..." he made an O with two fingers and moved his index close to it before Jean spoke up.

"Jeeze, leave him alone already, Connie." Jean took a drink. "What do you know about that kind of stuff anyway." That honestly surprised Eren. Out of all the people to speak up, Jean was the last he would have thought of.

"You should at least be happy for Historia for having a say in who she gets to marry," Armin added with a nod in Eren's direction. "Rather it be someone she's familiar with than someone who won't appreciate her."

Jean looked over to Mikasa. "You taking the news well, Mikasa?" Ah, so that's why Jean stuck up before.

She took a sip of her water. "Just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Seriously?!" Connie leaned across the table. "You're not about to go on a rampage, are you?"

"About what?" Mikasa asked as cool as ever.

Jean looked concerned. "About the wedding."

"I'm only concerned on when I'll get to have my wedding day," Mikasa said.

"Uhh, you do know you need someone to marry for a wedding, right?"

Mikasa nodded. "I know and I have someone in mind."

Connie whispered over to Jean which sounded like "Denial."

Mikasa continued like she hadn't heard. "Sasha is to be my maid of honor, no one else."

"Where is Sasha, anyway?" Eren asked, changing the subject before Connie could say anything else.

Connie shrugged. "Last I saw she was raiding the pantry. She had her arms full with pots of honey." Eren stopped eating. "I think she's going to fill a tub and bathe in it."

"That would be a Sasha thing to do," Armin said as he took notice of Eren's face. His blonde friend was probably already putting the pieces together.

"Oi, Eren," a new monotone cut into the chatter. Captain Levi was standing at the door to the mess hall.

"Captain Levi," Eren addressed. "What is it?"

"You finished with your cleaning for the day?" Levi asked.

"Yes, of course sir." He might have forgotten under his bed, but other than that his room should be spotless.

"Then meet me at the stables, we're riding for Karaness District."

0000000

Levi remained silent for most of the ride, not telling him what they were going to Karaness for right away. But Eren kept his horse alongside the silent captain all the same. It was only when they were about half way to their destination that Levi actually spoke.

"So, you and the Queen are making it official. Congratulations, Yeager."

"Uh, thank you, Captain." It seemed odd Levi would bring it up now. Or maybe not. Levi did care about those in his squad, he just showed it in unusual ways.

"That was a pretty bold move on her end," Levi continued. "Making it public in that fashion. Really sort of made a statement."

Eren gave a dry laugh. "Yeah. Some of their faces were really-,"

"You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Levi suddenly asked.

"Captain?"

Levi almost sighed. "Don't tell me you and she are too starry-eyed to see what ramifications this could have this early on."

"I get that some surviving nobles will be unhappy, but-,"

"We just had an uprising," Levi continued. "Some claim to support the military, but every noble has a desire to move up in status. Imagine the insult of finding out a guy who can turn into a titan is going to marry the Queen when you have no land or title to offer her. Might want to watch what you drink from now on, you don't know which are willing to play dirty. And then there's the military that holds the power behind the scenes."

"The military crowned Historia to begin with," Eren told him. He could understand the warning about the nobility, but he was a part of the Survey Corps, with his help, Wall Maria was back.

"Yeah, and she's expected to do as she's told when need be," Levi added. "Hanji might be in support of this engagement between you two and even most of the common people because of what you've done, but she's just one person, and people's opinions can change easily. Fact is, Historia didn't consult any high ranking authority when she made that announcement, they might see that as an act of rebellion from her. Who knows, they might have had use for a puppet husband for her. She has royal blood, any kids she has will have it too. But with you added into the mix, that might make her a bit harder to control."

"What's done is done," Eren said not liking the idea of the military they were a part of using Historia for their own ends. "She has a right to marry whoever she wants."

"Just keep it in mind," Levi said as they neared the walled district.

"You didn't just ask me here to tell me that did you, Captain?"

"No. We're here about something else. We're visiting the hospital here since we're overdue for a visit."

The inner gate to the district was open for them as they arrived and made their way to the local hospital. This was larger than the one his father had used to work with since they were in an upper wall. But even so, Levi would be the ultimate judge of how clean it was. The first thing he did when they entered was flag down one of the aids.

"Oi, nurse, this hand basin is empty. Are you just letting people come and go without washing their hands?"

When she saw the emblem of the Survey Corps on his jacket as well as Eren there as well, she hurried to complete her task. "Sorry about that, sir. Is... there anything I can help you with today?"

"Other than improve this place's sanitation, you can take us to see Petra Ral. She's still here, right?"

Petra. The last Eren had seen of her had been after their failed attempt to retake Wall Maria. The fight with the Female Titan, before her defection, had cost the lives of all of Levi Squad save her although she was left in a near crippled state from her injuries. He really shouldn't be surprised that Petra was who they were here to see. What would she even have to say to him, anyway? Would she be consumed with guilt at being the sole survivor from that day, would she want to see Annie killed for what she had done? But if Mikasa was able to come to a standstill with the Titan Shifter, surely Petra would be easier to explain the situation to.

Wait. How much does Petra even know? She had been at this hospital since their return and had been absent for the trap at Stohess, the turn of Reiner and Bertoldt, the uprising, and even the journey to the basement. If no one had had time to visit her until now, she likely only knew what the common folk knew.

The aide nodded. "Yes, she on the first floor down the hall. Would you like me to escort you to her?"

"That's what I said," Levi sounded annoyed.

"Yes," she nodded. "Right this Corporal and your Hig- er, sir." She must have also heard about the engagement and if his picture was sketched, a lot of people probably knew his face by now.

When they got to Petra's room, the aide knocked on the door. "Miss. Ral, you have visitors."

"Is it my father?" Eren heard Petra's voice for the first time in what felt like ages.

"No, there are two gentlemen from the Survey Corps."

There was a pause. "Send them in please." The girl in question was seated in a wheelchair next to her bed. Her fair hair was still cut the same length and her warm eyes widened when she saw the two of them enter.

"Hello, Petra," Levi greeted. "You holding up in here?"

"Captain... Eren..." her eyes swept over the both of them. "You're actually here..." Her eyes seemed to well up with emotion, but as her time in the military had taught her, she did not let any liquid escape from her warm eyes.

"Figured you were overdue a visit," Levi strode into the room and Eren closed it behind them. "How are you?"

"I'm... I'm feeling a lot better than I was before, especially now that the two of you are here," she said. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen either of you. I know I'm sitting down, but Eren, have you gotten taller?"

She seemed eager to talk, happy to see him, no trace of anger or disdain present for what had happened. "...I guess," Eren rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't measured my height recently."

Petra smiled. "If I were to stand up I bet I wouldn't be up to your shoulder."

"You can stand?" Levi asked.

"It's bit of a challenge, but my legs have healed enough to where I can support my weight and I can walk a short distance. It'd be nice to finally be able to walk around since this chair can only go so far. Stairs have become a bigger challenge than titans ever were."

Eren was glad to see that she was wanting to continue to push forward despite her injury. Petra had had a stubborn streak to her as seen when she used to argue with Oluo. "Well I could give you a ride on my back if you wanted," Eren offered. "Stairs wouldn't stand a chance."

She laughed softly. "I bet!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Levi advised. "You're still adjusting from your injuries and you shouldn't do anything that might push yourself too far."

"Right." Petra's smile dropped a bit. "Sorry, Captain. You really sounded like the doctor when you said that."

"Then he has good common sense," Levi said as he examined the nightstand near her bed. He ran a finger across the top to see the amount of dust. "Tch. That's more than I can say about the staff of this place. Eren, keep her company. I have to have a few words with the janitor of this place." The door closed behind him as he left.

"Same old Captain Levi," Petra smiled as she shook her head.

"This place'll be spotless in a few hours when he's done," Eren joined in.

"I just hope he isn't too hard on me when I get cleared to go back. My room's probably covered in dust from being away so long."

"I can clean it for you if you want," Eren offered.

Petra looked at him like he had offered her a brand new house. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah, what are squad mates for? Besides, we used to get stuck cleaning headquarters before so it isn't anything new."

Petra sighed in relief. "Thanks, you're the best."

"Don't mention it," Eren told her. "When do you think the doctor will give you permission to leave?"

"Probably once my legs heal up fully. As it is now, I can probably ride a horse with just a bit of discomfort and using ODM gear will only be a problem when I have to stop and land."

Eren nodded. "Maybe I could carry you around in my titan form, that'd save some time."

She smiled. "Squad Lead- er, Commander Hanji would probably kill to experience that. But honestly," she showed him the scars that were still on the back of her thumb from where she and the others bit, "it would be neat to be on a titan that didn't try to eat you."

When she said that, Eren wondered how much she knew about the titans in here. Did she know that they were just people who were unwillingly transformed? When the knowledge of what they found in the basement was made public, some did believe while others did brush it off as a hoax. What did she know?

"Well, you must have had some exciting news while you were here?"

She sighed wistfully. "My dad visits often. Very often. He tells me what's been going on at home, how my mother's doing, if I'm being treated well here. I try asking him about the Survey Corps and what's been going on with all of you, but he usually deflects the question. I think its because he doesn't want me going back after the injury."

"Oh. I see." Eren thought back to the conversation he had with Sasha's dad the other day. "He's just being a dad, I guess."

"I guess," she agreed. "But I wish I knew what exactly was going on. I only hear some local gossip from the aides here. Did you know the Queen is going to marry?"

"Really? I had no idea," Eren said with a hint of sarcasm. "She was in my class actually," Eren told her. "We didn't learn about her true birth until a while ago."

"I thought you might have known her. The aids say your name a lot when they talked about her."

"So... you haven't even heard about that yet?" Wow she really was out of the loop.

"About what?" Petra asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"I guess I can fill you in on all you missed out then," Eren pulled a chair over to sit across from her. This could take some time to explain everything.

So he told her. Told her about capturing the Female Titan and that she was under Survey Corps custody now (omitting the part that he was in a relationship with Annie. She still was responsible for the death of Squad Levi and her current injury). He told her of Reiner and Bertholdt, the rescue, the cause of the uprising and everything else that was not complete public knowledge.

"That... certainly is a lot to take in," Petra said. "I don't even really know where to begin with all of that, but, congratulations, Eren. From all you told me, you and the Queen seem to get along well. I'm just glad my dad isn't here right now, I'd get an earful about how I should have found a husband by now."

"C'mon, you're only like a few years older than me," Eren tried to reassure her. "What about Captain Levi?"

"He's older than the both of us," Petra told him.

"How old is he anyway?" Eren had wondered that question, but never dared to ask.

"I asked him once, he just said older than you," Petra told him.

"So?" Eren asked. "You still admire him and he knows how talented of a soldier you are."

"You're right, I do admire him, but he sees me as a talented soldier." Petra began. "When I first joined the Survey Corps, I did it in part because I heard of how talented Captain Levi was and it wasn't until I saw him in action that I knew why he was called the Strongest Soldier. He performed moves on the ODM that I never knew possible. He was the hero of humanity and he was my hero too. I wanted so hard to work alongside him and when he hand selected me to be a part of the squad, How could I refuse? But after a while of working with him, I realized that he wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship. Anyone of us could die at any moment, it would just be bigger heartbreak. So he's still a hero to me, I just wish he could be a little less sometimes." The atmosphere seemed to dour with her speech. "Besides," Petra brushed some of her fair hair aside, "Captain Levi's only love is his cleaning products."

That got a true laugh out of Eren. "I think he has a personal storage for feather dusters hidden away in his room that he cleans with other feather dusters." She laughed in return.

"So, you were sneaking around in my room, were you?" Levi's sudden voice had them both sitting stiff in their seats. The door had open so quietly neither of them had noticed.

"N-no, sir, I wasn't!" Eren shook his head.

"Tch, whatever. Anyway, let's say our farewells for now, visiting hours are coming to an end."

"You two have to leave already?" Petra asked, clearly wanting them to stay longer.

"That's what the nurse said," Levi relayed. "Maybe in that time they'll get some actual cleaning done around here."

"Oh, I see," Petra slowly nodded. "Promise you'll visit soon and keep me in the loop?"

"You don't have to ask."

Then to Eren and Levi's surprise, Petra attempted to stand up from her chair. Her legs shook a bit, but she was able to steady herself. "Captain, if it isn't too informal..." she opened her arms.

Then to Petra's surprise, Levi gave a quick but meaningful hug. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still off duty so formalities don't exactly apply." He let her go.

Now Petra's attention was on Eren. "Don't think you're leaving here without one." Not wanting to disappoint Petra, Eren embraced her as well. Her smaller arms wrapped around him and Eren could smell her hair that had a distinct honeycomb scent to it. After a moment or two, they released each other. "I'm holding you to your promise. Don't be a stranger."

0000000

Eren and Captain Levi didn't say much on the ride back to headquarters, and they didn't have to really. He was glad to see Petra was still alive and all, but a part of himself couldn't help but blame himself for her current state. Even if he had beaten the useless brat of him back on top of the wall of Orvauld District, he couldn't help but wonder if he had believed in himself earlier, would he have been able to make a bigger difference?

Levi seemed to know what he was thinking. "Cut it out already," the captain told him. "I told you before, you never know how something will play out. You're alive, she's alive and the Female Titan is in our custody, it all wasn't in vain."

"You're right," Eren agreed. "I was just... thinking is all."

"Well try not to make a face when you think too hard, you look like you're constipated or something." Levi lead his horse into the stable. "But if you feel like you owe her for what happened, why don't you go clean out her room. I'm sure she'd admire the effort." The way he said it, it was almost like he was trying to imply something that Eren would never thought would come from Captain Levi. "Well?"

"Ah, right, sir."

so he set out to do just that. Going to the second floor where Petra's room was in headquarters, Eren entered. Her room was already neatly kept from being in Levi's squad. No way was she going to mess up her position because of an untidy room. The only real problem was the dust. It had begun to pile up in considerable amounts like her nightstand, dresser and bedframe.

As he cleaned, he felt a bit weirded out that he had entered without Petra's knowing first as she was still back in the hospital and probably would want to prove she could still do simple tasks on her own. But she also knew her limits and wasn't going anywhere and Levi had told him to do it basically, but it still was a bit weird. As he dusted off her bed posts, he thought about that this was where Petra had usually slept at night and even though he had his nose and mouth covered to keep the dust out, he thought he could still smell the scent of her hair where she used to lay her head.

He changed the sheets as well, replacing the old with new, clean ones. The nightstand was easy enough to clean but when he got to the dresser, he took a bit more care. He took to only cleaning the top of it and dared not open any of the drawers knowing that that was where Petra probably kept her... delicates. Once he thought that, it was hard not to think about it. He kept cleaning and did not wonder at all what her bra size might have been. But if he had to guess, close to Historia's, but it was a good thing he didn't wonder about that.

By the time he was done, he felt even Levi would be proud of the room. Well, he would probably find something wrong, but other than that he would still be proud.

Having completed that task, Eren headed back to his own room and when he went to open the door he heard a voice from the other side. "Who is it?"

Sasha? "It's me, Eren. Who else would it be?"

"Eren?" Sasha repeated the name. "Oh thank goodness! I could really use your help right now."

"What is it?"

"...just come in quick and shut the door behind you, please."

Doing as she asked, Eren quickly shut the door behind him. "So what's..." he stopped there as he didn't even bother to finish asking what was wrong. Sitting on his bed was Sasha, her clothing laid at the foot of his bed and covered from the neck down in a glistening amber substance. About five jars of honey laid at the other end of the room.

"So... you remember me mentioning the honey?"

"You actually did it..."

"...Yeah." Sasha rubbed the back of her head which turned out to be a bad idea since the honey on her hand stuck to her hair. "I didn't know when you were going to be back, so I've kinda been here all day. Mikasa stopped by and that was... awkward. She just said she would come back later. So... as you can see, I'm in a sticky situation here and I could use some help licking this up." She pulled her hand free with some hair stuck to it. "And maybe a haircut, I don't know yet. Please say yes, the honey is starting to harden."

There really was no way he could have said no to that. Sasha eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck directing his attention first to her chest which she had lathered in the stolen honey. Eren had always liked the taste of sweet food like things that were baked with honey and somehow, this made it taste all the better. And as he helped lick the substance off of Sasha's beautiful body, the distinct smell of the honey reminded him of Petra with her warm eyes and fair hair.

0000000

"He actually said that?" Eren tried hard not to laugh at what he had just heard. He was back the next day to visit Petra again as she seemed to enjoy the company in the otherwise boring hospital.

"Hey, I said don't laugh!" Petra tried to scold him, but even she found it somewhat funny. "He's just my dad being my dad, he says a lot of embarrassing things."

"He knows how young you are, right?"

"I'm either his little flower, or my life is going by too fast, there really is no in between with my dad." Apparently her dad had stopped by earlier that day and made a bad joke about how life passes by so fast and if she didn't settle down, she would end up an old maid. It was a joke, and a bad one at that, but still the idea that it was her dad who said it made it a bit funnier.

"I take it you said something to him," Eren knew she probably did.

"I just said the older he gets, the duller his jokes become. It was kind of low since he met my mom with a joke of his. But he should know there are certain things you never joke about with a woman."

"Well, he didn't mention your weight at least."

"What about my weight?" Petra asked.

"nothing," Eren quickly said. "Just joking is all."

"I thought so." she kept up her good spirit. "Thanks for coming again so soon. "Although visiting again so soon, the hospital aides are fond of gossip, you don't want the Queen thinking you're involved in some kind of affair."

"Oh, yeah, she'd have my head," Eren said in good humor when in reality, Historia would probably find a way for Petra to be included in the next session she had planned. Although it had only been a day since he last saw her, Eren found he wanted to spend more time with the older girl not just to keep her informed of all she had missed, but also because he just enjoyed spending time with her. She had been the first of Levi's squad to reach out and extend a hand of acceptance to him and it had been something he was grateful for. She still had the bite mark on her thumb as a sign of her suspending her doubt about him and his powers. It didn't help that they had just been discussing the topic of her dad pestering her about marriage either. "So aside from your dad, what's been going on around here?"

"not in the slightest," Petra leaned back in her wheelchair. "But I think my legs are getting stronger."

"It's only been a day," Eren reminded her.

"I know, but you both visiting yesterday really motivated me. Watch." Using her arms, Petra began to lift herself from the chair once more. Her legs shook a bit, but she was able to stand up. She took a few steps to where he sat in her room as well. "See, just got to take it easy and not over do it." No sooner had she said that when her legs started to give out from under her. Acting fast, Eren was able to catch her before she fell.

"Not overdoing it, huh?" still holding onto her, Eren helped her stand back upright.

Petra looked red from embarrassment. "Sorry. I thought that my legs..."

"It's probably your spine too," Eren said. "The spine takes a longer time to heal than legs."

"How'd you know that?"

"My dad was a doctor," Eren told her. "He told me a few useful things before he... well before he went missing."

Still being held up by Eren, Petra said again, "Sorry."

"Don't be. You're eager to get back out there, I can understand that."

"No, not about that," Petra said. "For not saying thank you."

"Well I didn't want you to hit the floor and have them keep you here longer."

She shook her head. "No, for everything else. For not letting the others deaths be in vain, for helping to bring down the corrupted government, to taking back Wall Maria, thank you. I told you I always admired Captain Levi for what he did and for being a hero to me, well, you're not too far off. Despite everything, all the people who saw you as being a monster, you still held true and did what you set out to do. So thank you for being a hero to me as well." He felt her hand touch his chest. "And I'm sorry for..." she pulled her hand away. "Nevermind." She eased herself down onto her chair. "I'm... feeling a little tired right now, I'm probably going to take a nap. Thank you for stopping by again, Eren."

0000000

"What did you want to talk to me about, Eren?" Mikasa asked as she snuggled next to Eren in the bed. Mikasa was still riding the high she had felt a few nights ago with Eren and the 2 others so she was content to just stay and hug his side for the night.

"Do you remember Petra Ral from the old squad Levi?" Eren asked her.

Mikasa thought it over. "She was the only woman and is currently a resident in a Karaness hospital. What about her?"

"It's just when I went to visit her, I got the impression she had some, well, hidden feelings."

"Oh, alright," Mikasa listened. "Do you, feel the same?"

"She was the first of the squad to accept me and reach out a hand of friendship, so I feel extremely grateful for what she did. And when I thought she had been killed, that was what really set me over the edge that time. I mean, I guess I had bit of a small crush on her, but not like what I had with Annie. I always thought she had eyes for Captain Levi which she kind of did. But earlier today, she practically told me she felt the same way."

Mikasa took what he said into consideration. "If you want my opinion, you should pursue these feelings."

"You mean it?" Maybe Mikasa was growing accustomed to having other girls around him.

She nodded. "There are four of us right now, she would make number five, wouldn't she? Besides, if she feels strongly enough about you and vice versa, you should act. Besides, it might even be a spur to that shorty for what he did to you back at the hearing." Ah, there was the hidden motive. But, he would take her advice all the same. Tomorrow, he would go back and meet with Petra again.

00000000

Arriving at the hospital much later than expected given additional chores and workout session that had been piled on last minute, Eren stopped at the front desk to check in for a vist.

"you're here to see Miss. Ral?" the aide asked. "You should know visiting hours expire in an hour or so., Mr..." she looked at the name he had written down. "Oh! Um, of course hours can be extended if need be, please, go right in."

"Thanks," Eren said as he made his way to her room. It looked like the kowledge of his engagement to Historia did have some unforseen perks. Not that he would take advantage of them any chance he got, it was just handy is all.

He knocked on her door. "Hey, Petra, it's Eren. Is it okay if I come in?"

Eren heard her voice from the other side. "Eren? Um, sure, come on in." He opened and closed the door behind him. "You're back again I see."

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk about some other stuff if you were interested."

Petra's eyes brightened. "Of course, I'd be happy to. But first, I also wanted to apologize."

That confused him. "For what?"

"For how I behaved yesterday," Petra told him. "I realize what I might have said or did might have seemed like I was being... promiscuous, and with you being engaged to the Queen of all people, I am sorry. I just felt... comforted is all."

Well... that certainly was a way to dive into the topic. "Seriously, don't be upset about that. I'm not mad at you about it or anything."

"I hoped that you wouldn't be, but still... I feel horrible for thinking the way I did. If the Queen ever found out what I was thinking..."

"She'd probably be fine with it honestly," Eren told her.

"Very funny."

"No, I'm serious," Eren insisted. "She is pretty, well, let's just say she wouldn't be mad."

Now Petra looked confused. "What are you getting at?"

Eren was glad it was just the 2 of them right now as what he was about to tell her should be kept private. "Well, you know my titan power, well, I guess there's more to it than we originally thought." Now time to explain it. "You see..."

So Eren laid it out for her as simple as he could, not because he thought she wouldn't believe him, but because he knew that she probably would believe him. The bite on her hand was also a symbol of trust so she knew that whatever he told her now would be the truth. Eren almost stopped as he explained as he took notice of Petra's reddening face.

"...So... there you have it." Eren finished rubbing the back of his head and letting out a sigh of relief.

Petra almost looked like a tomato. "That... uh, explains a lot and... wow, okay, this is actually a thing."

"...Yeah." There was no denying the initial reaction.

"And your fiance is perfectly alright with you being with other girls?" Petra found it hard to speak those words.

"She encourages it actually," Eren admitted to Historia's willingness to accept other girls.

"And... was it her who encourged you to tell me this?"

"That was actually Mikasa," Eren admitted.

"The one worth 100 soldiers and Levi the second?" Petra recalled what she knew of Mikasa. "So... you and her are also an item then?"

"If that's what you want to call it, yeah."

Petra slumped in her chair. "That sure is a lot to take in at the moment. And... I take it Mikasa and Queen Historia are alright with... well, are you asking me to join?"

"I wouldn't ask you to do anything you didn't want to do," Eren told her. "But after what you said yesterday, that just got me thinking that you were... I guess interested."

Petra ran a finger over the bite on her thumb. "You... aren't wrong. Between you and Captain Levi, you're the two closest people I know in the Survey Corps. And after all you've done to save humanity, how could I not fell indebted and infatuated? Maybe I just have a thing for heroes, I don't know. But what I do know is that what I felt, that its true." The two of them sat in silence for a moment, their eyes meeting before Petra looked away. "I know that it isn't much of a confession, but it is how I feel."

Eren kneeled down beside her chair and put his hand over hers. "Who cares if it isn't a confession like how some people do it? You did it your way, no shame in that."

He heard her give a small chuckle. "Somehow, that makes it feel better." Her other hand moved atop his own and he could feel her lean closer to him, her fair hair brushing the side of his face. Her soft lips pecked at the side of his face.

Eren turned his head slightly and felt his nose brush against Petra's and he could feel her soft breath against his skin. He leaned forward just enough for his lips to skim Petra's and held it there before he felt her lean her own head forward to make full contact. Petra was static as she felt Eren's lips with her own before she pulled back before leaning forward and lightly kissing him again.

Wanting to show the same affection, Eren kissed her back, leaning forward and tilting his head to find a better angle for Petra. "Mmmm." Eren heard her lightly moan into the kiss as he moved his own lips to match what she was doing with hers.

They continued on like that with planting little kisses on the others lips and breaking apart only to meet once more and always keeping their foreheads touching throughout. The two of them kept that rhythem going but Eren could sense that Petra was starting to want more from the kisses but wasn't sure how to go about it. So taking the inititive first, Eren opened his lips a bit to lightly bite down on Petra's lower lip, but kept it gentle so not to leave a mark or draw blood.

"Knngh?" He heard a muffled gasp escape from Petra so he lightly pulled away. He waited a response from her and he recieved it when Petra leaned forward again and she too lightly bit at his bottom lip as a sign of affection. Petra soon wrapped her arms around Eren's neck as she deepened the kiss they had started. They kept at it before Petra broke it to whisper into his ear. "Up."

Eren took her request and stood up and supported Petra with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Where to?" Eren asked. He had an idea, but he wanted Petra to say it first.

"Where we can lay down."

Eren walked them over to the bed and sat down and swung both their legs over to the point Petra was drapped across him. She was able to prop herself up with little difficulty. Once she was upright, she began to fiddle with her hospital gown. "While I'm busy with this, do want to start..." she eyed his clothes.

"Yeah, sure." He too began to remove all unnecessary articles of clothing. It was a bit hard to get his boots and pants off when Petra was sitting on his lap, but he had to do it quick or risk Petra feeling pain from putting too much pressure on her legs and back.

Petra at last removed her gown and almost brought her arms to her chest to cover herself, but stopped herself. "Kind of funny, isn't it?" Petra asked with a blush. "I'm supposed to be your senior and here I am acting like I don't know what I'm doing."

"Just take your time," Eren told her. "I'm not going to rush you on this." Even though he wanted to feel what her ample chest felt like, Petra was a clear novice to this and had to grow on her own.

"...Thanks," she said as she stared down at his own body and line her entrance above his already hard member. "I'm going to take it slow, alright. Just, be ready to change position if I can't handle it, please." Eren nodded and she started to lower herself down. The tip of his length parted her folds as Petra eased herself down little by little until she stopped at a certain point to let herself adjust to the sudden pain.

Both her hands rested on his abdomen as she let out a few breathers. "Ah... ah... ah... okay, here I go." She took the rest of the length inside of her and held her position, only throwing her head back as she tried to surpress a loud moan that would have called a nurse to her room.

"You good?" Eren asked as his own hands moved to grab hold of Petra's hips and keep her in place. He could feel her inner walls start to adjust to his length.

"Yeah. Just... let me try something." Petra gave an experimental roll of her hips that send a jolt of pleasure through Eren as she did so. She tried it again in the opposite direction and the feeling held true for Eren. "Ahhh..." Petra lightly moaned again as she bit down on her lip from crying out loud. Feeling the pleasure run through his system, Eren ran his hands along her hips and slim waist, feeling the smooth skin beneath his touch.

Petra was still rolling her hips, but came to a point where her soft moans were turning into moans of pain. "A-ow! Ow, ah!"

Eren froze. "Need to switch?"

Petra nodded. "Yes, that'd be a help." Her eyes were closed in pain.

Seeing her in distress, Eren shifted his weight to counter Petra's so that they both aid on their side facing the other. Eren then used one hand to elevate one of Petra's legs and support her weight. He still kept them connected and waited for Petra to adjust to this new feeling. "Good?" Eren asked wanting an answer before he continued.

Petra gave a nod. "Alright, you can go again."

Doing as he was told, Eren lightly bucked his hips, feeling Petra mold and fit around him as he did so. Her soft moans were turning back to pleasure to his relief. "Ahhh, there. Yes, Eren, there!"

Eren slowly began picking up the pace to a point Petra felt comfortable with. By that point as well, Eren felt comfortable moving his other hand to cup her breast, not that Petra cared if he did so or not at this point. Wanting to bring them closer, Eren used his elbow to prop his torso forward to bring him to face with Petra. She looked into his eyes and captured his lips once more.

They continued to kiss as Eren picked up the speed at which he thrust into her feeling her release and his as well soon approaching. Eren only momentarily broke the kiss he shared with Petra to lightly bite down on her collarbone to leave a small mark. It was a spur of the moment act, but one he felt necessary.

As it turned out, it was enough to send Petra into a state of bliss. "Nneggh! Er-ahhh!" her walls contracted as her orgasm overtook her.

It wasn't long after that where Eren felt himself unable to hold on any longer. "Gnnngh!" Eren felt his release take him as his seed was spilled inside of Petra. and as usual, he experienced a flash of what could only be Ymir Fritz with her Cheshire grin and holding up her fingers to mark.

Eren let Petra's leg go free as the two of them basked in the afterglow together. Seeing the content smile on Petra's face, Eren lightly kissed her forehead and held her before she closed her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlike with the previous girls, Eren knew that he could not stay the night here given the rumors that would spread if he did and with the excursion to the sea happening the next day, Eren would need to be present first thing in the morning. He had woken Petra up as he dressed an hour or so later and let her know that he had to leave. She told him she understood but made him promise that he would be back at a later date once she was finally back up to 100 percent. He looked forward to it as well.

He was able to get back to headquarters, get a few more hours of sleep there and wake up in time for the expedition. Like the rest of what remained of the Survey Corps, Eren was gathered in the courtyard with Annie following behind him as she was his responsibility.

"Morning, Eren!" Sasha happily greeted with more energy than she usually had in the morning. "And... you too Annie! You look... well rested."

"Thanks, I guess," Annie replied. It was clear Sasha was trying to ease relations with some of the other scouts and Annie by coming over and talking to her first.

"You look real good in a Survey Corps jacket like the rest of us."

"Nice to know I fit in among the masses," Annie tugged at her sleeve.

"You can smile at the compliment," Eren told her. Annie just shrugged but her gaze lacked her usual indifference when she looked at Sasha.

"Sasha," Mikasa called. "You're riding next to me, remember?"

"Right, coming!"

Once they were all saddled, Eren thought they were ready to go, but Hanji had not given the signal yet. "Ah, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Well this is a twist," Annie remarked at seeing the newcomer.

"Sorry that I'm late," Historia apologized dressed in her regular Survey Corps attire.

"Historia? What are you doing here?" Eren asked. Why did she leave the capital to come here.

"Even if I am Queen of these walls, I am also a member of the Survey Corps when need be. Given all the casualties that occurred, it is only fitting that I also take part in this expedition as I wish to see the land where those from Marley arrive. Before anyone protests, we have 3 titan shifters on our side as well as the 2 strongest humans. My safety is not a concern." She looked at Eren when she said that.

Hanji gave the order to move before anyone could raise any objections. With their numbers, they were able to make it to Wall Maria no problem since all the titans within the wall had been taken care of with help from the titan guittene Hanji had constructed at the districts. It took a bit of time to set up the lifts for the horses once they reached the third wall, but according to Annie, they should make it to the sea by sunset since they had horses and weren't going on foot.

"Sure is a luxury Marely didn't spend on us," Anne said with bitterness as they continued on.

Surprisingly, they did not encounter many titans on their ride. It was possible many had been within Wall Maria or were somewhere else on the island. If they did see a titan, Levi took care of it with ease. Even though they were Eldians, there was no turning them back to people that they knew of.

"Up ahead, see it?" Annie asked as they came to a man made wall of stone that marked the end of the sand they were on.

"So, this is where they drop the Eldians off," Armin said with sadness as he stared at the structure.

"it's how they've been doing it for generations," Annie dismounted. "On the other side is the sea. Probably not the greatest place to see it for the first time, but this was the deal."

Hanji nodded. "Good work then. It looks like you can be trusted. Eren, would you transform and get us above that wall. It's low enough for you to climb over."

With a bite of his thumb, a bolt of lighting came down and Eren now stood 15 meters tall. He picked up the assebled party and lifted them to the top of the wall before climbing up himself. And on the other side there was the ocean at last. It was just as expansive as Armin had always said and seemed to go on forever. They all just took a minute to admire it before Hanji broke the silence.

"Now, as impressive as this is, we are still here on a mission. How deep is the water near the dock?" Hanji asked.

"Eren can probably go to his waist," Annie answered.

Hanji nodded. "Eren, keep your Titan form for now, Historia, do you want to see if your touch can generate any memories. Maybe this place will spark something."

Eren looked down to see Historia put her hand on his foot and a flash seemed to go off in his mind. He saw what had to be his father's memories as Eren Kreuger transformed into a titan here to crush the Marley ship over his shoulders. Kreuger gave him the titan serum and he was outside the walls. He was. He was outside the walls. Another voice seemed to disagree with that entirely. The walls were not meant to be crossed, that had to be the first King's idea. But it kept playing in his head and he saw flashes of Frieda after she had received her titan powers. Frieda. The girl who looked just like Historia except taller and with black hair. He was outside the walls, and so was she because of him.

Eren felt himself being ripped from his titan body to see a now Female Titan setting him down on the ground as her other hand was lodged in his titan's mouth. "What?"

"Eren!" Mikasa was at his side in an instant. "Are you hurt?"

"Mikasa? What happened?"

"You, your Titan, it started to convulse like it was going to throw up. Annie transformed to get you out."

With a yank, Annie's titan pulled something free from the back of his titan which started to smoke and disappear. In her titan's hand was a large blue crystal similar to the one she had been stuck in but this one was not transparent. It was dark, but there was a distinct outline of something within.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, so Petra is officially included and after thinking about how to make it possible even though it will never happen, the next girl is going to be... Frieda!


	9. Chapter 9

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 7: Eren x Frieda

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Because of the unforeseen circumstance that was his titan form throwing up that blue crystal. Hanji had looked torn between a mix of concern for his wellbeing and the other half teeming with curiousness and caution at what Annie had to pry from out of his titan's throat. According to Mikasa, it was only after Historia had made contact with his titan form did he start to convulse and falter.

"So... that definitely isn't normal?" Connie asked a bit disgusted as Annie's titan set the crystal down on the ground.

Hanji was walking every which way around the human sized crystal, examining it for any signs of cracks or other sorts of damage. And much to her shock or rather, her knowledge, the crystal was completely sound, not a sign of damage to be found. "Amazing. This is similar to the crystal Annie had trapped herself in except... this looks far more protective, thicker to the point we can't even see what's inside except for that outline."

Eren strained his eyes to see the outline better for himself. With the crystal lying on its side, Eren saw the shape of the object that was within. It was dark, just the outline of it, but it almost looked like a drawing that had been in one of his father's medical books; a fetus. But that was crazy, this shape was far too big to be any sort of normal fetus. If anything, it looked like a full grown person curled in a fetal position.

But how? He had never eaten anyone as a Titan Shifter; only his father when he was transformed into a mindless titan. This crystal looked to even resemble the blobs mindless titans threw up when they ate too many people and couldn't hold anymore in their stomach.

Hanji was suddenly in front of him, her single eye blazing with emotion. "Eren, do you think you can do what you did with Annie's crystal and whiddle your way to whatever's in there? This is completely unheard of in all the research I did before becoming Commander. What was the last thing you ate as a human? The answer to that may lie inside that crystal this very moment."

"Commander!" Mikasa helped Eren to his feet. "Eren is tired and needs his rest. We cannot risk damage to his health."

Steam hissed from the Female Titan's neck as Annie's torso poked out. "I'm going to have to agree with Ackerman on this one. Even back in Marley, there was never a candidate who coughed out a crystal like this one."

"You don't even know what it is?" Sasha called up to Annie.

"That's what I just said."

"I'm feeling a better now," Eren said as he stood up fully. "If you need me to transform again to try and break it open-,"

"Forget about that," Levi shut down that notion. "We're not about to risk anything with this thing. We should call it a wrap, for now, get back to the walls and get this thing someplace secure."

"We didn't bring any carts to haul this thing in though," Jean pointed out. "I don't think any of us thought Eren would just belch like that."

Armin was thinking. "Well, we do have a Titan Shifter here with us." He looked up at the still Female Titan with Annie's torso poking out from the nape. "Would you be good to carry it back, Annie?"

"I don't consider myself a pack mule, but since you asked nicely," her titan hand picked the crystal up. "Keeping up with your horses shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, we all know how fast you can run," Jean whispered to himself with a hint of bitterness about their first expedition.

"I'm not that far up that I can't hear you," Annie called down as her titan stood up fully.

"Enough," Hanji said. "We found what we intended, for now, we focus on getting back to the walls. Are you okay to ride, Eren?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Eren answered as Mikasa let go of his arm and went to go grab his horse. Everyone seemed to be saddling up themselves except for Historia who came up to him with a very guilty looking expression.

"I'm... sorry, Eren," she apologized. "I didn't know that was going to elicit that reaction."

"Don't beat yourself up about that," Eren told her. "No way you could've known."

"I know. Whenever we made contact before it was always when you were human and it was usually under a different sort of circumstance. It looks like we let personal affection cloud our judgment."

"You have a point," Eren had to admit. While his visit to Historia had initially been to see if they could access any of his other memories, things had quickly taken a more intimate route. "But, maybe be careful of who you say that around." They were still in public and even though the others were a bit away gearing up their horses, Connie had a knack for showing up at bad times.

"It's only Mikasa," Historia referred to the ravenette who brought Eren's horse over along with her own. "With her skill, she'd know if anyone was listening in."

"They're not," Mikasa answered. "But the Captain is looking this way."

Historia nodded. "Then we best be off as well. But even still, accident or not, I do feel responsible for what happened. Perhaps I can make it up to you once we return. I seem to recall you saying I could make a living giving massages."

"His shoulders and sides of his lower back are the most tense," Mikasa pitched in.

"How did you know that?" Eren asked. She was right, of course, but he had never complained about where his muscles tensed before after a day of training.

"I just know," Mikasa told him.

"Okay," he slowly nodded. "But how do you know?"

"I just know," Mikasa said again. Eren wasn't about to push her on it. If she knew, she knew and that was what mattered to Mikasa.

Once Eren was on his horse, he headed over to where the rest were riding, Annie in her titan form off to the side of them still holding onto the crystal. "This does kinda suck," Connie said out loud. "I was kinda looking forward to actually being able to go into the sea."

"Not this part of the sea, you aren't," Levi sternly advised. "The plan was to have Eren go near the dock and harden his body under the water to create spikes to sink Marley's ship when it comes back."

"Or maybe this is a blessing in disguise," Armin volunteered. "Chances are, Reiner still thinks Annie is trapped, if we could use her as bait the next time the ship comes back, we could even end up saving the lives of any Eldians that would be dumped here as mindless titans."

"Hmm." Hanji thought it over. "Not a bad idea at all. With Reiner back in Marley, they'll be more pressed than ever to try and get the power of the Titans. We could use all the help we can get."

"But it really is too bad we have to leave so soon," Sasha picked up Connie's previous disappointment. "I would have loved to see what kind of food could be found in the sea. Maybe all sorts of rare fish." She started to drool.

"Wipe your mouth, Sasha," Mikasa told the brunette. "You are making a mess of yourself."

"Ee! Right, sorry!"

Jean watched the scene unfold. "Damn, Sasha. I've only seen her mother over Eren like that. Don't tell me she has a thing for you," Jean whispered that last part.

"No!" Sasha quickly denied. "We're just friends is all. And even if we were, it just means you have even less of a chance."

Connie winced. "Wow. Even I felt that one."

"Knock it off already," Levi put his foot down, silencing them all. "In case you hadn't noticed, we have bigger things going on than a bunch of bratty talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon their return to the inner walls, a cart was provided to carry the crystal the remainder of the way to the capital Mitras where it would be kept secure in the cellars beneath the palace. Hanji would also be making the regular visits to fully check up on it and examine it fully at later times. She wasn't interested so much in what the crystal was made out of, but more as to what mysterious object could be inside of it. But even she was confused as to why Historia had wanted it placed under the palace and not resigned to headquarters.

"You're absolutely sure you want it here?" Hanji asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes, I'm sure," Historia told her.

"Any reason as to why?" Hanji seemed equally curious about that as well.

"I just... have a feeling it would be safer here, I can't really explain it myself."

Hanji rubbed at her chin. "Eren, what was the last thing you remember before you were pulled out of your titan?"

"I was kind of seeing two sets of memories or thoughts at once," Eren recalled. "Since there were two at once, it all was pretty fuzzy. I remember Kruger and Frieda too, I think."

"That doesn't do us much good then, both of them are dead," Hanji deduced. "You didn't subconsciously will yourself to create that, did you?"

"No," Eren answered right away. "Whenever I use the hardening, it happens outside my body, not inside."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, but even still it only adds to the questions I have about this. I'll be back in a few days to examine it further." Bidding them both farewell, Hanji departed from the cellar of the capital.

Once he was sure they were alone, Eren turned to Historia. "So, what was the real reason you wanted this moved here?" Even though she said she just had a feeling, Eren suspected it went a bit deeper than that.

"When you experience flashes of memory, do you ever get the impulse to act or do something in a way you normally wouldn't?" Historia asked and waited for his answer.

"Not all the time," Eren told her. "I mean I bite my hand to turn into a titan because that's what your sister used to do. But I haven't felt anything too extreme, it would probably take a big trigger to bring all sorts of memories flooding in."

"So you do know to an extent," Historia said. "Whenever I look at it, I just feel compelled to have it here, close to where I am."

Eren saw the look of concern and uncertainty on her face. Seeing her mood change, Eren tried to lighten it up by saying, "Gee, when you say it like that, you kind of sound like the things mother."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, but the corner of her mouth pulled upward slightly. "Really? You were the one it came out of. Besides, you should be grateful that I have access to certain medication. If I didn't, well, with all the times we've coupled, your jest might not have been unwarranted."

And she had just turned the tables on him exchanging his teasing smile for a dumbfounded expression. She chuckled at the sight. "Come on. I still owe you that massage I promised." Even if he wanted to refuse (which he wouldn't) Eren was unable to as Historia grabbed his hand and dragged him along back to her own room. But even as he looked forward to the prospect of being alone with Historia, Eren couldn't help but cast a last glance back at the crystal before they left.

0000

"Mikasa wasn't joking, you really do have a lot of tension near your shoulders and sides," Historia mentioned as her hands worked their way over his bare back as he laid down on the bed. Historia straddled his hips as he laid on his stomach.

"You know Mikasa, she would never joke if it came to my health," Eren told her as her hands rubbed at his shoulders. Her smaller hands seemed suited to working out the knots that were beginning to form. They also sent a tingle along his spine whenever her hands drifted to the center of his back.

Her hands dipped lower to the sides of his lower back. Her fingers danced along, tickling his sides. "Gnn." Eren gave a slight chuckle.

He could feel Historia lean closer as her loose golden hair brushed against his ear. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," he answered way too quickly. He didn't have to look at her to see the smile.

"Really? So, if I do this, it doesn't bother you?" her fingers buried into his side.

"Gnhee, no, it doesn't both me at all. Besides, what you just did was more of a poke than a tickle."

"I'm the one giving the massage, I decide what is a tickle and what isn't," Historia ordered.

"So... what, are you the Massage Queen or something?"

"Well, I am Queen, and I am giving you a massage, so... yes. I am." She leaned forward to the point she was practically pressing her body parallel to his own. Her hands moved to his upper shoulders and near the nape of his neck. At that point it was like tremors of sparks were running through his body. "Do you feel more at ease now?"

"Actually... yeah." The knots in his muscles felt like they had never existed in the first place. "You probably could open your own business on the side."

"You've mentioned so before," Historia recalled. "So how does it feel to be my first customer?"

"I feel that you want payment," Eren told her.

"Hmm-hmm," Historia hummed next to his ear.

"If you move, I can get my wallet."

"Your cash is no good here," Historia told him. "But I do expect payment." He felt her shift her weight off of him and to his side. "Arm up please." Eren raised his arm and Historia rolled into place beside him. "Arm down now."

"And what kind of payment is this?" Eren asked as she snuggled her body against his.

"Cuddles," she answered. "As fun as that other night was, things got a bit cramped when it came time to sleep. You can repay me by giving me a proper cuddling." The top of her head brushed under his chin. "I would very much enjoy it."

"Bit of an odd request for a Queen to make," Eren said as his arm pulled her closer. "But you're saving me money."

"Queen Historia is retired for the day," she said. "Right now I'm the Queen of Cuddles." Her head tapped the bottom of his chin. "Forehead kiss, please."

Eren had to shift a bit to bring his free arm around to brush aside some of her loose blonde hair before pressing his lips to her forehead. "Hmm." Historia hummed in content as she nestled closer to his body some more.

While the two drifted to sleep sometime later, below in the cellar, a crack appeared in the crystal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time the next morning came around, Hanji came around as well to further examine the state of the crystal. Much to her express surprise as well as Eren and Historia's, there was a very visible crack in it. "And neither of you touched it at all?" Hanji asked again as she sketched the shape and dimension on her notebook.

"No, Commander," Eren answered. "We never touched it."

"I see," she wrote something down. "And neither of you did anything last night that might have caused it to crack?"

"No!" Historia quickly answered. "It is as Eren said, we did nothing to cause it. It is as much a surprise to us as it is to you." Under different circumstances, Eren would have found her reaction funny given how she orchestrated an orgy the other day and was embarrassed at being asked if they did anything intimate last night. They hadn't, Historia was satisfied to just cuddle.

"Alright," Hanji said. "Forgive me for asking, I was only curious." She sighed. "And will you reconsider having it moved to a more secure location?"

"I would still have it remain here," Historia told her. "It was only a single crack, you have taken all the observations you have, correct?"

"...Yes, I suppose I have. But any further development, come and tell me straight away," Hanji said as she closed her notebook. "I'll be back soon to see if any further changes occur." She left after getting nods from both of them.

"What do you think is in there?" Historia asked as soon as they were alone.

"No idea, really," Eren honestly answered. "I didn't focus on any one thing when it came out so I have no idea. You have any idea?"

"I can't really answer that either, but..." her eyes were drawn back over to the crystal and the dark shape that rested within.

"But, what?" Eren pressed for her to finish.

"Does whatever's inside look like it's getting bigger to you?" Historia asked. Eren looked over to where she was looking. Indeed, the shape inside seemed to have expanded a bit.

"It kind of seems like a fetus in a womb."

"So what comes out when it's born?" Historia asked the question that neither of them knew the answer to.

0000000000000000

After the incident with the crack and Hanji's vow to continue to try and crack at its mysterious origin and nature, Eren decided to share this new development and information with Petra at the hospital. The veteran scout had of course been absent when they all set out for the ocean and would want to know that all those who had died were not in vain. Eren even wanted to relive the experience of seeing the sea for the first time. Once she was finally cleared from the hospital, no doubt she would want to ride out with them again and actually see it for herself.

When he entered her room, she was actually able to greet him standing up and walked over to give him a hug. "The doctor will probably prescribe crutches to me soon so I'll be able to at least work my legs some more," she had told him with much enthusiasm. It was nice to see Petra smiling again. Eren was reminded of himself as a kid even after he would get banged up in fights, he would always be cheery to go and hang out with Armin soon after.

Naturally, she was curious as to what they had found out beyond the walls and Eren told her exactly what in as much detail as he could muster, finding it hard to keep the excitement out of his own voice while doing so. But again, his excitement was mostly do to wanting to see Petra's reaction to it all as a dark fact that Marley was out there and wanted all of them dead for simply existing.

But Eren had kept on a satisfied face as he had yet to even tell her that Annie was the Female Titan and working under the Survey Corps now. He knew he would have to tell her eventually, but seeing her joyous expression at being told about the ocean and sandy beach made him want to savor her good mood a bit longer. Of course, that in turn warranted a feeling of gratitude from Petra as she wished to properly thank him for ensuring that every scout that came before had not died in vain.

Unlike last time, Petra was feeling a bit more adventurous this time around as she opted to want to further strengthen her legs but still keep a position that would not be too strenuous. So she opted for the both of them to stay completely vertical the entire time.

After locking the door to ensure no hospital staff came intruding in on them. After that, Petra told Eren to hoist her up by her waist against the wall and once her waist was level with his, she was able to wrap her legs around him to secure herself while leaning back against the wall to make sure she didn't put too much stress on her recovering legs. And with their waists now level, it also made it easier for Petra to take him inside of her.

Having found himself in a similar position with Annie previous, Eren knew to lean forward before actually rocking his hips as it would make it easier on Petra. As he easily slid back and forth while rocking on his toes, Petra wrapped her hands around his neck for better support and nodded before touching her forehead to his as a sign that he was allowed to go faster as she had adjusted to this new position.

Eren took a few steps closer to the wall, pushing Petra back against it more and increase the amount he was able to move into her as a whole. "Hhaa..." Her soft breath hit his face as Eren began to rock his hips some more once she had adjusted to the new height and speed. She seemed to want to clamp around him, to pull more of him inside than there was already.

More than once Petra had to move her head to bite on his shoulder to stop herself from crying out as Eren hit a sensitive spot inside of her. A good thing too, through Petra's breath and moans in his ears, Eren could still hear hospital staff walking by in the hallway. It was a downside to assuming intimate relations in the middle of the day, but it also brought about an urgent sense of secrecy that neither had felt before. It spurred them both on to want to pleasure the other but to do so that would not alert any passerby.

Planting a kiss on Petra's exposed neck, Eren leaned forward some more, eliciting a muffled moan from Petra. "Er-nnghh!" He felt her tense around his length as her legs wrapped around his waist started to slack as her strength began to fade from her orgasm. Eren himself didn't last much longer either as he felt his own release take him and his own legs shook from the sensation.

"Hhh gnnnhaa..." Petra breathed heavily as Eren set her down on the bed as he began to pick up the clothes they had both discarded. "Well... I do believe I've expressed my thanks to you for a job well done."

Eren brushed some sweat from his brow, feeling his hair clinging to it. "And do you feel rewarded for making a head on your recovery?"

"Very much," Petra said. "I wouldn't mind if you became a doctor here and helped further the process along."

"I wouldn't want to do anything that might set you back though."

"How considerate, but I trust you know what you're doing," Petra told him. "I'm really looking forward to being back at headquarters and readjusting there. Maybe that'll be sooner rather than later."

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I'd be great to have you back." But it would also mean she would find out about Annie as well. He felt a spasm in his stomach and he placed a hand over it to try and ease the feeling.

"Are you alright?" Petra asked as she finished putting on the last of her clothing. "I didn't make you feel disgusted, did I?" she said to try and lighten the mood he had felt.

"No, you were great, I just... sudden pain is all." He didn't know why, but he just envisioned the crystal back in the capital. "You wouldn't be offended if I had to get back to Mitras all of a sudden, would you? There's something I forgot back there."

"Well I can't exactly chase you down if I think you're just taking advantage of me," Petra said with a teasing tone. "I'll still be here, hopefully not for long, but I'll be here."

"Thanks," Eren told her. "I'll be sure to be by again soon." But as he prepared to head back to the capital, he had no idea what he would find once he got back there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That can't be good, can it?" Eren stared at the rapidly fracturing crystal in front of them. He, Historia, Mikasa who insisted on staying close to ant new development, and Annie being under his supervision watched as more cracks started appearing on the surface.

"Something is going to come out, isn't it?" Historia asked with her eyes glued to what was happening in front of her.

"How should I know?" Annie asked not wanting to sound afraid by what was happening. "But if you want my honest opinion, we should probably stand back."

More cracks began to spider along the surface and Eren felt Mikasa grab his arm and pull him back right before the crystal split in half pouring gallons of blue liquid onto the floor along with a solid shape curled into a fetal position.

"It's... a girl," Mikasa was the first to speak as she peered down at the naked form of the dark haired girl lying motionless on the ground.

Historia's eyes were wide as she took in the sight of the new addition. "That's..." she tried to move over to touch the girl, but Annie grabbed her from going any further.

"You out of your mind, Your Highness? You seriously going to touch... whoever she is?"

"You don't understand," Historia shook her head and tried to get free of Annie's grasp. "That isn't just any girl, that's-"

"Frieda," Eren finished as he examined the face of the sleeping girl. She appeared to be the same age of around 18 when she had been devoured, not having aged a day. Her face was very much like Historia's and her mouth was open slightly too when she slept.

Mikasa looked at him with concern. "Eren, that isn't possible. Frieda Reiss died the night you got your titan powers."

"But, that's her," Eren insisted. "I've seen her in memories. It is her."

Mikasa looked uncertain. "Eren, that can't actually-"

"Hnnn," a whimper escaped from Frieda's slightly agape mouth as her blue eyes began to open. Sure enough, they were the same shade as Historia's and the ones he had seen in the mirror before. Her eyes began to move around and she had to squint quite a bit like she was having to readjust to the light all over again.

"Annie, please!" Historia pleaded with the other blonde. "I have to go over to her, please!" In a small moment of compassion, Annie let her go but kept behind her in case something went dangerously.

"Frieda!" Historia knelt next to her half sister. "Frieda, is that really you?"

The other set of blue eyes moved to study Historia's face like she was seeing a ghost. "Historia... is that... you? You look so much older."

Historia nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is me, Frieda."

Frieda blinked slowly. "I don't... what is this? Where are we? Who are-?" she seemed to become aware that they were not alone and that 3 others were currently watching them. As her blue eyes scanned over them all, they seemed to finally settle on Eren as they grew wide with shock. Eren chalked it up to being the fact that she was, well... naked, but her shock was soon turned to something that Eren recognized all too well: anger.

"You..." Frieda spoke. "You're younger than I remember you being, but it is you, Grisha Yeager!" she thought he was his father?

"Frieda, that's not-," but Historia was interrupted as Frieda raised her thumb to her mouth and then bit down on it. Mikasa moved in front of Eren to protect him from any sudden transformation, but none occurred. The only thing to result in Frieda biting her hand was blood to leak out of the fresh wound.

The fire behind Frieda's blue eyes began to disappear as she looked at her own wound in surprise. "It isn't... I don't..." the fire behind her eyes died completely as her eyes instead rolled back as her body collapsed.

"Frieda!" Historia cried as she caught her half sister before her head could hit the floor.

After the shock wore off, Eren went over to where the unconscious girl was and took off his long Scout coat to properly cover the elder Reiss sister. He would have to wash it out considering Frieda was wet with blue fluid, but moving her was probably a bigger thing to worry about. "Historia, we should probably take her a room, don't you think?"

"...Yes," she composed herself. "That would... be best, I believe." Eren nodded and picked the unconscious Frieda up and let her lead the way back to a more suitable location.

00000000

"Look at her just... sleeping," Annie said once they had properly cleaned Frieda up and dressed her in a nightgown that fit. Historia had settled for a room adjacent to her own.

"Feeling some sort of connection with her?" Eren only half-joked when he asked that.

"Not as much as she does to you," Annie countered. "She clearly has a beef with your dad."

Mikasa touched the end of her scarf. "So... this actually is Frieda Reiss?"

"It has to be," Historia said as she sat on the bedside next to her sister. "It has to be."

"It is," Eren confirmed. "There isn't anyone else it could have been. She recognized you by name."

"How even is that?" Mikasa asked looking toward Annie.

The blonde fighter raised a brow. "You're asking me?"

"You were a Titan Shifter before I was," Eren backed Mikasa's question. "Has there ever been anything like-"

"No," Annie answered before he could finish. "I've had memory flashes of the last Female Titan, but never have I barfed her up."

"So after all the time spent in a Marley training camp, they never said anything about this?" Eren asked further.

Annie pondered. "No. But, I have a theory."

"And that is...?"

"You have 2 titans inside you," Annie began. "At Marley, we were told candidates were only supposed to have 1 each. So tell me, back at the beech, what exactly do you remember going on inside your head?"

"I saw memories from the previous Attack Titan, but also an image of Frieda and a feeling that... we weren't supposed to be beyond the walls like this."

"That sounds like the first King's belief," Historia added.

"Yeah..." Annie nodded. "This is why we are only supposed to have 1 titan each. Too many and your mind starts to go funky with certain triggers. Since you have the Founding Titan, you defied his will by going beyond the walls and seeing the sea. When you did that, that part of your titan reacted by creating some version of Frieda."

"What do you mean a version of her?" Historia asked. "She is Frieda."

"She's a projection of Frieda, a copy of sorts," Annie said. "Frieda died a few years back, but Yeager here was never supposed to have her power. So, when he got to the sea and a royal, you, touched him, it created a copy of the last user of the Founding Titan to try and make a new one. Clearly, it failed."

"But... she knew me. She thought Eren was his father," Historia listed. "She remembers, she has to."

"Doesn't mean she's the actual Frieda Reiss," Annie said. "Memories can be shared, she probably retained some of them."

"Copy or not, she can still remember things, right?" Eren asked now.

"Maybe by contact, but who am I to say? I doubt much would happen if I touched her."

"Commander Hanji will probably lose her mind with this," Mikasa looked at the still sleeping Frieda.

"About that," Eren said drawing all of their eyes on him. "For now, I think we should keep Frieda's existence between us."

"Eren?" Mikasa asked, confused.

"You're actually going to lie to the Scouts that you idolize?" Annie asked it was hard to say if she approved or not.

"For now, yes," Eren said. "It was just something Captain Levi mentioned the other day about Historia. He said that even though she is Queen, the military still has the real power. If they wanted to use her in any way and she refused, they could always use Frieda as an incentive."

Annie actually looked a bit impressed. "Actually planning things out fully I see. Fine. I follow your lead over theirs after all."

"Of course I'll keep quiet," Mikasa agreed instantly.

Historia looked over from the bed and met his gaze. "Thank you," was all she said. "Thank you both for agreeing as well. But if you don't mind, may I be alone with her for a bit. If she wakes up, I want to be the one to explain things to her."

0000

They complied with Historia's request and waited outside until Historia said it was ok for them to return back inside and see Frieda. A silence had fallen over them but was surprisingly broken by Annie of all of them. "Hey, what you mentioned before about the Military having its own agenda, what do you suppose they would do to us if they found out we're keeping this secret?"

Mikasa eyed her. "Concerned for others?"

"Looking to preserve me," Annie said. "If they would turn on their Queen because she does things they don't agree with, how long before a titan shifter ends up on a dissection table or having the power passed to someone else?"

"That isn't going to happen," Eren assured her.

"You sure about that?" Annie pressed. "Your boss is the commander of one of the branches. She'll be back and see that the crystal broke open. What do you plan on telling her then?"

"I'll say... I'll say it broke on its own and that there was a skeleton inside or something."

"How convincing," Annie rolled her eyes at how vague it was. "She'll be wanting to see it then."

"I will say that it was like a titan skeleton and evaporated," Mikasa umped in. "I will not let Eren bear the burden of lying alone. Will you?"

"Of course not," Annie said. "You want me to lie, fine, it wouldn't be the first time I've deceived the military. At least with Ackerman, I know she has zero chance of blowing the ruse like Reiner apparently."

"You were exposed first," Eren reminded her.

"Yeah, and I learn from my mistakes," Annie told him. "But if there's one thing I'd be willing to come clean on... that one girl, the one from the forest, she's still alive, isn't she?"

"Petra, and yeah," Eren answered. "She's actually... another one who will be involved."

"Damn, you work fast," Annie sighed. "But, if I'm really going to be a part of this team with her as well... let me be the one to tell her about the Female Titan business."

Both Eren and Mikasa were a bit taken aback by her statement. "Annie, you'd do that?"

"Don't sound so surprised," she turned to her side to look at them. "Good girl, remember? Besides, I'm not about to let someone else fight a battle that's mine to finish. My dad always said that if I want something done right, I should do it myself. And let's face it, you still have a lot to learn about talking to girls."

That stung a bit. "Hey! I talk just fine with the both of you."

"Yeah. But this is something that screwing the other's brains out after a talk is going to fix," Annie bluntly said.

"How quaint," Mikasa said.

"don't act like it isn't true, Ackerman," Annie said. "How much of your problems or anxieties went away after your first time, huh?"

"None of your business."

"And that's all the answer I need," Annie folded her arms.

Eren raised his hands before it could go any further. "Look, Annie, if you want to tell Petra about it, fine, that's up to you. Just... handle it with care, alright?"

"No need to tell me twice," Annie gave a small nod, the only sign she let escape that she really did care and didn't want to make the situation worse.

The door to the room opened and Historia poked her head out. "You're all still here."

"How is she?" Eren asked. "Did she finally wake up?"

She nodded. "She's calmed down quite a bit once I told her where she was and what was going on, but... she still has a few gaps with her memory. Eren, would you mind coming in and... lending your back?"

"She isn't about to freak out when she sees me, is she?" Eren wanted to ask.

"I told her that you are not your father when she asked. You should be fine."

He nodded before turning to Mikasa and Annie. "You two alright if I...?"

"She does not have titan powers and poses no threat to you, it is alright," Mikasa nodded.

"You'll just be letting another woman touch your body, sounds normal these days," Annie shrugged.

With a final nod to the both of them for understanding, Eren entered and Historia closed the door behind them. Inside, Frieda was seated at the foot of the bed in her new nightgown. Her eyes shined as she looked at her sister, but they darkened a bit when she saw Eren following her in.

"Frieda?" Eren asked, finally addressing the dark haired girl.

"You..." she began, "you are Eren Yeager. The son of Grisha Yeager. Historia told me. Why has she brought you here?"

Historia took a seat next to her sister much to the elder Reiss' relief. "Frieda... Eren here can help with some of your missing memories, right Eren?"

"Yeah, it worked before, I guess there's no reason for it not to work now. What uh, what's the last thing you remember exactly?"

Frieda's blue eyes were studying him with pure concentration. "I remember being in the chapel with my family and your father showing up to plead to use the power of the titans to prevent a great disaster. Then, I woke up in that basement with my sister, you, and those two other girls. Historia informed me that we are in the capital right now and that I am here in part because of you. But, strangely enough, I remember certain flashes of seeing you now as well when I know we have never met. I am curious as to why."

Eren tried hard not to avert his eyes in remorse for what his father had done to her and the rest of her family. But if she remembered seeing things from his perspective, maybe she already knew to some extent that she was a few years ahead of that night despite still looking about 18. Her blue eyes were still glued to him, unblinking.

"Yeah, there's a way to fill you in on all you've missed out on." He looked over to Historia. "Is it ok if I... my shirt and all?"

"By all means," she gave him permission. Eren got on his knees with his back to the both of them and took off his shirt. He heard a slight gasp and as he looked behind him he saw Frieda's first response was to quickly cover Historia's eyes like she was worried she might be staring directly into the sun. "Frieda?" Historia asked.

"I... forgive me, Historia. I didn't expect a boy to take his shirt off in the company of a lady." That's right, Frieda was still the daughter of a wealthy lord, she had probably been brought up prim and proper. "I assume we just... touch his back as I once did with Uncle Uri?"

"Yes, it worked when I... well, I guess you'll see the cave again when we do this." Historia reached out her hand and guided Frieda's along with it as well as they both placed a hand near his shoulders close to his spine. The familiar tingling sensation took hold of Eren once again as he felt memories from the night his father stole the Founding Titan, how he ate his father shortly after, the training, the attack on Trost, the Female Titan, Reiner and Bertholdt, the uprising and cave, Historia becoming Queen, going back to Shiganshina, and all leading up to the ocean they had been before he coughed her up in a crystal and Annie's explanation as to how it could have happened.

Eren knew it was over when the images stopped swirling before his eyes and he felt the hands leave his back. One look behind him showed Frieda holding a hand to her head like even she was overwhelmed at what she had just seen. Historia was holding the dark haired girl's arm to support her in case she would fall.

"Frieda...?" Historia asked her sister. "Did it work? Do you... know everything now?"

"...Yes. It all... I can remember it now." Her blue eyes went to Eren who stood up alongside the two sisters. "And you..." she was looking straight at him. Frieda took a few tentative steps toward him, her eyes never leaving him. "It was you..."

Wramm! Eren felt her fist collide with his abdomen. She didn't have much muscle, but she caught him off guard and he buckled a bit from the hit.

"YOU DEFILED MY BABY SISTER!"

"Frieda!" Historia yelled at seeing her sister act out so violently.

Eren grimaced a bit from the hit. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Frieda pointed accusingly at him. "I just saw everything you know! I saw all of your memories up to this point! I saw you and my sister... intimate together, it seems to have been at the forefront of your mind you lecherous pervert! And then there are 4 other girls you've been sleeping around with! What, is my precious, sweet, and adorable sister not good enough for you?!"

"That's not it at all!" Eren tried to tell her. "You saw my memories, you should know!" he wanted to calm her down but yelling probably wasn't going to do it.

"I saw you taking full advantage of that all too convenient titan power of yours!" Frieda still glared at him. "Who cares if you'll live longer, my precious baby sister should be the only woman you'd ever need!"

"Frieda, stop!" Historia grabbed the other girl by her arm. "Stop! I agreed to all of it too!"

"Historia, you sweet thing, you don't have to defend the actions of this ruffian!" Did she even see the right memories? Eren wondered. Her sweet sister was the one to suggest open sexual intimacy after all.

"I'm not defending his actions, Frieda, I'm defending my choices," Historia told her. "And I'd rather you not hit my betrothed, please."

Historia seemed to have a greater power of persuasion as the fire burning behind the elder Reiss' eyes started to die down. "I... I'm sorry, Historia. Just, seeing those memories of you like that... I reacted the way I would have as any responsible big sister would I suppose."

Eren stood back up. "Mikasa would probably agree." That earned a narrow glare from Frieda.

"I apologize once more, Historia," Frieda said. "I was feeling... overwhelmed in a way. The last I saw of you, you were a simple girl living on a farm and now, you're only a few years my junior, engaged, and Queen of these walls."

"I do not blame you for feeling overwhelmed, there have been times where I have felt the same," Historia explained. "So, would you please allow me to explain fully?"

Frieda's gaze softened when just seeing Historia. "Yes. I do believe I would enjoy that. However..." she sent a look in Eren's direction. "Would it be alright if it were just the two of us? I would feel more at ease."

"Oh. Well... if that is what you feel would be better," Historia sent a look in his direction as well. "Eren, would you mind giving us a moment?"

And risk another outburst from Frieda? "Yeah, whatever you want."

Before he could leave, his name was called. "Eren!" Historia called as she tossed him a balled up fabric. "Your shirt."

"Right. Thanks."

And again, before he left, he thought he heard Frieda say, "He seems a bit dense to me."

00000000000000000000000000

Eren thought he might fall asleep on his feet as he waited for the 2 sisters to finish with their talk inside. He didn't know what they were talking about exactly, but he had a pretty general idea as to what. He was reminded to when he first discovered he was a Titan Shifter in Trost and all the confusion he had felt then. He had not identified himself as one and was confused to why he was being viewed differently all of a sudden. He had struggled with who or what he was exactly and Frieda was probably feeling much of the same thing right now that Historia was trying to ensure her about. But one thing he could rule out for certain, Historia wasn't planning on suggesting a session with her sister. It was clear the elder Reiss hated him for all his father had done.

Or maybe she didn't hate him and she was just acting like an overprotective big sister toward Historia to make up for all the time lost between them. He would at least be able to understand that better considering he had someone who acted just as overprotective toward him who had been at his side since he was only 9. But he trusted Historia's ability to ease tension and Frieda was sure to listen to the one person she was closest with.

But for all the times he had seen visions or flashes of Frieda before and knew what a caring sister she had tried to be to a young Historia, seeing her actually lose her temper like that had been a bit jarring if not a bit embarrassing as well. He had wanted to fill in the gaps of Frieda's memories, but he had no idea how to actively select which memories he didn't want her to see. In her mind, Historia could probably do no wrong and then seeing her in a sexual act... yeah, that was probably a hard reality. Her reaction was probably justified in a way and while Eren was a bit miffed about it, he could understand the anger. It was no different from the time he tried defending Armin from bullies or saving Mikasa from slavers.

The door slowly creaked open as Historia slowly came out. "So...?" Eren began.

"She's... taking a lot in right now. You'll be pleased to know she calmed down when it was just the two of us. It was... nice. It reminded me of when she used to come and visit the farm, it was the one thing I always looked forward to. I think she had memories of that too as it seemed to relax her as well. When we got to talking about you she became a bit more closed off."

"She hates me, right?"

"I wouldn't say that," Historia quickly said. "I just don't think she quite knows what to make of you yet. But, she did say she wants to speak with you alone tomorrow. For now, she just wants to rest a bit."

"Did she say what she wants to talk to me about?" Eren asked, but could probably infer that it was about her.

"Just some general things," Historia didn't sound like she believed that one bit but didn't think Frieda was going to hurt or yell at him. "You'll talk with her, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course," Eren promised.

"Thank you," Historia heaved a sigh of relief. "She was the closest I had to a friend growing up and even if the girl in that room might not be the original Frieda, she still is in a way. It would mean a lot that the two of you get along."

"I'll behave if she does."

"Good to hear. You might get a reward for that later, but for tonight, would you be ok if I shared a bed with Frieda? If she has nightmares or something like that, I'd want to be close by."

"Yeah, I get it, don't worry about it. One night with you would probably clear everything up." He said jokingly, mostly.

"You speak from experience. But try not to sound too depressed, if she isn't a cuddler I'll be sure to seek you out sometime during the night." She brushed a hand across the side of his face before going back into her room. "Sleep well."

000000000

With the Reiss sisters occupying the main bedroom, Eren spent his night in one of the empty rooms down the hall. If the main room was for the Queen, this room was probably for another member of the royal family. The bed was a bit firm, and not as warm as usual, but that was probably just because there wasn't another person here with him. But it was quiet. He had grown accustomed to the soft breathing and feeling of Mikasa, Historia, and Annie as well as the snores from Sasha. On the plus side, he did have room to move his legs fully; a bit too much space for a bed so large.

But it was morning and once he had dressed, he went to go check in on the 2 sisters in a few rooms away from his. Knock-knock! His knuckles tapped against the wood. At this point, Eren would have felt comfortable to just walk in, but with Frieda added into the mix and her prim and proper upbringing, he didn't want to risk it.

It took a bit, but he eventually heard the faint reply from Historia from the other side. "Come in Eren." She sounded like she was only half awake. Coming inside, he was able to see that Historia had no need to worry about Frieda not being a cuddler. The dark haired girl had her arms wrapped around her younger sister, one around her shoulders and the other holding her head in place as her head rested just beneath Frieda's chin. Frieda seemed perfectly content like this and Historia seemed relaxed as well but her half-lidded eyes followed him as he entered.

"Looks like you had nothing to worry about."

"I might have underestimated her," Historia whispered. "She's holding me too tight."

She was in no real danger, but the whole scene was a bit cute. "I thought you were the Queen of Cuddles."

"Well, the Queen of Cuddles could use some help from the Steward of Snuggles right about now. I can't move a bit."

"Maybe if you think of a better name than that." He didn't really mind a pet name all that much even if they could get annoying, but he would never consent to one like Steward of Snuggles.

"The Duke of Debauchery then," Historia said.

"That's... better?" even he had no idea what to think of that one.

"Hnn..." next to Historia, Frieda began to stir. Her blue eyes flickered open, shining as she looked down at her half sister in her arms, but then going wide at seeing Eren standing off to the side of the bed. "Gnngh!" Frieda grabbed the covers and tossed them over Historia's head to cover her and pulled some more to try and hide any indecency she might be showing. "W-what are you doing here now?! Don't you know it's common courtesy to knock before entering a lady's chamber?!"

"I did," Eren said almost deadpan.

"I told him to come in," Historia poked her head out from the covers that had been tossed over her head.

"You did?" Frieda asked as she stared at her sister. "Well... he could have asked if we were decent or not before entering."

"Frieda, you are wearing a gown," Historia sat up on the bed.

"...So I am." It was clear she was running out of material to argue with.

"Look, Historia said you wanted to talk to me today," Eren tried to explain. "But if you're feeling cranky in the morning, I can come back after you dress and everything." He tried to sound polite for Historia's sake, but knowing how Frieda seemed to act around him made it a bit difficult.

"How considerate," Frieda said as she straightened out Historia's hair as the blonde girl sighed at their back-and-forth.

000

Once Frieda had dressed properly, she summoned Eren inside, she was just finishing up by brushing her own hair in front of the mirror. Her blue eyes regarded him but she didn't say anything or even look like she would insult him this time. She still wasn't saying anything to him, and since they were just speaking alone, Historia would not be here to moderate.

But still, seeing the activity Frieda was doing reminded him of something that he would have to break the ice with. "You know, the first time I ever saw you in memory, you were brushing your hair."

"Truly?" she didn't sound like she thought he was lying or anything. Her eyes were distant, but she seemed curious. "I- or rather, the first Frieda, I think... one day she felt like she wasn't alone when staring into that mirror.

"So... is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Your memories."

"In part," Frieda wasn't looking at him. "Much has happened since I- or, Frieda, the first Frieda was around. My sister is Queen now and you hold the Founding Titan. I am just... seeking a meaning, I suppose."

"A meaning?" Eren repeated. "Like what?"

"That is exactly what I am trying to find out. The first Frieda had her work cut out for her, she was the true ruler of the walls and the Founding Titan. Now, I am neither of those things. Historia, the little angel she is, offered me to live here, but I would feel I would be intruding upon her hospitality."

"You shouldn't worry about that," Eren told her, gaining her full attention. "Even if you aren't the first Frieda, you still are Frieda. Historia always thought of you as being her real sister anyway, she won't mind, and I wouldn't either." Maybe he should have left that last part out in hindsight.

"That is beyond the point," Frieda said. "It lies in my own beliefs that I would be intruding with no clear purpose as to being here."

"You'd be making your sister happy," Eren pointed out to her.

"And being around Historia, in turn, makes me happy as well. Out of all my siblings, she was the one I felt the closest to. When I was with her, I could almost forget about all the responsibility that had been put on me, as selfish as that may sound."

"It isn't making you less selfish by not taking her up on her offer, it just makes you scared of change," Eren told her.

Her eyes narrowed, but they didn't hold any malice. "Rather blunt of you to say."

"You're not denying it," Eren shrugged that probably would have made Annie proud. "If your sister were here, she'd give you a pinch and tell you to get over it."

"Perhaps not, but interesting that you should mention my sister, she is also what I wish to discuss with you."

"Ok... what about her?"

"Your relationship with her." Ah, figures. "I have seen your memories on the... manner of relation you have with my sister," she raised a hand to hide the red on her face, "but I do not know your own thoughts on the subject. As any responsible elder sister, I must take it upon myself to ask you firsthand; What exactly is Historia to you?"

"What is she to me?" Eren repeated.

"Yes," Frieda nodded. "My sister is now Queen and you are engaged to her, but looking at you, you don't dress the part of royalty as she has adopted. You dress as a simple soldier with basic clothing underneath. You have not delved into any noble etiquette or political powers at all. Not what one would expect from someone to marry a Queen, a dream any man would sure love to live."

The implication was easy enough to see. "Hey! Just so you know, I don't like Historia because she's the Queen and-!"

Frieda raised a hand and her face held the first trace of regret since she had spoken with him. "Please, let me finish." She was waiting for a sign from him and Eren nodded, intent on hearing her out. "As convenient as that may sound for you, I have seen in your memories that you truly do care for Historia. Those memories of you and her and even some of those other girls, they are not how one would perceive girls they didn't care about or thought of as just- ahem- breeding factories." Her face was dusted red. "And even with the Founding Titan in your possession, you have not used Historia to eat her for full control of it or even try to manipulate the memories of anyone to better suit your needs. And from what I saw, you are a far better holder than any from the Reiss line. You were able to see the ocean in person, a feeling I only experienced through previous memories. so with all of that, all your accomplishments, what is your goal? Do you even care for the title that comes with dear Historia?"

So that's what this was about. As kind-hearted as Frieda was toward Historia, even she was aware of what a cruel place the world could be. She came from a family that ate each other to get titan powers for generations, of course, she wouldn't take something like her sister's marriage at face value when she knew what it could eventually lead to if someone in the military wanted to repeat that same cycle.

"No, I don't care about any stupid title that can be given to me," Eren told her honestly. "I do care about Historia and the others, not because she's Queen, but because she's a real girl with real dreams of her own and that's all there is to it really. Anything else I do isn't to do what I want, but what will help humanity, that's how it's always been."

She just stared at him, her blue eyes never leaving his, unblinking. She wasn't giving him a look that showed any sign of displeasure, but rather... respect? It did stir something inside of him, but he had no idea what it was Frieda could be thinking of right now. Her one hand moved as if she wanted to reach out, but she held it in place.

"I see," she finally said. "So that is the reason." She looked away. "Thank you for your time, Eren Yeager. If you don't mind, I'd like some time to... sort things out." Well, she didn't sound upset and she actually did say thank you.

000000

"I don't think she hates me, but I don't think she likes me either."

Eren told his thoughts to Historia later that night as he found himself back in her room. Frieda had since insisted that she not intrude and taken the room Eren had spent previous. Them being alone also meant that Historia was able to repay him for his good behavior with another massage like the last time.

"Well of course she doesn't hate you," Historia tried to brighten up his thoughts. "I think she's..." she searched for the right word as her hands rubbed at his shoulders. "She's just confused by you is all."

"Confused by me?" Eren repeated. "What's to be confused about? She asked me some questions and I answered honestly, what's so confusing about that?"

"That's just it," Historia pressed her hands against his back, "you were completely honest with her, a stranger, and she's realizing how before our father was manipulative of her and the rest of the family. Without her being influenced by the First King, she can finally see the world for what it is."

"...I suppose that sounds right."

"That's because it is." She used her thumbs to rub circles near the nape of his neck making his body go numb. "All done. Will you be paying in your usual way?"

"As tempting as that is, why don't I... why don't I give you one instead?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to give me a massage?"

"Yeah, why not? I want to see if I can give one like you."

"and how would I know if you're giving me one as I give you? I can't feel my own massages you know."

"Touch memory," Eren said. "I know how it feels, so I'll do it like that."

"That seems incredibly farfetched." She paused. "But if you insist. The Massage Queen could use one herself. That throne is much too stiff for my liking." They swapped positions with Historia lying on her stomach and Eren straddling her hips from above. He had to undo a few laces to undo the dress she wore and to expose her smooth back. "You may begin."

Eren let his hand guide itself toward the middle of her back and pressed down and then moved them it in a circular motion. "Well?" he asked.

Historia lazily turned her head around. "I don't seem to remember starting off this way." She looked away and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Give it another go."

Feeling determined now, Eren utilized both hands and moved up to her shoulder blades and began moving his hands in up and down motions. "Now?"

"Mmmh," she softly hummed. "Better."

Going off memory, Eren moved his lower to her sides and skimmed his fingers along her curves. "Hnnn."

"What, are you ticklish?" Eren asked her in turn.

"Don't ask."

"Are you?"

"Are you going to ask if I'm ticklish if I tell you to go a bit lower?" she asked. "That throne offers no lumbar support."

"I don't remember you doing it that way."

"I'm telling you to do it that way. Your Massage Queen demands it."

Eren lightly rolled his eyes knowing she couldn't see but still moved his hands lower until his hands were at the base of her spine. He moved his hands in circles before switching to just moving side to side. If the constant humming coming from Historia was anything to go by, he seemed to be doing a good job. Not wanting to spend too long in one space, Eren moved his hands back up but focused instead on the space between her shoulders. Switching it up again, Eren instead used his elbow this time to smooth and roll any knots she might have formed.

"Hmm. You have very bony hands," she mentioned.

"That's because this is my elbow."

"Oh. You have very bony elbows."

"Not a fan?" Eren asked.

"I didn't say that; you just have very bony elbows."

"Fine. How about this?" He went back to using his hands and focused his attention on her neck, pushing aside some of her hair, he used his thumbs to press and rub circles near her nape.

"Ohh, is this how it feels?" Historia asked as she hummed in contentment.

"I imagine that crown makes your neck pretty stiff."

"Like you wouldn't believe. Hmm. I'm going to visit the orphanage tomorrow and I wanted to bring Frieda along as well. Do you want to come?"

"Fine with me," Eren told her.

"Hmm. Hanji stopped by earlier as well when you were talking with Frieda."

He brushed a few more strands of hair aside. "And, what did she say?"

"I told her the cover we came up with. She seemed... skeptical and wanted to speak to you about it but I told her you were visiting Petra."

"I kinda hate having to lie to them about all this." After all they had done for him, it still felt wrong to cover up Frieda's existence for now but if someone wanted to use another of royal blood to their advantage, Frieda was an open option.

"So do I, but I won't have my sister being used as some sort of leverage pawn for future reference. Just... for now, let's not worry about that. You just keep... doing what you're doing." She started to trail off.

"Historia?" Eren called her. She didn't answer. He peered over her shoulder to see her chin resting in her hands and her eyes closed. "Fell asleep huh?"

"I'm just resting my eyes," she said to his surprise. "I take it you're finished with my massage?"

"Yeah, just about done."

"Mmm-hmm. Very well. I suppose payment is do. Oh no!"

"What?"

"It would seem I don't have any cash on me."

"Do you want to pay in your method?" Eren asked.

"After being squeezed by my sister all night, I could use a break as the Queen of Cuddles." She tilted her head back to stare at him. "Surely there must be some way to pay you for a job well done?" Eren felt her wiggle her hips from where he straddled her. "Is there anything I can offer up in exchange?"

"You must have really enjoyed it to offer such a generous tip."

"By all means, take your payment. I'd hate to waste your time."

the rest of her dress was taken off as he unbuckled his pants, lining up parallel to Historia who still lay on her stomach. Supporting himself by his arms, Eren guided himself to her entrance as she spread her legs. "Hnnnn." Historia inhaled as she felt him enter. Eren gave her time to adjust before starting to move, lightly rocking her body as well. "Well," she hazarded a look over her shoulder, "Is this payment to your liking."

"I almost feel cheated from the other night."

"No- gnnngh, refunds." She lightly bit her bottom lip as she felt him going faster. "Do promise me one thing though."

"Which is?" Eren felt her wiggle her hips a bit.

"Help me protect Frieda anyway we can."

Eren leaned forward to lightly bite her ear before planting a kiss on her temple. "You don't have to make me promise that."

000000000

"So this is the orphanage Historia spoke of," Frieda said as she observed the newly constructed building close to the Reiss lands she had frequented on her walks. Historia was chasing after one of the kids who had abandoned his chores. She was yelling his name as she ran, but she would smile when the kids weren't looking to keep up the appearance of being completely angry.

"Yeah," Eren nodded as they watched near the fence. "Kids from all of Wall Rose and even the Underground can be found here."

He saw a true smile on the elder Reiss' face as she watched Historia run around. "She seems so in her element here. So peaceful." Historia had caught the kid by his ear. "So tranquil." Historia lightly began to berate the kid for not doing his chores.

"You sure love your sister." Did she have a filter in her head that she was only able to see whatever Historia did as being perfect?

"Well of course!" Frieda exclaimed. "She may not have been a legitimate Reiss, but that doesn't make her any less precious."

"They have a nickname for her around here, you know?"

That caught Frieda's attention. "Truly? Well you must tell me now. I will judge if it is fitting."

"Or what, will you have the kids stop calling her by it?"

"That depends entirely on what they call her."

"They call her the Cattle Farming Goddess." He studied her reaction.

"Not as an insult, I presume?"

"They love her here," Eren eased her worry. "That's what the Goddess part is for."

"Ah. I see." Frieda smiled as she continued to watch Historia play with the kids. One of the girls handed Historia what looked to be a crown made of flowers. It was nice to see Frieda actually smiling. She looked so much better when she was smiling, not glowering like she usually did when he saw her. But ever since their talk and then coming here, Frieda had not glared in his direction once. Maybe Historia was right and she was just coming to terms with how life was now and how she could better fit in. "Do you visit out here often?" Frieda actually asked him.

Eren gave a small shrug. "When I can. I mostly came to see Historia when she was here, but it's nice to know that the kids are getting help too."

"Yes... you were... in a situation similar to them once before."

"For a while, yeah." After Wall Maria fell. "It's amazing what she's been able to accomplish in such a short time."

Frieda nodded in full agreement. "Indeed it is. Oh, I am... sorry for... hitting you the other day. It was unbecoming of me."

"Apology accepted. But what about calling me a lecherous pervert?"

"As I said, I am sorry for hitting you."

"Is that as close as I'm getting so far?"

"4 other girls outside of my sister, I still haven't forgotten that."

"close enough, I guess," Eren rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

They opted to just stay silent for a bit longer, actually enjoying the silence a bit. And surprisingly enough, it was Frieda who broke it. "She really is suited for the role, you know? The both of you are."

"And that would be?"

"Of Queen and Founding Titan," Frieda answered. "With me- or, the first Frieda, the Reiss family was hiding behind the scenes, letting others be public rulers. Historia has accepted that role and embraced it. Under her short rule, an orphanage for all class of kids was built, the corrupt nobles were rooted out, and with you as Founding Titan, you are not cursed by the First King's will, you took back Wall Maria, you saw the ocean outside of a distant memory. The 2 of you, you did everything I dreamed of when I- she- we were first alive." Eren looked to see a tear leaking down her cheek as she smiled at the sight before her. "Did you think I hated you when you first met me?"

"...Yeah, I did."

Frieda shook her head. "I didn't hate you, far from it in fact. I was envious of all that you did. It was all things I had wished to accomplish myself but was too weak to do. You did what was right for humanity, you helped save them, you... won Historia's love. And now that I'm back... where do I go from here? I do not wish to be Queen, but I want to be close to her." She gave a dry laugh. "I hope she doesn't see me like this... after all those times I comforted her when she cried."

Eren reached over and offered her the sleeve of his hooded coat. "So don't let her see you crying then."

Frieda accepted the sleeve and dabbed her eyes. Eren was about to pull away before she grabbed it again and blew her nose. "My thanks."

"...Yeah, no problem." He wasn't materialistic, but he really did like this coat. "But, you know, I can't speak for Historia and all, but she was and still is a normal girl in the part of royalty. You were a royal, so why not try at being a regular girl?"

Frieda's blue eyes studied him. "How do you mean?"

"Why not help out around the orphanage?" Eren suggested. "You'd be helping the people you wanted to protect, you'd get to see Historia whenever she's taking a break as Queen," that earned a smile, "and you'd be safe outside the capital. Out here, no one would recognize you so the military wouldn't be able to use you as a pawn. Historia and I talked it over before, she'd love to have you."

"You... planned for my safety?" Frieda asked.

"Of course we did," Eren told her. "After all your dad put you through and what my father ended up doing, you deserve a break from all of that. Besides, you'd fit in here. Copy or not, everything you're feeling, that sounds like what a normal girl would feel to me."

Frieda's smile had dipped but her face seemed dusted with red. "Yes, well... ahem! You... certainly have my thanks for the offer."

"What are you 2 talking about over here?" Historia had broken off from the kids.

"Just... getting along as you said," Eren answered.

"Mmm-hmm," Historia's eyes darted between the pair of them, she seemed to think of something as she smiled a bit mischievously. "I see. Good to hear. Here you are Eren." she handed him one of the flowers crowns the girl had given her.

"What's this for?" Eren asked.

"Word spreads. When the kids found out I was engaged, they made these for us. Go on, put it on."

He tried. "A bit tight, don't you think."

"Nonsense, it looks fine."

"I can't feel the blood in my head."

Frieda stifled a giggle. "No, my sister is quite right, it is a perfect fit for you." Frieda's gaze drifted away to over near the barn. "Historia, why is that farmhand sending looks your way?"

"Hm?" Historia looked over to where Frieda was looking. "Oh, that is a volunteer from around these lands. He grew up near the farm I was raised."

"Wait a minute," realization dawned on Eren. "Is he one of the kids who used to throw rocks at you?"

Frieda's once calm gaze turned dark that even Mikasa would be proud of. "He is one of those boys you told me about?"

"Yes... he is. Why?"

"What is he doing here?" both of them asked.

"He is a volunteer, an unpaid worker. I can't exactly turn him away."

"You're Queen, yes you can," Eren told her.

"He has not said or done anything harmful to me or any of the children here."

Frieda wasn't buying it either. "I don't like the way he's looking at you. Such longing in his eyes, he harbors feelings for you!"

"You think?" Eren asked her, feeling a protective anger awaken.

"He keeps stealing glances at her, it is for certain," Frieda confirmed.

"Maybe I should go over there and tell him to keep his eyes to himself," Eren cracked his knuckles. "Want to come along?" he asked Frieda.

"I might just take you up on that offer." They were in full agreement.

"The 2 of you will do no such thing!" Historia blocked their path. "What he did was in the past and I'd rather leave it there."

"Doesn't mean he should be looking at you like that," Eren sent a glare in the farmhand's direction.

"No," Historia agreed. "But there are better ways at revenge than just punching someone. Take my arm." She snaked her arm around his. "Let us walk by all innocently. Let it be known that we are here together."

Frieda gained a similar devilish smile. "Excellent idea, Historia! If that is the plan," she took Eren's other arm, "allow me to join in."

"Seriously?" Eren asked.

"But of course. Am I not a beautiful young woman? Would being seen with both of us be something that would not crush the soul of another?"

Since she was offering, Eren accepted. "It still would have been fun to hit him."

"I disagree," Frieda said, "it would have been very fun."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, was that not gratifying?" Frieda asked once they had arrived back to the capital.

"Fine, I'll admit it was nice," Eren agreed. "I still think it would have been ok to at least get a hit in, or even a threat."

"Perhaps," Frieda put a finger to her chin in thought, "but I would say if you were not the envy of every young man, you certainly are now."

"Good to know," Eren said. The hostility he had gotten from her a few days previous was all but gone by this point. It seemed they had reached an unspoken bond with a desire to protect Historia. And considering Historia was the most important person to Frieda, she seemed much more open to him, maybe made possible by the talk they had had back at the orphanage.

"Indeed," Frieda agreed. "And I do believe I've made up my mind of how to make myself productive." She looked at him before continuing. "Taking your suggestion to heart, I do believe I would be best suited to helping my sister out at the orphanage. I always enjoyed taking walks on the Reiss lands and being able to see my sister on a near regular basis would be the icing on a metaphorical cake. Besides, as elder sibling, it is my responsibility to ensure she stay safe while out in the country. I wouldn't want any ruffian to trouble that angel."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that. Once she gets back she could use the news." Currently, Historia was down in the throne room as a sudden matter came up which she needed to attend to. She had told them to just go and wait in her room until she finished up.

"Yes, I would imagine so. Too much pressure will not do well for her health. I would see her happy and healthy." She scrunched up her brows. "Come and sit down, won't you?" she patted a spot on the bed next to where she sat.

"You don't consider this scandalous?" Eren asked as he sat down next to the elder Reiss, lightly poking fun at how prim and proper she usually acted.

"Nonsense! I am a mature young woman who knows the difference between a friendly gesture and an invitation for advancement." This time she gave him a teasing look in her eye. "I would know from what I've seen of you." He rolled his eyes, more than anything to keep from looking embarrassed.

But in all seriousness, Eren had to ask, "So, do you still feel envious?"

"Rather to the point, I see," Frieda said. "After our little chat, there are... still some aspects that I haven't fully grasped yet, but those are minor. Really, what you set out to do with the power you have, that was once a goal of mine- er, hers, Frieda's before she even got the Founding Titan. To actually be able to save humanity from the confines of these walls and expose the truth of the world, you seemed to have beaten me to the punch with that one. So... no, I don't exactly feel envious about that, rather... thankful now."

"Well... your welcome then." Nice to know what resentment she had was going away.

"Do you think now that humanity might start moving beyond these walls, now?" Frieda asked. "I've never told anyone this before, but I would like to see the sea not just through a memory, or from being reguritated as a crystal."

"I'm your first?" Eren asked.

She deadpanned. "A rather crude way of putting it, but yes. You are the first to know that desire of mine."

"You haven't even told Historia?" that he found hard to believe.

"As implausable as it might seem, Historia does have a preconceived notion and image of what a big sister is to her. I wouldn't want to simply tarnish the factors Frieda had going for her."

"So, in other words, you'd just gush about it to her and freak her out about it?" from her near-constant fawning over her younger sister, that was probably the case.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," she crossed her arms under her chest. Yeah, that was definitely the case.

"You're allowed to have fun, you know?" Eren gave a small laugh, if not a distraction from Frieda's action of crossing her arms which caused a certain part of her body to stand out. "Historia would be all for it. A trip with you to the sea, why not?"

"Are you forgetting she is also the Queen? She has a responsibility as well, bless her soul, to properly guide these people. I would understand completely if she cannot accompany me."

"I'd go with you then," Eren casually offered.

His response seemed to confuse her. "You would?"

"It'd be nice to properly see the ocean this time," Eren said. "You know, without throwing up a crystal this time. Besides, Historia wants us to get along."

"I'm glad you said that, you had me worried you were seeking to take advantage of some time alone with me." She smiled like she had caught him.

"We're alone now, aren't we?" Eren asked, turning the tables on her.

She seemed to become aware of that. "So we are..."

"Hey, I'm just teasing, alright," Eren gave a good-natured smile. "I can leave if you want."

"And leave me without anyone to converse with? You'd be doing more harm than good." She brushed some of her black hair behind her ear. "But if you are serious about your intentions, I will accompany you if you would have me." Frieda then extended a hand for him to shake.

"Sure." He took her hand for a shake and felt a sensation through his body. But this one was different, instead of working its way to his nape, it seemed to go from his nape and along his arm and over to Frieda's. He felt her tighten her grip on his hand as her blue eyes stared straight at him. Her face was quickly turning red but she dared not pull away.

Eren could feel a rapid growing beating and he used his free hand to feel his pulse which was higher than usual now, but not the source of what he was feeling. It actually felt like it was coming from... Frieda. Was he... able to feel her heartbeat? And yet as timid as Frieda looked right now, she still spoke first. "Thank you."

"...What for?" she still had not let go of his hand.

"For what you've done. I've only been here a few days yet you offer me a chance at a new life, lie to your own military to protect my life, you support my beloved sister in all she wants to do when I couldn't be there for her, and now you offer to help me experience what had only been a memory. In that short time, you've done more for us now than our father ever did in our entire lives." She scooted closer to him on the bed, her free hand reaching out to touch the side of his face as she brought hers closer. "Thank... ynnnn." Her words were muffled as she finally pressed her lips against his.

That same electrical sensation was present, but instead of just being contained to Eren like it usually was with Historia, he could tell Frieda was experiencing it too when his free hand found itself on the back of her neck and could feel her hairs standing up from the feel of it. Frieda was the one to begin the kiss and she was also the one to end it, pulling her head back and allowing her blue eyes to open and stare at him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He figured it was a good a comeback as any.

Frieda did smile, but averted her eyes all the same. "I am of the knowledge that you have 5 girls already. For number 6, would you be willing to...?" this time Eren took the initiative and kissed her for an answer. He pulled away after feeling no resistance from her, and her hand went to feel her lips after he had. "I thought as much. But... Historia, what would she-?"

"she isn't going to turn you away, believe me."

"Yes, well... I do suppose you are correct." Frieda shifted her weighted so she was no longer sitting beside him, she was more or less straddling his lap. "If that is the case, I am in need of another confession." She paused. "I would like to feel how some of those other girls do." she finally released his hand to use both to undo the laces of the simple clothes she had worn when visiting the countryside. She discarded the blouse as Eren took off his coat and shirt leaving her with her bra. From the sight, she was a mix between Historia and Sasha at first glance.

She reached behind to undo the article of clothing and tossed it aside and fought the urge to cover herself with her hands. "Rather silly of me," Frieda said as she grasped his shoulders and moved her chest closer to his body. "This is hardly the first time you've seen a young woman in a state like this."

"So I take it you never...?"

"No, of course not," Frieda said. "It would have risked me or the first Frieda getting with child and ruining father's plans for the bloodline. This is to be my first. At least I know I am in good and capable hands." She pushed her chest out further. "Well... go on. You may... proceed as usual."

With express permission from the young woman herself, she released Eren's hand as they both traveled to cup and feel the soft mounds of flesh. They certainly had a volume to them but Eren slowly moved his hands around them, wanting to see which spots were the most sensitive on the girl's flesh. His thumbs did brush past her nipples which caused her to stiffen at the sudden stimulation.

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, Eren planted a kiss on her neckline and started to move up with his mouth as his hands further explored and handled her chest. He planted a series of kisses along her jawline as well before going back to meet her lips. From his sense of touch, he could tell that her nipples were erect as his fingers brushed their way over them before he felt it ok to give an experimental squeeze.

"Mffnn!" Frieda moaned into a kiss at this new sensation.

After a few seconds, Eren pulled away from the kiss and let his forehead touch hers. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Is this the part where we take off the rest of our clothes?" she asked like she knew the answer.

"Do you want it to be?" Eren asked.

"...I do believe I do."

Nodding in understanding, Eren moved his hands away from her chest as he started to undo his belt buckle and unbutton his pants. Frieda moved her hands from his shoulders as well and worked to fidget out of her skirt and boots. Once that had been accomplished, Frieda positioned herself above his erect length and lined her entrance up. "Just take your time," Eren instructed.

"I'm very much aware," she said with a face tinted red as the head of his member brushed against her folds. Frieda took a deep breath in before lowering herself down on his length. She took his head easily enough but paused when she had reached a certain point. Eren could guess what it was and as he was about to reach out and touch her to help her with guidance, Frieda got a determined look and dropped herself down the rest of the way down.

"Gnneeg-!" to stop herself from crying out loud, Frieda suddenly pressed her lips to his once more.

He could tell she was feeling pain from her action just then so he moved a hand around to rub circles on her back to help put her more at ease. His other hand sought out hers and laced their fingers together, giving her something to squeeze to let deal with the pain. Taking it a step further, Eren parted his lips in the kiss he shared with Frieda and touched his tongue to her lips to ask for entrance. After some prodding, she consented and opened her mouth for access.

Any further moan of pain was further muffled as his tongue brushed aside hers in her mouth. Eren could feel her exhaling through her nose as she dealt with both pain and pleasure. After some more prodding of his tongue, Frieda responded in kind. Her tongue was tentative and shy at first, but she began to move her tongue against his own. Her once ragged breathing started to settle down and become more attuned to her current state.

Her tongue moved and followed where his went, tracking it and eventually pushing back against it, trying to move it not back into his open mouth, but where the two sets met. It was also the point where Frieda seemed to have adjusted to the taking of her maidenhood and was now properly able to enjoy the sensation she was feeling in her core.

As she wrestled her tongue with his, her grip on his hand slacked a bit as she gave a small roll of her hips. Both felt the sensation run along their spines and Frieda moved her hips again, getting a feel for the length inside of her.

"Hnnnghh!" Frieda further moaned, this time in pleasure, not pain. The hand Eren had rubbing circles on her back drifted lower to see how she would react and sure enough, "Nngh!" Frieda reached a hand back to put it back near the small of her back. It seemed that was a sensitive spot for her.

So they continued on in that position for a bit, Frieda sitting on his lap while Eren rubbed her back, their free hands linked together and taking a break from the fierce kiss that had erupted between them. Some saliva stuck to the corner of Frieda's mouth, and seeing as both his hands were occupied, Eren opted to just use his lips to clean it off of her.

And as he leaned forward, he also felt Frieda shift her weight around to the side as well as she sought to change positions. She laid on her back and allowed Eren to be on top, but still kept their hands connected despite the change in position. She knocked her forehead against his lightly. "Go on..."

He nodded back and began to move his hips, moving his length in and out of her slowly at first but eventually picking up speed as he felt her natural juices act as lubrication letting him know she was ready for more. Eren tightened his grip with Frieda's hand as he began to pick up speed as she too gave a roll of her hips to try and meet the speed he was at. It was bit of a moot point when he was on top, so she opted to just wrap her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her.

Eren planted a few more kisses along her neck as he felt himself drawn further into Frieda as she released a set of soft moans. His torso pressed against her chest, feeling the softness of them as his free hand holding him up went to rub behind her neck.

"I... I feel..." Frieda's other free hand traveled to touch the back of his neck. Her eyes went wide as Eren felt her grow tighter around his length. To stop another loud scream from escaping, Frieda pressed her lips against his. Her gripped his tighter as the heat she felt inside began building to a breaking point before her body shuddered and her grip lessened as her orgasm took over her system.

"Frieda... you..."

"It's alright," she told him as she sensed his own growing orgasm threatening to take over. Touching his forehead to Frieda's, Eren felt a burning sensation travel along his length before a final thrust sent it spilling into Frieda. His body slackened, but they remained holding hands.

Eren lifted his head to see her blue eyes staring straight into his green ones. It was safe to say any animosity was now gone between the 2 of them. The look in her eyes now was more like how she looked at-

"Well," Historia's voice said as she entered the room soundlessly, she had the coyest of smiles on her face. "It seems the both of you are getting along."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Whew! The longest chapter is done! Next time, both Reiss sisters get to share.


	10. Chapter 10

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 8: Eren x Frieda x Historia

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well," Historia's voice said as she entered the room soundlessly, she had the coyest of smiles on her face. "It seems the both of you are getting along."

"H-Historia!" Frieda, who had been in a state of bliss mere seconds ago was now a blushing mess, her entire face had gone red as she separated from Eren, and threw the covers over his head as well as pulling them to cover her chest. "W-what are you doing here?!"

Eren poked his head out from the covers just enough to see Historia raise a brow in curiosity. "You mean what am I doing in my room?"

"Well... ahem... have you already finished that matter that needed attending to?" Frieda asked and Eren could see her hands shaking as they held the covers tightly.

"Yes, I have. I finished with that easily enough. Although," Eren could see her coy smile even in her eyes, "it looks like I walked in on another matter that concerns me." Her eyes danced between a blushing, bumbling Frieda and a still partly-covered Eren. "Is there something you both wish to tell me?"

"I-it isn't-," was she actually about to say it isn't what it looked like? Eren had not known Frieda too long, but he doubted she would actually lie to Historia even if the truth isn't what she wanted to admit. "It... it... ugh! I can't do it, I can't lie to you, Historia. Yes! It is exactly as it looks! I'm sorry!" Frieda brought her head down to her knees which she pulled up to her chest under the blankets.

Seeing this, Historia's coy smile faltered a bit and she looked over toward Eren who sat up to where his lower half was covered. He offered her a small wave of his hand and her expression seemed to read: really?

"Hey, Historia," Eren awkwardly greeted the blonde. "You look, um, regal." He had no problem complimenting her normally, it was more he was feeling embarrassed he and Frieda had been caught in the act. It was something he had to worry about with Petra given her hospital setting, but he hadn't figured this would happen in a more private setting. He recalled when Hannah and Franz would often be caught in a state of undress late night after training and he had shaken his head thinking them stupid. Now, the same thing had just happened to him.

Historia undid the clasp of the cloak she wore and tossed it on the rest at the end of the bed leaving her in a simple white dress underneath. She also let her golden hair fall loosely. "Not anymore. Move over a bit, please." She crawled past Eren's covered legs and took the spot between Eren and her sister who still had her head to her knees in shame. "So," she began, "you and my sister, hm?"

"You don't look surprised in the slightest." She just looked coy.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"Now you're faking surprise," Eren called her out. Between her smile, her crawling right into bed between them and her nonchalant attitude... "Wait. Did you... want this to happen?"

"Huh?" Frieda turned her head slightly for Eren to see her eye looking red.

"Hm..." Historia put a finger to her chin. "Let's see, my 2 favorite people being happy and in a position for me to spend quality time with the both of them. What isn't to like about this?"

"B-but, Historia!" Frieda became alert once more. "He's your betrothed and even though our activity might prolong the curse, I should have consulted you beforehand. I should have told you that I felt these feelings festering. It is something any responsible elder sister would have done; me being your sister already makes this more inappropriate than it should be and- eh?"

Frieda stopped her rant of self-loathing as Historia leaned over to wrap her arms around the dark-haired girl in a loving embrace. "Frieda," she said with her mouth close to her sister's ear. "You're 18, you don't need to consult with me to pursue romantic feelings. You know I wouldn't turn you away, right? What does it matter if we are sisters? Even I know as much that 2 sisters have been married to one man before in the past. Out of everyone, you're the one person I'd never turn away from being happy. After all the injustice that happened before, why shouldn't you be happy now?" Historia turned her head so she could see Eren. "Although, if anyone has to worry, it should be you Eren."

"Me?"

"Yes," Historia said, still hugging Frieda. "Didn't Mikasa want to approve of everyone?"

"Yeah," Eren recalled. "But I think she's been too busy with the whole Annie thing."

000

Meanwhile...

Mikasa and Annie stood outside the headquarters, a breeze passing by them both causing their hair to move, but their gazes to remain locked in place.

"Annie."

"Mikasa."

They greeted each other.

"It is about time we finally settle this competition of ours," Mikasa said. "We already know Historia gets to marry him first. We decide our order now."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Annie said flatly. "I take it we're doing this the fair and unbiased way?"

"The only way that's fair," Mikasa said. Both girls took steps closer until their bodies were nearly touching. Mikasa pulled a coin from her pocket. "Call it." She flipped the coin into the air.

"Tails," Annie said, keeping eye-contact with Mikasa as the coin flipped in the air.

Mikasa kept her gaze locked as well, not even breaking as she caught the coin and slapped it to the back of her hand. "Moment of truth then." She kept her hand over the coin.

"Move your hand then," Annie said.

"It isn't too late for you to admit defeat now," Mikasa told her.

"Scared, Ackerman?"

"You wish."

"Are you sweating? Maybe you know what it is already."

"Then I'm saving you the embarrassment," Mikasa said.

"So move your hand," Annie still kept their eye-contact.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Mikasa moved her hand for them to see what it had landed on, and...

000000000

"I imagine that she is," Historia agreed. "But this is something she'll want to know about."

"Yeah, I'll tell her as soon as I see her."

Frieda looked between them. "I shouldn't fear for my life, should I?"

"If she's come to terms with Annie, she'll be ok with anyone," Eren told the elder Reiss.

Frieda slowly nodded. "I see. That is good to know. I wouldn't want to worry about my life so soon after being back." Her momentary relief soon turned back to embarrassment as she realized both Eren and her were still naked, only being covered by a few blankets. "Ahem! If it is alright with you, Historia, could Eren and I have a few moments to dress a bit more... appropriate?"

Historia raised a brow and the corner of her mouth turned upward. "I'm not judging you and seeing Eren like this is hardly new."

That look. Eren recognized that look. It was the same as when she went to go and talk things over with Mikasa and Annie that one day. No way. She was thinking about it again?!

Frieda seemed to be giving her sister the benefit of the doubt on this. "Yes, well, I recognize that, but it would just a bit more fitting. You're still clothed and to be between two people who are not must seem strange." Eren wanted to tell her that her words would have the opposite effect.

"Hm. I suppose you're right. How silly of me." With that, Historia began slipping out of the simple dress she had on and put her legs under the sheets as well. "Is this better, Frieda?"

The elder Reiss looked like her face had turned into a tomato. "T-that is not what I meant, sweet Historia! You... you need not stoop to degrade yourself as well because we let out instincts get the better of us!"

"Instincts?" Historia repeated. "So, if I hadn't walked in, do you mean to say you and Eren would have continued to satisfy your base desires?"

"I-I... that is hardly a question that needs answering." Frieda averted her eyes, but she cast a look in Eren's direction as if asking a silent plea.

Instead, Eren was just as curious to what her answer would have been as well. "Wait, would you have wanted to keep going?" His question got her all flustered again.

"I-I don't believe that is any of your business in knowing!"

"Well, I'm the one you let your instincts get the better of you, so, yeah, it kind of is," Eren argued against her.

"Well, Frieda?" Historia pressed, leaning closer to her sister. "I won't think less of you for saying yes."

Eren could see the dark haired girl biting the inside of her lower lip. "F-fine. Yes. I very much would have liked to... go another round, as the saying goes. I had been raised on the notion that any intimate relations I had would always be for the sole purpose of furthering the Reiss line; to actually feel genuine pleasure and a sense of belonging... it was just... something I wished to feel more of."

"Frieda..." the coy smile had gone from Historia's face and was replaced by a more sympathetic and understanding one. She looked over at Eren and grabbed his hand, beckoning him to come closer to the both of them. Complying with her wishes, Eren moved over and Historia moved back so he could sit next to Frieda. "Now, by all means, please continue as you would have."

"You're just going to watch?" Eren asked knowing that the blonde would probably want to do more than that.

"Watch?" Freida repeated. "That hardly seems fitting. Coupling should be an intimate act."

"Would you rather I join in as well then?" Historia asked.

"Ah, there it is," Eren sent her a look which she just shrugged at.

"T-that isn't what I meant!" Frieda said. "You're my baby sister who-,"

"Who is not that much younger than you now and who also, and not to sound rude, has more experience in this than you," Historia interrupted whatever argument Frieda was going to make.

If Frieda was insulted, she didn't show it. "Well, this is, um, very forward of you Historia."

"You have no idea," Eren said and Historia lightly kicked his foot with hers.

"I do admit that my experience in certain areas is lacking and this particular one does come at a bit of a blow to my pride. Elder siblings should be the ones instructing the other on the more subtle ways of intimacy, but... circumstances have prevented me from fulfilling that duty. And if there are to be more women outside of you and me, perhaps it is best to be equated with the prospect of more people involved. And if it were to be anyone, at least it is the one I love the most in this world."

Historia let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you think so, Frieda. Now, I suppose the only one left to consent would be Eren." Two sets of blue eyes looked at him. "Well, Eren?" Historia asked him.

"I'm not saying no at all," Eren told her.

"So what's keeping you from just saying a regular yes?" Historia asked.

"Well... when Frieda and I were a few moments ago, I finished then and... Look, I want to, believe me."

"That's it?" Historia asked. "You must have really enjoyed Frieda's company then."

"Historia!" Frieda seemed embarrassed again.

"Sorry, just lightening the mood." And embarrassing her sister at the same time. "Eren just needs some stimulation is all."

At that, Frieda's embarrassment seemed to fade and her expression changed into a more playful one Eren often saw on Historia. In fact, her expression changed a little too quickly.

"Ah, I see what you mean. I think I might actually have an idea as to help with that. Perhaps if he were to see a certain sight, he might be up to par once again."

Historia seemed curious. "And what would that be?" her coy smile was back in place.

"What about this?" Frieda leaned over to whisper something into Historia's ear.

"I see," the blonde said. "Alright, if you want to try that." Historia threw the sheets off of them, letting the air hit all of their bodies. Fully exposed, Historia laid back and stretched her arms above her head to where she was touching the pillows. "So, Frieda, do you want to-," Eren saw a teasing look on the elder Reiss' face as she leaned over Historia's side and used a hand to hold her by the wrists. "What are you doing?" Historia still had a coy smile, but her eyes were a bit suspicious.

"I realized you were right, Historia. I do lack the experience in the field of intimacy as you do. However," her blue eyes shone with mischief, "I do know about you and what makes you tick and squirm." Frieda brought her head close to Historia's navel. "Do you remember what I used to do to cheer you up after those awful boys made you cry when they threw rocks at you?"

And just like that, Eren saw Historia's coy smile vanish instantly as her eyes went wide with fear. "You wouldn't."

Some of Frieda's hair touched Historia's stomach. "Why so scared? You used to love this."

Historia turned her head to Eren with pleading eyes. "Eren, if you love me, you'll stop her right now!"

"What?!" was it that bad. He made a move to pull Frieda's hand away from her wrist when he saw Frieda lowering her head to Historia's navel.

Her blue eyes begged forgiveness. "Whatever happens, don't think less of me."

Frieda took a breath and then blew a raspberry on the bare skin of Historia's stomach. And instead of some bloodcurdling scream, Historia laughed. She laughed loudly.

"Hahhhaahhhha! Stahaaaaaap! Thaaaat's... hhhaaaaaaahhaa! That's the hahaha! It's the worst nngghha! I-I hnnhaa! I hahahate! I hate you hahaha! Sthaaap!" Historia squirmed, her hips and legs moving to try and shake Frieda off as her sister kept an iron grip on her wrists. Historia tried using more of her leg power, but feeling the opposition, Frieda had to adjust, using her own legs to hold Historia down almost to the point she was covering her sister's body with her own.

Eventually, Frieda stopped her relentless assault, pulling her head away leaving a wet spot near her sister's bellybutton. Historia closed her eyes almost in shame as she turned her head away. Eren was mesmerized by the sight, but one thing did stand out to him.

"You are ticklish!"

Historia instantly turned her head back to face him. "Shut up! It's a reflex!"

"Yeah, because you're ticklish. You were making fun of me the other night about it, but you're even worse!" it was hard to not smile at all of it.

Frieda looked equally as amused. "Historia, you never told your betrothed about your tummy tickle?"

"Please don't call it that," Historia grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

"Don't act so embarrassed, Historia," Frieda tried to assure the blonde before looking over to Eren. "She used to love it as a young girl. It would always put the biggest smile on her face when I went to pay her a visit. It really made her day after rocks had been thrown her way. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't told you about that little weak point of hers."

"That's because it's embarrassing!" Historia tossed the pillow off of her face. "Whenever it happens I can't breathe and I get all weird inside and all I can do is just lie there and squirm." She cutely pouted. "You just played along, didn't you? You only know my weak point, not any intimate secrets."

"On the contrary," Frieda offered. "Having the memories of the world previously, I do know a few interesting tidbits that I never thought would have any relevance. One of them may help with dear Eren's, shall I say stamina." Frieda looked him over. "Although, I think our little stunt may have helped to some capacity." It was kind of hard not to be aroused by the sight of Historia laughing while squirming. "You see there is a flower that grows locally that if brewed can stimulate sexual arousal. Some brides used it for their wedding night, it's a blue flower with hints of white near the center."

It sounded distinctly familiar to Eren. "Wait, I think I've seen those before. Some grew out ner Shighanshina. I even dreamed about them, I think."

"Sounds like a premonition," Frieda put a finger to her chin. "If you were to get a few, I might be able to make the potion from it if past memories serve correctly."

Historia propped herself up on her elbow before turning to her side a bit. "That does sound useful."

Eren almost laughed at her total flip from a few seconds ago of being embarrassed to inspired. "Like you need any more ideas."

That earned him a mock glare. "You can't blame me for wanting to be supportive."

"No, but I can blame you for being a pervert." He'd love to see what she would say to counter that one.

Historia just smiled. "That coming from the guy who is clearly enjoying the sight of my sister and me." Yeah, alright, she did have something.

"You can't exactly blame me for that," Eren defended.

"Hm, I guess not," Historia moved a bit closer to him. "It just shows you find us attractive. I would be offended if you didn't." She laid on her side in front of where Eren sat on his knees. "I don't think we'll even need that flower right now."

She reached out with her petite hand and took hold of his growing arousal. Her hand began the motion of moving up and down, slowly at first as she felt the additional blood being sent downward as a direct result of her action. Eren himself felt the urge to almost grasp the sheets beneath him as he felt Historia continue to use her hand to stimulate him.

Historia cast her gaze up meeting his own. She held it for a bit before returning her attention back to her work. She switched it up by instead just using her thumb and forefinger to make an O and was able to make a tighter feel as she stroked his length up and down. Eren felt a small tingle through his body as her fingers brushed along a rather sensitive spot on his length.

Frieda meanwhile sat a bit off to the side, watching the event with both fascination and embarrassment. "My. You certainly have, er, grown. Historia, you really know how to, ah, take hold of the situation and, ahem, seize the moment when it is present."

Eren looked up and over to her. "Are you, ah," he felt Historia brush past another sensitive spot, "trying to make puns?"

"Certainly not!" Frieda seemed mildly miffed, but more in a playful way than anything else. "I was merely making general observations, as well as preparing myself."

"What are you-?" Eren started to ask but stopped as he saw Frieda bend to where her head was at level with his growing arousal.

Frieda brushed a few strands of black hair behind her ear as she was mindful of leaning over Historia and her still moving hand. "I may not have access to that flower, but I have seen your memories too. And this seems to be a good method of stimulation."

Hesitating before finally getting the courage to commit, Frieda parted her lips and took the crown of his length in her mouth. "Mf!" Frieda almost gasped at her own action before getting a better feel for what it was she wanted to do. She couldn't exactly take more of his length in her mouth as Historia was still moving her two fingers along in a rhythmic fashion, so she just concentrated on the end of his arousal.

Much like when they had kissed, Eren felt her use her tongue to probe around and get a better feeling. Frieda's tongue started on the bottom, getting a taste of a bit of pre-cum that had already started to develop. He could tell she was startled at first by it, but her confidence held out and she poked her tongue to the very tip of it, holding it for a second or two before traveling up the side and to the top. "Mmff."

Frieda made another noise, but this one sounded much more content than startled. Eren was glad because he enjoyed the sensation as well. Frieda was much more hesitant and experienced than Sasha was at this who seemed to be a natural, but Frieda was taking her time with it, getting a feel for what she was comfortable with as well as what made him feel comfortable as well.

He was enjoying what she was doing very much and moved his hand down to run through her black hair and back to behind her neck, using his thumb to rub circles near her nape. "Hnn," the both of them seemed to moan at once. Frieda, from the feeling of comfort she got from the neck rub, and Eren from pleasure as her tongue was now moving in circles right behind the head of his length, triggering the most sensitive spots. Between Historia stroking his length and Frieda pleasuring the head, Eren thought he would explode right there.

Luckily, Historia seemed to know when enough was enough. "Frieda, if you keep it up, you won't be able to the next part."

Hearing the voice of her sister, Frieda began to pull her head away. Her tongue trailing his head one last time and her lips traced its outline as she pulled her head free with a wet _splop!_ as some saliva hung from the corner of her mouth which she wiped away. "Yes, ahem, my apology. I got a bit too, wrapped up in the moment."

That's right, in the past, any sexual encounter Frieda would have had would have been for the sole sake of making more Reiss inheritors, right now she was just able to enjoy the act for what it was.

"That's alright," Historia said as she leaned back more on the elbow propping her up. "Eren, do you want to..." her eyes moved to look at his arousal and then down her own body. Taking the hint, Eren repositioned himself to where he was between Historia's legs, lifting one up a bit as she was still on her side and made it easier for her to take his length inside of her. "Mmmn." Historia took some time to adjust but gave him a silent nod to start moving.

With one hand holding her left leg, Eren rested his other on the bed as he began to move his hips forward a bit, giving Historia more of his length to take inside of her. He saw her lightly grasp at the sheets as he moved deeper, hitting certain points inside of her as he did. But once he felt Historia's body start to adjust to him, Eren moved to a pace that started slow but kept consistent as he became faster.

The feeling of being inside of her and the clear arousal she was feeling as well only further stimulated Eren as he eyed the jiggle of her breasts with each thrust he gave. Sitting up next to him, Frieda watched with a beet red face as she watched him move in and out of her sister. It was probably the most inappropriate thing she had ever seen, but some sort of morbid curiosity kept her attention held. Eren was the same man she had coupled with not too long ago and now she was watching as he did the same act with her sister. Her sister who seemed to be enjoying it. The way Historia lightly bit her bottom lip, the way her eyes were half-lidded and even the jiggle and sway of her breasts as Eren moved inside of her all painted a lewd picture that she was drawn to.

Eren himself was wrapped up in concentration as he gave it his all to pleasure Historia as best he could. Had... had she and Eren looked this good while they were in the act? Granted it was her first time and all, but Frieda knew she was a beautiful girl. People would happily greet her as she walked the county to where Historia's farm was and she even recognized she had many traits that people found physically attractive. Historia was equally as beautiful as she was without sounding vain and the way she and Eren looked right now, it made her want to experience that feeling again as well.

"Ah, pardon," Frieda politely cut in. "Historia, I know that you must be feeling-,"

"You want a turn, Frieda?" Historia seemed to guess.

"Well, if you don't mind."

Historia's eyes traveled up to Eren who had momentarily paused in his movements. "Eren, would that be ok with you?"

"If you're fine with it," Eren said as Historia began to pull away until they were separated.

Frieda nodded to her sister as she moved over to Eren. "Would you mind if I were on top this time?" Frieda asked.

"If that's what you want," Eren complied as he laid on his back and Frieda took the opportunity to straddle his hips. Reaching down, Frieda easily found his member and positioned it at her entrance as she guided it inside of her. The feeling of wholeness swept over both of them and Frieda bit down on her lip from yelling out loudly. Instead of remaining upright, Frieda let the feeling take over her as she found her body press down parallel to Eren's torso. "You ok, Frieda-?"

She silenced him by putting both hands on the side of his head and bringing her mouth to his. After she had fully enjoyed the kiss and the sense of discomfort fully faded, she told him, "You may start moving now."

Obeying her command, Eren started to move his hips upward as he thrust up into Frieda who still had her body parallel to his own, her forehead touching his and her dark hair brushing past his own. Frieda wondered how she must look right now. Did Historia find the sight as, well, arousing as she had previous? A slight turn of the head showed Historia laying parallel to the both of them as she watched, one of her hands working its way down to the spot between her legs.

Heavens! Maybe she should have had a talk to Historia when she was younger about those kinds of feelings. But... that would be hypocritical of her as Frieda wanted to do the exact same thing when watching Eren and Historia. Pressing her forehead to Eren's she said, "You may... go faster if you choose."

And he did. Frieda could feel his impressive length penetrate deeper inside of her as his pace increased. "Oooh," Frieda felt the breath leave her lungs as he hit spots inside of her she didn't know existed. She started to move her own hips in the hopes of matching pace with him, but she feared she was only making things worse. That was until Eren showed a very visible sign of his approval as his hands went to her waist and even to her ass as well. Never having been touched there, she felt her face heat up as another moan left her mouth. "Gnnh."

Holding her so she matched up with his rhythm, Eren could feel Frieda growing tighter around him as she was allowed to fully enjoy the pleasure she was feeling. Before either one could reach their orgasm, another head lightly bumped theirs. Historia had moved closer and seemed to have a request of her own.

"Can I have a turn again?"

The look in her eyes made it impossible for either of them to deny her. "Of course, Historia," Frieda separated herself from Eren. "He is your betrothed."

Sitting up, Eren turned so that he could face Historia and her smaller frame fit underneath his as he guided his member to her wet entrance. Historia's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper inside and her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his head down to kiss him. "Mmmmhnn." Historia moaned into the kiss before breaking it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Eren asked.

"Frieda certainly is," Historia remarked as her sister sat straight next to them, watching as they coupled while her hand traveled down to between her legs.

"What about you?" Eren asked as he pushed himself deeper into Historia as her legs wrapped tightly around him to hold him in place. "Do you want Frieda to give you a tummy tickle again?"

"S-shut up." She turned her head slightly to hide the blush. But even still, she still ran a hand through his hair before tracing the side of his face. "You just- hng," she suppressed a moan as Eren thrust deeper inside, "you just keep doing what you're doing, huuuh. Think you can... last long enough for you and us to ooohh!"

"To what?" Eren asked as he lightly nibbled her earlobe.

He felt her hand lightly smack the side of his face. "You know what I mean." He could tell she was already near that point herself. "Can we switch positions real quick?" Obliging to her request, Historia released the hold she had on him and allowed Eren to pull out as she laid back on her side with her back to him. "Alright, let's try this."

Historia lifted her leg a bit as Eren spooned her from behind and guided his arousal back into her. "Better?" Eren said into her ear, aware that Frieda had laid down behind him as well, still watching the development and stimulating herself as well.

"This is new," Historia said as her one hand guided his own down to where they were connected and instructed him in how to massage her sensitive area along with her own hand.

With every thrust and touch Eren gave to her, he felt her growing tighter around his length as he moved his body closer to hers and in turn, Frieda moved closer to him, her bare breasts pressing into his back as he continued to pleasure her sister. Eren felt Historia's legs wiggle against his own as a familiar sensation started to build up within the both of them. But knowing that Frieda was here as well, Eren tried to hold back just a little so the dark haired girl could enjoy herself as well.

"E-Eren," Historia craned her neck so she could meet his gaze. "I want it." He could feel her walls slacken around his member as her orgasm took her over and not being able to refuse her, Eren felt his own release come as well.

"His-," he didn't finish saying her name as the feeling overtook his senses and he felt a source of heat travel through him and into Historia. But knowing that Frieda still had to be satisfied as well, Eren pulled out as soon as he felt a good amount leave before turning to Frieda who understood and took the same exact position as Historia had with Eren spooning her from behind.

His hand landed on her hip as he easily slid into her, his member still erect after giving a load to Historia. He thrust into her, feeling her walls part as she adjusted to his length and speed of his thrusts. "O-ooh!" Frieda moaned as he moved his hand to massage where they were joined. "I-I can feel... o-OH!" having already been pleasuring herself prior, Frieda's own orgasm came fast.

As her walls contracted, Frieda pivoted her torso slightly to kiss Eren to suppress any further moans and his hand traveled up to feel her bare chest before Eren felt himself unable to hold out any longer as well. He spilled his seed inside Freida once again, finally feeling himself going numb as he separated himself from her.

As he laid on his back it seemed to be a calling for both Reiss sisters as Historia took his left arm and Frieda took his right. "Let me guess," Eren managed out, "cuddles?"

"Mmm-hmm," Historia held his arm tighter.

"Yes," Frieda agreed. "This is rather enjoyable. May I ask a question?"

"You just did," Eren told her.

"To Historia," Frieda clarified.

"What is it?" Historia asked.

"Do you have access to certain medication?" Frieda asked. "I suspect I will grow great with child if you do not."

Hearing her say that almost gave Eren a heart attack. "W-wait, what?!"

"I'm not saying that I am," Frieda assured him. "But that is what happens when people couple, and don't mistake me, I will be happy to bear many children, but for now," she snuggled closer. "I'd just like to not worry about such a matter."

000

Both sisters had fallen asleep holding onto one of his arms and Eren could feel sleep ready to take hold of him as well. Both sisters had completely left him drained and he felt he needed time to recover after a night like this one. But, there was one thing that was missing that didn't show up until now.

Off in the corner of his eye, Eren saw her again. The one who started all of this, Ymir Fritz.

"Finally showing up this time?" Eren asked, knowing she had been absent his first time with Frieda.

"I guess you could say that."

"Y-you can talk?" he hadn't expected an answer out of her, the most she ever did was hold up fingers and flash a teasing grin.

"Of course I can. What fun would that be if I couldn't?"

"You... you're not real, are you?"

Ymir Fritz hid a laugh. "I'm entirely in your head like I do every other Titan Shifter. But does that make me any less real?"

"And have you shown up for any other shifter?" Eren asked her, not sure if his talking would wake either sister. There was a lot he wanted to question her about, but he didn't want to disturb either of them.

"I've never really had a reason to," she told him. "Besides, it isn't every day a holder of the Attack Titan is in such close proximity to 2 girls of royal blood. Lucky you." So that's why she was talking, Historia and Frieda. "Figured it out, I see."

"Yeah... I guess it makes sense like that. But that just seems like such a strange power to give the Attack Titan, you pervert."

That just seemed to amuse her more than anything. "A bit hypocritical of you to call me that as 2 naked girls are hugging your arms."

"Those girls are your descendants."

"Lucky you."

Eren sighed. She wasn't giving anything away. "How long are you going to be here?"

She shrugged. "Maybe until you just get the big question out of the way. I at least owe you that much."

"The curse?" Eren asked. She smiled.

"To clarify, it hasn't been put on hold just yet." Eren opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand and he felt any words he had were now lost. "Let me explain, it only is prolonged once you've gotten all 9 girls and the last one has given at least 1 child. But the minute the first child turns 13, your time is numbered, same with any other Shifters you may be involved with."

"Why?" Eren simply asked. "Why make it that way at all?"

"Hm. You weren't alive all those years ago, but history has a way of repeating itself," Ymir Fritz said. "Humans are always either cruel or oppressed. When I passed the titan powers on, why not give them the power to defy what limits were set before them? The Attack Titan was designed to resist. Resist oppression, resist society, even resist fate. Consider that a bit of optimism in a cruel yet beautiful world." She smiled again. "Satisfied?"

It was completely outlandish, but... even he knew the world to be like that. By the time he woke up, Ymir Fritz was gone.

000000000

The Marley Warriors counsel just finished and Pieck hobbled on her crutch as she followed after Zeke. Theo Magarth had given them instructions for their next assignment to the Middle East as it was Marley's next point of conquest.

"Pieck?" Zeke noticed her following. "Not heading back to your room?"

"I will," she said. "But if there's something you want to say I'll listen."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You seemed unusually quiet during the meeting," she recalled. "Is it from something that happened on Paradis?"

That almost made him smile. "How insightful of you Pieck. I do admit my mind was elsewhere. I saw... well, I saw my half brother there."

Pieck recalled all the faces she had seen. Zeke was blonde, but records listed Grisha as having dark hair. The eyes maybe. "Was he the dark haired one with green eyes?" Pieck asked. "The cute one?"

"What a way to phrase it, yes, that was him."

"Are you nervous you'll have to fight him?" Pieck asked.

"I hope it won't have to come to that," Zeke said. "I want to free him of the cursed fate our father gave to him if anything."

That came as a bit of a surprise. "You haven't even met him though. Besides, he's been on the island all his life."

"True, but Pieck, you're smart enough to know that there's no real difference between Eldians anywhere."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Besides, even she wanted to help someone on that island, a person she considered a friend from Warrior training; Annie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So as if it wasn't obvious, Pieck will be a future member. This was shorter than last one, but since the last was so long, I had to divide it into 2 parts, this being the second part to Frieda's lemon and with Historia as well. Also, that Mikasa and Annie scene, since I was having trouble deciding their order, I'll leave it to you all to vote who you want to see be next to marry after Historia.


	11. Chapter 11

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 9: Interlude

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The conversation with Ymir Fritz - if it could really be called that, played over in Eren's head through the night and lingered even when he slept after. He had actually been a bit curious as to why she had not shown herself sooner after his first intimate act with Frieda and he had started to think the first Shifter had gotten bored of giving him that teasing smile.

But what she had said about his Titan being one to fight against standards, to keep pushing forward; he was a long way from understanding Ymir Fritz and why she did what she did all those years ago, but from what he could tell, she almost seemed proud to have created a titan like that. But one thing he did know for sure, she would be back again, probably every time until this was all over. She may not always speak, but she would still watch things develop as she had done before.

He still thought over what she had said, even as he started to wake up fully. He felt a few crusties near his eyes but when he went to wipe them away, he felt his arm being held tight. Blinking hard, he was able to see that Frieda had latched herself onto his arm and seemed determined not to let go. Her dark hair was spread out around her pillow, her mouth slightly open and he could feel one of her legs draped across his own.

But while Frieda held an iron grip on one arm, his other was completely free. The spot on his other side was completely empty with only a slight crumple of the sheets to show that one other person had been there.

His eyes were still a bit clouded and the sunlight coming in from the window didn't exactly help. But sitting in front of the mirror, fixing her hair was Historia.

She must have seen his reflection in the mirror as she stopped what she was doing to turn and face him. "Good morning."

"Yeah, morning to you too," Eren sleepily said back. "Sleep well?"

"I could ask you that," she said. "I know how it feels to be locked in her iron grip."

"And you didn't bother to wake her up too?" he liked Frieda, but he liked being able to move his arm too.

"No. The both of you seemed like you could benefit from sleeping in. When she wakes, I'm thinking of visiting the orphanage again today, maybe get her set up as a helping hand there if she wants."

Eren thought back to the conversation he had with Frieda previously. "Yeah. Something tells me she won't be opposed to that. As long as you visit her every chance you get."

"Mmh," Historia softly laughed. "It seems a bit of a reversal from when I was a child. I'll be the one going to visit her." She went over to her wardrobe to pick out an appropriate attire for going out to the country. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, sure." Eren tried to slip his arm free but it was no use. A sleeping Frieda would sooner have him lose his arm and grow a new one before she let go. "Would you like to wake her up?"

"I suppose," Historia said but she made no move to do anything just yet.

"Let me guess, you're savoring the sight?" Eren guessed, seeing the look on Historia's face.

"You're not wrong," she admitted. "But can you really blame me? Just look at how peaceful she looks when she's asleep."

As much as the circulation was being cut off in his arm, Eren had to admit that Historia had a point.

0000

Once Frieda had woken and Eren regained feeling in his arm they made their way to the orphanage that had been established in Wall Rose territory. Naturally, as soon as any of the children there saw Historia approaching, they ran out to come and greet her.

"Queen Historia!" they shouted.

"Queen Historia, I made another flower crown!"

"Queen, a family came by today."

"Miss. Queen, have you come to play?"

"Do you have any stories for us?"

They were kind of like one giant swarm of kids, but Historia hardly seemed to mind them at all. "It's nice to see you all again," she patted all of their heads. "There will be plenty of time to spend with all of you, but I have to get my friend set up in the farm house first." She was talking about Frieda and since the farm house was used to house all the kids there, she would also be getting her room there where she would run it while Historia was away. "She'll be living here too and helping out so make sure you do what she says."

a chorus of "Yes, Queen," and nods followed.

"Good. Now, Frieda, want to come with me and we'll set you up in one of the rooms."

"Of course." Frieda smiled at the kids. "I look forward to spending time with you all. I believe I have a multitude of stories that you will enjoy." Some of their eyes lit up at that notion.

"In the meantime, Eren, why don't you entertain them until we're all set up?" Historia asked.

Eren gave her a look that could be read as: You planned this, didn't you?

She smiled at him innocently.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," Eren relented. He still remembered being a kid himself and spending time with Armin and hearing all kinds of stories from that book of his. He also remembered being a brat and understanding now that he had been way over the line when he yelled at his mother. "You two go on ahead. I'm fine here."

Historia gave him a look that said: If you think you can handle it.

Frieda gave a smile and a parting wave as she followed her younger sister. The two hadn't even disappeared into the house fully before he was bombarded with a bunch of questions.

"Does that lady really have stories for us?"

"Well, yeah," Eren said thinking of how Frieda still remembers past memories of the world.

"Does the Queen like the flower crown I made her?"

"She held onto it so, yeah."

"Do you know how to play games?"

"Why wouldn't I?" all kids games were practically the same anyway, right?

"Are you dating the Queen?" that question earned some giggles.

"...Yeah." It was true, but it was the wrong answer. After he said that, it opened up a whole new can of questions, mostly from the little girls.

"Are you two going to be married?"

"One day, but-,"

"When?"

"That's... up to her.

"Do you want a flower crown too?"

"If you want to make one, I'll-,

"Would that make you King?"

"Uh, yeah, one day. But-,"

"Have you and the Queen kissed?" that got a lot of giggling. They had done more than kiss, but he'd be damned if he would ever tell them that.

"That's a gross question!" one of the boys rolled his eyes.

"No," Eren agreed with the boy, "it is a gross question."

Then the girl who had been making the flower crowns asked probably the most normal question so far, "How did you meet?"

"I first met her in the training regiment when she-,"

"The Queen was in the army?!" that seemed to surprise a lot of them.

"Yeah," Eren said. "Didn't she ever mention that?" they all shook their heads. "Well that's where I knew her from but that was before she was Queen." Not really a lie, just that she was going under a different name back then.

"So... does that mean you have stories about being in the army?" one of the boys asked hopefully. It reminded him of how he used to look at the Survey Corps whenever they returned and passed through Shighansina.

"Some, I guess. But I don't know if Historia would want me to be telling them." If she hadn't mentioned anything about it to them before, she probably had a reason.

"Please!" they started whining.

"We already know all the fairy tales, this is a new one!"

"How'd the Queen become Queen? She never told us."

"Did you help take back the one wall?"

These questions, what is it with these kids? But he couldn't get mad because he knew all too well what they were feeling. Their curiosity had been peaked and there was no cure for that other than to hear an answer. Sometimes the answer wasn't always refreshing; the basement had given them an even bigger threat to worry about.

"Why don't I just tell you about the time bandits showed up when we were training in the woods?" that got their attention. "Alright. It happened back when we were still cadets..."

000

"I can see you're having fun," Historia's voice called to him as he laid back on the grass.

"I can see you took your time," Eren jokingly said back.

She had been gone long enough to set Frieda up in the farm house and in that time Eren had recited the bandit story to them and after one of the kids wanted to play a game which involved a lot of running and a lot of hiding. He lost track of how long they had been at it, but he just took a break and let them go about it themselves.

"They're a handful, aren't they?" Historia sat down next to him. "But at this rate, they'll tire themselves out before they have to take a nap. That leaves them energized for their chores after."

"If you say so," Eren watched as they ran around. "So what did the two of you talk about in there? You were gone way too long for just getting her all set up."

"Not much, actually," Historia admitted. "I promised to visit her as often as I could in my free time and told her to not be a stranger for visiting as well. I may have also said something about stopping in the Sina market to get some things to decorate her room to liven it up. But other than that we just watched you handle the kids."

"So you saw the pestering?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't want to help me out a little. They may be kids, but they ask a lot of questions."

"Part of it was revenge for not helping me when Frieda started her method of tickling last night."

"You looked like you enjoyed it."

"I didn't"

"Uh-huh." Eren didn't believe her in the slightest. "So what was the other reason?"

"Giving you experience."

"Are you talking about stamina for at night? If you are you really need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"I'm talking about how to handle kids." Historia gave him a look. "You haven't forgotten about that little tidbit, have you?"

"Of course I haven't," Eren told her. "I know that at one point it'll lead to kids eventually, but- hold on. You- you're not, expecting, are you?"

Her face instantly went red. "What?! No!. Eren, you're the son of a doctor, you know there's medication to prevent it. I at least want to be married before anything like that happens and I'm sure every other girl does as well."

"Oh, good to know then." Eren let out a breath of relief. "For a moment I thought you asking me to come out here had been a way to break that kind of news."

"No, not today, but I'll keep that idea in mind for the future."

"By the way, one of the girls asked me this but, when did you want your wedding to be?" he kind of felt bad for not thinking of any of this stuff sooner.

"Oh, well, maybe the summer or fall in a year, year and a half maybe," Historia didn't sound too sure of it herself.

"Why so long a wait?" Eren knew that things like a wedding took time, but a year or longer seemed excessive. They were already close friends now and she was all for their union leading to a polyamorous one, so why the wait?

"Well, as much as I do love being with you and the other girls as well, I don't want to feel as though we rushed it. We're still young, and I still feel there's more than what we have now. Being intimate... that's one aspect, but time like this, a time for just relaxing and getting to talk, I don't want to feel like we skipped out over moments like this."

Eren propped himself up a bit higher on his elbows. "You know, I think you're probably right."

"I know, but please continue your thought."

"That time I spent with Sasha and her dad, visiting Petra and filling her in-,"

"Filling her in with information?" Historia asked with a smile.

"What else?" Eren asked, playing along. "Moments like that, actually being able to spend time with you all... I would like that too." He knew Marley posed a threat beyond the sea and would have tobe dealt with, but moments like this were a reminder of why it was so important to fight for.

"Glad to see we're on the same page then," Historia said as they watched the kids continue to run around. "And by waiting, it gives you additional time to find the 3 other lucky ladies and get to know them a bit better as well. Better they know you as an unmarried man before, it helps with first impressions."

"And your mind is right back to the gutter."

"You'll thank me later," was all she said.

"I could thank you now," Eren told her moving a bit closer to where she sat.

Her eyes widened a bit before she adopted a teasing smile. "Right here in the open with innocent children watching, now whose mind is in the gutter?"

"Still yours," Eren said stopping before his forehead touched hers. "I meant just taking some time to walk around, maybe the market in Mitras."

She thought it over. "We do both have our civilian outfits on and we have hoods. As long as no one looks at our faces, we should be good. You might even find something for Mikasa or Annie."

Eren nodded. "Speaking of which, after that, I should probably get back to headquarters."

"Ah, cutting the date short I see," Historia said teasingly.

"I can make it up to you."

"Oh?" Historia cocked her head.

Seeing the invitation, Eren closed the short distance between them, his lips meeting with hers as they savored the moment together.

"Ah, um..." hearing the voice, they separated and turned to see one of the girls standing behind them with a blush across her face. Both of their faces heated as well. "I uh... made you both another set of flower crowns." Needless to say, they both accepted.

0000

As expected of the capitals market, there was a lot of activity going around. The shops and vendors here charged nearly triple what Eren was used to seeing in Shighansina or even in Wall Rose. He and Historia had brought money with them, but that didn't make the prices any less expensive. He would be wrong to think they would get free stuff if Historia pulled her hood down. As much as Historia was beloved, no one gave things away for free.

"Just stick close to me," Historia called to him as they maneuvered their way through the crowd.

"I plan to. I'd be easy to lose someone like you here."

"Let me guess, my height?"

"No." Yes. "Because I wouldn't be able to see your hair with your hood up."

"You're very convincing. You can buy me a nice pastry to say sorry."

"Yeah, fair enough."

"Oh! Look!"Historia was pointing to a flower show and hanging in a pot were a few blue flowers.

Eren's mind went to static for a moment before regaining control. "Hey, didn't your sister mention those? The ones that can make..."

"That they are."

"And they just have them for sale? What if kids got them or something?"

"That flower is pretty common and I doubt any child would know how to brew it for an extensive duration. Let's buy it for Frieda."

"If it's so common, let's just go out and pick it, no need to spend your money."

" _Your_ money," Historia reminded him. "My height joke, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Eren playfully smacked his head. "I must have problems with my short-term memory."

"Ha ha."

The inside of the shop had just about every type of plant and flower that grew inside the walls, some of which didn't grow within Wall Sina which explained why the price was so high.

"Looking for something?" the shopkeeper, an older woman asked as she walked over to them.

"Hello," Historia greeted. "I just saw the blue flower outside and was looking to buy some of them from you if they were for sale."

"Oh yes, everything you see out there is for sale. Not many people are interested in those, they are a bit common. I have some lovely blue tulips in the back if you wanted to see them."

She was trying to get them to buy more expensive. "That is kind of you to offer, but I really adore the ones out front." Historia saved him the money.

"Well I suppose they do bring out your eyes," the shopkeeper said. They still had their hoods up, but Historia's eyes were visible.

"Oh they're not for me, they're for my sister. She moved out to Wall Rose and wanted something to decorate with."

"Ah, I see. It's been so long since I've been out to Wall Rose. All my children have grown and left my home and my husband and I thought about adopting. Did you know that an orphanage was just built out there?"

"Really?" Historia feigned ignorance.

"Courtesy of the Queen. Such a young one too and engaged as well."

"Oh yes, to the soldier who can turn into a titan," Historia continued to feign ignorance.

"Yes, Yeager is his name. He made a mess of Stohess District from what I heard." _No need to remind me._ "But he also sealed the hole in Trost and Maria so he clearly knows what he's doing." Well that helped.

"You sound like you support the idea," Historia noticed.

"Hm? Oh, far be it from me to judge. The Queen may be young, but my parents were her age when they married. Most of the people support the union. I can't say much about the nobles however."

"What about them?" Eren asked, remembering Levi's words from before about the impact this could have. "Most of them were carted off to prison after the false King was removed." A few were still around, but they had cast their lot in with the military.

"I just hear what the customers say and what they say are mainly rumors. But a lot of surviving nobles aren't happy about it. They have no choice but to support the military and probably feel that they or their sons should have been the one betrothed to our Queen. They'll probably still send their sons or letters over to try and sway her mind. Who knows, she just might."

"That would be a dark day," Historia said, not agreeing with that last part at all and didn't try to hide it. "Thank you for the latest gossip and the flowers as well."

000

"Well my wallet is lighter now," Eren carried their purchase through the streets. "So I guess you should be on the lookout for soliciting nobles then."

"I'm still getting letters asking me to reconsider," Historia told him. "Those letters find their way into the fire."

"What about the others then?"

"The nobles themselves?" Historia asked.

"No, letters congratulating you," Eren clarified. "I mean that lady did say most common people were in support."

"Oh, I get those too. Some are clearly just out of courtesy and obligation but others are more heartfelt and sincere. Many of them congratulate you as well. I have them stored away if you wanted to read some of them sometime. Just as a heads up, some are quite envious of you."

"So how envious will they be when you make that past decree basic knowledge?"

"Oh, I can only imagine. But first, I would really like to visit that pastry shop."

"Now you sound like Sasha."

000

And speaking of Sasha...

"Hey, Sasha, what are you doing?" Connie asked as he watched his friend stirring something in a pot.

"Cooking," she said with a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Yeah, I feel stupid for asking that," Connie palmed his forehead.

"What are you gorging yourself on now, Potato Girl?" Jean asked from where he was sitting at a nearby table.

"Hey! I'll have you know this is also for Eren, not just me."

"Since when did you share?" Jean asked.

"Since Eren and I-," Sasha caught herself before she could say more.

"Since you and Eren what?" Jean pressed, feeling a bit suspicious of the brunette's behavior.

"Since Eren and I... discovered a mutual love for cooking!" Sasha came up with.

"Cooking, really? I have to admit, that suicidal bastard has matured lately, but even he doesn't have a love for cooking for you to share with him."

"Oh yes he does!" Sasha defended. "He was telling me all about the dishes his mother used to make and I agreed to help recreate them so her memory might live on." As abrasive as Jean could be, Sasha knew he would speak out about someone's dead mother. She tasted what she was cooking. "Hm. Needs garlic." She scuried off to raid the pantry.

"Well, makes sense to me," Connie seemed satisfied with the answer, but Jean still looked suspicious.

"Yeah, it would to you." He pulled Connie to sit next to him and they could talk quietly. "You can't tell me something weird isn't going on here."

"Sasha just told us-,"

"Yeah, but what about Mikasa and how she's been acting?"

"You still on about Mikasa?"

"You know she's been acting off too," Jean said. "When we all heard Eren was getting married to Historia, did she set out to go and rampage?"

"No."

"Now Annie is back, eats in the same room as all of us and she and Mikasa haven't fought or argued once."

"Do you want them to?"

Jean shook his head. "What do the both of them have in common?"

"Uh, they're girls and we'll never understand them?" Connie guessed.

"No. It's Eren. He's closest with them and now Sasha is acting weird too."

"So you think they're doing something for Eren?"

"I don't know," Jean admitted. "But I do know that Sasha knows. You can get her to spill the beans, right?"

"I can, but she'd just eat them, but I'll see what I can do."

Sasha hummed to herself later that day as she made a mental checklist of every ingredient she would need to further her masterpiece of culinary art.

"Hey, Sasha!" Connie called to her as he ran over. "You got a second?"

"Sure Connie, what is it?"

"You're close with Mikasa, has she been acting weird or strange lately?" Connie asked.

"You sound like Jean, and no, not really. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, you know, just something I noticed."

"That Jean noticed?" Sasha added.

"Hm. Oh, yeah, him too. But don't you think it's weird her and Annie haven't fought once? Or that Mikasa hasen't tried anything?"

"Pfft!" Sasha almost laughed. "Well of course Mikasa almost tried something. I talked her out of it but she was close to going after Annie after she learned that-!" _oh crap! I almost about to say when she learned her and Eren were intimate!_ "Uh, when she learned that Annie took some of her bread when she wasn't looking." _Please buy that lame excuse!_

"Wow. Annie must have had a death wish."

 _Yes! Go Sasha!_

"But isn't it also weird that she hasn't freaked out over Eren, you know, being engaged to Historia and all?" Connie then asked.

 _Crap!_

"Uh... who says she hasn't?" Sasha asked.

Connie's eyes widened. "Hold on, you mean to tell me, Mikasa is going to try and kill Historia?!"

 _What?_

"Oh man! So this calm silence is actually murderous intent?" Connie asked in bewilderment. "She could strike at any minute. Captain Levi can handle her, can't he?"

"Connie, she isn't going to kill anyone!" Sasha grabbed him by the shoulders.

"But you just said-,"

"Yeah, I know what I said, even I don't know alright."

"So, you don't know anything about what's going on?" Connie seemed relieved.

"I only know what I know, but I do know Mikasa isn't about to go crazy or anything."

"Whew!" Connie wiped invisible sweat from his brow. "That's a relief."

"Yeah," Sasha laughed along. "Even if she were about to lose it, a few hours alone with Eren would have her feeling just right again."

Connie laughed. "Yeah, that would- uh, Sasha, why would you say it like that?"

Sasha's face fell instantly. "Uh..." _Crap._

000000

"Glad to see you're back, Eren," Armin greeted him at the headquarters stable. "Captin Levi said as soon as you got back we would be cleaning here so I figured I'd meet you here."

"Thanks," Eren told his childhood friend as he grabbed a brush and started on some of the horseshoes. "You know, I kinda missed this."

"Cleaning stables?" Armin smiled. "Just when I think I understand you, you go and say something like that."

"No. Not that," Eren said with a small smile. "Us hanging out."

"Yeah, I haven't really got to talk to you lately. I don't even think I said congratulations yet."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Eren told him. He knew Armin long enough for some things to be unspoken.

"Really?" Armin said. "Well I should still congratulate Historia at least. She seems to have it figured out."

"Figured what out?"

"How to quell whatever Mikasa was going to do. But I imagine she asked for your help too."

"Armin, what are you-wait, do you, do you know?" Eren nearly dropped the brush he was holding. He knew Armin was smart, but had he worked it all out so quick? "Did Annie say anything to you about it?" Annie also trusted his friend he knew.

"Oh, Annie's involved too," Armin smiled a bit. "That I didn't know. But, I only have a very vague idea. Someone, and I'm going to guess our new ruler has set up some sort of proposition for you and a few other girls as well." He raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

Eren sghed. "No. You're not wrong. How'd you figure it out?"

"I see the way Mikasa looks at you," Armin told him. "It used to be filled with longing. Now, it's like she's more whole and that's only when she looks at you. Something happened between you two and I think I know, but that really isn't any of my business. I don't Mikasa getting hurt in... whatever this is, but I trust you Eren and if you trust Historia and Annie for whatever purpose, I can only hope you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Armin, I'm glad you're looking out for Mikasa, and she did agree with all of this so you know." He saw Armin relax a little. "And, if I'm going to tell anyone about what's going on, I'll tell you, just, not here. A stable is not where I want to have this conversation."

His friend nodded. "Thank you Eren. Oh, by the way, Annie did tell me something to tell you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"She said something about a coin toss and that she was next. Mean anything to you?"

"She's being her cryptic self again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah, no lemon this chapter, bit of a break (and not because I still haven't decided on the2 other girls other than Pieck). But the poll was very neck and neck from last chapter with Annie only winning by 1. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 10: Interlude II

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasha, what did you mean by that exactly?" Connie asked in regard to her remark moments earlier.

"Uh... just, girl talk, ya know? Ah heh heh ha!" she laughed nervously trying to play it off like a joke. She had been doing so well too! How was she to guess Connie would just up and ask what was going on? He was Connie, stuff went over his head easily and not just because he was on the shorter side. She just had to mention Mikasa and being alone with Eren and now here she was.

"Girl talk?" Connie repeated. "I guess." _Yes! He believed it._ "But how would you know about alone time and how it feels?" _Crap!_ "And better yet, why even mention Eren's name like that? You know he's engaged right?"

"Well... I... maybe I met someone. Happy?" it was impossible for Sasha to say that without turning a bit red. She didn't want to come across as a needy squirrel looking for a nut, but if it shut Connie up and kept him from finding out... sacrifices had to be made.

"You met someone?" Connie asked looking confused. "How?"

Now she felt insulted. "What's that suppose to mean, huh?!"

"Nothing" Connie raised his hands in surrender. "It's just, do you even know any guys outside of us Survey Corps guys? I know for sure it isn't Jean, and it isn't me, and unless you met a master chef, I don't know who. And you've been around headquarters a lot so when would you have time to go out?"

Damn! Connie was on point. "What if it's someone here, huh? What's so wrong with that?"

"Me and Jean are like the only 2 guys you hang out with," Connie said.

"Well... who said it was a guy?" Sasha didn't even think when she said that, it just sort of slipped out.

"Wait," Connie seemed to know what that implied. "Does that mean that you're-?"

"Sh-shut up!" Sasha whined, her face turning red. This is why she was terrible at lying. Whenever she had to cover it up, things just ended up getting more convoluted.

"Whoa, I didn't mean anything by that," Connie told her. "It's just, I never would have guessed that is all. I thought you were in love with food for as long as I've known you."

"Well that too, duh," Sasha calmed down knowing she had thrown Connie off the trail.

Connie nodded. "Yeah, it all makes sense now. Well you and Mikasa have known each other long enough."

"Huh?" Sasha asked, confused at what Connie was implying.

"Mikasa, that's who it is, isn't it? You said you stopped her from doing something to Annie, right? And if Mikasa really only does feel protective over Eren, that means she was calm because you did whatever it is you did."

Was Connie for real right now? "Uh... yeah. Yes. You got it right, Connie." _Am I for real right now?!_

"Well, congrats Sasha," Connie gave her a pat on the arm. "Man, this is either going to give Jean new fantasies or make him more of a mope than before."

"Yeah... haha... how crazy would that be." Sasha hated lying to her best friend about something like this, but she wasn't about to be the one to spoil the secret before it was officially announced. And if that meant entering a fake relationship with Mikasa, so be it!

Although, they technically were in the same relationship with Eren and that sort of counted already, but whatever!

Oh man... she did all of this without consulting Mikasa about it. Now she would have to tell her about this. But how would she even react to finding out Sasha had involved her in her web of lies. She dreaded to think of how it would play out. Maybe something along the lines of:

 _Mikasa:"Sasha, what is this I hear about you including me in your lie?"_

 _Sasha: I'm sorry ma'am! Connie was getting close to finding out about the others and you! I had to throw him off the trail somehow!_

 _Mikasa: You should have tried better and not tarnish my name. We were to be harem sisters. I thought you could be trusted._

 _Sasha: Please O Merciful Mikasa, I pray for forgiveness!_

"Well, don't you worry about a thing Sasha," Connie's voice snapped her back to reality. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. Your secret is safe with me!"

"Connie, you're worse at keeping secrets than I am."

"I just haven't been applying myself," Connie defended. "Besides, even if I do end up spilling the beans, it'll just be to Jean and who knows, maybe this'll be what he needs to get over Mikasa."

"Uh... right."

"Yeah. See you later then Sasha," Connie continued back the way he came and once he had rounded a corner, Sasha let out a sigh of relief.

That had been way too close. Now all that was left to do was go and find Mikasa so she could cover her tracks before Connie ended up telling the whole headquarters.

"Hello, Sasha."

"Eep!"

Coming around right behind her was the very person she was seeking out.

"M-Mikasa, hey! I was, uh, just coming to look for you."

"And I have found you," Mikasa said. "Did it have anything to do with what you just told Connie just now?"

The color drained from her face. "You heard that?"

"All of it."

"Uh, I can explain!" Sasha quickly said.

"I'm sure you can," Mikasa said as she took a step closer to Sasha. "But before you do, I have something to say to you." Mikasa reached a hand out to her and Sasha thought it was the end.

"Huh?" Sasha felt Mikasa gently put her hand on her shoulder.

"That was quick thinking on your part. Thank you, Sasha."

"You're not mad?"

"You showed dedication to keeping all the other relationships secret for now, including your own. I'm not in the best of moods today due to some rotten luck, but this has turned my day around quite a bit."

"It has?"

Mikasa nodded. "My feelings for Eren, if they are true love or something else, I can't deny them. I want to be near him, see him happy and safe. I've always had this feeling when being around Eren, I can't really explain it, but it feels right. But as of late, I've had to accept that it isn't just me that Eren will have a connection with. I always use to scare off the other girls in training, thinking that they weren't worth Eren getting to know. Knowing what I do now about the 9, I may have done more harm than good. Whenever I did, I felt that I had to. I felt that only I should be the one to have Eren's trust, but... I am grateful that you should also be one who can be trusted."

"Wow, gee, thanks, Mikasa," Sasha scratched at the back of her head. "For a second there I thought you were going to throttle me for getting you involved in my lie."

"Under normal circumstances, maybe." _Gee, way to make me feel at ease._ "But you did so to protect Eren. For that, I will accept it. Come on."

Sasha felt Mikasa grab her hand and drag her along. "Wait! Where are we going?"

"To find Eren," Mikasa said. "I saw him come back and go to the stables with Armin."

"Er, right!" That had worked out better than expected. But... if Mikasa was really committed to playing in with the lie until further notice, just how far was she willing to take it?

000000

"Mmm-mhh-mhmm," Frieda hummed a tune to herself as prepared a mortar and pestle. Her sweet and angelic sister had stopped by once again today much to hers and the children's delight. This time she came with goodies. A few books, new clothes and shoes, wooden toys, the like.

But for Frieda, she had a certain blue flower in store. She knew what it could be used for, of course, but the kids all seemed to think nothing of it as they should. They were far too young to be concerned with such perverse adult matters.

She knew how to make the concoction from the flower due to some lingering memories from the previous version of herself as Founding Titan. It was simple really, nothing really too difficult and Historia had seen fit to grace her with a large quantity for not only Eren but for the additional girls as well.

Hm. She had still to meet the others. Supposedly only 2 other girls knew of her existence and had both agreed to keep quiet about it. She was then indebted to these girls and would very much like to properly meet them and give her thanks. Perhaps her sister would be willing to act as an intermediary of sorts, maybe set up a discreet meeting for just the girls.

She only knew of them from those memory flashes she had gotten when touching Eren, but to actually form her own opinion on them, she would have to meet them in person. Perhaps they could all meet out here one of these days. The other girls might enjoy the calm countryside, entertain some of the kids. Kids who might overhear whatever they might discuss... that might include some rather adult things.

On second thought, maybe it would be better if they could all meet in a different location.

Yes, that would be for the better. As nice as it would be for the other girls to get more experience around kids, she wouldn't want to risk them hearing anything a child shouldn't. If she didn't know any better, she would say she was already thinking like a mother herself. She supposed it wasn't too concerning a thought. She no longer had the burden of passing down the Founding Titan to the next of the line and having that child's life cut short. She could go about it as a normal woman could.

"Hm." She put a finger to her chin. She knew she was getting way ahead of herself with this, but, if that was the case, she wanted to have as many kids as possible... within reason, of course.

Turning her attention back to her task, Frieda was distracted yet again by a knock coming from the door of her room.

"Hm. Yes?" Frieda turned and opened the door.

"Um, excuse me Miss. Frieda," the voice of a young girl spoke.

"Oh, hello little one," Frieda smiled thinking of a younger Historia. "What can I do for you?"

"I had a question about something and I didn't really know who to ask," she admitted. "The others would just laugh if I asked any of them."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to keep it a secret if you want." It would be far from the first secret she ever had to keep. "What is it that's on your mind?"

"The other day I heard the Queen talking with Mr. Eren and..." her face turned a bit red. "I saw them kiss."

 _Historia, you've gotten a bit careless. But as your elder sister, allow me to fix this for you._ "Yes, I suppose they did. They will be wed one day so it is only natural to show such affection from time to time. Do you feel that way about one of the other children here?" Frieda turned the tables.

"N-no!" she quickly denied to Frieda's amusement. "But, they also said something that made me curious and no one's ever given me an answer to it."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"How are babies made?"

"W-what?!" Frieda was very glad she wasn't holding anything as she would have dropped it. "Y-you mean where they come from?"

"I guess." How could this girl sound so calm?!

"Well, ahem, not even I know about that."

"Really?" she didn't seem to believe that.

"Oh, yes. That is beyond even my knowledge. Best keep your innocence as long as you can." Frieda muttered that last part.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

00000

"That actually happened then?" Eren asked as Mikasa and Sasha got done explaining what they suspected and the lie Sasha came up with on the spot.

"I panicked, ok?" Sasha clearly didn't think it was her proudest moment. "But Connie seemed to believe it."

"And you think other people will?" Eren liked Connie, but the shorter boy couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"If they do or don't, it isn't really of any concern," Mikasa said. "As long as it keeps all the other relationships a secret until later, that's what matters. From what you also told us, there are bound to be people within the walls who could use something like this to their advantage. That won't bode well with the real threat that's out there beyond the sea."

Eren thought about the nation known as Marley. There hadn't been any signs of their ships returning to dump more Eldians to turn into titans so something must be taking the forefront instead of trying to get the Founding Titan from him. Maybe Reiner had even convinced them to hold off on another attack. But that was only if they would take the word of an Eldian Warrior or Reiner didn't feel like returning. But maybe that was giving too much credit to the other Shifter.

"Hey, uh, what's with that face?" Sasha asked.

"What face?"

"You were thinking about Marley, weren't you?" Mikasa seemed to know.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Whoa! How'd you know that?" Sasha sounded impressed with Mikasa's intuition.

"He makes that face when he has a solitary goal in mind. Like when he thought about titans."

"They haven't been back yet," Eren voiced his thought.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Sasha seemed to lighten the mood. "No point in having them back if they're planning on killing us all."

"Yeah, I guess not." But it was still something they would have to deal with sooner or later.

"Exactly," Mikasa agreed. "There's no point in picking a fight that isn't needed." Glad to see she still held that idea from when they were kids. "You should also relax your mind in times like this. Why don't Sasha and I help you one of these nights?"

While Mikasa had been present with 2 other girls before for a session, the concept seemed entirely foreign to Sasha. "Uh, you mean the both of us... at the same time?" Sasha asked, thinking she didn't hear correctly.

"Yes," Mikasa nodded. "We could do it in my room. If rumor spreads, they'll hear your moans, Sasha."

"M-my moans?" Sasha looked over to Eren. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"What about Armin?" Mikasa suddenly asked. "He was out here working with you, did you tell him about anything?"

"Captain Levi came by earlier and said Hanji wanted to find a spot wide enough to test out his new power and get him able to control it," Eren told her. "But no, I haven't told him much, but he was able to figure out some of what's going on."

"Of course," Mikasa understood. Armin had always been too smart for his own good and she knew he could at least keep a secret.

"Having a little group chat, are we?"

Sasha and Eren stiffened a bit at Levi's sudden entrance, but Mikasa kept her stone-walled face intact.

"Sasha and I finished with our tasks for the day and we wanted to offer Eren our aide."

"Your aide? Really?" Levi asked. "So if I go to the kitchen, all those dishes will be spotless?"

"Y-yes Sir!" Sasha saluted. "Not a single speck of food evaded my sights."

"Hm." Levi seemed to know that was true. "Alright then, Eren, go and clean your bunk, the girls will finish up here."

"Captain, I already cleaned up my room earlier." Eren knew Levi had cleared him for cleaning as he wouldn't wait this long to tell him.

"So go clean it again," Levi said. "Dust settles fast."

"Ah, right." It wouldn't be wise to get on Levi's bad side when it came to cleaning. "See you girls later then."

000

Eren got back to his room with a duster in hand and was ready to clean whatever dust remained. He stepped inside and nearly jumped out of his skin by the voice that called his name from the side.

"Eren."

He jumped but the color came back to his face as he saw who was standing there. "Petra?"

Yeah, she was actually here - she had a pair of crutches holding her up, but it was still her. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Would you be scared if you walked into a room and someone you weren't expecting was there?" he wasn't mad, just shocked.

She smiled softly. "I see your point there."

"What are you even doing here?" Eren asked. "Did you get cleared from the hospital?" he looked at the crutches.

"Yes and no," Petra said. "The doctors there said my legs healed from the most severe damage already and that home treatment and therapy. And by this point I was really just taking up a bed that someone else could have been using so I'm just going back for check-up's every now and again."

"So... are you back in the Scouts for good now?" Eren asked.

"Ha! I don't think Captain Levi would like me slowing things down, but that doesn't mean I won't be staying in my old room now until I'm off of these." She wiggled her crutches.

"Makes sense, I suppose." It also made sense as to why Levi sent him up here now.

There was a knock on his door before it opened and entered another girl who would be just as surprised as Eren had been

"Hey, Eren, I wasn't sure if Ackerman old you or not but-," Annie stopped herself short when she saw that they weren't alone. Her blue eyes took in the sight of Petra and the crutches that she leaned on for support. And for perhaps the first time, Eren saw an expression on Annie's face he had never seen before, uncertainty.

"Oh, hello," Petra greeted, not knowing who Annie was.

"...Hi." Annie's usual composure quickly came back when she realized her identity was still intact.

Seeing the nervous Annie, Eren spoke up. "Petra, this is Annie. She and I were in the same training corps and she transferred over from the MP's."

"Ah." Petra nodded. "I guess we would have gotten a lot of new faces in since I've been out. It's nice to have you then, Annie." Petra moved forward a bit to extend her hand out.

Annie's eyes darted down to her hand before giving a very quick shake like she was expecting her hand to burn on contact. "You too." While Annie's eyes were forward, Eren could see she was trying her hardest to look like she was staring at Petra while staring at a spot just to the side of her eyes.

"Well if you wanted to talk with Eren, I'm sorry if I got in the way," Petra said. "I really should be unpacking my things in my own room so I'll leave you both to catch up."

"Oh." As Petra began to leave, Annie said, "Did you... need someone to walk you down there?"

"No, I should be fine. I could use the exercise, but thank you for offering. And I look forward to working with you."

"In more ways than one," Eren heard Annie mutter under her breath.

As Petra moved along Eren finally asked Annie, "Still planning on telling her yourself?"

"I said that I would, didn't I?" Annie tried to sound annoyed but even that was a weak attempt.

"Was that why you offered to walk her?"

"No. That was just strategy. It's kind of hard to hate someone after a good memory of them."

"And you want her thinking of you as Annie and not the Female Titan." By Annie's lack of response, Eren knew he was right.

"I'm going to do it my way so don't worry," Annie told him. "I just... just have to think of something."

000000000

"So these are some of your soldiers?"

The Marley dock was anchoring many ships, mostly warships, but a few smaller seafaring ones as well.

"Yes, Pieck," Zeke said as they walked the deck with the crew standing at attention. "These soldiers are mainly conscripts from other nations but serve Marley faithfully as you and I."

Pieck nodded as she caught sight of a rather tall blonde woman. She didn't move or say anything, but her eyes just held an untold story. Pieck found her pretty fascinating actually.

"So since this ship is mainly conscripted soldiers, they'll be on the forefront if the scouting mission to Paradis goes south?" Pieck guessed.

"You're exactly right, Pieck," Zeke praised. "The commanding officers are all Marleyians, of course, but everyone else is of differing status."

They toured the boat some more and Pieck made sure to stick close to Zeke to avoid any looks the Marleyian sailors sent her way. While she was a Warrior, she was still an Eldian and Eldians were the bottom of the food chain in Marley and could be disposed of and used as pleased. Times and looks like the ones she was getting made it really hard to call some of them comrades at times.

"Chief Zeke, while this ship is impressive, what does it benefit to bring me to come see it?" she as naturally perceptive, but even she was stumped on this. She was not going with them unless Commander Magarth somehow approved it.

"Simply to get you more acquainted with the conscripted soldiers faces," Zeke said. "Afterall, they stand a chance of locating Annie's whereabouts on the island. And they might be some you can think of as a comrade one day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So another interlude chapter. Next one will probably feature Mikasa and Sasha with Eren as this one kind of hinted at. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 11: Eren x Mikasa x Sasha

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following morning, Sasha made sure to pack even more food onto her already stuffed plate. Eating always helped to calm her nerves and right now she was feeling especially anxious.

It had nothing to do with Captain Levi chewing her out for not cleaning her room (although she probably should do that) or a threat from the Marley nation. It all had to do with what was currently on her mind right now.

Mikasa had been the one to put forth the idea about some idea about how to fit their fake romance into their real one with Eren. Apparently would have Eren wait in her room earlier before curfew and then have her come over as well to avoid suspicion that way. And especially if Connie already let slip the lie she had told him it would seem totally believable.

It had been a bit since she and Eren last got together so she was looking forward to actually being able to be with him again. She would happily get with Eren any time that he was available. What really worried her was Mikasa.

Mikasa, the girl who she considered her best friend was also the girl who was the most territorial person Sasha knew. She was the one responsible for chasing off any girl who had even remotely looked at Eren in a flirty manner. Back when they were cadets, Mikasa had all the girls practice their warm-ups away from Eren so they wouldn't "tempt him." This was the same Mikasa who had an angry look that would scare a mother bear, the same Mikasa who had a cold glare to freeze the sun, the same Mikasa with abs sharp enough to grade cheese - seriously, hot damn those abs were something.

As much as Mikasa could insist that she was ok with Sasha being present, it was still going to be weird having Mikasa watch as her and Eren went at it. Or, she would watch while Mikasa and Eren went at it.

God, there was just no way to picture that without it being incredibly awkward.

But unbeknownst to Sasha, she was the topic of conversation at another table.

"Sasha seriously said that?"

"Uhh..." Connie said blankly. He hadn't actually meant to spill the beans so easily. All Jean had done was ask him what Sasha said to which he replied that they were really close. When Jean asked how close, Connie just said Reealllll close. It was an honest mistake! Besides, everyone knew he was horrible at keeping secrets anyway so could he really be blamed for the word getting out?

Jean sighed. "And you believed her?"

"Well it makes sense doesn't it?" Connie defended. "You can't tell me that they both haven't seemed a little more peppy. Eren probably knows about it too and they just want him to keep quiet is all, it makes perfect sense."

"Did it ever occur to you that Sasha might be lying?" Jean asked.

"Sasha, lie to me?" Connie repeated. "Pfffttt! As if! I can tell when she's lying easily enough. Look over there." He pointed to where Sasha was sitting. "See that? Right next to Mikasa. Point proven, thank you."

"She always sits there," Jean pointed out.

"Yeah but she's leaning a bit toward her, see?"

"That's because the chair has a wobbly leg," Jean observed.

"Whatever man," Connie folded his arms behind his head. "If you don't believe me ask her yourself."

"Hn. Won't you get in trouble with her if I do?" Jean asked him.

"Sasha can't stay mad at this face," Connie smiled. "Besides, she knows I can't keep a secret to save my life and its only you I told so I'm good."

"If you say so," Jean took a drink. "I'll ask her about it later once all my chores and training gets done."

"You're not going to rub something on my back when you find out the truth, are you?" Connie asked turning his back to protect his shirt.

"If I do, it won't be something that you could see."

As Connie went on about not wanting any stains on his shirt, over at the other table, Eren listened as Armin went over some of the results of his titan transformation.

"The commander measured me at about fifty meters, so I'm a bit smaller than Bertholdt's was but that could just be me getting used to transforming."

"I'm surprised she didn't keep you the entire night," Eren said a bit impressed at the commander's restraint. He remembered when he had asked her to go over all she knew about titans and ended up with a sleepless night.

"Well we should still be glad we have three Shifters on our side now right?" Sasha asked, wobbling a bit with her chair. "I mean when it comes to size, Eren's is probably on par with some of the others and he isn't too bothered by it." She seemed to realize how that sounded after she said it. "Titan size that is!" Sasha exclaimed. "I'm saying the size is fine as it is! I mean I like it perfectly fine and don't want you thinking otherwise. I mean when I first saw it I was just thinking like wow, that is a titan and- mmpff!"

Sasha stopped talking as a piece of bread was put in her mouth courtesy of Mikasa. "Sasha, you should eat. You ramble when you're hungry."

"Haannkk ouu," Sasha moaned as she began to gnaw at the food.

Eren gave Mikasa a thankful look which she lightly smiled at. Armin's eyes danced between the three of them. "Right. Well, I have a pretty busy day ahead of me. he commander wants to see if I'll be able to use the steam attack and she already has an area picked out where no trees will catch fire. I'll see you around."

As Armin left, a girl hobbled over with her crutch as she waved.

"Petra?" Eren asked. "You made it down those stairs ok?"

"I had bit of a close call, but I'm fine," the veteran scout told him. "Besides, I just wanted to come and say that was really sweet on your end."

"Asking if you made it down stairs?" Eren didn't really see how that warranted a thank you.

Petra shook her head. "No. For leaving a tray of food outside of my door. I have a good handle with stairs now, but I still thought it was nice even though I almost stepped in it on my way out."

What was she talking about? He hadn't brought food up to her room. It could have been Captain Levi.

No. As much as the captain cared for Petra, he wouldn't risk having food spill on the floor if somebody accidentally knocked it down. So then who- Eren caught sight of a brief glance being thrown their way from a table all the way in the corner. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before leaving.

"Sorry to tell you this Petra, but that wasn't me."

"Oh. At first I thought it was Captain Levi, but that just didn't seem his style. Maybe I just have some secret admirer?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

After Eren had finished with his daily chores of cleaning and dusting, he tracked Annie down toward the cellar of headquarters.

"Annie!" Eren halted her.

"No need to yell. We're in an enclosed space, sound travels."

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Eren asked her.

Annie looked at him with a blank face. "You don't have to beat around the bush. If this is just a way of making idle chat, we can skip it."

"Fair enough. But it was you, wasn't it?"

"You're going to have to specify."

"You brought Petra food to her room," Eren clarified.

"Did you see me do that?" Annie asked.

"Would you admit to it if I did?"

"Maybe," Annie said. "But so what if I did? I told you before that I wanted to be the one to break the news to her about me being who I am."

"And bringing her breakfast is a way of letting her know that?"

"No. But it's hard to hate a person if you have at least one good memory of them. Isn't that one of the reasons why you couldn't transform right away in Stohess?"

Eren thought it over. "You're not wrong. But Petra also has memories of the Female Titan, those are far from good memories."

Annie didn't say anything right away. "Maybe. It's just... just one way of letting her see Annie and not a titan, I guess. Just let me do this at my own pace, alright?"

"If that's really how you think the best way to go about it, do what you need to."

Annie gave a small nod. "Thanks. Now, why don't you leave me to my nefarious plans concerning Petra and you go get ready for tonight."

"You heard about that?"

"Gee, multiple girls and one guy, it's almost like we have to work this out amongst ourselves." Annie finished with a deadpan look. "Look, you just let work out how to handle Petra and I'll let you sleep around, sound like a fair deal?"

"Fine, we'll do it your way, Annie."

"Good. And try not to overexert yourself tonight. I have you next."

000000

As promised, Eren completed his chores and daily routine in record time and made his way over toward Mikasa's room which she had left unlocked for him to stop by. Opening the door, Eren noticed that Mikasa wasn't present as she was still likely going about her routine as well, same with Sasha. Until she returned, he was just by himself.

It didn't take long for him to notice, but Mikasa's room was really well-kept, far better than his own. While his could scrape by with an acceptable from Captain Levi, Mikasa actually went above and beyond. She had been the cleaner of them since they were kids, so it was nice to know she still had that aspect of her. From the single window she had in her room, Eren could vaguely see a flash of light off in the distance, no doubt Armin trying out his transformation again.

Thinking about his childhood friend made him feel a sort of melancholy for a reason. Through his titan powers, Eren was essentially cheating the Curse of Ymir and by extension, Annie was as well through him. But for Armin, he was doomed to have his life shortened to just 13 years of what it could be. It was unfair, really it was. The only way he had of finding out more about the curse was through Ymir Fritz.

The first titan had only ever actually spoken to him the once after the night with the Reiss sisters. Would she be willing to make another exception this time as well even though neither Mikasa or Sasha shared a direct connection to the first titan?

Guess that was another thing he had to look forward to tonight. Until then, he just had to wait.

000000

"So, are you ready then?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sasha swallowed the last of her baked potato. She was glad that they had at least gotten to eat dinner first before leaving the table that they were at. Mikasa had seemed especially eager to just finish her food, more than Sasha had ever seen her before. She was actually a bit impressed.

As they walked, Sasha decided to ask the mastermind, "So, what is the excuse exactly? I mean with us gone right after dinner and Eren being absent, people are bound to put two and two together. I mean I lied to Connie already, but that doesn't mean everyone will believe it."

"The excuse is simple, Eren just felt sick is all," Mikasa replied. "To make it look more believable, I took a tray of food to his room and left it there for appearence."

"So, what you're saying is that there's food in Eren's room," Sasha summarized. _Damn! We should be doing it in there instead._ "Any food you got stored away in yours?"

"You just ate." Mikasa pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

Mikasa didn't respond to that and kept walking along in silence. "Well, here we are, outside of my room," Mikasa suddenly announced for no reason.

"Uh, did really need to say that out loud?" Sasha asked. "I mean, I know where your room is."

"It wasn't for you, it was for Eren," Mikasa clarified. "It's so he knows that it's us and not someone else so he wouldn't have to hide suddenly."

"Ohhh! I get it. It would sure suck if Captain Levi came by for a surprise inspection." The simple understanding made her feel a little less nervous, Just a little.

Mikasa opened the door and Sasha quickly followed her in as Mikasa locked it behind her.

"Hello, Eren," Mikasa greeted the once sole occupant.

"Hey, Mikasa, Sasha." It looked like he had been ready to hide under the bed if he hadn't heard them from the outside.

Wait - if Eren could hear them from in here, did that mean that other people walking by could hear them? God, she really hoped that Mikasa wasn't a screamer. The dark haired girl could be as quiet as she wanted to be, but when something involved Eren it was totally different. She dropped her guard, she was as fallible as the rest of them! she was - already undressing!

"Sasha," Mikasa said her name as she hung up her jacket and stepped out of her boots, already working on unbuttoning her shirt. "You should make yourself feel at ease."

 _Damn, Mikasa really doesn't fuck around!_ Sasha thought as Mikasa seemed cool and collected as she hung up her clothes in her wardrobe in a neat fashion, only stopping once she had reached her undergarments. Sasha had seen Mikasa, as well as other girls, in a state of undress many times before, sure, but never quite like this. Mikasa had never spoken to anyone about this, and Sasha had never been brave enough to ask, but she always got the impression that Mikasa was a bit uncomfortable with her body.

It wasn't that Mikasa wasn't beautiful or anything, a number of boys had tried to sneak a peek at her during training which always ended with their injury, courtesy of Mikasa. No. It probably had to deal with the muscle she had. She still had a feminine body, but man was she cut! Some of the guys didn't have the kind of abs that she had. Mikasa had always changed in such a rush when around the other girls, but now it seemed like she was perfectly ok with showing off her body.

It probably had to do with Eren... ok, it definitely had to do with Eren, but even so, Sasha didn't think she would this daring this soon. And judging by the look on Eren's face, she could tell was bit of a change of pace as well.

Sasha took the opportunity to scoot over toward Eren to whisper, "So not to be personal or anyting, but has Mikasa ever done this with... you know... the other girls?"

"Just the once," Eren whispered back.

"For real!" Sasha whisper shouted. "Who?"

"Historia and Annie."

Annie! Mikasa had been there with not just 1 but 2 girls - one of which she hated. No wonder she seemed so at ease with her here then; if she was with her arch-nemesis, a friend would be much easier.

Mikasa got onto her bed and laid on her side, watching, waiting. "Aren't you going to make yourself comfortable?" Mikasa asked both of them.

"Mm-hmm," Sasha wordlessly nodded. She took off her jacket and boots. "Just ah, set them anywhere?" she got a blank look from the other girl. "Anywhere it is then." She settled for just putting them off to the side of the wardrobe where Mikasa had put hers. She spent a bit more time on her shirt and pants, actually bothering to fold them up and plop them down on the floor.

Not really sure what to do next now that she was in the same state as Mikasa, Sasha just sort of lightly hopped onto the foot of the bed by Mikasa's feet and sat on her knees with her hands on her lap.

"Guess that just leaves me," Eren sat on the side of the bed, his boots already discarded.

"Hold on," Mikasa stopped him, sitting up on the bed. "Let me and Sasha take care of that."

 _Hooray for forced volunteering?_ Sasha thought as Mikasa wasted no time in pulling Eren's shirt up over his head. _Maybe that's why Mikasa feels more comfortable too, Eren got pretty cut too._ Sasha had seen him shirtless plenty of times now, sure, but not side by side with Mikasa. His muscle didn't seem to be as hard as Mikasa's was yet, but he was getting close to it.

Snapping out of her stupor, Sasha tried to match Mikasa's pace and quickly discarded Eren's belt to the side and worked on pulling his pants off. Everything was going fine until she reached his ankles where things got kind of bundled up and she had to take time to properly set them straight to get them off.

"Sorry," she apologized hoping she hadn't botched things up this soon.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Eren assured her. "Those pants were felt weird anyway."

"Not surprising, you have gotten a bit taller," Mikasa told him.

"Y-yeah, you have!" Sasha noticed as well. "I noticed that too. Haven't you?"

"Guess I wasn't really paying attention to that," Eren said oblivious to that fact. "My dad was pretty tall so I have that going for me I guess." Sasha saw something of a change happen in Eren's eyes for a second before it was gone. Mikasa seemed to have seen it as well.

"Let's not think about that right now," Mikasa said as she brought her hands behind her back to undo her bra and letting it fall free. "This isn't the time for that. Right Sasha? Sasha?"

"Uh..." _Come on! Get a grip Sasha! What's the big deal? You've seen Mikasa change before, you have boobs too, you know what they look like!_ What was going on with her right now? It wasn't that weird to see a girl she had known for years naked in her own room. Maybe it was just the way they looked when Mikasa grabbed Eren's arm and pressed it against her chest and the way they just sort of push against his arm and- uggh!

"Y-yeah, you said it," Sasha dumbly agreed as she fumbled with her own bra. "Just time to let the uh, twins have time to breathe haha." _C'mon stupid strap! The puppies need to go out._

"Sasha," Mikasa put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, alright? you're nervous about another girl here. I was too when I first did it as well. I was just sort of trying to one up the others before, but now, let me help you with this too, ok?"

"Uh, ok."

"Good," Mikasa expertly undid her bra for her and let it fall to the side. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of here, alright? Eren obviously cares enough for you as well and I wouldn't have invited you to be here if I didn't want you here as well. But out of all the girls that are or will be with us in the future, I want you to know that you're my best friend out of them."

It was impossible for Sasha to not make a "Dawww!" squeal upon hearing that. She was a sucker for cheese, so what? Cheese was delicious. If someone found a way to melt cheese over dough she'd be all in, but enough thinking with her stomach, that came later.

"You really mean that Mikasa?" she received a nod. "A-alright then. Let's uh, dive in then, yes?"

"Hold on," Mikasa stopped her. "Why don't you compliment me now?"

"Oh. Sure, no problem. Let's see..."

 _Oh man, how do I top that short speech? Mikasa put her heart and soul into that and I'm struggling to think of just one compliment for her. C'mon there's got to be something! I could try and make her feel less self-conscious even though she seems to be over it. Yeah, that could work, just make her know that you've kinda suspected it for all this time. But that wouldn't sound too weird, would it? Maybe combine it with something else, yeah that could work! Connie told me tons of things guys would say about Mikasa and us girls and some compliments, just pick from those and make it about her appearence, yeah, here goes._

"Uh, nice ass."

Silence.

Mikasa didn't say anything.

Eren didn't say anything.

They were both just sort of staring at her.

"W-what?" Sasha asked.

"That's it?" Mikasa asked. "Not 'you have a nice ass,' just, 'nice ass?'"

"...Yeah."

Mikasa gave Eren a look and Sasha sent a silent plea to him as well as if to ask for some sort of back up on this.

"Well, she isn't wrong," Eren admitted to his childhood friend. That seemed to work in her favor.

"Forget about it," Mikasa bit back any retort as she discarded the last article of her clothing, doing the same with Eren and Sasha as well, not exactly asking before doing so as she clearly wanted to get right into this. Mikasa put a hand on Eren's chest and pressed him down so that he was laying on his back and she pressed her body up against his right side. Her eyes traveled south before asking, "Is it alright if I start?"

When Eren gave her a nod, Mikasa brought her hand down to his waist and took hold of him there. Her movements started soft, getting a proper feel for the flesh she now held, moving her fingers from head to base in a smooth fashion. As she felt it begin to grow harder in her hand, she switched to using only her index and thumb to wrap around the length and began to pick up a much faster pace.

Eren, in turn, didn't just want Mikasa to do all the work here so he brought his hand up to between her legs as he began to feel at her folds. "Ghn," Mikasa's eyelids fluttered at his touch and her legs wiggled a little, but not in a way to push his hand away, just to show she was excited.

"Er- mnnn," Mikasa stopped herself from calling out his name as she leaned her head closer to his and claimed his lips with her own. Her hand continued to pick up the pace and she gave a muffled cry of delight as Eren curled his fingers at her entrance.

Sasha was just sort of left in a blank trance watching the scene unfold in front of her. _I was going to just start off with a quick kiss, but Mikasa isn't about to give that up. She's using her hand too so I can't just copy her, can I?_

Seemingly picking up on her distress, Mikasa used one of her fingers to point at Sasha over to where she was currently stroking Eren's length. To Sasha's surprise, Mikasa was just touching the shaft leaving the head unoccupied. _Ohh._ She got it.

Taking Mikasa's cue, Sasha brushed a few loose strands of her hair out of the way as she leaned down. Her lips lightly brushed the very end before opening wider to take the head within her mouth, her tongue giving a small lick around the side.

Eren clearly wasn't expecting that so soon as Sasha felt his leg twitch next to her at the sudden feeling of stimulation. Mikasa was careful to not accidently hit Sasha with her fingers as she continued to stroke, always stopping at a point just before Sasha's lips. This was hardly Sasha's first time in this state so she was fine with just using oral stimulation, for now, she actually preferred it.

Getting a better feel for a somewhat restricted position like this, Sasha relied more heavily on her tongue than just taking the entire length as she usually would for something like this. She used her tongue to lick and prod all along the base of the head itself, occasionally pulling away a little to solely focus on the very tip before going back down some more to get more of a taste for herself. After getting a steady rhythem set up for herself, Sasha could taste a bit of salty precum starting to form.

From up above, Mikasa eventually broke the kiss she had with Eren, allowing both of them to properly catch their breath. "You doing ok, Sasha?" Eren asked.

Sasha almost reluctantly pulled away, a bit of saliva trailing from her lip and the head of Eren's length. "I'm holding up pretty well."

Mikasa seemed to have an idea pop into her head considering she moved away from Eren's touch to position herself down next to Sasha. "Just stay like that Eren, I need to ask her something first."

"Huh? What is it?" Sasha asked and Mikasa came over to whisper it in her ear. Sasha felt her eyes widen at what Mikasa whispered. "Wow, uh, so, have you tried that with either of those other girls before?"

"No, it'll be a good bonding moment though."

"What will?" Eren asked curious as to what they were talking about.

"You'll see if Sasha is agreeable to it. Well?" Mikasa asked.

"Y-yeah, let's uh, do that then."

Both girls were more on the busty side as many guys had noticed during training so when they each took opposite sides on Eren and then proceded to press their chests together with his member being caught in the middle, the feeling was entirely pleasant and beyond that as well.

Even just the sight of the two girls working together to press themselves together as they tried to find a constant pattern with how they moved up and down was a sight that he wouldn't think he would have seen before.

"Well? How does this feel?" Mikasa asked.

"It actually kinda tickles," Sasha said with a small laugh.

"I was asking Eren."

"Oh."

"Sasha's right, it does kind of tickle." It was probably the best kind of tickle he ever felt, so it was to be cherished. He actually thought he would explode over both of their chests as they were rubbing right by the head now and the feeling Sasha had given him before had him ready at a moments notice.

"I think he's about ready," Mikasa paused in her action, causing Sasha to stop as well. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Not at all." Sasha suspected it wasn't really a question so she let the black haired girl go first.

Mikasa repositioned herself so her hips were directly above Eren's own. With her hand, Mikasa guided Eren inside as she wasted no time in taking all of his length inside of her, already wet and ready from when he had played with her nether region before. "Hnnhu!"

With Eren fully sheathed inside of her, Mikasa began rocking her hips back and forth, putting one hand on his toned torso to keep herself on top as well as to feel his body outside of her as well.

In turn, Eren put his hands on her hips, steadying her and giving a few upward thrusts of his own to match the pace she was setting.

The two of them seemed to have things figured out between them, but Sasha once more found herself just kind of sitting to the side and watching everything else play out around her. _C'mon girl! You got to get your head in the game! I can't still be feeling nervous about this. Hell, Mikasa and I just touched boobs with each other, we're practically family now! Well, not in like an incest way, but still! She's working on the south side, that leaves the top for me._

Sasha laid down on her side next to Eren's left, her chest pressing against his arm so that he turned his head to look over at her. Mikasa had her eyes closed as she continued to let out small little moans as she rode him.

"Hey, uh, that thing you did to Mikasa before, could you do that for me?" Sasha asked. That would only take away one hand, the other could be used for Mikasa.

"Yeah, of course." Eren seemed relieved that she was starting to feel more at ease as well.

Sasha clung to his left arm, pressing it between her chest as Eren's hand snaked down between her legs to rub across her folds. "Gaah!" Sasha lightly gasped as she felt his thumb curl so she leaned over and pressed her lips to his to stop from just crying out.

"Mfmm!" they both sort of moaned at once as Sasha felt one of his fingers enter her.

"Ehhe hee eeh!" Mikasa picked up her pace as she saw Eren and Sasha. She took Eren's hand that was on her hip and moved it to where they were joined, indicating she wanted him to touch her there as well.

Eren complied, not exactly able to do much while she was riding him, but he could still stimulate her clit, running his thumb across it and elicating yet another moan and shudder from Mikasa as her build up was starting to emerge. Eren could tell from how tight she seemed to have gotten all of a sudden making him feel like he was in a vice. He could also feel her juices start to flow out and cover his erection.

"Erhhaa!" Mikasa failed to surpress that moan as she experienced her orgasm. She let her body fall limp on top of Eren's who was still hard and ready to continue.

Sasha broke the kiss she was sharing with Eren. "Switch?"

Mikasa looked up at her with her pupils dilated with lust. "Switch."

Rolling off of Eren, Mikasa took her spot on Eren's right and Sasha propped up a bit on her elbow. Eren asked, "Do you want to be on top or...?"

"I don't want to just copy Mikasa," Sasha admitted. "So, whatever, I'm fine with I guess."

Eren nodded. "Alright, how about we try this?"

He sat on his knees and used his hand to lift her left leg up so it was in the air while she remained on her side. He took his position between her and touched his head to her entrance and Sasha gave him a nod.

Eren could feel Sasha was wet as he easily slid inside of her. For all her hesitation, she was still aroused by the events going on around her and Eren felt that as he felt her clamp around him. She didn't feel as tight and eager as Mikasa had been as he nearly pulled out before thrusting back in, but she was still raring to go.

"Huuhha," Sasha's eyes fluttered in pleasure as she felt him go deep inside her core. She was further stimulated when his free arm reached down to massage where they were joined like he had done with Mikasa and started pleasuring her clit with his thumb and index finger, feeling the flesh against his skin. Sasha curled her toes in pleasure at the feeling and her mouth hung open and some drool escaped.

Just when she felt her orgasm about to take over, Eren moved his hand away but kept pumping into her. Sasha looked up at him expectanlty, but he only did so because he moved his hand to cup one of her breasts, feeling the soft flesh and hard nipple from her activity with Mikasa. "Ohh ngg!" Sasha bit her bottom lip to stop from crying out. Even then she found that impossible as Eren pressed farther inside her as he leaned forward to kiss the side of her mouth.

Sasha caved and turned her head to make it proper and her hand reached around behind his head to hold him there in place. Feeling the heat from Eren's body so close to her own, and the wet sensation she felt bulding from within her core, Sasha knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Mmmmfgghhnn!" Sasha moaned into the kiss she shared with Eren as she felt what Mikasa had only moments earlier.

Eren touched his forehead to hers as his pace started to become frantic and Sasha knew what was bound to happen next.

"W-wait!" Sasha weakly managed to say. Eren briefly paused as he intended to hear her out. "Th-there's 2 of us. It seems a little unfair that you'd just give it to me." That and she didn't want to risk getting pregnant yet.

Mikasa instantly perked at that and crawled over to them. "I agree."

Complying with their demands, Eren pulled out of Sasha, feeling the throbbing sensation start to build as he longed for release. While he was on his knees, the girls knealt down so that they were chest level with his waist and seemed to share a thought as they resumed the practice they had before. Their chests pressed together with Eren's dick between them.

They both leaned in closer so more pressure was applied as the began moving up and down, their bare mounds of soft, creamy flesh moving against his throbbing length. What was more was that both of them were looking up at him with lust-filled eyes as their skin rubbed against his own. And that was all it took.

Eren stopped himself from crying out as ropes of his seed shot out covering both girls chests with the sticky white substance, and even landing near the corners of their mouths as well. He collapsed down on the bed, the girls taking a spot on either side of them.

"Eren obviously enjoyed it, what about you?" Mikasa asked as Eren tried to catch his breath.

"That was... better than I thought it would be, actually," Sasha admitted. "Not as clean though." A strand of his cum and landed on some loose hair.

Mikasa helped get it out. "If your hair is too long, I can cut it for you."

"Really?"

"I cut my own," Mikasa added.

"Well... I was thinking of going for a shorter look, but not too short ya know? Like maybe longer on the sides, but less in the back, but not like a boys! I still want to look like a girl. But not too long if ya get what I'm-"

"I will cut it," Mikasa said with finality.

"...I'm not going to look like a boy, am I?"

As the girls continued to talk, Eren's vision grew fuzzy as he felt sleep start to fall on him. He tried to fight it off especially as he saw a fuzzy image of a young woman standing off to the side of the bed, gesturing like she wanted him to be quiet and drift off to sleep.

000000000

Petra made sure she woke up especially early the next morning. Injury or no, she still had to get into the swing of things once more. Captain Levi expected nothing but the best from all of them, and she wasn't going to tarnish her reputation so soon after being back. An angry captain would make the hospital seem like a godsend.

But there was another reason for her waking up so soon. She hoped to catch the person who had been bringing her breakfast. Whoever they were they came by early, before anyone else was up and could tell her as she already knew it wasn't the captain or Eren. This way she could at least thank them properly.

It was subtle, but Petra heard a creak from outside her door and threw it open at the noise.

"Oh, uh, hello. You're the new one, Annie, right?"

The blonde girl stood there her eyes a bit wide and her hands seemed to shake a little, but she showed no other reaction. "...Yeah, that's me." She just stood there holding the tray of food she had with her. She was trying to hide it, but she was nervous. "Do you... have a minute?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, some Mikasa and Sasha bonding happened and Annie has a talk with Petra coming up next.


	14. Chapter 14

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 12: Interlude

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had gotten used to the feeling of not being able to move much when waking up. That feeling was double this time given that he now had 2 girls nestled on both of his sides. The first being the girl he had known the longest and whose room they were currently in - Mikasa. She was on his right and had her head resting in the crook of his neck while she held his arm tight to her breast. Her soft breathing was a startling contrast to the girl on his left, the glutton on the 104th - Sasha.

The hunter girl had at least seemed to understand that if she made too much noise that anyone passing by would likely have found it odd so she instead buried her face in the pillow and turned her head just enough so that she was able to breathe. And drool. Her arms were more spread out, one went across Eren's torso and the other hung lazily off the side of the bed. It didn't seem like much, but she was also laying on his arm and if he attempted to move, Sasha would probably fall right off the bed.

Eren found it a bit weird that he was the first one up, he would expect Mikasa to be all over that but looking at the ravenette, he could see that wasn't going to happen anytime soon unless he woke her up himself. And seeing there was no way to wake up Sasha when she was like this, he would have to wait for either of the two girls to wake themselves.

So, until that time, he could benefit from a bit more rest himself. The three of them had been up a bit late during the night and if he was to complete his chores for the day, he'd have to have some energy not to fall asleep while doing them.

Feeling his eyes start to grow heavy again, Eren was ready to drift back asleep.

Then he saw the light above, could feel the warm rays of the sun on his face. He saw the farmhouse near the orphanage. _Today,_ he thought he heard the voice of Ymir Fritz say.

Opening his eyes, Eren lightly jerked his body from the sudden flash of memory - or a Path as it was also called.

His movement did lightly rock Sasha who grunted a bit. "Urrgnn..." she adjusted and went back to sleep.

Why would Ymir tell want him to go there? The only person directly connected to some Path was Frieda who was working there. Maybe she had something for him? He would just have to go there later today then and find out for himself. But if he had to go and take a wild guess and by knowing Ymir Fritz, it was probably something blatantly sensual.

If that was the case - he definitely needed the rest.

000

Skipping forward an hour or so, both girls had woken by this point and had started to dress.

"You know," Sasha began, "as weird as that kinda was at first, it really wasn't that bad."

Mikasa gave a nod. "I'm glad to hear. Knowing that there are bound to be a few others who will be involved at some point as well, I find solace in knowing that I also have you to depend on."

"Aww," Sasha gushed. "Gee, thanks, Mikasa. I really don't know how this whole system will work once were all assembled like if we like have to vote on, uh, turns, or whatever, but you'd have my vote!"

"I appreciate it," Mikasa allowed a small smile. "However, in the meantime," her eyes narrowed a bit, "try and think of better complements other than, 'nice ass.'"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sasha saluted knowing that she'd never live that one down. _But it's true..._ she thought to herself.

"Good."

"So... what about Eren?" Sasha finished dressing up as she looked over to Eren who was still asleep on Mikasa's bed. "Should we wake him up?"

Mikasa smiled softly at Eren's slumbering form. "No. We'll let him sleep in. I imagine he's feeling a bit drained after the night."

"Aha, yeah!" Sahsa scratched at her head. "I guess a night with the busty beauties will do that."

Mikasa switched to a more flat expression. "Busty beauties?"

"Ahhhh, well, yeah. Seeing as that we're both a bit... top heavier... it could be like our codename within the group or whatever. Like Historia and Annie would be like... I don't know team blonde or something." _she doesn't like it._

"It could use some work," Mikasa said. _Never mind._ "But you have other things to mind than silly codenames for now."

"Like what?" this couldn't be good.

"I agreed to cut your hair, remember?" Mikasa reminded. "I could tell it was getting in the way when you were performing your special service last night."

Sasha fought back a gulp. "...You're not going to make me look like a boy, are you?"

"I remember exactly how you said you wanted it," Mikasa said as she grabbed Sasha's hand. "Come on. I won't be cutting it here. I don't want hair all over my room."

She led Sasha out of the room. _I really hope Mikasa is as good with scissors as she is with a sword._

0000

"Do you... have a minute?"

The words left Annie's mouth before she could think of what she would say if the girl before her answered. This was unlike her. She felt compromised almost at the fact she had been caught before she could get away. Seriously, was this girl just waiting for her to come by so she could find out who was bringing her food? That was weird.

And... Annie felt weird too. If their positions were reversed, she would have done the same thing only she wouldn't greet with a smiling face.

"Oh, sure!" Petra smiled. "Come right in."

Great. So much for taking things at a slow pace.

"...Thanks," Annie at least mustered. "Do you mind if I close the door?" please say yes.

"If you want, sure."

"Oh. Alright then." Not like it would matter when she inevitabely started shouting when the truth comes out.

Still on her crutches, Petra hobbled over to her bed and eased herself into a sitting position. "Do you want to sit down? I have a chair over by my desk if you want."

"No. I'm fine standing."

"Hehe. Sorry if the place is a bit messy. I'm not exactly able to get all my usual cleaning spots but I think Captain Levi is purposefully overlooking some of the more obscure places to account for that." She explained with a kind smile.

"If you say so." _Does she have to be so... so... positive?!_ Annie internally fumed. This girl was sure to yell and curse her out soon enough so she could at least seem a little bit pissed for her injury - one Annie was directly responsible for.

"Yeah, Captain Levi might not show it often, but he's actually pretty understanding a lot of the time. But seeing as you're new to the Scouts I can give you advice to never touch his tea set as its about the only thing from the cleaning supplies he is really possessive over."

"...Good to know." _Seriously, how is she this positive?! Was Pieck even like this when I first met her?_

000

 _Marley, Warriors Training Center, a few years ago..._

 _Annie had her bag on the ground next to her once the daily propaganda lesson ended. It was the same as the day before really. Only a few days in and she could already see that it was nothing that they hadn't heard before in the ghettos and the school there. Even that awkward blonde guy - Rhino? kept raising his hand to answer every question when the instructor called out. He wasn't anything special, but he seemed determined to stand out._

 _Then there was that tall sweaty kid who she would catch stealing glances at her. He was weird._

 _There was a pair of brothers there too. One of them seemed nice enough and the other seemed like a jerk, not that she ever planned on talking to either of them._

 _And then there was-_

 _"Hi."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Turning around, Annie saw one of the girls from the course, one with dark hair and tired looking eyes._

 _Annie pressed her foot down as she continued her outdoor activity, paying the girl no mind._

 _"Why are you squishing ants?" the girl asked. Annie could tell she was going to be annoying._

 _"No reason really." She stomped another one, hoping the girl would get the message._

 _"Okay."_

 _Annie thought that was that until the girl laid down on the ground and watched the ants walk in their line just before they met their demise at her foot._

 _"What are you doing?" Annie now asked._

 _"Watching," the girl said with a tired smile._

 _"You're weird."_

 _"No. I'm Pieck."_

 _"..." she went back to squishing ants, her foot landing close to where Pieck laid her head._

 _"What's your name?" Pieck asked._

 _"You're annoying."_

 _"So You're annoying, do you wanna be my friend?"_

 _Annie stomped a final time. "I'm not annoying, I'm Annie. And why would I want that?"_

 _"Well you just told me your name, didn't you?"_

 _Annie chose to ignore the girls smile._

000

"So thanks for bringing the food up to me in my room," Petra said. "Stairs are still a bit of a pain to get through."

"It's not that big a deal," Annie dismissed her thanks. She didn't deserve it.

"Well it kinda is," Petra insisted. "I mean, Eren told me about you and such."

"What?" Annie felt real anxiety for the first time since entering the room. Annie had told him that she would reveal it to Petra herself. _If Yeager really told her, I'm going to kick his perfect ass!_

"Well, you and the other girls in our, uh... growing sisterhood for a better term," Petra smiled with a hint of red on her face.

Annie instantly felt a relief. "Oh."

"Heh, yeah. Aside from the 2 of us there's Mikasa, Sasha, the Queen of all people, and another girl whose name I can't remember right now. That's probably something I should get to memorizing, huh? Especially since there are still to be others."

"Yeager is a lucky man, that's for sure. When exactly did he tell you all of this?"

"He came to visit me when I was still in the hospital," Petra explained. "He filled me in on everything that happened since I was out. If it wasn't all true, I couldn't believe half of it."

"Really, like what?" she maintained her composure.

"Like the idea of the sea actually existing out beyond the wall," Petra began. "Knowing that the Reiss line was the true King all along, titans being inside the walls, titans actually being human all along, people beyond the sea turning people into titans and leaving them here, shifters, all of it really."

"You must hate them then."

"Huh?" Petra tilted her head.

"You know, shifters. They breached the walls, ended hundreds of lives, set humanity back, the worst things humans can to another human."

"I... would." Annie felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "But, Eren also told me of what we learned about this Marley nation and how most are forced to follow whatever they say. And... with all the titans I've killed in the past... those were just killing other humans, wasn't it?"

Did she... maybe have an opening to exploit there?

"And... if you ever got the chance to talk to one of those other shifters, what would you say?"

"I... don't really know. Why do you ask?"

Annie fought the urge to shuffle on her feet. "Because... I'm one of them."

0000

After waking up from his night with Mikasa and Sasha, Eren took care in having to sneak out of Mikasa's room. After that, it was really just another day of going about his chores and routine the same as before. He went about it in a faster manner as he was curious as to why he had seen a vision through a Path earlier in the morning and wanted to set out before it got dark.

He figured if he hurried, he make it there before sunset.

As it turned out, he got there just at sunset.

He didn't see any of the kids out and running about so he figured Frieda must have wrangled them all up by now and sent them to bed. Knocking on the farmhouse door, Eren waited for the answer.

Hearing footsteps approaching, it wasn't long before the door was opened by a smiling Frieda.

"Historia, have you come to grace us with- oh, it's you."

"No need to sound so disappointed," Eren faked a frown. "I suppose I can always go back and bring her along and take her away from her important queenly duties and stuff."

"Hush now!" Frieda slapped him playfully on the arm. "Your timing happens to be impeccable for I have something for you."

"Really?" looks like he was right to come here. "What is it?"

Frieda began walking back inside. "Come upstairs and find out. You might be pleasantly surprised."

"So something private then."

"Depends," was all she said. "And do close the door behind you. I wouldn't want any pesky flies to get in and buzz around." If that was a metaphor for something, Eren didn't know. He just did as she told and followed her up the stairs.

He closed the door behind him to Frieda's room as well once they were both in. "So... you have a surprise."

Frieda was lightly humming something to herself as she opened a dresser drawer. "You'd have to close your eyes to find out."

Taking his cue, Eren closed his eyes. He felt Frieda take his hand and open his fingers. He doubted she was at her sister's level of perviness and he was proved right when he felt her press a cylinder shaped object into his palm.

"You may open your eyes."

In his palm was a vial of some blue fluid. "Just what I've always wanted."

Frieda fixed him with a look. "Do you know, or shall I explain?" he motioned for her to take the floor. "Very well. It's a stimulant. I made it from some of the local blue flowers that grow around the area. Historically speaking, they were used by brides on their wedding night to increase stimulation. In your case, I imagine it will help with any stamina issues that you may have."

"Stamina?"

"Yes. I seem to recall you wanting to pleasure Historia and myself with some strain to yourself," Frieda reminded. "Given that a night like that is likely to happen again in the future, best to keep on hand in case of an emergency."

"Anyone in particular?" Eren asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Frieda said with faux ignorance. "Now come, take a seat." she patted the side of her bed.

"Right..."

She raised a brow. "I assure you, I'm more than satisfied with how you would usually perform. There's no need to waste some of it now."

Eren observed her. "And yet you say that while you undress." She kept her undergarments on but hung up her day attire up in her closet.

"It's true," Frieda insisted. "Do you wish for me to prove it to you?" Frieda eyed him over. "Your titan surely seems to agree with me."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Eren asked as he dressed down himself before returning to sitting at the edge of her bed.

Frieda waited to discard her last remnants of clothing as she sat on Eren's lap with her back facing his torso.

"Whhh," Frieda let out a low intake of breath as she took him inside of her. "This may sound - oooh, a bit selfish of me, but I - ah, feel a bit relieved that we won't be experiencing any interruptions this time." she had begun to slowly move her hips back and forth in Eren's lap.

"What about the - hnn, kids?" Eren asked as he laced an arm around the front of Frieda's waist to cradle her body as she rocked her hips and sending a jolt throughout his body.

"I've - ah! thought about that. Ghosts seem a likely explanation as any." Frieda gave another sharp intake as Eren moved his hips a bit to reach further inside of her. The arm cradling her waist pulled her back closer to his torso and he took in the scent of her hair as brushed it aside to kiss her nape. His other arm wrapped around the top of her torso, just under her breasts and pushing them up a bit.

Little did Frieda know that her soon-to-be-explanation would fly smoothly with the one kid who was across the hall and would surely ask about it come the morning.

"S-see?" Frieda bit her lip to suppress a moan. "You're doing just fine without it."

Eren looked up from the trail of kisses he was leaving from Frieda's nape to her shoulder. "Glad to - ugn, hear." He focused more on rocking his hips to match the rhythm Frieda was keeping pace with.

"You kno- oooh, I do wonder if there's even a single girl with enough stamina to warr- ahhh,- ent the stimulant by herself."

"Maybe," Eren partially agreed. "But for now I just want to focus on one." He lightly nibbled her earlobe as he felt her contract around him. Eren moved at a bit of a faster pace as he focused on pleasuring Frieda.

What girl could even have that much stamina?

000000000

Pieck waited for Zeke to return from a private council he had been asked to attend. She spotted the bearded bi-speckled face of her commander and went to greet him. His face looked a bit grim so things had likely not gone as planned.

"Things in the East haven't gotten better," Pieck noted.

"Intuitive as always, Pieck," Zeke praised. "You'd be correct. Another war is likely to start and we'll likely be at the forefront."

Pieck nodded. Such was the burden of having titan powers. Incredible transformations at your disposal at the cost of 13 years. She didn't know all there was about the mysterious Paths, but she couldn't help but feel there was some way around that. She had always trusted her intuition.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, sorry for the delay! The recent chapters have been giving me plenty of ideas of where to take this story and I hope the next one won't have such a wait. Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 13: Break

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can open your eyes you know," the voice of Mikasa speaking cut along with the pair of scissors.

Sasha could feel some cut strands of hair from where they had landed on her face. "Th-that's ok. I think I'll wait until you're all done." Not like she was actually scared to look or anything, no! That would just be crazy on her end. She could trust Mikasa with her new haircut, they had been friends for years now. It wasn't as if sleeping around with the same guy was going to make Mikasa do some things to boost her own favor in their little circle of harem sisters. Nope. Not at all.

She felt Mikasa stop with her cutting. "You're going to have to look at some point, Sasha."

"I know, I know," Sasha affirmed. "I just trust you is all. And I have no reason not to."

"Hm. That is good to know. Now that you mention it, I might be able to go a bit shorter on the sides here, sort of like how Connie has-,"

"What?!" the suggestion of having her hair cut to resemble anything like Connie had forced her eyes open as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "A-ah?"

Realizing she had fallen right into Mikasa's trap, Sasha could only stare at what had become of her once long hair. It... wasn't bad. It was shorter, much shorter than it had been before. Mikasa had trimmed up a lot of the bangs from the side of her head but still left them a bit longer in the front, perfect if she wanted to wear one side longer than the other. Most of it had been cut in the back with only a little left to tie into a small ponytail if she wanted.

"Well?" Mikasa asked, stoic but curious.

"I... I don't look like a boy!"

"I know. I cut it."

Sasha jumped out of her seat and hugged the black haired girl. "Ooh! Thank you, Mikasa! It looks great!" realizing that Mikasa might not have wanted the sudden affection, Sasha let her go and turned it back a bit. "Well... thank you, Mikasa."

"You are welcome, Sasha. I'm sure Eren will like it as well."

Sasha smiled softly as she felt one of her longer strands. "Well... if you say so."

"I know so," Mikasa affirmed. "You are a pretty girl, Sasha, no need to hide it. I thought that our session with Eren would have been enough to prove that."

"Haha," Sasha laughed at her own embarrassment. "Best to get over any hesitation now before we do this again with any more girls joining in, right?" she felt comfortable enough with Mikasa, Historia would probably be an understanding person in the bedroom, Annie... yeah, she had trouble reading Annie especially if Mikasa was present as well. And those were just 2 other girls! Next time there could be 3 of them all grouped together or maybe even all 9 once that happened. "I mean I know I can trust you the most out of our harem sisters, haha."

Mikasa just stared at her, probably thinking something along the lines of _"Did she really just refer to us as harem sisters?"_

"It's good you feel that way," Mikasa said after a stoic and pregnant pause. "I confess that I do feel more at ease when talking to you or Eren." Sasha was relieved when Mikasa allowed a small smile. "You seemed to really know what you were doing when it came to using your mouth. Even I haven't had much experience with that." She was actually further experienced at something than _the_ Mikasa Ackerman?!

"Oh. Not much to it, really. I just kinda pictured it like eating. You know as well as I do he has the width of a sausage and the length of a baguette." Bread and meat together in one, what wasn't to love?

Mikasa actually looked like she wanted to laugh, but held herself back. "Maybe during our next session you can give me some pointers on how to perform like you do."

"H-huh? You're already thinking of another threesome? You don't want to like, have him for yourself one of these nights?" they both knew multiple other girls were going to be involved at one point, but being together-together was something Sasha had assumed would come after anything legal like marriage. If anything, now was the prime time to just have one-on-one action.

"Sasha," Mikasa began, her tone becoming more serious, "tell me, do you think I'm obsessive?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm obsessive? Possessive? Stalkerish? Anything like that?"

Where the hell was she taking this?! "Uh... no. No. Why would I think any of that?" she had. They all had at one point in time that it became a running joke among every group of friends in the 104th.

"Sasha," Mikasa narrowed her gaze like a mother who knew her kid was lying.

"O-Oh! Fine! Maybe a little, but that's it, I swear!" Sasha waved her hands in a dismissive manner. "But do you mind telling me what this is about?"

"I know what people say about me." _Oh crap!_ "And the thing is, they're not wrong. I have been overprotective and clingy towards Eren in the past, even up to now. And... I'm not exactly sure why. I used to tell myself I was honoring his mother's last wishes and that what I felt was pure love and devotion. And while I do love Eren, I feel other kinds of love too. I love Armin as a brother, I loved Mrs. Yeager as a mother. I was devastated when I lost 1 of them and whenever Eren was kidnapped, but something was always different about that; I felt compelled in a way to get Eren back no matter what, even if I died in the process, I get these headaches of a sort until its resolved. I do love Eren as he is, but that certain feeling, the one that compels me to act that way, that's something different than love." Mikasa paused. "I'm telling you this because I know there are more girls to be involved besides us. At some point in time, we'll all be together in some way. I'm not the most open of people, but maybe if I feel more at ease, If I know both Eren and I can be happy with these girls then maybe I can stop whatever that feeling is. Do you understand, Sasha?"

"Wow... _sniff..._ talk about a punch to the uterus... _sniff sniff._ " Seriously! How was she supposed to keep it together after that?! Mikasa had basically just poured out some of her deepest emotional secrets, said that she wanted to better herself, and all but confided that she was prepared to one day love Sasha as more than just a friend if that's what ended up happening.

"You really don't have to cry," Mikasa said as if it was no big deal.

"Yes I do!" Sasha sniffled again. "You just poured out your feelings and admitted to your own flaws. This is huge for you! You're normally so closed off that its hard to know what you're thinking. But...I'm glad you told me this!" Sasha clasped Mikasa's hand in hers. "Rest assured, I'm going to be the best harem sister you could ever wish for! And whatever this problem is you have, if there's anything I can do, please, just let me know."

Mikasa seemed a little overwhelmed at first, but allowed a small smile to form. "Thank you, Sasha. That does mean a lot to me."

"Of course. After all, our boobs touched last night when we were with Eren. As far as I'm concerned, we're practically family. But not in the incest way, you know with the sex and all."

Mikasa offered a real - if not confused smile to Sasha. "I'm glad that you feel that way."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, does anyone else know about your little headache problem?" Sasha had to know.

"It's never been something I've told anyone." _Does that make me Mikasa's first? That came out wrong even in my head._ "Armin probably knows there's something to it, he's always been intuitive." _So his bowl-cut really is a distraction to make him seem innocent._ "I don't think Eren ever really suspected anything was wrong."

"Well, maybe not before, but I wouldn't put it past him now."

"Explain," Mikasa said, wanting to know where Sasha was going with this.

"I mean, Eren does seem different from before, doesn't he? And I don't just mean by his hair getting longer which isn't really a bad thing with the way it just flows in the breeze when he rides a horse and-"

"Sasha."

"Right. But he seems to understand more, people, I mean. Even since you guys got out of that basement he's seemed different. He just seems better at reading people and knowing what to say or do. Hehe! I guess that's what comes when you have multiple girlfriends."

Mikasa thought that over as she touched the end of her scarf. "Maybe. But he's still Eren, the one whose always fought to be free, to do what other people wouldn't."

"And bit of a dork too," Sasha added. "I don't really know how all those titan powers work, I can imagine a little stress relief is exactly what he needs right now. All those memories or whatever, he's got to have something to focus on to keep himself sane, right?"

"Right," Mikasa agreed. "Come on. Let's clean up your hair clippings. Captain Levi is supposed to make a surprise inspection."

"But if its a surprise how do you know about it?"

"Do you want to know, or do you want to finish cleaning here and get some food after?" Mikasa asked an obvious question. And Sasha gave an obvious answer.

0000000000000

 _Damnit! Say something already!_

Annie just stood and watched, waiting for some reaction from the other girl about what she had just said. She had just confessed to being the Female Titan, the one responsible for killing her friends and putting her in a hospital in a crippled state. This girl should be saying something about now, screaming at her, or something, anything aside from just standing and staring at her.

Annie wasn't giving anything away about her inner turmoil either, keeping her demeanor the same as it had always been, like she had been trained and taught for so long. Hiding emotions and weakness was nothing new at all, but it was usually a lot easier when she had an understanding of who she was with. Maybe for that reason she thought back to when she was in Marley.

000

 _The walk from the Marley Recruitment Center to Liberio was one she had made before after the initial introduction and one she had revised to avoid the busier streets of Marley. She readjusted her armband for safe measure. Even if she was a Warrior in training, she was still an Eldian, still below even the lowest of Marley's citizens. She was no stranger to some of the looks she would get as she walked down the streets, but she had found that taking a walk through some of the more quiet parts of the city were met with fewer stares and remarks._

 _That was why she stopped when she heard a pair of footsteps following behind her. "Hey!" the person called from behind. If it was a Marleyian, she would have to turn around and apologize for walking home through their neighborhood. When she turned around, her forced humility turned to a stoic indignance at the girl standing there._

 _It was that same girl as before, the annoying one - Pieck._

 _"What?" Annie asked, annoyed at being held up._

 _"Are you heading back to Liberio?" the dark haired girl asked._

 _"Of course I am," Annie said. What kind of question was that? "You should be smart enough to know that we're only permitted outside for the program."_

 _"I just didn't know that you took this way back," Pieck rocked on the balls of her feet. "I usually come this way so I was surprised when I saw you."_

 _"So, what? You just started following me like a lost puppy? Go whatever way you want and I'll do the same." Annie turned around and continued walking. She barely made it 5 meters before hearing the other pair of footsteps behind her again. "What?" Annie demanded more forcefully this time as she turned to face the other girl._

 _"What 'what'?" she asked, cocking her head to the side._

 _"What's up with you following after me like some kind of stalker?" Annie glared at her._

 _"I'm not stalking you," Pieck denied. "We're both going to the same place, I'm just walking a bit behind you. I figured you liked your space."_

 _"Well it's annoying," Annie told her. "Can you not do that?"_

 _Pieck looked thoughtful. "So, you don't want me to walk behind you?"_

 _"No." Annie affirmed as she turned to walk off again, Pieck took a spot on her side. "What are you doing now, weirdo?"_

 _"You said you didn't want me walking behind you, so I figured I'll walk next to you instead. I won't be a stalker that way."_

 _"You'd be annoying instead," Annie had half a mind to trip her and keep on by herself. "And you are."_

 _"But this is also better for the Marley guards at Liberio. Instead of checking us back in separate, they do it in one. I'm sure they'd like less of a hassle."_

 _Annie was going to say something, but thought of her father and the situation they were in. Openly dismissing Marley or talking bad about them in any way was a taboo in their home. She had been put through additional drills to help keep that mentality in mind. So she said nothing and let Pieck walk next to her - but at an arms distance, she might have fleas or something._

 _"So you live with your dad, right?" Pieck asked as they continued to walk._

 _"None of your business."_

 _"I live with mine, too. He's pretty sick most of the time so I'm hoping if I get to be a Warrior I can get him proper medicine."_

 _"I didn't ask," Annie denied further conversation._

 _"I know," Pieck hardly seemed bothered. "I can tell you're trying for something similar, but you don't have to tell me."_

 _"I won't."_

 _"Ok." They spotted the gate to Liberio ahead. "Looks like we're almost there."_

 _"Yeah." And then she could get away from this girl._

 _"You know, I didn't see that Reiner kid leave when we all did." So that was his name._

 _"What about him?" really, he was nothing special._

 _Pieck shrugged. "I don't know. It looked like he was staying after to talk to the instructor. Maybe he's trying to make up for points he lost on the physical exam."_

 _"So what if he is? It isn't our fault that he might not make the cut. Why are you even talking to me about this?"_

 _"Well, because even if we don't all get to become Warriors, we're still comrades, right? And I don't know, I just feel better being around people I can rely on and trust."_

 _"And you're saying you trust me?" this was really their first real conversation. What was up with this girl?_

 _"In a way," Pieck told her. "I get the feeling you don't really trust anyone. That's why." The way she was saying this so casually... did she have any idea what she was saying?! "I guess I find it easy to trust someone I know at least 1 thing about then nothing at all, so, I guess you could say I trust you."_

 _"...You're weird."_

 _She smiled. "No, I'm Pieck. And my dad's making stew tonight if you wanted some."_

000

She had been so annoying, so intrusive, and Annie would have given just about anything for this girl to say something to her now. It would at least give her something to work on, to get a grasp of her feelings or mindset right now. Even in hand-to-hand fights, she knew it was sometimes easier to let your opponent make the first move so you could easily counter it.

And finally...

"Annie... did you just say... you were the Female Titan?" Petra asked. So she heard her, she knew for a fact that she heard her. That was something to go on. "Why... why would you say that?" Was she... in denial? It wasn't impossible, up until now, Petra had just known her as Annie, the antisocial blonde who was also a part of Yeager's little harem, they were bound to meet at some point.

"I said it... because it's true." Annie spoke lightly, letting the weight behind her words sink in fully for the other girl. She was going in cautious, not wanting to be too direct, but not holding back on the truth either.

Petra was staring at her now. Not staring as she had before in a blank state, but with a look of recognition in her eyes, maybe putting her features now to how she looked in her titan form. It wasn't that hard and Annie honestly wondered how Eren hadn't noticed earlier, unless he had and he was too much of a numbskull to actually admit it.

Petra lightly shook her head, maybe not wanting to believe she was alone in a room with the person who had killed a number of her companions. "I was told... they captured the Female Titan in Stohess. If you are... why or how could you have gotten out?"

"Yeager and the Queen put in a good word about me and I'm under his supervision. As of now, I'm being given the same treatment he was when he found out he was a Shifter." She might have sounded more stoic than she meant, but it was all still the truth. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say by mentioning Eren.

"Are you saying Eren... knew who are?"

Annie mentally berated herself for that small slip-up. "Eren only found out after being told by someone else." And when she transformed as well.

She could see the flames of anger start to rise up in Petra now. "A-and instead of telling me himself he-,"

"Before you go on yelling about Eren, and there are many reasons to do, he wanted to be here to tell you too, but... this was just something that I wanted to do on my own."

"On your own?" Petra repeated looking skeptical at what she was hearing right now. "And what do you really expect to happen or for me to react to all of this? Do you think just coming clean about who you are is just going to make me forget what happened in that forest?!"

"No. No I don't think me telling you all this will make you forget that. It's just..."

"Just what?" Petra asked, not taking her eyes off Annie for a second.

"I know that you don't trust me. That's really the only thing I know for certain about you right now and that's all I really have to go on. And... Because of that... it's why I can trust you."

Whatever it was Petra had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been that. "You... trust me?"

"As ridiculous as that sounds... yes," and this was why she hated opening up to people. "Being in a relationship with Eren or not, you deserve to know who I am if we're to ever call ourselves... comrades." She had gotten it out.

Petra looked torn between empathy and anger. "You... I..." she ran a hand through her hair. "I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone for right now."

That was all she could really ask for considering all she had done. "...Sure."

Annie closed the door on her way out, almost expecting a flying object to be thrown at her head as she left, but it never came. The last thing she saw was of Petra standing there which almost seemed more haunting. But she of all people could understand wanting to be alone.

000000000

The light from the small fire reflected off of his glasses. "And I trust I can count on your own interests as well to make the venture to Paradis? A shipment of Marley volunteers is scheduled to ship out soon as well." Zeke waited to see what Madam Kiyomi of Hizaru would say to his proposal.

"I'm well versed in the art of being discrete, Mr. Yeager," Kiyomi replied. "Despite what the Marley government will say to the public, all the world government, and anyone with common sense, know about the abundance of resources that lie on that island. Any attempt, even if it is a stretch for diplomatic relations should be taken with the care that Hizaru will be happy to provide."

 _Does she know she's drooling?_ Zeke wondered as he spotted the drop roll down the side of Kiyomi's lip. "Ma'am," one of her attendants handed her a hankerchief. _Ah. A common occurrence._ Zeke scratched at his ear.

"I'm glad to hear I can rely on your help to relay the plan I have set in place."

"Indeed. Although, we will most likely be Paradis only ally in the coming conflict. You'll be heading back to the fight the Mid-Eastern Alliance soon with the other warriors, will you not?"

"That I will," Zeke confirmed. "Now is the only beneficial time I have to have set up this secret meeting." And with time ticking away for him, the mid-eastern conflict would have to be resolved soon. "Hopefully the volunteers will be able to make peace first with those on Paradis so your introduction can follow smoothly." Yelena would not disappoint, she was far too devoted.

"But if I may ask, what makes you so certain that the Paradis government will even agree to this plan of yours?" Kiyomi asked.

 _A portion of my plan._ "Desperation, mainly. Even with the power of the titans on their side, Marley possesses more resources and allies as well as being years in advance with technology. And my half-brother is not fully able to use the full extent of the Founding Titan's power." _But if Eren can come around... maybe some of the other shifters as well... if I can meet and talk with him... we could end all this conflict. We're different than our father, we won't let this continue. Eren... I will save you._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but a bit of a time skip will happen next chapter. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Major Manga Spoilers! Be warned.

Chapter 14: Princess Proposition

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He knew something was wrong when he got back to headquarters.

More specifically, he knew something was wrong when he passed by Petra's room. When he knocked on her door he was greeted with, "Not right now," from the other end of the closed door.

"It's just me," he said anyway, waiting to see if that would change anything. And, it did.

When Petra did open the door he worried and thought that she was about to yell at him for a second based on the look she had on her face.

"Petra?" he hesitantly asked. "Is everything...?"

She held up a hand for him to stop talking. "You. She... she... and you and her... and... just told me. You know," she seemed to calm down for a bit. "I just need to be alone for a little while now, alright? I'll talk to you later." She left little room to talk back as she already closed the door, leaving him standing there, confused.

"Probably not the smartest of moves for you to make right now, Yeager," a voice said quietly from around the corner."

Seeing who it was and where she was, and given Petra's strange behavior just now, he put 2 and 2 together. "You actually told her then, Annie."

Annie nodded gravely in response.

"Any reason why you're just waiting out here?"

"Figured I'd wait for you to show up. I doubted she'd want to talk to either of us right now."

"And since when do you care about conversing with others?" Eren asked. Annie clearly had a lot on her mind if she had been waiting for someone to show up.

"Around the same time I realized I would be entered into a relationship with a few other girls who more than likely hate my guts and I understand the importance of building alliances," Annie laid out for him.

"You make it sound like you're part of a clique or something," Eren mentioned. "Still doesn't seem your style."

"Your eyes work fine Yeager," Annie scolded him. "Don't tell me you don't see what's going on within our little group of mistresses." She paused before going on. "Surely you've noticed Mikasa and Sasha being chummier than usual. Then there are the royalty sisters trying to 'bring everyone in together' or something like that. It's only a matter of time before you got different factions forming between 9 girls. How many are you on anyway?"

"And this was something that came up in your talk with Petra?" Eren questioned her. It seemed very unlikely that Annie would bring something like that up to the other girl.

"Of course not," Annie answered. "I told her exactly what I meant to, and head's up, don't be expecting to be getting any from her until she cools down." Annie's eyes shifted down. "That was just something I thought about after."

"If you're really feeling that left out, Frieda and Historia wouldn't mind spending time with-,"

Annie cut him off. "Eren, if I'm actually being honest with you, there are really only 4 other people who actually sort-of understand how I feel about certain things. One being my old man, the other another Marley Warrior, surprisingly Reiner to an extent, and a lazy MP girl who's surprisingly good at picking up on certain things. And even for all of them, I wouldn't talk about certain things, surely you understand that."

Eren was about to argue her on that, but he realized something. There were things that he kept hidden from others as well. Armin, for as long as they had been friends and shared their dreams together, Eren had yet to tell him about Mikasa and the relationships outside of Historia. He knew Armin probably suspected, but it was still something he would have surely told him if they were still kids, right?

But, even still, there was something that had been on his mind ever since that conversation he had with the image of Ymir Fritz that he hadn't even told any of the girls about. The Attack Titan was made to defy the world, sure, and even if his life became extended as a result, there would still be a limit at one point in time once the last of the initial of his future 9 kids turned 13. After that, the curse would resume as usual for him, Annie, and any potential Shifter involved in their group. He'd fight until he couldn't and then some, but would the world still be their enemy at that point? There had to be a sure way to ensure Paradis and every other Eldian would be able to live freely.

"...Yeah, you're exactly right."

Annie looked at him curiously. She must have sensed something off about him just then. "And here we are. Just 2 shitty people living in a shitty world. How often are the wicked rewarded in such a world." She took his hand.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked her.

"Your room," she answered. "We both need to get our minds off of something."

Eren figured there was more to it than just needing to get their mind off of things, but he doubted Annie would just up and tell him if he asked. She liked it when he figured things out for himself, it gave him a small sense of freedom he had always wanted. So following Annie along to his room, he closed the door behind them.

No sooner had he done so, Annie was already starting to dress herself down. She wasn't taking her time with it like she was savoring the moment or anything, she just seemed ready to get right to it. Once she was in her underwear, she went up to him and grabbed hold of his shirt collar and pulled his neck down so that they were almost level.

Eren thought that she was about to lean in for a kiss, so he did too, only for Annie to pull his shirt right over his head. Her fingers curled around his belt as she walked backward toward his bed and sat down, pulling him closer toward her and over as well.

"This is new for you," Eren told her as he looked down at her almost naked form and planted a few teasing kisses along her neck and jawline.

He felt her fingers run through his hair which had been growing out longer as of late. "Are you honestly complaining, Yeager?" Annie asked as she exposed more of her neck for him to claim. Any mark he left on her would be gone in a matter of minutes, maybe an hour at most. arching her back, Annie pressed more of her exposed skin against his torso, her one hand holding him close to her as the other worked on getting her bra off.

Eren felt the piece of fabric shift as Annie yanked it free and he felt two munds brushing against his skin. Annie seemed eager to speed things along and took Eren's one hand and guided it over to her chest for him to handle.

Going at a pace slower than Annie, Eren tried to take his time to feel the mound of flesh in his hand, moving all around the curve of it and teasingly skimming over the top. His pace was off set when he felt Annie shift around beneath him, her hands working on removing the last of her clothing. Eren stopped his nipping around Annie's neck to see her looking down.

"Any reason why your pants are still on?" she asked, not missing a beat.

"I was a bit preoccupied," Eren said to her. "If you want, I can stop what I'm doing to-"

"Nevermind," Annie shifted again to meddle with his belt and pants, sitting upright a bit to better slide them off. Once they were both fully disclothed, Annie used one of her hands to start and stroke him, starting fast and slowing down once she felt him harden properly.

"What's with the rush?" Eren asked of her as she laid back down, her legs opening for him.

"There isn't," Annie denied, not looking him in the eye as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her.

Being in close proximity to Annie now, Eren hunched over a bit to allow Annie to take him inside her. Annie offered no resistance, but her legs that were wrapped around his waist locked tighter at the feeling of accepting his length. "Hmm~" Annie allowed the smallest of moans to escape her closed lips as she shut her eyes and arched her back up, almost begging for him to do as he please.

And he hesitated.

Annie and submissive were 2 things that did not go together. Mikasa had let him take the lead when they had first coupled and she had taken the time to grow more confident in herself. Annie always tried to take a more dominant approach like having them spar before committing herself during their first time. Even now, Annie was looking off to the side, almost conflicted.

Eren sat up fully and attempted to pull out, but Annie's legs remained locked in place to hold him there.

"What are you doing, Yeager?" Annie asked, looking up at him but not in the eyes.

"You know, I kinda suspected you had a thing with prisoner/captor, but this seems to be a different side of you."

That earned a half-hearted glare from Annie as she finally looked at him. "If you have something to say, Yeager, I suggest that you say it." He felt her legs wrap around him tighter. "You'd be surprised at what damage I can do while on my back."

"I'm surprised you're even on your back to begin with," Eren began. "Usually I'd be in your position right about now."

"So if I were you, I'd savor this moment while you can." Still connected, Annie lightly moved her hips from side-to-side as further stimulation.

"So is this your attempt at making amends?" Eren then asked as he stared Annie down.

Annie held his gaze before quickly breaking it and finding it again. "All I know is right now, I can feel the best I've ever been and another girl is going to be sleeping alone."

So that was it; guilt.

Annie was letting the weight of telling Petra the truth weigh on her. On one hand she was trying to just forget about it and move on like she normally would and thought that being with him now was the fastest way for that to happen. And on the other hand, she knew that it shouldn't be her who needed this "stress relief" right now. Her sudden submissiveness and insecurity were just based on guilt.

"And would me going over to Petra's room right now make you feel better?"

"If you tried you wouldn't be able to pleasure any of us girls until your parts grew back."

"So I take it you don't want me inviting her over here as well?" he said it in hopes it might lighten the mood between them now.

Annie's glare held a deadly playfulness. "My, aren't you getting a bit full of yourself, Yeager. I might have agreed to that one time with Ackerman and Historia, but don't go assuming I'm always going to be in the mood for that."

"Fair enough. Maybe with one of those people who know you the closest then."

"Fine by me," Annie agreed. "I'm sure my old man would love to be here right now and really connect with you as well. And I always suspected you held some unspoken feelings for Reiner. Blondes do seem to be your type."

Eren was going to respond when he felt Annie move her weight in her legs and twisted to where they were both lying on their sides, facing each other on an equal level, even keeping them connected in the process. Annie closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his.

"I'm a really shitty person," Annie confessed for the second time today. "But when it comes to this, let me try and sort it out." Annie threw one of her legs over his, pulling her closer and him deeper. "Good girl, right?"

Eren's hand traced up Annie's leg, resting up and behind the curve of her hip. When he leaned in for a kiss this time, Annie offered no refusal. "Well? Would you say you've managed to take your mind off things?"

Annie responded by rocking her hips in his direction and nestling her head near the crook of his neck as he began to move to match her movements. "It's kind of hard to forget if you bring it up," Annie whispered into his ear. "But... oooh, I think what you're doing now is a good start."

They continued like that for another half hour or so with Annie reaching her climax first due to some caressing in certain places. Eren finished not long after, expending his seed inside of Annie as they lay together after.

"You know, my room is overdue for inspection by Captain Levi," Eren whispered to a near-asleep Annie.

"Well, you'll have to be sure to tell him that you were simply teaching me a lesson the hard way, won't you?" Annie mumbled. And considering she wanted to be the one to smooth things over with Petra, it seemed like an even exchange.

000000000000000

"Paradis Island, dead ahead!" the mate from the observation deck called out.

"Right," the captain acknowledged. "Radio over to our sister ship and tell them to patrol the coast. We'll head for the shore."

The two Marlyian ships were some of the latest to be sent out to observe the devil island. Ever since the failed mission to re-take the Founding Titan by Reiner Braun and his fellow Warriors, Marley's interest in Paradis had been limited to "observe and report" only. Even Zeke Yeager the "Boy Wonder" had failed to reclaim that power. And with Marley not titanizing any Eldians due to the Mid-Eastern conflict, it was only a matter of time before the wall devils expanded outward.

"Captain, we've spotted 2 figures on the shore!" a Marley subjugated soldier, Yelena, called to him.

Looking through the spyglass he saw the 2 she was referring to. "Is that... Leonhardt?"

The pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes, it could only be the inheritor of the Female Titan. and the figure who was kneeling next to her with his hands tied and restrained was someone he did not recognize but seeing as that it was someone Leonhardt deemed worthy of capturing alive, it could only be one person; The Coordinate.

"Prepare to drop anchor and send a crew in a lifeboat to receive Leonhardt and her prisoner."

Before the anchor could drop, the ship lurched as if they had hit something beneath the waters. "Send word to the crew below deck. See if something breached our hull." Looking over the side to try and spot a rock or something. The waters around Paradis were so much clearer compared to Marley, probably because there was no pollution.

He didn't spot a rock, but an almost crystal body of what looked like a... titan.

There was a flash of lightning and waves crashed over the side of the ship. Standing behind them and holding their sister ship in the palm of its hand was the Colossal Titan.

Another flash of lightning and Leonhardt transformed into her titan as well. She picked her her prisoner and... tossed him right at their ship.

A third flash of lightning and the Coordinate transformed midway into a 15-meter titan and landed in the water next to them. He lifted their ship up onto his shoulders, nearly bent it in half, and began carrying it back to the land where he unceremoniously dumped the ship on its side.

"Sorry for the deception on our end," a woman with an eyepatch spoke from up on the rocks, a short man came to stand next to her. "But welcome to our island of devils!"

000000000000000

The crew aboard the seized ships came to be known as "The Volunteers."

One of them, a tall blonde by the name Yelena actually shot her captain in the head and more or less strongarmed the others into submitting to the Survey Corps. Her reasoning for doing so came from that her nation was essentially a slave to Marley and had been forced to serve under them, only seeing her true path through Eren's half-brother, Zeke.

For that reason, Captain Levi saw fit to make sure the two were never alone together and in his words, "Unless you plan on taking her as one of your messy bed buddies, keep a titans length away from her, and I mean an actual Titan length."

But for as suspicious as many of the upper brass were suspicious of the Volunteers, they did promise to share some secrets of the outside world to Paradis in exchange for their lives. Many of what Yelena and a dark-skinned young man named Onykapoyon shared with them were outside of the memories Eren had accessed from his father's memories. Marley had kept on developing in the years following his father's arrival over a decade and a half ago. But there was promises of creating a full harbor as well as a train track running from the walls to the harbor. But the facet that held the most appeal to Sasha was the food.

"Holy mother of meat! This is delicious!" Sasha would yell out as she tore off a slice of baked dough smeared in tomato sauce and melted cheese.

The chef, Nicolo, had been assigned to working as a chef for the Survey Corps. "S-slow down!" Nicolo would scold her as she tried to keep the cheese from falling off. "Let it cool down first! You'll burn the roof of your mouth! My food is meant to be savored at a pace."

"I'm eating fast because of how good it is!" Sasha argued as she got sauce stains on the corner of her mouth. "Keep it coming and I'll keep putting it away!"

"S-she's an animal..." Nicolo whispered to himself. "Where is she even putting all of it?" it was an age-old question and one that would not be answered today.

"Mmmm! So good!" Sasha wiped off her face as she eyed a dish of potatoes that were cut up into strips and coated with light salt. She grabbed a handful and plucked them off one-by-one. "If I had known potatoes could be made like this I never would have gotten caught that day." She licked her fingers clean. "You know, Nicolo, I might just ask Queen Historia to make you the royal chef."

Nicolo shook his head as he slaved away over the dish he had cooking in his frying pan. "And then you'd be out of someone to make all these dishes." _Actually, that wouldn't be too bad._

"Wellll... I can't fully say what it is right now ( _or Mikasa will totally kick my ass)_ but I'll probably be spending a lot of time in the capital sooner or later."

But perhaps the biggest advancement came with the Volunteers helping Paradis branch out and form alliances. One of which was the eastern nation of Hizaru.

"Hizaru is a small but relatively wealthy nation," Yelena explained to them. "They were once allies of the former king of these walls which would explain why a certain member among you holds certain features unique only to her." She looked over at Mikasa.

"People like me?" Mikasa was skeptical.

Connie looked impressed. "Wow. People who look like Mikasa." He patted Jean on the shoulder. "There's still hope for you."

"Shut up."

"Knock it off, brats," Levi quieted them down. "Blondie, why would an influential nation want to ally with a bunch of devils like us?"

"Hizaru is a very ambitious nation," Yelena explained. "They're always on the lookout for more resources. You see, for as powerful as they are, they're land is quite small as well."

"And what do we have that they would want?" Hanji asked.

"I would assume some of the ice burst crystal buried under the island," Yelena guessed. "Zeke had the same suspicion when he informed me of his plan. With your permission, it may be possible to set a meeting up between 2 nations."

"And trust that bearded bastard?" Levi nearly scoffed. "For someone who's now claiming to be on our side, he sure took a lot of pleasure hurling rocks at us."

"Zeke did what was required of him," Yelena defended her idol. "Giving away his true intentions too early would have spelled doom for us all."

 _true intentions?_ Eren wondered. _Back in Shiganshina, he said he would save me._

With the approval of Historia, Zachley, and the rest of the higher-ups, the meeting was set to happen.

0000000

Having never met Mikasa's mother in person while she was alive, Eren couldn't help but think she might have resembled the woman before them now. Silky black hair tied up neatly, delicate porcelain features, and dark almond-shaped eyes. Eren noticed that even Mikasa seemed a bit surprised by this Kiyomi's appearance.

"You see?" Yelena whispered over to Mikasa. "Isn't it as I said?"

"Madam Azumanbido," Zachley greeted her. "A pleasure to welcome you to our island. May I introduce our Queen Historia Reiss."

"Thank you graciously for accepting the invitation to our island." Historia began exchanging pleasantries with the foreign ambassador that Frieda had likely been teaching her. "Please allow me the pleasure of introducing some of my entourage. You've already met Premiere Zachley and Commander's Pixis and Hanji, so allow me to introduce my betrothed, Eren Yeager."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Eren greeted. _Why is she drooling?_

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," Kiyomi shook his hand before wiping the drool away. "You don't much resemble your brother, but I'm sure he'd be thrilled to learn of your engagement. You have my congratulations."

"Yes, ahem," Historia stepped back in again. "And this is Eren's childhood friend as well as a close friend of mine as well, Mikasa Ackerman."

This time, Kiyomi seemed absolutely dumbfounded at seeing the half-oriental girl. All of the visiting Hizaru members did. "You're name is... Mikasa? That seems exotic for an Eldian island."

"My... mother gave me the name," Mikasa said, not quite sure of how Kiyomi was looking at her.

"And, not to be presumptuous, but did your mother perhaps look like some of us feature-wise?" Mikasa nodded. "So... it is as I thought. Pardon me your Highness, but could we perhaps take this meeting to a more sound location? The waves and sea breeze aren't ideal for peace of mind conversations."

So, a few hours later, they found themselves meeting in the military center in Shiganshina District with Kiyomi presenting a silk cloth with an emblem of 3 swords that looked to form an A.

Mikasa and Eren's eyes widened at the symbol.

"By chance, have you seen this symbol before?" Kiyomi asked.

Eren knew she had. He had seen it as well. When they were kids and when they were intimate. Sasha, Historia, and Annie probably knew about it too, but given that they were all focused on certain other things while in an undressed state, they probably paid it no mind.

Even right now, Eren saw her rub her arm where she kept the cloth in place. Historia eyed the action as well, probably catching on to what was underneath.

"Why don't you show them, Mikasa?" Eren suggested to her. She looked at him in mild surprise.

"Even if..." she paused. "Alright." Rolling up her sleeve and undoing the cloth she had in place, Mikasa showed the tattoo she had been marked with since she was a girl. Kiyomi and the other Hizaru members could only openly gawk at the mark.

"My mother had the same one," Mikasa explained. "She gave me this when I was just a girl and told me to pass it onto my own children one day." She sent a discreet glance over to Eren to let him know that she did fully intend to do so when the day came.

"I see..." Kiyomi mulled it all over. "Yes. It all makes sense now. I'm not certain how much of our history you know, but 100 years ago, Hizaru's Shogun was an ally on your King. His son left an heir on this island before the walls were erected and Hizaru has been without a proper ruler since, only proxy rulers. Mikasa... you are Hizaru's hope." She looked at the younger woman with pure admiration and longing. If what Kiyomi said is true, Mikasa was basically royalty.

It didn't take long for the mumbling to start and Historia cleared her throat to speak. "Ahem, well... that was certainly quite a lot of information to digest, Madam Azumanbido. Would you mind if we take a moment or 2 to properly talk things over?"

"This is your land, do as you please," Kiyomi and her escort waited inside the meeting room while the Islanders talked outside the closed doors.

"Is what she said true?" "How can we be certain that this isn't all just a lie?" "What is it they really want?" "Can we use this to our advantage over Hizaru?" "Maybe we should ask Yelena." "Stupid, that's exactly what they would want!" "You're stupid... jerk."

As some of the higherups argued amongst themselves, having to have Hanji and Pixis to intervene, Historia pulled Eren and Mikasa off to the side, Sasha joining in as well. Annie was present but was on a lower floor for "security reasons" or as she claimed, "I don't want to get a headache from idiots." Eren suspected she was also still trying to smooth things over with Petra who was there as well.

"So, it seems my sister and I aren't the only royals involved in our circle of sisterhood," Historia tried to ease some worries Mikasa might have given that dump of information.

"Um, we're actually called the Harem Sisters," Sasha cut in, "but holy cow! I can't believe I never noticed you had that tattoo before, Mikasa!" _I guess I was too caught up that I was touching boobs with a freckin' princess!_ "First you give me this stylish new haircut and now I find out you have a tattoo, if you weren't such a good soldier, you could make a living as a stylish and body artist!" _Maybe she could give me a tattoo if I asked..._

"I'm not giving you a tattoo."

"Aw..."

"Your mother never told you what that tattoo meant?" Historia brought them back on track.

"She only said it was a family tradition and that she wanted me to carry it on one day."

"Kiyomi said that you were Hizaru's hope," Eren pointed out. "Sounds like she wants to have you claim your titles and stuff."

"I don't plan on going back to Hizaru," Mikasa firmly stated. "My place is here, right where it's always been. If I go to Hizaru, they'll likely marry me off to one of their nobles just for this... Shogun dynasty or something."

"Hm..." Historia seemed to be thinking something over. "If that's the case, I think our best chance of stopping them from getting their hands on you as well as having our own military hand you over would be to finally make the announcement of the multiple engagements. We've done a good job at keeping it under wraps for this long, it was bound to come out sooner or later and if it means keeping Mikasa safe, we should do it."

"Oh!" Sasha perked back up. "Hey, yeah, that could work. I mean if we announce Eren will be marrying Mikasa as well as you, that would put her under Paradis protection. And if she claims the title of Sho... Shot... Shotgun Princess or heir or whatever with Hizaru, wouldn't they have to be our allies as well?"

"That... makes sense actually," Eren thought about what Sasha had just said. If Mikasa claimed her titles as Shogun and married him, it would join Paradis and Hizaru together as a permanent alliance. Would that be... one less enemy in the world?

"And seeing as how the bride would usually move to her husbands' home in most cases, Mikasa would still be able to stay on the island," Historia continued. "It would give us tremendous leverage over Hizaru, but... the choice is your's Mikasa."

Mikasa had been quiet, letting every word sink in. She looked over to Eren. "Do you think-?"

"It doesn't matter what I choose," Eren stopped her from finishing her sentence. "We'll still marry if you accept or not. But this is your life."

"...I... want to hear what else Kiyomi has to say about Zeke's plan," Mikasa said. "I'm not saying I trust your brother, and I suspect that whatever his plan is will come with some drawbacks. Depending on what they are, I'll make my decision based on that."

Historia and Eren smiled at her while Sasha muttered something like, "she'd make such a great princess" as they filed back into the meeting room.

"Madam Azumanbido," Historia addressed. "You've given us much to talk about, but I have a feeling there's more yet to come. Would you mind sharing Zeke Yeager's plan with us?"

Kiyomi nodded and laid out 3 stacks of paper on the table. "His plan for Paradis survival consists of 3 parts. The first is a small scale rumbling to show the other nations that Paradis poses good on its stance of no war. Hizaru will act as moderators by introducing Paradis to outside technology and tactics so instead of taking 100 years to advance, it will only take 50. And finally, Zeke will ensure the rumbling can be possible by giving his Beast Titan to one of Royal Blood. That royal will then have to spend the 13 years they have to bear as many children as possible to continue the cycle. And seeing as how your queen already has a betrothed, the plan can be followed without any complications."

Historia, Mikasa, and just about everyone else sat very still at the implication made by Zeke's plan. Sure, they would be able to cause the rumbling, but at Historia's life, even if hers would be extended as well due to being with Eren. And the future kids that they would have, they would just be carrying on the same cycle as the Reiss family had been doing for generations, the same cycle that they had tried to break during the uprising. It would all just repeat over and over.

 _"If you can't do that, the same history will repeat itself,"_ Eren Kruger's voice seemed to say inside his head.

The chair screeched against the floor as Eren stood up from his seat, earing a nervous glance from Hanji.

"That's my brother's plan?" Eren asked. A part of him wanted to believe that Zeke had good intentions, but given all of his actions, that made it hard to do. "He wants to keep repeating history?"

"Given how the power of the Titans works, the power will have to passed on at some point," Kiyomi explained. "Having a royal possess the power of the Beast and you with the Founder will ensure that Paradis stands a fighting chance. It is not an easy choice, but one that rulers are often faced with."

"I'm not opposed to having children with Historia, but when that day comes, they won't have to worry about inheriting any Titan powers, they'll be free."

Historia looked like she might shed a tear but quickly blinked it away.

"And there's more to making sure Paradis survives than just following my brother's plan." He could tell that he caught everyone's attention with that. He looked over to Mikasa to let her know that if she was going to make a choice, she would have to do so. She nodded, making the choice for herself. "Hizaru already has the technology that most of these other nations have. If you introduce it to us now in exchange for some of the island's resources, we can catch up much faster than just 50 years, all that would be needed is the skill to manage it."

"Well... Mr. Yeager, even if that were the case, Paradis would still be severely outnumbered. Access to all new technology so quickly for so little in return," she started drooling. "Not to mention it would still take time to master some of these developments. While Hizaru does have access to all of it, doing so on a set of good faith may not be enough to fill the gap."

Mikasa stood up alongside Eren. "Then what about a bridge between the 2 nations?" Mikasa suggested. "If need be, I'll accept the role of Hizaru's Princess in exchange for a permanent alliance between Paradis and Hizaru."

"Y-you will?" Kiyomi asked as the drool continued to flow, her attendant having to use multiple handkerchiefs to clean the sides of her mouth. "Hizaru would love to have you, but how do you plan on securing such a peace?"

"Through marriage," Mikasa answered.

"Oh, splendid!" Kiyomi would soon need a bucket held under her mouth with how much was flooding out. "There are a number of young lords who hold outstanding promise in Hizaru. My own family even-,"

"Actually, Madam Kiyomi, I've already chosen a partner."

"You have?" Kiyomi asked.

"You have?" many of the officials asked.

 _Oh it's about to go down!_ Sasha looked between Mikasa, Eren, and Historia.

"I will become Hizaru's future and bind an alliance by marrying into the Paradis government with Eren Yeager."

"Um... Heir Mikasa, Mr. Yeager is already promised to your Queen. Unless that engagement has been called off."

Historia stood up as well. "No. Mine and Eren's engagement still stands. But that does not make Mikasa's any less so. Allow me to explain. After Karl Fritz passed, his son could not conceive any children with his wife so he made a decree that allowed him to take multiple partners to then further the line. The Reiss family was a product and then made the successor. So through my marriage through Eren, he can, therefore, marry Mikasa as well." Kiyomi could only stare with her mouth open as drool refused to come out. "I can secure a copy of said decree if it pleases you." Kiyomi shook her head, accepting the defeat but clearly not expecting to have things play out in that fashion.

"Well... er... yes... indeed... mmhmm... that sounds... acceptable," Kiyomi was forced to say. "My... you... you have my congratulations on this... sudden engagement. Yes... I can scarcely imagine what the reaction will be like back in Hizaru, much less the rest of the world."

"Rest of the world?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, given Hizaru's standing... once word gets out that our lost heir has been found and then entered into a... polyamorous marriage, even though your island is isolated, the world press is sure to have a field day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So a bit of a time skip happened this chapter as well as the meeting with Hizaru happening bit earlier than in canon, but oh well. Next chapter will either be the wedding or another multi chapter with Eren x Historia x Mikasa. Until next time.


End file.
